Glory
by Pendemonium
Summary: Andy Val attends Ouran while training for the world cup which is to be held in Japan. What happens when she ends up getting tangled into a devious web of the Host Club's very own Shadow King? KyoxOC Rated M for language.
1. Meet Adeline Val

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction and I'd just like to say that constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm not sure if this idea has been done before. I sure hope not. I've spent hours thinking up my character, Andy, and how she fits into Ouran. If there's anything you're confused about, just send me a message or say what it is in a review and I'd be glad to answer it so long it doesn't ruin the plot. I will be posting pictures of what Andy looks like on my profile. However, the image I have has blach hair, so just imagine her with ginger hair.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's not how hard you fall, but how fast you get up." – Kristine Lilly<strong>

_Andy takes the ball, dodging a defender and passes it to Shannon. A few seconds later, she gets the ball passed to her and gets ready for the shot. She gets tackled, there was a pop and something snapping and tearing. A scream echos though the stadium and everyone is quiet. She turns onto her side, tears coming down her face. She hears a few team mates around her. She remembers the coach crouching next to her. A stretcher comes out for her, taking her off the field. Her foul in the box got a PK for the team. Tears run down her face, she gives thumbs up Heather, yelling, "You better make this!"_

_She does. But it's too late._

_For injuries, Andy was looking at a snapped quadriceps tendon which connects to the top of the patella, as well as a fracture on the knee cap and some Meniscal tears. She was going to be out for at least six months._ _Andy never felt more defeated than she did then._

* * *

><p>Adeline stares back at the pink school, her hand holding the small back that was swung over her shoulder. Today was her first day at Ouran academy. She walks into the hall, quickly navigating her way through the prissy boys and snooty females in order to find Suoh-san and receive her schedule for her time here. Some girls even soffed at her because of the way she was dressed. That doesn't bother Andy. Let's be honest, she expected this. She's not apart of their world. Andy doesn't want to be, in fact. She finds that money simply turns people against one another. Brings out the worst in people. She just walks on along, head held high as if she was entering the lion's den. Her knee aching painfully, but she fights though it and continues down the halls.<p>

The school was obviously ritzy. She sighs, looking about the people. One the inside, she wishes her mom to hurry here to Japan so she doesn't have to be alone. She'll be alone for at least a month. At least she has her team, her second family.

Opening the door to the office, she sees the door to Suoh-san's office. She walks over and knocks on the door twice. The office was neat and kept clean with the newest in electronics for the secretary. It opens, a guy with black hair and dark gray eyes looks at her. A smirk comes to his face. He pushes his glasses up his nose and steps aside, letting her into the room. She limps a tad, but not enough to be noticed by most people.

However, to the son of a man who owns various hospitals, it's extremely obvious.

"Ah," And older man says, "Welcome, Miss. Val. It's nice to see you!" His blonde hair shines like hold, with a few graying strands. His eyes are kind and welcoming.

Adeline looks at him, and then glances over at the two teens her age next to him. A blonde who looks an awful lot like the chairman and the black haired one from before. The blonde looks up, smiles and walks forward in her direction. "Why, hello," He says, taking her hand in his, "May I say, you are quite the beauty! Your eyes as green as emeralds have me in their spell, princess."

Andy looks down at her clothes. A pair of sport sweat like pants and a work out tank top, "you're kidding, right?"

"Not at all," He says, his face showing complete honesty.

"Tamaki," Suoh-san says.

Tamaki steps away, looking a tad upset.

"Miss. Val, these are your class representatives, Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki," Suoh-san says.

"Hey," She says, waving at the two. She knows that was a very casual gesture, and in Japan, casual was frowned upon by people of their class. She looks up at the clock, biting her lip. She just want's this over, soon.

"Have somewhere to be," Kyoya asks, glancing over her. His voice comes off as conceited, as if she's nothing. That's one thing that immediately aggravates her.

Andy bites her tongue, knowing that cussing him out would not end well. Instead, she looks at him and gives him a fake smile of her own. "Actually, no, not really. However, I would like to do something productive rather than standing here and talking about school, so if we can get this show on the road…?"

Suoh-san nods, "I've looked over your schedule and what you need to get to pass. Only three classes?"

"Three," Tamaki says, looking confused. He glances over at the black haired guy who just looks completely uninterested. Andy rolls her eyes at this boy, not even caring if anyone else has seen it.

"Yes, sir," she says, "I took at the rest of them while I was out, I had nothing better to do." She looks down at the paper, seeing only three classes, not counting home room. Chemistry, much to her displeasure, Calculus, again, she dislikes, and lastly, English and British Literature.

"Well then, all these classes are in the mornings, so you'll be able to make it to your trainings."

"Thank you, sir."

He hands her a schedule, "You'll start tomorrow. Do you have your uniform?"

Andy frowned," Yeah… about that…"

"Yes…?"

"Why does the girl's uniform have to be an ugly banana dress?"

He just laughs, politely disregarding the question, "Well, your classes are over for now, but if you'd like to just spend some time here, I'm sure these two can give you a tour around the school."

"No need," She says, "I know how to get to my classes, here, and the pitch. That's all I need."

He smiles, "Also, if you'd like to use the… pitch," his English sounding awkward as he says this," as you call it, you can."

Her eyes light up, "I'd love too, thank you, Suoh-san." She replies in Japanese. She knows Japanese, it's the language she studied while in her high school back home. And, with that she turns and leaves the room, not even excusing herself or saying good bye. Kyoya raises an eyebrow at her rude behavior.

"A new girl in our class… that's curious, right Kyoya?"

"People transfer into Ouran all the time," he replies coolly, looking at his watch, "Classes are over with for us, too, and we took today off for the club."

"Hey! Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!"

The both of them glance over and Honey and Mori. The small blonde running up to them, a bounce in his step. Honey-Sempi hugs his bunny closer to his body, "I hear you have a new class mate!"

"We heard the same thing."

Tamaki turns around and sees the twins and Haruhi. Haruhi shakes her head. She really wanted this time to start her homework, not be dragged around by the Host Club.

"Do you know anything about her," The twin's ask, looking at the pair of second years.

Tamaki looks at Kyoya, "Do you?"

He simply just smirks, "Not much, but follow me."

* * *

><p>Andy has traded her pants for a pair of shorts and her tennis shoes for a pair of cleats. She runs up to the ball, giving a hard swing at it from where it sat on the PK mark, and got it into the left upper corner. A perfect shot. Pain jolts though her leg, she simply disregards it. It's a lot better than it was before. Out the corner of her eye, she sees a group of people, including the two she met earlier.<p>

"She's on the U.S. women's national soccer team," he simply states, reading from his black book, "Youngest play on the team, actually. She's here because this year, Japan is hosting the women's world cup."

"If you're going to watch," they hear her yell, "You can at least help! Anyone want to go into goal?"

The twin's grin at one another mischeviously. They wanted to try to show this so called world athlete up.

Thus leaded to almost every member of the host club becoming excited and storming the field. The only ones that did not we're Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya, simply not wanting to waste his time with something as foolish at this. He knows that there's nothing he could do to stop her shots, so why humiliate himself? Haruhi knowing that it would be insane to do so when she's a professional, so, instead, started on her homework.

The club decided they'd take turns being the goalie. Andy told them the rules. That the goalkeeper must remain between the goalposts on the goal-line facing the ball until the ball is kicked, but may move from side to side along the goal-line. Once the ball is kicked, they can come off the line.

She had no trouble at all sliding one past Honey. Her shot came at him so fast he got scared and went running away from the ball. Tamaki posed no threat either, easily getting it into the lower right hand corner as he went after it, but once it got close, did exactly what Honey-Sempi did and ran the other way. The twins we're easy, even after they both decided they'd try at the same time. Each thought if they split up and one goes to the left, the other to the right, they'd beat her in no time. However, Andy saw this coming, and simply shoot to the direct middle. They cross their arms, pouting. They honestly didn't expect her to be that good.

Now, was the real test of the bunch, Mori.

She simply looked down, not looking up. '_Top right corner,_' she thinks, _'that's where I'll put it.' _She ran, getting the ball with her left foot and, even with Mori diving for the save, make it into the top right corner.

She smiles, whipping the sweat from her head. It's not as hot as she's use to. Being from Georgia and training in Florida helps.

"That was amazing," Honey says.

"You really are a world class athlete," Tamaki says, smiling and amazed.

Andy smiles, "So, he told you, hm?"

"He?"

"Ootori. His family's business is, after all, providing all the medical supplies and anything we need during the tournament." She explains, juggling the ball for a bit.

Kyoya smirked, seems like someone else did their research as well. He didn't quite expect her to know about him. The fact that she does surprises him, however he doesn't show it.

She looks over at him, her eyes meeting his. Her gaze was neither cold or warm, but neutral. "I hear your father believes that Brazil will take first," she says.

"This is true," He says, sliding his glasses up with one finger, a smirk forming. How could she possibly know that? This girl was confusing the youngest Ootori more and more by the passing second.

She smirks, "He severely doubts us… as well as Germany and, hell, even Sweden."

"Perhaps," He says, "The way I see it, it's a smart move. You're coming back from an injury, as well as one of your players having trouble with her Achilles heel, and if I'm not mistaken, your main goal keeper is also recovering from a surgery for an injury that could have possibly been career ending. Seems like a smart move for me."

"Pain is nothing more than something to overcome," She replies, letting the ball fall to the ground.

'_Challenging me?' _Kyoya thinks."Perhaps, but can you overcome it to be champions?"

"Someone great once said that 'The vision of a champion is bent over, drenched in sweat, at the point of exhaustion, when nobody else is looking.' The worst thing to overcome on the field isn't pain, but exhaustion, and that, I overcome quite easily."

"I'm not familiar with that quote," The youngest Ootori says, looking at her in the eyes.

She looks over at him, right in the eyes. "Mia Hamm," Andy says, smiling, "You know, the best player in the entire world?" She turns, running up and kicking the ball 20 yards out and get's it in the net. The pain making her eyes water, but she refused to let it win. "And, trust me, we Americans are known for our notorious upsets." The ball slips past Mori's fingertips.

Kyoya simply smirks, "Brazil v.s. US, 2007."

Andy nods, "not our best, I can tell you something different about this team this time."

"And that is?"

"Hope **will** be in goal, and, in 2007, I wasn't part of the team."

"Sounds like someone's cocky," the twins say, both giving her the same disbelieving look.

She just kicks another ball at Mori, it slides into the bottom right corner, "It's not being cocky if you're just that damn good."

"Well have to see about that," they say, and run towards her.

She simply fakes Kaoru out, going left and then passes the ball between Hikaru's legs, or, as it's called in soccer, a nutmeg, and takes another shot on goal. The burning feeling finally taking control and causes her to kick it a bit more to the right than she wanted. Mori catches this one, taking a step back, but doesn't let it in goal. Andy bites her lip, trying to work thought the pain. _'I've over done it for now,'_ she thinks. She sits down, looking at the scars on her knee. She rubs it a bit, only causing more pain.

"Are you ok," Haruhi asks, walking over.

Andy smirks, "I will be."

"Ice," Kyoya says.

"Excuse me," Andy asks, looking at him.

"Ice," he states again, "You need to ice it if you're going to train later today."

She smiles, "And how, pray tell, do you know that I'm training later today?"

"My father is meeting all the teams and, today, he's meeting the U.S team," He says.

"Well," Andy says, standing up, "isn't that an interesting bit of information." Her knee is in pain. _I should get there now so I'll at least have about 30 minutes to ice it,_' she thinks. "Thank you for warning me, I'll make sure we try to persuade him. As well as inform him that he has to be completely insane to think that Brazil will win." She says, a confidant tone in her voice. She stands, takes a deep breath and she just takes her soccer ball and leaves the hosts there.

Kyoya smirks to himself. He's never been challenged so bluntly like that by people outside his family. One things for sure that Kyoya knows, is that this next month shall be an interesting one indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you think I should continue! :)<strong>


	2. Accident

**Here's the second chapter. If you're liking the story, just review or drop me a message telling me! It would be much appreciated! :)**

**I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>To be honest with you, I never looked at soccer as a sacrifice' – Brandi Chastain<em>**

Andy bites her lip, looking over at the math problem. She runs a hand in her ginger hair, her green eyes scanning the page for an answer. Her head hurts a tad, but she simply ignores this and continues along. Tamaki glances at her, watching her struggle. She was seated next to him. He glances at Kyoya, only to find that he's already done with the work their teacher has assigned.

Kyoya raises an eyebrow at him. Tamaki just motions his head towards Andy. Kyoya's cold gaze looks over her, seeing her struggle with the math before her. She simply bites her lip and spins the pencil though her fingers. He knows what Tamaki wants of him, he wants Kyoya to help her. However, he's not going to sit there and help her for no reason at all. After all, what was the merit in doing so?

Tamaki gives him a disappointed look and turns to the girl. "Why don't I help you, Adeline?"

"Would you please," She says looking over. Her face bright, her eyes lit up. Across her nose is a sprinkle of freckles, but they are not very noticeable. Only if you look extremely hard.

Which is exactly what the young Ootori was doing. Kyoya was good at reading people. Be it through their movements, their actions or choice of words, there's nothing you can hide from him. She was no different. Only she welcomed it, which thoroughly surprised him. He's never encountered a person with nothing to hide. He's use to people having secrets. Use to having something to hang over someone's head. But for her, he had nothing. And that, above anything, is what's bugging him about her.

"So I just have to do this," she says, working though the problem.

"You got it," Tamaki says, smiling at her. "Wonderful, princess!"

"Can you please not call me princess, or Adeline?" she asks, "That just seems too… snooty for me. Andy will do fine."

"Alright," Tamaki says, giving her another smile.

Girls all around her swooned at his smile. She just smiles back. Andy looks up at the clock on the wall. She still as ten minutes before classes ends, so she pulls out a notebook from her bag and opens it and begins to read.

Tamaki begins to speak to girls around him and Kyoya simply looks over at Andy. He smirks once he sees what she's reading. Its notes on the entire world cup, what she needs to do to win, and such of that nature. From what he can see from a nonchalant glance, she's reading about the Korean team, who, in three week' time, will be their first match.

"Oh, Andy," Tamaki says, looking at her, "Would you like to come to the club after school?"

"I can't."

"Why not," A girl asks, "I'm sure you'll love it there."

"Yeah," Another girl says, "The host club is amazing!"

"I've got… prior engagements," Andy explains, "I'm pretty tied up, at the moment, actually."

"Aww, too bad," a girl says.

Tamaki frowns, "I'm sorry Andy."

"Its fine," she says, "I've just got a… hectic schedule."

Kyoya smirks. Finally, something she doesn't want people to know. Something he can hold over her. She doesn't want everyone here knowing she's an athlete until it time for the World Cup.

The bell rings and she quickly puts everything in her bag. She smiles, the next class will be her best one by far.

She quickly walks out of the classroom, her knee hurting a bit. She sighs, walking normal speed to her next class.

She gets there early. The teacher, Mrs. Okaru, assigns her a seat. She sits down as everyone else begins to file into the room. She still looks over her notebook, _'If we can stop them from having possession, then the game is ours.'_

Someone takes a seat next to her. She looks up and sees Kyoya simply getting ready for class. She rolls her eyes, looking back to her notebook.

"Rolling one's eyes at the presence of someone is rude, you know." He simply says to her, a smirk forming.

She flips the page, "So is thinking yourself higher than others and scoffing at someone like you did yesterday," Andy states, "But, you don't see me bringing that up, now do you?"

His smirk falters for a second. Andy grins, seeing this from her peripheral.

The teacher simply hands out random books for the students to do a book report on. Seeing as it's the start of the quarter, she'd like to know how the new students of hers function.

Andy looks at her book, a frown coming to her face.

"Don't like the book," Kyoya asks her.

"Not at all," she says, pouting over the novella in front of her. Of Mice and Men is one of her most hated writings. She simply begins to write an outline for it. She's glad it something she's already read. That way, she can focus on playing more than school.

Andy knows that that sounds horrible, but she honestly doesn't see the point of school. All she's ever wanted was to play professional soccer. Why sit in a chair and learn things like Chemistry if she's never going to need to apply it? Her mother always was displeased with her view on school. Saying one day she'll need an education to fall back on just in case soccer doesn't work out. If she was to get an actual job or go to college, it would probably be for writing. She was always fascinated by the way people can make magical things appear on a paper and into her imagination. Her mother wasn't too pleased about this news either.

However, she is pleased that, for her own sake, Andy accepted the scholarship offer to University of North Carolina, to play for the team her hero played for while she was in college.

Kyoya simply reads the shot story he was assigned, "The Yellow Wallpaper" while looking over at Andy. This girl interested him, no doubt. He doesn't quite understand her. He's gathered all the information about her that he could possibly gather. In her small career on the team, she's been capped 45 times and has 51 international goals. She's a few inches shorter than him, standing at 5'5". But, other than that, who was she. He knows the athlete, but who is the person when she's not on the field? When she's at home?

That is also what's quirking his interest in her. He simply cannot understand the person behind the fame. He can read her, yes, but is he only reading what she wants him too? Above all, it's bugging him that he actually wants to know this. Why waste his time on her, when she'll just be gone?

Andy begins her report, using a pen to write. She runs thought it, knowing what to talk about, and specially bringing up the ending. So, thirty minutes later, she's handing it in.

The teacher gives her a weird look, "Are you sure you're done?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Ok, well then…" She says, "Your free to do as you wish, that's all I had planned today."

"Would you mind if I go to the library," She asks, giving her a hopeful look.

"Of course," she says, nodding, giving her a note. She goes back, gathers her stuff and leaves the room.

Kyoya smirks to himself and begins to write. He knows exactly where she's going, and it's defiantly not the library.

* * *

><p><em>Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.<em>

Andy kicks the ball, watching it. _Thunk._ It bounces off the side of the wall separating the seats from the pitch. She dashes over, stops it and kicks it again. _Thunk. _She does this over and over again. She changed out that yellow nightmare of a dress and is in her usual shorts and tank top. Her cleats a tad tight on her feet, but this doesn't bother her. Her knee is feeling a bit better. It's getting stronger and stronger each day.

"This is an odd library, wouldn't you say?"

Andy takes a sharp breath and looks back. She rolls her eyes after seeing Kyoya leaning against the pole to the light.

"Hello, Ootori," she says, kicking it again. _Thunk. _"Is there something you want?" She dashes to the left, stopping the ball.

He doesn't say anything.

She sighs, flicking the ball in the air and catches it with her foot. "I know," she says, "I lied. I'm not in the library. You can tell Okaru-san if you'd like, I don't care."

"Don't care," he repeats. "Why?"

"I don't see the point in school," She says, "To most, it's to get a job. To you, it's to get the Ootori Company, but, to me, I've already got what I wanted, to play professionally. So, what's the point?"

"That an interesting notion," He simply says.

"Oh, come on," she says, "I know you've been wondering about me."

"And how, if I may ask, do you know this?"

"You're an Ootori," she says, "from what I've seen, you wonder about everything. You want to know anything that could possibly merit you in the future."

"Touché," he says with a smirk.

"Truth is, there's nothing you have to gain from me," she explains. "Well, besides my team's good remarks about the doctors and medical assistance on the field."

"Perhaps."

"I'm not an heiress, I don't own a company, and I'm not rich," She says, flicking the ball up and catching it with her other foot, "You have nothing to gain from me."

"Maybe."

"Those one word replies are annoying," she states, letting the ball fall to the ground.

"I know," He says, the smirk growing a bit. He crosses his arms as he just watches her, waiting to see if she shows any signs of who she is.

She looks over, "I'll kick this ball at you, I swear."

Kyoya simply decided it would be best to remain silent at that remark.

Andy simply looks at him, a small smile on her face. "You're interesting, Kyoya."

"The same could possibly be said for you."

"Possibly," She says, "Your covert glances at me all class periods speak as if you find that I am. Thought I can't possibly see why."

"For the sake of conversation, what if I did."

"You'd be shit out of luck," she says.

"Oh, really," he says in that condescending tone that Andy cannot stand.

She nods, "I'm not that interesting, truth be told."

"How can anyone tell if you refuse to let people see the real you," He asks.

Her eyes widen._ 'So,' _she thinks, _'he can see it after all.'_

"I can tell," he simply says. "Why hide who you are?"

"I could ask you the exact same thing," She simply states.

"I have a reason," He says coolly, "for the company. You, however, don't. Does anyone know the true Adeline Val?"

"My team does," she says, "And that's all who needs to know."

"Not your family?"

"My mother doesn't, no."

"And no one else?"

"Not at all."

"We'll have to see about that," He challenges.

A bell rings from the distance. Kyoya simply picks up the bag and turns and begins to walk away. "I was thinking about stopping by," she yells at him, making him stop and look back at her over his sholder, "Yo your club, that is, one day."

Kyoya smirks, "We'd love to have you there."

Thoughts of that conversation still buzzing in his head as he heads to his next class. Tamaki is running his mouth once Kyoya get's to their class, though, that's far from unusual.

However, as Tamaki notices, the distant, lost in thought look on Kyoya's face is different from what he's use to. "Kyoya," he says, "Are you ok?"

"Of course, Tamaki," he states, sitting in his seat right next to the blonde. "Why wouldn't I be?"

'_I can certainly think of a reason,'_ Tamaki thinks to himself, a small smile coming to his face.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, come on, it's time to leave," Tamaki whines. His taps his foot impatiently, only making Kyoya annoyed.<p>

Alright," He says, turning and leaving with him. They both enter Kyoya's limo.

"Do you think we can use your kotasu?"

"Tamaki, is almost summer."

"Yeah, and?"

"No."

Tamaki frowns and opens his mouth to reply. But, the limo swerves and looses control. Kyoya had on his seat belt, unlike Tamaki. He grabs his friends arm as the limo hits something. Nothing in this world can describe the horrendous sound of a car hitting something. For moments after, it felt like days. Kyoya, who is alright, takes some deep breaths as he hears the limo driver ask if everyone is alright. Somehow, Kyoya responds. Tamaki looks up at his friend, he's relatively safe, with the exception of a cut on his forehead from hitting something.

"Stay still," Kyoya tells Tamaki, "You could possibly have a concussion."

Tamaki just nods, not saying a word. He was scared, terrified. And yet, Kyoya looks calm as ever.

This, however, wasn't true. He was scared as well, when it happened.

The door opens and the driver sees the two are alright.

"What happened," Kyoya asks, keeping his voice steady.

"Something smashed into the windsheld," he explained. It was either hit the light pole or an oncoming car..."

"I understand."

"I've called the paramedics, and the police are clearing everyone away."

Before Kyoya could respond, out the corner of his eye, he sees what hit the windshield. A soccer ball.

"Are you alright," He hears a frantic voice call.

His eyes meet Andy's, She was in shock as to what just happened and that she caused it. She felt horrible that her kick went out of her control and hit the windshield.

"Yes," he says, getting out the limo. The driver and himself get Tamaki out just as the paramedics arrived, as well as his sister, Fuyumi, who was called by the police.

"Kyoya," She says, wrapping her arms around her little brother. "What happened? Are you and Tamaki alright?"

"I'm fine," he says, "Tamaki could possibly have a concussion. It appears like a soccer ball was kicked and his the windshield."

"I'm so, so sorry," Andy says, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't mean... I was just practicing and my knee got the better of me..."

Kyoya doesn't say a word. He simply sits on the curb of the street as the paramedics look at him, to see if he's alright. His eyes looking down, not thinking a single thing.

"Kyoya."

The teen looks up at the voice, "Yes, father."

"Are you alright."

"Yes."

"What happened here," He asks, as Andy goes and tells the officers what happened on her end of things.

"It seems that a soccer ball was kicked and smashed into the windshield, causing the driver to lose control."

His eyes look at Andy, "Is she the one who did this?"

"Yes, father," he answers, looking over at her, seeing tears run down her face. "I wouldn't suggest taking legal action, however."

His father looked shocked by that response, "Why not?"

Fuyumi looks at the two, "I'll go and see how Tamaki is doing."

Once she leaves, Kyoya explains, "She's a player for one of the teams at the world cup."

"Ah," He says, nodding, "I remember now. Legal action would look horrible."

Kyoya just nods. Without saying another word, Yoshio simply puts a hand on his son's shoulder and then leaves.

"Kyoya?"

He looks over and sees Andy. He stands, now that the paramedics and his father are done with him. He looks at her, as she shows her true colors for the first time since they met. Tears we're running down her face.

"I'm so, so sorry," she says, running over and hugging him.

This shocks him. He wraps his arms around her, "It's ok. We're ok."

"I know, but... you could have... and it would have been all my fault!"

"It's ok."

"I have to make this up to you," she says, "Please, anything. I don't have much money... but I'll try any way I can, please."

Kyoya nods, "Meet me in the club room tomorrow," He lets go of her, "I've got to check on Tamaki."

Andy nods, tears still running.

"Stop crying," He says, "We're both are fine."

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"I know you are."


	3. Welcome!

**Hello! Here's the next part of this story. You get to meet a player from the team named Hope Solo. She's actually on the U.S Women's National Team, and she's BAD ASS! I'm using all the real people in these, so, just know I don't know them personally, so if their personalities aren't completely accurate, just know I'm only going off of videos and interviews from youtube. **

**Also, thank you xIamYoux for being my first ever reviewer! It means a lot to me, as well as favorite-ing my story and me! :) Also as well to magicjewel! thank you both!**

**I disclaim all that is Ouran or that is a real person, Andy, however, is mine and mine alone.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We're part of each other's lives. We're in each other's stories." – Michelle Akers<strong>_

Andy is nervously kicking the ball into the goal on Ouran's pitch. Ever since yesterday, she felt nervous with the ball at her feet. It even affected her practice the previous day. Pia said that if she didn't get this problem solved, she'd have to keep her off the starting line-up.

Not that Andy disagreed. She missed passes, got the ball taken from her a lot, even missed when shooting at penalty kicks, which was the thing she was the best at. The ball felt foreign to her since what happened, like she doesn't trust herself anymore. This is killing her. Soccer is all she has. She sights, shooting and kicking the ball. It hits the left pole of the goal, making it bounce back towards her. She tries again, this time over shooting it and the ball ends up hitting the top bar. Andy lets out a frustrated scream, falling to her knees as tears begin to descend as well. She feels a touch of pain.

That's why this all happened. She felt the pain, instead of ignoring it, she felt it, and welcomed it. That's what made her lose control, she was weak. She lays on her back, just looking up at the cloudy sky as it begins to rain. She simply lays there, thinking to herself. If she doesn't start this first game, she'll feel rejected. She wants to make her team mates proud of her, her nation proud. But, more importantly, she wants to make her mom proud, for her mom to notice that she's good at something.

Andy stands, once she's completely soaked and gets the ball. She sets it at the PK spot. Taking a deep breath, as the rain pours on her, she swings. It bounces off the left pole again, this time, slightly more to the right, so it would go in.

"Well," she says out loud, "It's a start."

Getting the ball, she puts it in her bag and begins to run off to the club room. The host club is over for now, it was a normal day for the hosts. Everything except all the worried guests. They have been dotting on Tamaki all day, and saying words of worry to Kyoya as well. They've also been making Andy's life a living nightmare. Trying to trip her, 'accidentally' spilling their lunch on her, and sending her death glares all the time.

"I am fine, my princess," Tamaki says, with a soft smile at a girl, "I knew it would be the second I saw your face."

"Oh, Tamaki," she says, blushing madly.

It was a few minutes to the closing of the club, when the door opens again.

"Oh," Tamaki says, "Hello Andy!"

Kyoya's eyes flick over to the door where he sees her. She's completely soaking wet, in a tank top and work out pants. Her hair is up in a pony tail, some of it stuck to her forehead and face. Her eyes are bloodshot, as if she just got finished crying. She looked defeated.

"Hey," She says, looking down to the ground as whispers from the guests are heard. Some about 'she's the one who caused their accident' and 'I can't believe her, showing her face here!'

"I can hear you," she simply states coolly.

"Good," One girl said, the one Tamaki was just talking to. Her eyes are cold, looking at the athlete in front of her. "You know, you shouldn't be playing with a soccer ball if you don't know how to use it, amateur."

Andy just shuts her eyes, taking a deep calming breath. Normally, if someone spoke to her like this, she'd rip them a new one. However, she bites her tongue, just sits there and listens.

The black haired girl puts her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you! Causing an accident like that, how immature! And you don't take any responsibility for it at all! Running away from the scene of a crime too? I'm surprised someone hasn't sued you yet-"

"Miss. Amaku, that's enough."

Her eyes widen as all the guests eyes look over at the Ootori.

Kyoya leans back in his chair, meeting her eyes with his. "She didn't run from the crime, nor is anyone suing anyone else."

Yuki Amaku gives him a shocked look, "But sh-"

"I'm well aware what she did, Miss. Amaku," He says, closing his eyes, "I was, after all, in that accident. And yet, you seem angrier about it than Tamaki or I am."

The twin's eyes we're the size or coins. They've never seen Kyoya stand up for anyone until something was in it for him. Especially for someone has caused so much trouble for him. Kaoru looks at Hikaru, to see if they are sharing the same thought. They both nod. Either there is something Kyoya is gaining from this or he's interested in her. You can never tell with Kyoya.

Andy wraps her arms around herself, leaning on her right foot to relieve pressure off her knee. After a few minutes, all the girls begin to leave the club room, glaring at Andy. To them, she's public enemy number one. Not that she really cared.

"So," The twins say, sliding towards her, one on each side. One with an arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. "You're the one who caused the accident huh?"

She nods, not meeting either of them in the eye.

"Stop it, you devils," Tamaki says, "She feels bad enough." He looks at her, smiles and offers his arm. On his forehead was about four stitches.

Andy, takes his arm, "how's the forehead feeling?"

He smiles at her brightly, "Doesn't hurt much at all. At first, it did, but now, I don't notice it's there, to be honest."

Tamaki leads her to a seat where she's sitting in front of Kyoya, who's eyes we're now on his laptop.

"I'm sorry," she says to him, holding back tears, "I'll try to pay for it. It'll take me a while, though, there's no money in women's soccer at all-"

"Adeline," Kyoya says, trying to stop her.

"But, I figured it out that it'll take me a few years to-"

"Adeline."

"Pay it all off, but if you give me that time, I can. I'll even pay for Tamaki's medical expenses. I'm s-"

"I'm not going to make you pay."

"Woah, there," Hikaru says.

"Not make her pay?" Kaoru crosses his arms, "But you're the Shadow King! You're all about profit and making people pay!"

"Shut it, guys," Haruhi says, setting some tea in front of Andy.

Andy nods to her.

Kyoya shuts his laptop, "If I make you pay, one, it'll make my family look cold. Making a player who is a part of a tournament we're providing services will not look good in the long run."

"Ah," The twins say, nodding at each other, "that's why."

"And if he we're to make a commoner like you pay, you'd go hungry," Tamaki says.

"Oh no," Honey says, "We can't let her starve!"

"Yeah," Mori says.

"But I've got to do something," she says, "I can't play well ever since this has happened. I think if I pay you back somehow, it'll end whatever it is affecting my game."

"So," Kyoya says, "That's why I have a proposition."

Andy nods, sipping her tea.

"Work for the host club."

Her eyes widen for a moment. As she thinks this over, she closes her eyes. Water drips from her hair onto the table. She slowly begins to nod. "What will I have to do," she asks, slightly scared to find out the answer.

"Just assist us with whatever we need," he continues. "Make tea, run errands, things of that nature."

"Alright," she says, "but I have to get to all my practices."

"When are they," Kyoya asks, opening his black book.

"Well, for now, they're Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. But after our first game, we'll be practicing about every day," Andy explains.

Kyoya nods, writing this down, "When to they start?"

"About an hour after school lets out and clubs start."

"So, for two thirds of the club day on those days, you'll be in here," he says, "For the others, you'll be here the entire time."

Andy nods, agreeing.

"Alright then, Adeline," Kyoya holds out his right hand, a smirk on his face, "Welcome to the Host club."

The twins smirk at one another, "Yay, a new toy!"

"You shall not do anything to her," Tamaki says, "If you hurt auntie-"

"Auntie," she asks.

"He believes we're his family in some sort of way," Kyoya explains.

"Correct, mother," Tamaki says, looking at everyone. "We have the cousins, which are the twins and Mori-Sempi and Honey-Sempi, as well as Haruhi, my darling daughter!"

Andy's eyes widen, "Daughter?"

"Way to go, tono," the twins say. "You just have to run your big mouth don't you?"

"I didn't mean it! Andy, I meant son!"

Haruhi nods, "I'm a girl."

Andy just blinks a couple of times, "I would have never known…"

"Not very observant, are we," Kyoya asks, the condescending tone once again returned to his voice. It's been absent towards her ever since the accident.

Part of Andy wanted to welcome that tone back, knowing things are back to almost normal. However, part of her really wanted to slap the smirk off his face. "I'm observant enough, thank you."

"I'm sure you are," he says, collecting his stuff. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Andy decided that, while working at the club, she'd wear something different besides workout clothes. She was nervous, not wanting to have to deal with all the girls again. Practice was cancelled today, saying that all the players needed a break as well as a storm was coming up. Andy couldn't have thanked Pia enough. She stops at the doors and sighs. She looks over her appearance, some jean shorts that go to her knees, tennis shoes and a black spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in a loose braid, her bangs pinned back. She was nervous, which shocked her. She can play in front of millions of people and yet, it was prissy high school girls who scared her.

Opening the door, she walks in about five minutes before the club started. Overlooking the room, she sees that Mori is not far away from a napping Honey. The twins we're picking on Haruhi, Tamaki was in a corner for God only knows whatever reason, and Kyoya was doing as he always is, working.

"You're here," the twins called out, running over. They grinned, getting real close to her. "We're so glad you could make it, Andy."

Kyoya sees exactly what they are doing. They are flirting with her to see if there would be a reaction out of him. Though, he doesn't know why in the world they'd even think he'd be jealous. Not that it mattered if he would react or not. If his assumptions about her were true she'd end up doing something about it.

"Get off me," she simply says, removing them from off her.

They frowned, "Aww, but Andy!"

"Do it again and I'll kick your asses."

"Auntie," Tamaki says, flabbergasted. "That… that word!"

"What," she says, "asses?"

"No! No lady like your self should say those dirty words!"

"If you think that's dirty I have a whole arsenal."

"What?"

"Oh, you don't believe me," she asks. "Alright. Shit, ass, bitch, damn, f-"

"No more naughty words," He says, covering my mouth with his hand.

Andy just rolls her eyes, nodding.

Tamaki removes his hand slowly.

Andy stands there, raising an eyebrow at him. He grins and turns around , honestly not expecting what was about to come up.

"Fuck," she says, crossing her arms and watching him.

"MOMMA," he yells, "ANDY SAID THE NAUGHITEST WORD OF THEM ALL!"

Kyoya rolls his eyes, trying to ignore Tamaki.

"Who just screamed," a dark voice says.

Andy eyes Honey, seeing him angry. She points to Tamaki, "He did it!"

As honey runs angry after Tamaki, Andy simply seats herself next to Kyoya at the table he was at. "So," she says, "What do you have for me to do today?"

"I'll need a check dropped off at the Ouran Florists' Club, some tea to be picked up from the post office, which is right down the road, and these papers," He hands them as well as a check over to her, "Organized."

She nods, taking the four rather think files of papers from him. Her hand brushes his, she feel it heat up from his touch. She ignores this, "Anyway you need them organized?"

"Last name, alphabetically."

"Right," she says, setting them on to the table. "I'll go get the tea first, then while I'm on my way, back, drop off the check and to organize."

Kyoya simply nods, trying to ignore the fact that his hand still burned from her touch as well. _'This is ridiculous. I cannot be having any sort of feeling for someone so immature and crude.'_

Andy puts her headphones in and hurts on her music. She has an arm band to hold her Ipod for when she runs and works out. She presses shuffle and instantly hears the song 'Let's Dance, Boys!' from Bayonetta. She leaves the club room and takes the closest exit.

More glares are sent her way as she runs towards the post office. Andy loves to run. It makes her feel alive, like she's flying almost. Anytime she's angry or upset, she runs. Normally, it's never a ser destination; she just goes where ever her feet take her. On her run, she took her time, not wanting to face the girls visiting the host club. She's sick of their glares, or their hate. Andy just assumes that's forever going to be part of her punishment.

It took her about fifteen minutes and a call to the school for the post office to give her the box. She takes it and rolls her eyes and makes her way to Ouran once more. It was hard to run with the crate of tea, so she slow jogged. It didn't take her long to find the Florist Club. She opens the door and quickly hands over the check, observing Kyoya's signature. It's neat yet messy at the same time. Much, coincidentally, like a doctor's.

She gets back to the club and is able to slip in without getting noticed by all the girls. She picks up the files, and looks around.

"There's a changing room," Kyoya says, while continuing to type something up. He pushes his glasses up and looks over at her with a smirk, "That is, if you don't want to have to deal with all the glares from the customers."

"That would be fantastic," she says, going into the changing room. There's a chair in there, sitting down, she begins to sort through all the papers. She sits there, just thinking about organizing and nothing more. Once she finally got done, she smiles at herself and leans back into the plush chair. Slowly, her eyes being to droop and then she goes off into a peaceful slumber.

The rest of the hosts leave Kyoya as he finishes his work. Once he's done, he packs all his stuff up. Remembering that Andy is still back into the changing room, he decides to go back there and get her. He opens the door and sees her curled into the chair asleep. Before he can stop himself, a small smile comes to his face. He quickly regains composure, walks over and shakes her shoulder.

"Tired," she says, turning away from him.

"Adeline, the club is over, don't you have practice?"

"Cancelled."

"Well, we've got to get you home."

"You're going to fly me to America?"

"I mean where you're staying."

"I know."

He lets out an annoyed sigh. "Adeline, come on."

"Why do you call me that," she asks.

"Because it's your name, I thought that was obvious enough."

"Everyone else calls me Andy," she says wearily.

Kyoya doesn't say anything to that. "Come on," He says, helping her up. They both feel the burning feeling from before. Andy nods, hearing thunder roar and rain pelt the windows.

Without missing a beat, Kyoya flips open his phone and calls his driver. "Where are you staying," he asks.

"At the Ana Hotel Tokyo," she says, yawning.

He tells his driver this and closes his phone. "I thought there was no money in women's soccer," he says as he grabs his bag.

"There isn't," she says, getting hers.

"That hotel is really expensive for someone of your… economical stature." He lets her out the door first, for Kyoya is ever the gentleman, especially since she's an interest to his father.

"FIFA is paying," she explains.

They run thought the rain, Andy sprinting faster that Kyoya, but slows down so she doesn't leave him out there alone. After all, he is giving her a ride home.

Andy shivers once she gets into the limo, the AC freezing her.

The driver looks back, seeing her. He smiles and waves.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I hope you're ok."

"I am, he replies as he pulls away from the school, "Tamaki got the worst of it."

She nods, leaning back and sighs.

"That tired."

She nods, "I didn't sleep well last night, even after training. I feel like I haven't slept a week."

"Have you gotten back to being able to handle the ball yet?"

Andy gives him a look, "How'd you know?"

"I know everything."

Andy gives him a doubtful glare, "My birthday?"

"November 13th."

"Hmmm… my number?"

"You're number 21."

"My favorite athlete?"

"Yourself."

"Dammit," she says, crossing her arms.

He smirks, "I told you, I know everything."

"Do you know you have a messiah complex too?"

"Kyoya chooses to ignore this statement. He looks over her as she watches everything pass the window. He can feel himself wanting to smile seeing her looks excited as they enter Tokyo. He hold this back, pushing it down so he doesn't try and react to this. Once they get there, Kyoya escorts her into the building. She goes up to the front desk and smiles.

The woman at the front frowns, "you forgot your room key again, haven't you, Val-san?"

"I wouldn't say forgot," she says as Kyoya watches her, "More like… temporarily misplaced it in my own room."

The woman sighs, "Room number?"

"Really? Again? You know it by heart now!"

"It's ok," A very gentle voice says from behind them in English. "I'll let her into our room."

Andy turns, smiling, "Hi Hope," she says, switching to English.

Hope gives Andy a look, frowning. Her brown hair down around her shoulders. Hope towers over the Japanese women, just like her confidence in herself as well. She's holding a coffee and a newspaper. She must have just come back from her Hope 'Solo' time… at least, that's what Andy calls it.

Hope hands her a key card, "I grabbed it this morning knowing you'd forget. Again."

"Hehe," she says, scratching her head, "Thanks."

"You really need to stop forgetting. And don't give me that bull about 'temporary misplacing it' either."

"Alright, alright," she says, "Thanks for the lecture, Mom."

Hopes eyes flicker over to Kyoya, then back to her.

"Oh, Hope, this is a friend from school, Kyoya."

Kyoya shakes her hand, a smile on his face, "Nice to meet you," he says in perfect English.

She nods, "Kyoya… Ootori? As in the son of the medical supplier for this Cup?"

He nods, "That would be me."

She nods, "Interesting."

Andy nods, "Well, I'll see you later Kyoya."

"Goodnight, Adeline," he says, leaving the hotel.

Hope waits for him to leave the door before looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," the goal keeper says with a smirk, "Nothing at all… Adeline."

"Don't call me that."

"He did," She says with a smirk.

Andy remains silent, "… shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, it'll mean a lot! :)<strong>


	4. To Inspire

**Hello again :)**

**So, this chapter is really soccer heavy, but, trust me, it'll be worth it at the end for you to read! Normally, the national team does some tests on a treadmill and lift weights before the get onto the field... just pretend they did that, alright? Also, all the team is in this one, as well as the head coach. A soccer LEGEND makes an appearance. Whoever spots her out will get a cookie! :)**

**Read and review please.**

**I disclaim all Ouran characters and well as all real people in this story.**

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>If you truly expect to realize your dreams, abandon the need for blanket approval. If conforming to everyone's expectations is the number one goal, you have sacrificed your uniqueness, and therefore your excellence." — Hope Solo<em>**

Sweat pours out her skin as she sits for a minute and takes a sip of water. They just got finished doing various tests, like a sprint test and an endurance one. Andy looks up, seeing Hope block a shot from Carli. "That's right," She yells to her senior.

Hope flashes Andy a smile before getting ready for the next shot.

Today was an open practice, which means anyone who wants to watch them can. The stands had quite a bit of people who traveled from the U.S to support them. Some Japanese teens who play soccer, and even a few of Japans Blue Bloods, so they can scout and see if they are a good choice to bet on.

However, it was only seven people that caught her attention. Tamaki waved frantically, Kyoya pulling him back into his seat.

Andy smiles, waving at the crazy bunch she now calls friends. She takes a sip of water, drops the bottle to the ground and gets into line for PK's. "Hey, Hope," she asks from in the line.

She barely misses a shot from Ali, "For the love of God, Andy, you better hope this is important."

"What runs thought a goal keeper's mind when they're in the goal for PKs?"

This question causes everyone to look at her, even Pia was shocked at the question.

"Well," She says stretching her arms, "I, personally, think that I cannot mess up. I cannot let my family down, my nation down, but, most importantly, you all down. All of you work hard for 90 or more minutes, and it would just seem like I failed if I let you all down. I have no room for error. I must be perfect, or else. As a forward, you get many shots on goal, and all you need is one to be a perfect one. For me, I have to get it right or else."

Andy nods, "Do you get intimidated?"

"Only when it's any of you shooting against me, especially you and Ali. You both have the ability to completely trick me, sending me a message that you are going to do one thing, but really, it's the opposite."

"Do you think that it would be best for the forward like Abby, Lauren and I to learn a bit of goal keeping?"

"It could get you an inside look to ho a goal keeper works... so yeah, I believe so."

"Alright," she says, "That's all I wanted to know."

Pia smiles at Andy, "Excellent."

Abby takes her shot, hope blocks it easily. Abby just smiles, like she always does when she misses a goal. "Nest time, right Abby?" Andy says with a smile.

"You bet," Abby says, a smile radiating off her face.

Andy steps up, looking down at the ball. She raises her head, meeting Hopes gaze. Running up to the ball, Andy kicks it. Hope dashes towards the left, but Andy sent it to the right.

A smile comes to her face, nodding at Hope.

They do a few more rounds of this, and then Pia separates them into two teams of 11. "We're going to have a mock game," She explains, "It's been a while since you all have had actual game time, and drills will only prepare you so much."

And so, the team was divided. If they can overcome each other, they can overcome anyone. Andy grins, "This means war," she jokes, looking at everyone on the team.

They're use to her. She jokes a lot around them. She's very uplifting as well. It seems weird, having someone so much younger than you on the team. But, she just fits in perfectly.

On the team Andy was on, it was Hope Solo, Amy LePeilbet, Stephanie Cox, Christie Rampone, Becky Sauerbrunn, Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath, Ali Krieger, Heather O'Reilly(or Hao, as they call her, since there's more than one Heather) and Lauren Cheney. The opposing team was Abby Wambach, Alex Morgan, Nicole Barnhart, Lori Lindsay, Heather Mitts, Jill Loyden (however, the goal keeper position was already taken, she played defense) Rachel Buehler, Carli Lloyd, A-Rod (Amy Rodriguez), Kelley O'Hara, and Shannon Box.

This was going to be interesting.

A whistle sounds as Abby passes it to Alex, Andy runs forward, challenging her. She tries and passes it back to Abby, but Ali intercepted and then passes it towards Tobin. Lori tries to take it from her, but Tobin simply uses her foot work to her advantage and get's past her. She quickly passes it to Lauren, who dodges a few mid-fielders. As a defender comes forward to challenge her, she attempts to pass it to Andy, only to have it taken by a veteran of the team, Shannon.

Hao runs forward, using her speed to tackle it from Shannon and regains possession. This battle of the midfield goes on for a while. Andy passed it to Lauren, but off sides was called, because she was past the line of defense when Andy passed it. This results into a cross into the midfield, giving it to Alex. She get it to the box, everyone but Lauren and Andy up there now. Alex crosses it into the box, but Hope jumps forward and gets it in her hands before Abby can head it in.

This scoreless battle goes on for a while, both sides having equal possession and shots on goal. However, nearing the end of the 90 minutes of play, Andy's side get's a corner kick.

"I'm not sure I quite understand, Momma," Tamaki says, "Why is it good that they have a shot from way over there? It's nowhere near the goal."

"Exactly," The twins say, "how is that going to go in?"

"Perhaps it's not meant to," Haruhi suggests.

"What do you think, Kyo-chan?" Honey asks.

"Well, Honey-Sempi, " Kyoya says, "If what I read is correct, you see why soon."

Megan raises a hand and sends the ball flying. A member of the defense got a touch on it, but it ended up at HAO's feet. She passes it to Tobin. Tobin takes her fancy foot work and get's it closer to the goal again. She then back heel basses it back.

Nothing around her existed. All she sees is the ball and the goal, nothing more. Andy grins, running up to the ball, and takes a swing. Nicole was confused though all the motion before, she was on the right side of the goal. She then steps to the left, jumping and diving. It just passes her fingertips and hits the back of the net.

"Their statistics for getting a goal off of a corner kick are the highest in the competition. They take that chance and make it into a goal, or at least, a dangerous chance."

"Oh," Tamaki says, "I think I understand."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kyoya says, sitting back into his chair.

"Mommy is so mean to Daddy!"

Kyoya just ignores him, not even paying attention to the obnoxious blonde next to him. His eyes we're on Andy. He's never seen her so… happy, before.

"Yeah," Lauren says, giving her a hi-five.

Andy smiles, but they simply set up for another go.

It wasn't long, however, that it ended and they all were standing with Pia in the middle of the field. "I've done this for a particular reason," she says, her Swedish accent ever so light. "I've got to see who performs well in extra time. So," she says, looking at all the female before her, "I think it's time for the yo-yo test."

Andy's smile instantly turns into a frown, "Aww, man!"

Pia just grins, "I know you all can do this. I know all of you have the fighting spirit that, when it comes to extra time, will continue to fight. But, now, we see if your bodies can take it."

All of the team line up at the line. The beep test, as Andy calls it. She hates it with a passion. The players run 20 meters to the next line of small little cones and back. They get ten seconds recovery time before they have to run again. They just keep going and keep going until they can't go anymore. The average for the team is at least 25.

Andy takes the band that s her hair out her face and wipes the hair stuck on her face back. She replaces it as the radio beings to play the message. At the sound of the beep, all the players run back and forth, wait, then back and forth again. At the 29th time, most people we're down. It was her, Tobin and Shannon left. She waits, and sprints once she hears the noise. This time, Shannon sits down. Two more, Tobin takes a seat, and it's all Andy.

"Come on," Abby yells at her, "you can do this, just a few more!"

Andy is lost to the rest of the world. She can't hear anything except the beep. It sounds again and she takes off running. The sweat stinging her eyes, she passes the line and wipes her face. She returns to the line, going again. Her knee hurting just a bit, it's gotten better since she arrived. The beep sounds, as she runs down, and back again.

Andy closes her eyes, "One more," she says to herself, "Just one last one." She doubts she'd be able to do it. Her legs are sore, she's tired… _'Perhaps I should sit down…' _The weariness eating away at her. Her heart is beating so fast, her hands tighten their grip, she feels so tired...

"You can do this," Hao yells to her.

"Come on," Abby screams, "One more, Andy, one more!"

"Do it, Andy," Hope yells over them all. For someone with a gentle voice, she knows how to make herself heard, "Don't let the exhaustion get you!"

Kyoya notices that their comments seemed to breathe new life into her. Her body, which looked to the point of falling over in exhaustion seemed like it could play a whole other game. Her eyes looked forward, determination in them. _'This is why the team means so much to her,' _Kyoya thinks, just watching her. It's like someone flicked a switch back on within her. Just by her being so determined, he felt like standing and cheering her on as well.

The host club already beat him to it. "Andy! Andy! Andy!" They chanted, even Haruhi, though not as loud.

The beep sounds and Andy sprints down the field. She quickly turns, and sprints back. It felt like the longest run she's ever had. Like she was going in slow motion. Once she crossed the line, she fell on her butt and laid back, breathing deeply.

"Yes," multiple people yell. Her team runs over to her, one handing her a water bottle and Shannon helps her to her feet. "Well done," Shannon says, giving her a big grin.

Andy looks at Pia, who stopped the beep test. She looks at them all, happiness and pride written all over her face. "If we don't win this" she says, "It will surely not be because you all don't have the heart to."

This earns a grin from everyone. Abby picks Andy up, swinging her back and forth, "That's right, Ad, Showing everyone here how it's done!"

Andy grins, some tears reaching her eyes. It feels amazing to be a part of something bigger than her. To have people be proud of her for once, to have people who believe in her. She wouldn't give it up for the world.

"So," Pia says, "I've decided the starting line-up for the match in two weeks."

Everyone nods, listening. Even the people in the crowd were completely quite, which, for the Host Club, that was a miracle.

"Solo will be in goal," Pia says, earning a nod from Hope. "Well be playing a 4-4-2. The defenders will be Ali, Christie, Amy L., and Rachel. Mid-fielders are Shannon, Heather O., Carli and Megan. Abby and Andy will be our forwards."

Andy nods and the rest of the team nods.

"However, everyone should be ready to go in, just in case. If this is your first world cup," She looks at people such as Alex and Andy, "don't let the pressure get to you. You all have the talent to play, and to win. Don't underestimate yourself."

Andy nods, smiling. "What is it that Nike says? 'Pressure Makes Us!'"

Everyone agrees. They we're ready. Pia sees a team in such complete sync. They know each other, they know how they think, how they will react. That kind of sync takes hard work. she hasn't seen that in a team since the 1999 World Cup.

"You know," a voice says, "Michelle Akers was the only one to ever make it to 35 on the beep test."

We turn, seeing Julie Foudy. Abby smiles, "Hey!"

Julie smiles at her, waving.

"What are you doing here," Abby asks, asking one of her old team mates.

"I'm commentating with Ian Darke," she says, taking a bite of a donut.

Andy just stands there with her mouth open, shocked at who stands before her.

"Ah," she says, "So, you're Adeline. You're the only one I haven't met yet."

"Hi," she says, nodding at her.

She just smiles, "would it be ok if Ian, some friends and I attend the team dinner the night before the game?"

Pia nods, "Absolutly."

"Sweet," she says. "Also, You ladies have what it takes. I believe you'll win."

The team, awestruck, begins to pick up their stuff and get ready for the recovery process of practices like this, shower and ice bath. Andy picks up her bag. She tells the team she'll be back in a minute, she runs up the stands, taking the steps fast as lightning.

"Hey," she says to the host club.

"Andy-chan," honey says, jumping up.

And hold up her hands, "I wouldn't get too close, I probably smell."

Honey nods.

"I've just got to shower up and then have an ice bath. So, if you want to wait, you're more than welcomed to."

Kyoya doesn't say a word, he just watches her as she tries to put back on her façade. She's failing. He notices how bright her eyes are, how happy she genuinely is.

"Who was that, Andy," Tamaki says.

"Only one of the best players of ALL. Time." Andy says, looking at him. "Julie Foudy, she's one of five people who inspired me to play."

"That's amazing," he says, "it's come full circle! They inspired you to get here, and now, Auntie is here inspiring other little girls to play!"

"I wouldn't say that," she says, ignoring that he's called her 'auntie' again.

"I would," Kyoya says.

The twins give him an odd look. Kyoya simply points back to two little girls across from them, about ten feet away.

"They we're amazing!"

"I know, that one, Andy, she's my favorite!"

"Me too!"

"We should try to play," the smaller one says, her eyes bright.

Andy just stands there, and lowers her head. A tear falls from her head, "I-I'll see you guy's after, ok?"

She turns and walks over to the two. She smiles. Taking her bag off her shoulder, handing them her soccer ball, "If you really want to play, don't give up, ok?"

The two girls are shocked. Andy simply smiles, turns and leaves the stands. She wipes her eyes.

"It's really humbling, isn't it," Julie says with a smile to the younger one.

Andy simply nods, looking back at the two.

"It's nice to see that," she says, walking with her. "Those little girls would probably never even considering to play if it wasn't for you all."

"That's so much pressure…"

"I know," Julie says with a warm smile. "You're really impressive," She says, taking another bite of the donut.

"Thank you," She says with a smile.

"Though, Mia thinks you need to work a bit on your passing."

"Mia Hamm?"

"Yeah," she says. "I know it's a lot of pressure, knowing little girls are watching, after all, we inspired you."

And with this, Julie pops the last bite of the donut in her mouth, pulls an Andy and leaves her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"So, exactly why are you dressed like a spy," Andy asks, seeing Kyoya in a suit, only, from what she can see, there's a 'gun' hidden on his person as well as a few 'gadgets'. Andy looks away from him. He does look good in a suit...<p>

"It was today's theme," Kyoya says, looking at her. "But that's not the point, you failed to show up."

"It's called a press conference," She says, looking over his shoulder into his black book.

He give her a glare. She backs off a bit, "I suppose I can overlook it just this once. Just-"

"Next time, tell you."

"Exactly," he says. He writes away, figuring out exactly how much of the budget Tamaki drained. Andy is sitting across from him, alphabetizing some papers.

"You really are impressive," he says, to her.

Andy just gives him a look. This remark catches her off guard. She's not sure exactly what she's supposed to do. "Thanks," she says, popping her fingers. It's weird, hearing that from so many people. She's not use to it.

Kyoya doesn't say a word. They sit in silence. Andy tries to focus on her work, but she keeps glancing up at Kyoya. She sees how his eyes are a dark gray, not brown like most Japanese people. He was actually pretty tall, a handful of inches taller than her…

"Now who's stealing, how did you word it? 'Covert glances'," Kyoya says, a smirk coming to his face.

"It's not covert if I don't care if you see me glancing at you," She replies, her cheeks heating up.

The smirk grows, "Then why, my dear, are you blushing?"

"Why are you call me, 'my dear'?"

"Touché," he says.

Andy just smirks at him as well, "I hear that your father will be attending our pre-game dinner."

"I know."

"Are you going?"

"Why, are you asking me to go with you," his tone just the right about of egotism to annoy her.

"Actually," she says, ignoring his tone. She takes a deep breath. Breaking down her façade and leaving her comfort zone, "Why the hell not, I am."

Kyoya is honestly surprised by her outright answer. Normally, she tiptoes around the answer, making him have to search for it himself. It's much like a game of cat and mouse, though, Kyoya only like that game when he's the one hunting, not the other way around.

Andy smirks back, knowing she caught him off guard as she continues to organize, her eyes not leaving his. There's no words to describe how they both feel, looking at each other. It made them happy, just to even glance at the other, not that they'd ever tell anyone.

"I'd love to," he says.

"Swell," she says, "I'm not sure if it's casual or not. It's sort of a press thing. The players will be wearing our uniforms… so I have no idea about family, friends, et cetera."

"It's in two weeks, correct?"

"Yes," she replies.

"Alright," he says, closing his book, "It's a date."

Andy couldn't help but smile when he said that. "Awesome," she says. Her eyes glance at his, her breath feeling as if it's being taken from her body.

"Some on," He says, "Let me give you a ride home, Adeline."

"Well," she says, placing the now organized papers into the file and leaving them on the table. "If you insist," She grabs her bag, thrown it over her shoulder.

Kyoya smirks, offering her his arm.

She hesitates, but takes it anyways. She nods at him, and, together, they leave the club room.

Tamaki smiles, peeking out from the changing room, "This looks like a beginning of something beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Anonymous review welcomed :)<strong>


	5. Breaking

**Hello again :) Now, I think we're getting to the good stuff! you get to find out more about Andy in this chapter, about why she is the way she is. As well as a bit more Kyoya and Adeline fluff. I hope I didn't make him seem out of character... plese tell me if I have, I don't want that to ever happen.**

**Also, it is suppose to be spelled 'skream remix'. Just saying, you'll see it.**

**I disclaim all Ouran characters and real people.**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>My favorite thing about (soccer) is that it's a team sport. You bring your individual talents to the table, but it's really neat how an entire team comes together and you can rely on each other to bring the best out of each other.' – Heather O'Reilly<strong>_

It was still a week before the dance. Andy was more focused than ever. She worked harder and harder each day. She's made the starting lineup, she has to prove to Pia that she belongs on it. That she'll give everything she has to insure this team's victory. She will not lose.

The stress normally begins to sit in with the new players' right about now, but, not for Andy. She, thankfully, has the Host Club to laugh with and relieve stress. They are the comic relief in her life right now, and she is very grateful to them all.

She now stands hanging up some lights for the host club. Tonight they're having a special even where the ladies get to have dinner with them under the cherry blossoms and lights. Andy has her ear buds in her ears, getting lost into the song 'In For The Kill (Skream remix)' by La Roux. All she's been listening to lately was music to pump herself up. Plugging in some lights into a cord, she hops down from the tree, expecting some pain from her knee.

She was surprised when there was none. A grin comes to her face before she could stop it. She jumps up and down, finally feeling back to a hundred percent. Just in time too.

"You seem excited," Kyoya's voice says from behind her.

"Well," she says, trying to regain her composure, "I… uh…"

He smirks at her, "It doesn't hurt anymore, am I correct?"

"Feels perfectly fine," she says, taking a shot at an imaginary ball. Her legs still felt sore, from practice earlier that day. Her arms stiff as well, since Hope started teaching her about goalkeeping. She begins to stretch her arms, trying to loosen the muscles. "About damn time," She mutters to herself, a grin coming to her face.

Kyoya lets one come to his face as well, before quickly making it disappear.

"Is there anything else I need to do," She asks.

He looks around, watching the twins looking bored at a table, Mori by Honey's side as he eat's a cake, and Haruhi tying Tamaki's tie for him. "Not that I can see," He says, "thought, we'll need you for clean up."

Nodding, she yawns. "We'll," she says, "I think I'll go walking around town while this is happening." She looks up at the setting sun, "When should I be back?"

"In precisely two hours," He says, pushing his glasses up with one hand. His eyes met hers. She just stares at him, as he does the same. Kyoya sees her pupils widen a bit, and her mouth open just ever so slightly. She feels… vulnerable, to him, just by his look. Andy has never felt vulnerable before, this new feeling scared her deep down, all the way to her core. His eyes locked onto her, she could see he was feeling the exact same way, which meant he could see it too.

"Right," she says, breaking the connection. "I'll be back by then." Turning before he says another word, she walks away. Her heart going into overtime, just by looking in his eyes. She takes deep breaths, trying to slow it. _'I can't do this now,'_ she thinks, _'I have a championship to think of… I have to make my mother proud.'_

Andy sighs, walking into a coffee shop. She tells them she wants a chocolate caramel frappuccino. She leans against the counter, looking around.

"Adeline!"

Her blood runs cold. She turns, seeing a woman with the exact same hair as her, only a little taller. She exhales slowly, "Hey, Momma," She says in English. She gets her frap from the man and her and her mom share a table.

"How have you been, Momma?"

"The usual," she says, "I've missed you, Baby girl."

"I know," she says, "I've missed you too," She lies.

Don't get Andy wrong, she loves her mother, Melissa. Nothing can change that. Her mother just has a problem, one that Andy, no matter what, cannot convince her to stop. Ever since she was five, Andy's mother has been an alcoholic. She drank and drank and drank. Nothing Andy could do could ever get her to stop.

Her mother saw a doctor, before she left. Because her mom had so many ulcers, he said that if she kept drinking the way she did, she'd have only about five months left. If she stopped, however, she'd have at least a year. Andy's tried rehab, AA, everything with her mother, but nothing worked. So, perhaps, if Andy could make her mother proud, perhaps she'd want to spend more time with her daughter rather than drowning her sorrows at the bottom of a liquor bottle.

"Has practice been good? School?"

Andy tries not to recoil from the smell of vodka on her breath, "Both have been good."

"Make any friends?"

"No," she answers quickly. She didn't want the host club knowing about her mom. She has a speculation that Kyoya knows, and, if he did, she's very thankful he never brought it up.

Melissa gives her daughter a disappointed look, "Adeline-"

"Please," she says, "Don't call me that."

Her mother ignores her, "you need to be friendlier; you need to live your life."

"I am," she says. Her heart feeling stabbed. Andy cannot take it when someone is disappointed in her. She's strong, she's pretty smart, normally, nothing get's to her. Disappointing anyone is what Andy hates more than even her mother's drinking. "Can we please not talk about that," she says, holding back tears and taking a sip. "I haven't seen you in so long, I don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Alright, Baby girl," she says. "What are you doing out?"

"Just getting a breather," she says. "The stress … it's hard."

Her mother just nods. Andy looks into her hazel eyes, remembering a time when they weren't always bloodshot, remembering when her mom was in her life more often. She misses those time, when her father was still alive and keeping the family together. Without him, the Val family just crumbled apart, doomed to suffocate under the failed attempt at a family.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she says, "I am."

"Good."

Taking a sip, Andy says, "Momma, are you coming to the games?"

"All of them," she says.

"Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" She asks, "I don't ask you of very many, but… can you be sober at them?"

Her mother sighs, looking at her daughter. "Adeline, I-"

"Please," she asks, "I'm begging you. Just for once, do something for me?"

Her mother looks at the desperation on her face. Never before has she ever asked her for a favor. Andy was self reliant and independent.

"… I'll try, Baby girl, I'll try."

"If you can't do it," she says, "At least the final, if we get that far."

"Alright," she says, "If you get there, I'll be sober for it. I swear on your father's grave, I will."

Andy nods, "Thank you."

Once her mother's drink is gone, she stands and hugs her daughter. She leaves a kiss on her temple. Andy tries not to choke on the stench of the alcohol. Her mother leaves and, after a few minutes, so does Andy. She still has some time before she's suppose to meet the host club again. So, Andy decides to sit down and just watch traffic. She use to do this after talking to her mother about something serious. Every time, she'd leave their apartment in Atlanta and just sit on the stoop and watch people and traffic. There was something calming, about watching people, reading them like an open book and never being able to be read by anyone.

She smirks to herself, until Kyoya, that is. Part of her wants so badly just to hate him, for being able to read her. With a glance, it feels as if she's completely exposed. Everything about her, it felt like he could see. It frightens and excites her at the same time.

Now she knows how everyone else feels, and she doesn't like it.

She watches as a couple passes, both holding hands and very deeply in love. Andy just smiles at them. She wants that, one day. She just expects to never get it. It just seems out of her reach. It never really made her feel bad, though. Sure, she was lonely, but she honestly didn't let that rule her. Perhaps one day, she'll know what it's like. To have someone hold you lovingly for the sake of holding you. To love the way someone says your name. To have someone who can look you in the eyes and see your very soul.

Andy's never known any of that. She's never been with anyone. She was always too busy, with either soccer or her mom. Between the two, she didn't have time for dating. Besides, she really doesn't see her future, the whole marriage thing. She just doesn't see anyone wanting her… but, in all honesty, it really doesn't bother her at all. It's just not in the cards for her.

She flips though her songs, listening as one came on. She just laughs at the irony of it all.

'Mama, she has taught me well  
>Told me when I was young<br>"Son, your life's an open book  
>Don't close it 'fore its done"<br>"The brightest flame burns quickest"  
>That's what I heard her say<br>A son's heart's owned to mother  
>But I must find my way<p>

Let my heart go  
>Let your son grow<br>Mama, let my heart go  
>Let this heart be still<br>Yeah, still.'

"Let my heart go," she whispers, keeping tears back.

She then gets up and throws the rest of her drink away. She walks back towards Ouran, seeing every girl cleared out or in the process of it. She steps forward, walking over. Glares drill holes in the back of her head, but she doesn't care. Not after what happened. Once everyone was gone, she climbs in a tree and begins to take down all the lights. Her face void of any emotion at all.

Kyoya sees this, at first thinking she has her façade up. After careful inspection, he notices that she just… isn't feeling anything. Which never happens, or, rather, he's never witnessed it.

After the trees, she takes some tea sets back into the club room, washing them out in a like kitchenette that they had installed.

Kyoya tells everyone that he'll take the last thing upstairs, letting the rest of the host club leave.

Tamaki hangs behind the rest of them, turning to his best friend. "Make sure she's ok, mon ami," He says with a small smile. He turns, "Wait, Haruhi! Let daddy take you home!"

"We'll take you home, Haruhi," The twins say, causing Tamaki to yell at the two.

Kyoya walks into the clubroom, hearing the sink going. He sees Andy standing there, her back turned away as she washes the tea pots. He walks over to her, standing next to her and seeing silent tears sliding down her face.

"I'm fine," she says, before he can ask.

"A person who's 'fine' doesn't cry."

"Yes, they do," she says, "Fine isn't happy. It's just… fine. I'll be fine, because I'll get thought this. That is what I mean when I say I'm fine."

He closes his eyes, sighing. He wants nothing more to not care about her. For her to be just another girl, like all the others. To not feel anything for her.

Kyoya just leans against the counter and watches her as she continues to wash the teapots, plates and dining utensils. Her hands gripping everything firmly as tears slide down her face still. He's seen her cry tears of joy, he's seen her cry tears of worry and fear, but never ones of pain. Of true sorrow. He pulls up his sleeves and starts to help her by drying the clean ones. She nods, silently thanking him. "What happened," he asks, lowering his guard and letting a concerned tone come out.

She remains silent for many minutes, just trying to concentrate on the task at hand. She washes the last dish, handing It over to him. As he dries it, she turns and leans against the counter, her tears still falling. If it wasn't for her tears, Kyoya would have thought she was still emotionless.

He sets the plate to the side and then moves so he's standing in front of her. "It'll never get better if you don't talk about it," He simply says, wiping away her tears. Her eyes closed, her breath hitched in her throat.

"My Mom's here," she says quietly.

Kyoya nods, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose you could say that."

He nods, not wanting to press her further if she didn't want it.

"She's… she's an alcoholic," Andy says, looking to the side, not meeting his gaze. "She's either buzzed or drunk all the time, no matter what it is. Even for my games, where I try so, so hard. All she cares for is where she's going to get her next shot of vodka from."

A single tear escape her eyes, but Kyoya wipes it away as quickly as it came. He looks at her bloodshot eyes, seeing her avoid his gaze. Avoiding it because, she knows, if she we're to look, she's break down.

"Nothing stops her, not AA or rehab. And she needs to stop. If she keeps drinking, she'll live for only about five months, because she's done so much damage to her body," Andy explains, "I was hoping that, perhaps, if I made her proud of me, she'll stop because she wants to watch me, wants to spend time with me. I want her to prove to me that I am really her 'Baby girl'. That she does care. But I only got her to promise to be sober on the final, promise on my father's grave." She shakes her head, "but she's broken that promise before. I just want my Momma back."

Kyoya closes his eyes, and then look at her. Finally, her eyes dare to look at his. She sees concern, for her. Someone is actually worried for her, besides the team. Her lip begins to quiver as she chokes back a sob. And, finally, after 12 years of holding this all in, she cracks. Her hands cover her face as she truly cries in pain.

Before he even had a chance to think, his arms were around her, holding her to him. One of his hands rubbing her back, trying to calm her. He whispers to her. It pains him, to see someone so strong, so driven, to break down. No, it pains him to see her break down. She finally wraps her arms around him, hugging him as she cries into this chest.

After what seems like days, she calms a bit, small sobs can still be heard. Kyoya looks down at her, seeing her eyes tightly closed. He takes her hand in his, the burning heat coursing through their veins.

"Adeline," he says, "Come on."

"Where are you going," she says between sobs.

He laces his fingers with hers, "To take your mind off this, somehow. It isn't good to dwell on such things."

She looks down, "Can we… get something to eat?"

"If you were hungry," he asks, already trying to make her forget about it, as they leave the club room, "Why didn't you eat with us?"

"Those girls want me dead," she states.

Kyoya smiles lightly, "I wouldn't say dead."

"You get the point," she says as Kyoya and her exit the building.

"Anything particular you'd like," He asks her.

"Perhaps… that," she says, pointing to a little Italian restaurant near the school.

"Alright," He says, walking beside her, though his hand doesn't leave hers.

It took only minutes before they we're seated. It was, after all, pretty late. After Andy orders some chicken alfredo, she excuses herself. Once she's in the bathroom, she takes out her phone. She presses a speed dial, listening to it ring.

"Andy," Hope's voice says from the other side, "Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she says, "I'm out to dinner."

She could just feel her smirk from over the phone. "Is it that guy from the other day?"

"A guy," I could hear in the background.

"Hey, Alex," She says, knowing hope put it on speaker.

"What guy?"

"A guy brought her here the other day," hope says.

"Yes, it is," Andy says, not even caring. "He's just trying to get my mind off… Mom."

They both become silent.

"She's here?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. So... I figured I'd tell you since you're my roommate. Just, don't worry, I'll be there soon."

"Alright," Hope says.

"Ok, bye."

Andy shuts the phone and runs hot water over her face and hands. She looks in the mirror, looking at herself. Her green eyes staring back at her. With a sigh, she then leaves the bathroom. She takes her seat again, looking up at Kyoya. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know."

A small smile comes to her face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," He says.

She nods.

"I mean it."

"I know you do."

"Are you ready for the game," He asks, trying to get her mind off the present for the moment.

"I am," she says, "Why?"

"Because, as my Father bet on Brazil to win, I bet on the U.S.," He says coolly.

Her eyes widen. "But... why?"

Kyoya just looks at her, lets a small smile though and says, "you tell me."

The two sit there, talking until her food comes. Even after, for hours as she eats a small little dessert. For the first time around each other, they both didn't have their guards up. They both just sat there and enjoyed the conversation. They were open and honest with one another, which shocked Andy to no end. She learned a lot about Kyoya Ootori that night. He's really a sweet person deep down, even if he comes off as cold...

She finally found someone who she absolutely loves the way says 'Adeline' now.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :)<strong>


	6. Insight

**Here we go again :) When the games come up, I'll be putting a good amount of detail in those games. So, if you don't like soccer... . I'm sorry. But, I just feel it needs to happen so you can understand how upset or happy Andy could be. It plays a huge role in the story. Please review if you're reading. Tell me your thoughts! Your predictions! Your bets! :) I'd love to hear them. If you have any questions, just message me or ask in a review. And thank you for reading this so far!**

**Also, The before the first game dinner is tomorrow. I hope you all like that.**

**I disclaim anything that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Go ahead, jump on the bandwagon and let's do this together. One Nation, One World, One Team."<br>– Hope Solo**_

It was the weekend before the dinner as Kyoya lay in his bed. He wasn't sleeping, much to his dismay. Instead, a certain person filled his every thought. It used to frustrate him, having every thought be of her or he was thinking about her in the back of his mind. Be it while he was in class or working at the club, she was there, always there in his thoughts.

Now, however… he's not sure. They don't distract him as much. The thoughts just seem to help him, really. He's embraced the fact that he'll think about her. Kyoya just accepted the fact that the thoughts are not going to leave.

He simply closes his eyes and goes back into a peaceful slumber.

Andy, however, is not sleeping.

It's seven in the morning and her, Abby and Hope we're at the Ouran pitch. Today was their day off, but Hope was going to help her with goal keeping. This consisted of two ways: Actual game play and PKs.

Abby and Hope we're passing like crazy, making her look left and right, back and forth, a lot. Finally, Abby struck the ball. Andy dove to the right. She feels the ball touch her finger tips, but it slips into the goal. Andy lands on her side, she simply rolls and get's back up, retrieving the ball from the net.

"That was a close one," Abby says, nodding towards her as the ball goes back to her feet.

Hope nods, "Try to watch the ball without turning your head, that's what's confusing you."

Andy takes a sip from her water and throws it down. She wipes the sweat from her brow, eyeing Haruhi about twenty yards away on the side walk.

The brunette was going to walk to the store, but she thought that could wait once she say Andy and a few other practicing.

Andy waves, nodding at her.

Haruhi waves back with a smile before continuing on her way.

"Friend," Abby asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Hope says, "Let's try that again."

Each time they try, it slides in. Andy only can save ones that she can tap over the top bar. Getting frustrated, Andy challenged Hope and, before she could pass, it was in Andy's hands.

"That's what I'm talking about," Abby says, helping the younger player up.

She started to get better, saving a good portion of them now.

"Let's try PKs," Abby suggests.

Hope nods, "Though, I'm possibly the work person at PKs ever."

After an hour of PKs, Andy found what aspect of goal keeping she's good at. She saved all but seven shots.

Hope smiles, "I figured you'd be good at these."

"Still not as good as you," She says, nodding.

"Come on," she says, helping the girl up, "Let's get back to the hotel and change. I promised Ale I'd go shopping with her today."

And, so, they we're off.

* * *

><p>Andy sat at a bench in a store watching Hope and Alex search though racks. She was listening to her Ipod as the two tried to convince her to change up her wardrobe.<p>

"You guys," she says, "I was forced into these God awful short shorts and now you want a skirt? No thanks, I'll pass."

"But it would be cute," Alex says.

Hope agrees, "And I'm sure it'll make your 'friend' happy."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

The two share a look before going though more racks. Andy looks at herself, she thinks she looks fine. She has on a thin, black tank with a scoop neck line and the words 'Blah Blah Blah' in neon colors. Short shorts, it's not that she hates them, there's just not what she wanted to wear today. She wore American Flag converse, which was given to her by her old coach from high school once she found out that Andy made the national team.

She didn't even have all her hair out her face for once as well. She had most of it in a high pony tail but her angled bangs covering her forehead. She had on some aviator sunglasses. Today was a bright day in Japan.

Again, Hope someone convinced her to wear some other things as well. Jewelry wasn't exactly something Andy liked. She has small little hoops in her ears. The only other thing was a necklace that Andy keeps adding to. For every country she visits, she gets a charm of the flag. In the middle is the U.S. flag, and so far, she has Mexico, Italy, Sweden, England, Canada and now Japan. She has a few other charms on it as well, one of a soccer ball, one of a star and one of a trophy.

Andy feels absolutely ridiculous.

"I think I'm going to walk around for a bit," she says, "See you both back at the hotel for the... whatever it's called."

The two say bye to her as she leaves and goes into the mall. Ste stops and gets herself a vanilla milk shake from one of the stores. She goes to reach for the drink, she feels someone collide with her side.

"Andy-Chan," Honey says, smiling up at her with a grin.

"Hey, Honey-Sempi," she says, getting her drink and paying for it. She sees the host club, every single one of them.

"Wow, Andy-chan, you look cute," Honey complements.

Andy just gives him a nod, "Thanks. What are you all doing here?"

"Well," Haruhi says, "Tamaki somehow convinced the rest of the club to come to see a 'commoners market'. So they kidnapped me and woke Kyoya up and dragged us along with them."

"Ah," Andy says, taking a sit.

"You know," Kaoru says, looking at her.

Hikaru finishes his sentence, "You actually look quite good."

"I don't want to," She says, frowning. "I'm much rather be in my sweats."

"Then why are you wearing that," They ask, looking at her.

"Hope," she says, rolling her eyes and moving her aviators from over her eyes to rest on her forehead.

"Who?"

"She's on my team, remember?"

"Oh."

Andy, then, get's dragged away by the club to spend her day off with them. She somehow got right into step with Kyoya, who look to be in a foul mood.

"You ok," She asks, taking a sip while look at him.

Kyoya just pushes his glasses up his face, "I don't like to be waken early."

"It's noon."

"It's early," He says, watching the rest of the club, besides Haruhi, freaking out over some sweets.

"I was up six this morning."

"I would have killed someone," he says, glaring at someone passing by.

Andy smiles a bit, "I was training."

"I thought today was your day off."

"It is," She says, "but I want to be ready." She holds the little trophy charm from her necklace.

"What's that?"

"It's a charm necklace," she says, "It has a flag of each country I've played in."

He nods, looking at it, "What's the U.S like?"

Andy takes another sip. "Well," She begins, "It's… not bound by anything. Most of the country is politically incorrect, due to all the freedoms we have. We're stubborn and divided for the most part. But, for some things, like 9/11, we can come together and help one another. As much as we are greedy, we help others. As much as we are hateful, we can be kind. There are a few rotten apples in the bunch." She closes her eyes, thinking, "And, when we all stand together, no one is more proud of their country than we are. It takes something great to make a whole nation head turn and support you. But, once it does, they support you loyally."

She looks up at the ceiling, "We're not perfect. We're not always kind. But for what we are, helpful and proud of our country and its representatives for things such as the World Cup, that's what makes me proud to be an American."

Kyoya nods, just looking at her.

Andy sticks with the host club for hours. The twins try to get her to change into things since Haruhi won't. She denies, "I won't be someone's Barbie doll."

"But this dress would look good on you," They say.

"It's a dress, no."

"Bu-"

"I. Said. No. Ask again and I'll kick you."

The shrug, giving up.

"Why do you hate dresses so much," Tamaki asks, "They are perfect for flaunting the perfection of femininity!"

"I don't WANT to flaunt anything."

"But-"

"No. Besides, aren't you a 'father'? You're supposed to be against flaunting." andy states, looking bored off to the side. "You seem like a pretty incompetent father, Tamaki."

His face goes pale, "you're right! Don't flaunt your figure, Auntie!"

"Thank you," she says, finally finishing her shake.

Kyoya rolls his eyes at his best friend's antics. Though, he wouldn't have minded her wearing the nice sun dress… It would have looked good on her. He glances at her as she throws away her trash. but then again, he thinks she looks good in just about anything.

She looks around, "you guys, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Honey says, "Takashi, I want some cake!"

So after a few minutes of them arguing, we ended up at a small sit down restaurant in the market. Andy was seated between Haruhi and Kyoya. She orders water and a salad, sadly. She has to diet until the dinner, then the team stocks up on carbs for the next day's game. Which also meant no more soda for her either.

Her salad was the first thing to arrive. She frowns, but picks up her fork and eats.

"Do you not like salad," the twins say, because they sit in front of her.

"I hate lettuce."

"Then why…?"

"We have to diet before the game. The milkshake was my last non diet thing allowed for about five days." She explains, taking a bite and frowning.

"That sucks."

"You're telling me."

"Oh, hey," Kaoru says, "Where are you going to be at, at the dinner thing?"

"Or mom was the one that designed your uniform, so she's taking us with her," Hikaru explains.

"Well," she says, "At first, there's the press conference. So I'll be at the table in the front. After, we sit with or families, friends or whoever."

"Want us to sit with you?" they ask.

"If you want to, Kyoya's going to be there as well."

"Really? Why?"

"I asked him," She says, "I hate press conferences. And dinners like that. I want one that'll just be the team, family and friends."

They look at one another, the glance over at Kyoya with grins on their faces.

Kyoya just glares at them.

"How many is going to be there?"

Andy holds a finger up as she eats a bite. "Well, the team, which is 22 people. Our main coach, assistant coach, fitness manager, and goal keeping coach, as well as families and friends of the players. The press, who knows how many from back home. People who are contributing to the World Cup, like your mom and Kyoya's dad. As well as the commentators and people from ESPN. So, possibly… 250 people." She takes another bite, "I wonder who Julie is brining," she thinks out loud.

"That's a lot of people," Haruhi says.

"Sadly," Andy says.

"Why be in it if you don't like the press, Andy-chan," Honey asks.

"Because I love the game," she says, as she finishes her salad.

Everyone else's food comes and Andy takes a bread stick from the table. She can only have one. "So, are you all actually shopping for things or are you just looking around?"

"Both," Tamaki says, excited.

For the rest of the meal, the club talked amongst themselves. Andy was listening to her Ipod, with one earphone in, just relaxing around this group.

Once everyone was done, they went back to their random shopping. Andy bought a bottle of water, keeping herself hydrated.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Adeline?"

She closes her eyes, trying to keep herself calm. He said her name again. She looks up at him, "Is Tamaki in love with Haruhi?"

"So, you see it too?"

"Yeah."

"He'll figure out, one day."

She nods, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>The club began to disperse, going home after a long day. After she told the club goodbye, she began to walk to the bus stop.<p>

"Andy," A voice yells.

"Oh," she says, once the blonde stops in front of him, "Hey, Tamaki."

"Hey," he says, "do you think I can talk to you?"

"You already are," she states as she sits at the bus stop.

Tamaki sits next to her, grinning. "So," he says, "When are you going to tell Kyoya you love him?"

Andy chokes on the water she was trying to drink. "I-I have no idea what the hell you're speaking about!"

"Then why did you choke on water?"

"I was surprised by the question."

"But you never are."

Andy just looks the other way, knowing he back her into a corner. She remains silent, glad Tamaki was silent for a few minutes. Cars passing blows her hair across her face, but she just looks at people. She watches a mom holding the had of a little boy as they hurry to get home. They boy yawns. The mother smiled down at her son. Andy wishes it was like that again, between her and her mom.

Tamaki smiles, "You can't deny it, it's what you feel."

"I don't have time for love," she says, crossing her arms.

"Why," Tamaki asks.

"I have the Cup going on," she says, "I need to stay focused."

"That's not just it," He says.

"I have someone to help… and this may be my last chance," She says, looking up at him. "I don't have the time."

Tamaki looks her in the eyes, "Don't have it, or won't make it?"

Andy sits there, silent. She's honestly not sure… does she purposely not make time?

"It's natural," he says, "to be scared of it. To know that someone can see you for yourself, faults and fears. But, Andy, just trust me when I say it'll be ok."

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

"No," he says, shocking her for a moment, "I know."

She scoffs at him, "Why? I'm sure he could have anyone he wanted. The smartest, or the prettiest. All I can do is play soccer. All I do is run up and down a field for 90 minutes. Why would he want that?"

"You're smarter than you seem, for one thing," Tamaki says, "And, the funny thing about love is that it makes it so that, in his eyes, you ARE the most beautiful person in the entire world. And, what you do is more than just running."

She just nods. The bus stops in front of her and she looks at Tamaki, "Thanks," she says before turning and walking on the bus.

Andy has never been more confused in her life.

* * *

><p>The Ootori house was one of the most modern mansions in all of Japan. It was sleek, it was elegant and it was beautiful.<p>

However, for right now, what is wasn't is quiet.

"You told her WHAT?" Kyoya's voice echos thought the house. No one was here but a few maids and house servants. They are use to Kyoya being to outward with his emotions around Tamaki... meaning, they're use to the yelling.

Tamaki just grins at his best friend while sitting on the couch in his room. Tamaki decided that he'll stay with Kyoya for the night, just after he talked with Andy.

"I told her you loved her," He says.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because you actually do."

"No, I," Kyoya starts, but never finishes. He just can't bring himself to say it.

Tamaki smiles, "You do. And you know you do."

Kyoya just sits next to his friend, thoughts in his head flying a million miles an hour.

"Well," he says, "since you doubt it or can't admit it out loud, I'll have to prove it. Have you ever wanted to hug her for no apparent reason at all?"

Kyoya closes his eyes, "Yes."

"When she's happy, do you feel happy?"

"Yes."

"When she's upset or hurt, would you go to great lengths to make sure she's happy again?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss her?"

"I don't see w-"

"Just answer it, Kyoya," Tamaki says, for once in a serious tone.

Kyoya sighs, "… Yes."

"And you dare try to admit that you don't love her, after saying yes to all the questions."

Kyoya leans back, closing his eyes. "It's not that easy, Tamaki," He says, looking at the ceiling.

"It is if you let it be," Tamaki says, "After all, she feels the same way."

"I can't distract her," Kyoya says, looking at him.

"Is it because she's trying to 'help someone'?"

"She told you about that?"

"No, she just said she needed to help someone."

Kyoya takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, "It's her mom."

Tamaki doesn't press for more information, and Kyoya is thankful. Even if Tamaki is an idiot, he knows exactly what to say in situations like these, and when not to talk or ask. The fact that his best friend has this ability is shocking.

"Ok," He says, "But, you know, if you both truly wanted it, you can make it work."

"Perhaps," Kyoya says, placing his glasses back.

"No," Tamaki says, "You CAN. I know you, Kyoya, and you always get that you want. You work towards it, you strive for it. This is no different."

Kyoya just sits there in silence. Tamaki smiles to himself, knowing that his words had some effect.

* * *

><p>Andy runs from the elevator. Because she forgot her key again, cutting it close for the meeting. She dashes in, and grabs a note book. She accidentally leaves her hey on the dresser, where the notebook was sitting. She grabbed a blue highlighter and a pen. Her mind filled with thoughts of Tamaki's works and Kyoya. She tries to shake them from her thoughts as she sprints to the elevator. Once out, she look around everywhere for the conference room. Only to realize she was on the wrong floor.<p>

She leaves the elevator and sprints down the hall, earning glares as others scoff at her. She just shakes it off and opens a door. "I'm back," Andy says, walking into one of the conference rooms that the women have. No business was going on. They we're watching a Korean DPR v.s Canada rerun.

"Just in time," Pia says with a smile. "They play a very tactical game. Possession is the key for our win."

Andy nods, highlighting it in her notebook. _'Time to work, no more thoughts of him, Andy. Just concentrate… you have something to work for.'_

This goes on for an hour. It was three days away, their first match.

"You all are ready," She says, "Just remembering to enjoy the moment. Appreciate that you have this chance."

Andy nods, she appreciates this chance more than anything that's ever happened in her life.

Well… almost.


	7. Love and Pride

**Hello again! **

**Well, we're here, the dinner as well as the first game. I'm excited for you all to read it. but, how will I know if you like it if you don't review? lol But please, the reviews make my day every time I read them. and this one is over 5,000 words for you guys. :) I hope you like! I tried not to go into too much detail about the game, so I don't drown you all in soccer.**

**I own Andy and her mother, that is all.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A champion is someone who does not settle for that day's practice, that day's competition, that day's performance. They are always striving to be better. They don't live in the past." – Briana Scurry<strong>_

Andy looks at her appearance in the mirror of her room. The home Jersey of their team on her back, for the first time for a world cup for her. The jersey was white, made of light weight material so it wasn't too hot. Going from the collar to the end of each sleeve, there was a color. The right was red, the left was blue. There was the US soccer crest a little above her chest, and over it, there was two stars to represent now many world cups the U.S. has already won. The shorts were black, just like the socks. Her cleats were white, with red and blue stripes on the sides. She puts decided to leave all her hair down for this dinner. She sees turns, looking over her shoulder. 'Val, 21'… She's earned her spot. A lot of tears, sweat and blood when into accomplishing this, to be on this team. Now, all she has to do is win a championship.

She smiles at herself. The words of Lindsay Kennedy ringing in her ears, 'I'm a rookie, I've got to earn their respect.' That's what she'll do. Get respect. For once, people will respect her.

She's excited, to see Kyoya tonight. To see him in something other than club costumes and the Ouran uniform. Andy's just happy he'll be there for her. She needs someone out side the team to be there for her.

A knock comes at the door. Andy takes a deep breath and grabs her black team jacket. She puts it on and zips it up, looking at her number on the back with USA at the top. She walks over to the door, opening it for what seems like forever.

She smiles at Kyoya, seeing him in a simple suit with a white shirt underneath. "Hello," She says, smiling at him.

"Adeline," he says as he gives her a small smile, offering his arm, which she gladly took. "Nervous," he asks as they walk down to the ball room, which is where the dinner will be taking place.

"A bit," she admits, "I really do hate press. I'm glad we're getting it, but…"

"I understand," He says, looking forward. "So, how is this going to work?"

"Well, once we get there, I have to leave you and go to a room to wait until they let us all walk in for the press conference," she explains, a small frown on her face.

'_Is that from the press conference, or leaving me,'_ He wonders.

A man that looked a lot like Kyoya was standing before the room. He glances over, and dismisses whoever he was talking to.

"Any advise," Andy whispers to him.

"Don't let him under your skin," He says to her.

"Hello, Kyoya," He says, his voice oddly monotone. Too much so for Andy's liking.

"Hello, father," Kyoya says, "This is Adeline Val."

Andy smiles at him, shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-sama."

"So you know Japanese," He says looking at her in the eyes.

"I've studied for many years, and being here has helped a lot."

"Interesting," He says, with a nod. "Tell me, Val-san, how do you think this tournament will work out?"

Andy smirks, "Well, we'll win, or course."

"And why, if I may ask, do you believe this?"

"It's simple really," she says, "we have people to prove wrong. We have a country to make proud, and, well, because we're just that damn good."

His eyes slightly widen at that last remark, "Cockiness does nothing for a team, Val-san."

"There's a difference between cockiness and believing in something, Ootori-sama."

I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn, seeing Tobin, "Yo, dude, we've got to get in there."

I nod, "Well, Ootori-sama, it was a pleasure speaking with you, but, I'm afraid I must leave."

The two Ootori's watch the two leave, "So," Kyoya's father says, "This is the team you think shall win."

Kyoya simple shakes his head.

"I thought you had better judgment, Kyoya."

His father leaves him and Kyoya just sighs. "Kyoya," he hears twin voices say.

He looks left, seeing the twins look at him. "Come on, let's find a seat," he says, walking past.

"Tono is here too," they say, walking in step with him on either side.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Hikaru says, "He was looking for you everywhere."

Kyoya nods, walking over and finding a seat next to Tamaki.

"Hello, Mon Ami," He says with a smile.

A few rooms down, Andy and the team were lined up by number. She was the second to last one. "Alright," Pia says, "Let's go."

The walk from their door and enter the big ball room. Half of it was set up for the press event, the other for the dinner. Lights flash brightly in her eyes, but she just looks forward. Before they sit, they are instructed to take off their jackets and reveal their home Uniforms. Their away ones are the same, only they are blue with white and red stripes. The goalkeepers have three different colored ones. Hope was wearing the purple, Nicole is wearing the gray and Jill is wearing the bright yellow one. Andy sits and waits for the questions to begin.

"Pia," One person starts, "What do you think of this team?"

"I can see the fire in their eyes," she says, "They want this, and they are willing to prove it, no matter the cost. I've never seen a team so dedicated to, not only one another, but to their nation, since 1999."

"You have many players come off from injury," a woman says, "Wambach, Solo, and Val, does that effect how you'll use them in this tournament?"

"Abby has fought though hers," Pia says, "it won't get worse, and it's just a bit of pain. She says it doesn't affect her game, and I trust her on that. Andy's is completely healed, and Hope is having to take some pain shots for her shoulder, but she's proven in practice that she's her at her A game."

"Solo," one person yells, "How would you say your shoulder is?"

"Well," She says with a smile, "I can block anything that comes my way. Even Andy's PKs, thought some do get through, but that's not from my pain, that's from her skill."

"Andy," someone yells, I look over, "How do you feel coming in this world cup? Your first one?"

"I feel completely ecstatic," She says, "I've been given a challenge, one to share with my team, and I'm honored to be a part of this team as well as to give the world a good show to watch."

"And your knee? How is it?"

"Perfectly fine," Andy says, "Thankfully, I got to work with some of Japan's best to help finish my recovery process. They'd done wonders to get me ready for this cup."

Kyoya smirks, looking over at his father. _'Well played,'_ Kyoya thinks.

The questions keep pouring in about anything and everything.

"Pia," one reporter says, "Are you worried for penalty kicks?"

"I truly believe that if it comes down to it, we can do it," she says. "We have the best goal keepers in the tournament, and we have the best player for PKs."

"Andy! Statistics say that you've taken 17 penalty kicks," a man says, but she can't see who due to the light, "And you've made them all and are the only player to ever get that many in a row. How do you feel about, if the time comes, to take a penalty kick?"

"Confidant," Andy says with a grin, "I've worked hard on my PKs. I know, that if presented with the situation, I will make that kick."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because," She says, "I'm fighting for this team, not just myself. I'm a part of something bigger, and I won't let us fail because of a mistake I made."

"Who do you think you'll see in the final if you get there?"

Abby smiles at this, "Brazil. They are a force to be reckoned with. They are just as good as we are."

"How do you feel living in the shadows of those before you? Filling their shoes?"

"Are not," Andy says. "Their shoes are never meant to be filled. We're going to make out own identity, not live in another's."

"Do you think they're proud of this team?"

"Well," Pia says with a smile, "You can ask them yourselves, they're here."

It takes a few minutes, but afterwards, six people came forward. Brandi Chastain, Kristine Lilly, Julie Foudy, Mia Hamm, Joy Fawcett and Briana Scurry.

"I'm proud of them," Mia says with a smile, "Most defiantly."

"They look just like we did, before 1991 and 1999," Kristine says.

Briana Scurry nods, "I've never see this team have such amazing goal keepers before, either."

Julie smiles back, nodding at me, "I think it's their time to inspire the world. This is their time."

Brandi nods, smiling at the 22 women. Joy gives everyone thumbs up.

After a few more questions, Andy was addressed again.

"Who do you think has a better chance at the golden boot, Val or Wambach?"

"Andy, totally," Abby says. "Her attacking spirit is just unmatched."

"I don't know," Andy says, "you're a beast in the air. I could never make those shots."

This causes a few laughs. Then, the press conference was ended on this question.

"What if you lose?"

"We learn from the loss, improve and get better for the Olympics in London," Andy says.

Then, all the press got everywhere. Taking pictures of all those who are there. Andy leaves the group, sliding into a seat between Hikaru and Kyoya. "I'm glad that's over," Andy says.

"You handled that well," Kyoya says.

"What?"

"The last question," Tamaki says.

"It's true," she says, "We could lose… but I feel as if there's something on our side."

Andy feels someone pat her back, she looks over and sees Hope. "You did well," She reassures Andy, knowing how much she hates things like that.

"Thanks," she says. She sees Hope look over at her family. Andy waves to her little nephew, who hides his face in his mom's shoulder.

"He's got a crush on you," Hope says with a small laugh, "Don't break his heart too bad, alright?"

"Of course not," Andy says, "After all, his aunt would kill me."

Hope leaves, and Andy smiles.

"Alright," the president of Fifa says, "I'm just curious as to who everyone is betting on for this world cup."

"I think I have no other choice but to go with the U.S." Ian Darke says, looking over at Julie, "After all, she is commentating with me."

A few laughs erupt from the crown. Most of the bets we're on Germany and Brazil. The twins smile as their mom stands, "I'm pulling for the U.S."

Andy looks over at the twins.

"What," they say.

"You told her about me, didn't you?"

"Not until after she decided."

She nods.

Tamaki's father looks at everyone, "I have to say, I was originally going to vote for Australia, but this team changed my mind at one of their open practices."

Andy nods. Finally, after all that is over, the food is served. Most people have a very balanced meal. The players, however, have a carb heavy one. It was some pasta dish that Andy couldn't pronounce with a side of breadsticks and a potato soup. Andy takes her napkin and places it in her lap.

"Oh," Tamaki says, "Andy! We we're able to get tickets to your game tomorrow!"

She smiles at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," He says, "we have to close the club early, but we can make it."

"You didn't have to do that," she says, "you could watch it on the t.v."

"But, Andy, We want to be there for you." Kaoru says.

She smiles at them all. Even thought she had the biggest plate of food, she finished first. Andy just watches everyone around her. After dinner, there was dessert. Which, sadly, the players couldn't have. To top it all off, it was a chocolate caramel cheese cake. Caramel is Andy's weakness. She tries not to look at it as people began to eat.

"I would give you my piece," Kyoya says, "But you wouldn't eat it anyways."

Andy nods, "But, how can you give that up?"

"I'm not a fan of sweets."

"You, my friend, must be an alien," She deadpans.

She feels eyes of many people on her, as they take pictures.

Tobin comes over from her seat, "Hey, Pia says that you can have that after the game. You just have to wait until then."

Andy's smiles at her team mate, "Thanks Tob!"

"No problem at all," She says, "This has to be killing you."

"It is," She says, "But, it'll taste even sweeter after the game."

"I hear you on that one!"

For the next 10 minutes or so, the twins would criticize all the people's wardrobes. Earning a few chuckles from Andy as she watches people.

Andy excuses herself from the table. She needs some fresh air. The photographers were suffocating. It felt like she couldn't even take a drink of water without then looking at her. She ended up on the roof top garden, looking at all the bright lights of the busy city of Tokyo.

"I figured you'd be here."

She smiles to herself, knowing the voice. She simply slides to the left, giving Kyoya some room to sit down as well.

"Part of me wished Mom was here tonight," she confesses.

"It was certainly her loss."

"I know," she says, "But it still hurts. I'm glad I met you all, the club. It's nice having people you know cheering you on."

Kyoya doesn't say anything; he just stares off with her. This silence was comfortable. It wasn't like the others, where you'd be trying to think of something else to talk about. The silence wasn't crushing them, it was welcomed.

He takes a glance at her, seeing her eyes. He can tell she's nervous. She's thinking about tomorrow, about her mom. He stands, looking at her, and offered his hand.

She gives him a curious look, but takes his hand anyways. He leads her to the middle of the garden, and faces her. He takes one hand and places it on her waist. She ups hers on his shoulder, knowing what he's doing.

"But there's no music," she states.

Kyoya just looks at her with a very small smile, "there doesn't have to be, Adeline."

She looks down to her feet when he said her full first name.

"It rude to look at your feet when dancing with a partner," he says.

"Well, I've never danced like this before."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," she says, still looking down.

"Well," He says, "you're suppose to follow the guys lead."

"I'm not much of a follower."

"Humor me," He says. "Keep your back straight, no slouching."

She does what he says, still looking down at her feet, watching his and trying to follow. "I feel ridiculous," she admits.

Kyoya smiles at her. "And," He says, removing his hand from her waist, "you're supposed to look at your partner." His hand takes her chin, making her look up. She stops moving in step with him, making Kyoya do the same. Kyoya has never seen such deep green loving eyes in his life. He's never seen her look at anyone like she was right this very moment. Her eyes full of caring, happiness and love, and it was all for him.

Andy decides to take a chance. She stands on her toes, her lips meeting his. The second they touch, Kyoya's arms circles her waist, pulling her close to him. Her hands found his neck, trying to get him as close to her as possible. Their lips burned from the touch. Kyoya bites at her bottom lip, and she decides to open. His tongue exploring hers as they fight. They both pull away at the same time, catching their breath. Kyoya hugs her close, kissing her forehead. She smiles to herself.

Little did they know, two twins and a 'king' saw them. All three having smiles on their face. Tamaki's genuinely happy, while the twins' was mischievous.

This first kiss couldn't have been anymore perfect for them. Kyoya steals another one from her, leaving her breathless after. While in his arms, Andy thought about nothing other than him.

* * *

><p>Andy stares at herself in the mirror. Her hair drenched and soaking wet. Today was it. It was game day. She puts her hair in a high pony tail, the band that holds her hair off her forehead around her neck. She looks at her reflection. Her green eyes determined.<p>

"Come on," Hope says, "It's time to get on the bus."

Andy puts her headphones in and blasts music. This is what she always did pre-game. She doesn't remember how she got onto the bus, or even how she sat down, she lost herself in her music and her thoughts. Losing herself, it makes it easier to deal with the stress, to deal with emotions, to deal with the fact that millions of people will be watching. Now is when she thinks about things and get's them off her mind so they aren't there during the game. The game is all that matters right now. Her mother, the hosts, Kyoya… she cannot think about them during this game. She has to be focused. The ride was pretty long, because of the traffic for rush hour and some of it for the game.

Meanwhile the host club is already in their seats, watching as others are setting their seats. Their seats were right near the plays where the players exit, in the middle of the field. The second Andy comes onto the field, they'll see her.

Their bus arrives and they are rushed into the stadium. They get on the field with Pia, and begin to warm up. Andy was running in place, not very fact, just enough to get her legs warmed up.

"GO ANDY," Tamaki, the twins and Honey says.

"Guys," Haruhi says, pulling on Tamaki's shirt, "She can't hear you."

"Huh?" Tamaki asks.

"She's listening to music," Kyoya says coolly, watching them to foot work warm ups.

"No one asked you, kissy face." the twins say.

Kyoya shoots them a look. The twins felt it was necessary to tell anyone what would listen to them about what happened. Needless to say, all the girls at school that like Kyoya dislikes her with a passion now. Tamaki smiled at him when they first saw each other today. Haruhi didn't bring it up, nor did Mori, but Honey simply told him he was happy for Kyoya. The twins bring it up any time they see fit, much to Kyoya's dismay. he's rather his private life say private.

Once the warm ups are done, they go back into the locker room and get ready for the match. Andy sits there, listening to the same song she listens to since it came out. 'Overcome' by Creed. It was her time, their time, to overcome everyone else and shine. It was thier time to win it all and make a country proud. She stretches her muscles. She doesn't want to get a cramp in the middle of the match.

Finally, it was time. The nerves Andy was feeling all morning left her the second the starting people got into their line. The substitutes made their way to the nice plush chairs they have on the side for the field for them. Christie Rampone was first, because she was team captain. Then it goes in numerical order. It Hope Solo, Amy LePeilbet, Shannon Boxx, Heather O'Reilly, Carli, Ali Krieger, Megan Rapino, Rachel Buehler, Abby Wambach and lastly, Andy.

She lifted her foot for one of the officials to check her cleats. She nods, moving her along. In her hand was the patch thing that she is to hand over to the player at the end of their line while they shake hands.

On the big screen, it shows the players. They're all line up and looking forward.

"The U.S. look fierce," Julie says, as their faces are captured. It shows Andy moving a bit, she was too excited to get on the field. The energy and vibe of the cheering reaching her soul. She takes a deep breath and commits this feeling to club cheered, except Kyoya he clapped. Andy's eyes look forward as the two teams walk out to the field, walking past the trophy as well as the game ball, the first one to be used tonight. The Fifa flag, the U.S. flag and the North Korean flay are takes out the field, watch flag being held over the cup as they pass. The U.S went to the right as North Korea goes to the left.

The U.S. bows their head in respect for the N. Korean national anthem. Then, when theirs play, their hands when over their hearts as they sang.

"I can't wait," Tamaki says once the anthems stop.

Haruhi nods, watching Andy jump up and down beside Abby.

Christie meets the four officials as well as the N. Korean captain. They shake hands and exchange country banners. While they do this, The US walks past the Korean team, handing them their patches and shaking their hands.

The N. Korea won the coin toss, saying they want to strike on towards the left hand goal. The Canadian officials nod, telling them to return to their teams. The officials separate, getting to their positions. Two on each side of the field, running along the line to call off side. The Third will be in the field, calling the shots and fouls and such. The fourth will be watching from above.

Andy takes a sip of watch, setting her bottle down and she heads toward the center. Once everyone is in their places, the whistle blows.

And, so, the game begins. It's kicked past Abby to another player from their side, which are wearing dark blue jerseys. The ball was taken by Megan, passed up to Abby.

Andy runs forward, making her self open for her. Abby passes it to her, quickly she is tackled at the midfield line. Andy lands face first, but she quickly gets up as the Koreans continue their counter. A blue jersey takes a shot, only to have it grabbed out the air by Hope.

Hope boots it down the field, getting to Andy's feet. She's challenged by a player, Andy fakes left, going around the midfielder. She passes it to Heather, who passes it back to Shannon to keep possession. Andy runs forward with Abby, making their defense drop with them.

Shannon passes it to Rapino, who get's it to Abby's feet. A player tackles Abby, her foot catching her ankle. That's an automatic free kick. Abby points to Andy, who nods. She'll take it.

Andy takes a few steps back. It was within range for a shot. Abby told her to go for it. She runs forward, her left foot sending it flying. The goal keeper uses her hand to tip it over the top of the goal. A corner kick, just what they wanted. Heather takes it. She raises her had. Two defenders covered Abby, so it would be hard for her to make a header shot.

Heather kicks it, Abby get's her head on it, only to have it defected by the goal keeper. Megan get's it, using her heel to pass it to Andy.

And takes a swing, but the goal keeper catches it against her stomach. Andy just smiles it off, running back with her team. That'll leave a burse, for sure.

The first half ended scoreless. They return to their locker rooms. "We've had good chances," Pia says, "All we need to do it to put away those chances."

Andy block out the world until the next half. They're attacking towards the other goal now, the one to the left. She passes it to Abby, who loses it to a player. Andy quickly tackles that person, getting the ball to Carli.

The U.S midfield begins to go on the attack. Passing it with precision and accuracy. They get it close to the goal. In the mass of people, the goal keeper gets confused.

Shannon passes it to Andy in the hysteria. For the fourth time the night, Andy takes a swing at the ball sending it flying. Her heart quickens as she holds her breath. The goal keeper dives, her hand completely behind it.

Only this time, it goes in. With the force of her shot, it didn't matter that he goal keeper got a hand on it, it still sent in.

Andy's arms go into the air as Abby and a few others quickly congratulate her. Megan runs at her, jumping on her. The host club, besides Kyoya and Haruhi we're screaming at the top of their lungs.

But, it wasn't over yet.

Heather has a hard collide with a person for the other team, both using subs to replace the players.

Tobin comes in for Heather, bringing some fresh skill to the field. She gets it around one of their players and passes it to Shannon though another player's legs. Shannon over shoots the ball. It begins to roll slowly out of bounds. Andy, who was behind the defense when it was passed, sprints to retrieve it. Finally, all the sprint tests we're coming to good use. The entire defense follows her, even though they doubt she'll get there in time. Andy stops it right on the line. She crosses it over, getting it right on Abby's head and into the goal.

A few minutes later, the whistle signals game over.

"It was a great start," Julie's voice can be heard from the speakers. Andy runs over, grabbing her water bottle. She's covered in sweat and grass stains. She got stopped by the press who asked her a few questions.

"How do you feel about this start?"

"I think it's amazing," she says, "It's a good feeling, to some in and win for first match for the world cup."

"Your shot, did you think it was going to go in?"

"I honestly didn't," she says, wiping the sweat from her fore head. "Her hand was right there, I thought she had it for sure."

"That says something about your kicks then."

"I guess," she says, "I'll never know, I'll never be on the receiving end."

"That was an amazing play you pulled off for the second goal," The man says, "How did you do it?"

"We worked on our sprinting. We tried to get faster so we can make plays like that."

"With that goal, you're tied with Marta, Abby and Inka Grings for the Golden Boot. Are you aiming for that?"

"Not at all," Andy says, "If I get it, great, if not, it's no loss. I've got a bigger picture to worry about."

"Does it bother you, knowing that you're the youngest player out there?"

"No. I see all these women as my equal. I don't mind if they look down on me, either. I'll use that ageism to shock them as the U.S. keep moving along in the tournament."

"Alright, Thank you for your time, Andy."

She smiles, "no problem at all."

While everyone else was getting interviewed, Andy looks at all the people, feeling their energy. She spots the club. She waves at them, her eyes meeting Kyoya. She nods at him with a smile on her face. He does the same for her. She looks at each othe the club members in their eyes then, turns to celebrate with her team.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go Darlings :) Hope you like it!<strong>


	8. Heart Ache

**Here we go again :) I can't wait for the quarterfinal game and semifinal game to type out. I'll be putting a lot of details into those as well as the final, so I tried not to kill you with soccer in this one :) I've been trying to work on some faults for Andy, she she doesn't seem like super woman. After all, no one is perfect, especially not Andy. She just happens to be damn good at something.**

**I disclaim every thing but Andy and her mom. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm really pleased with the way we scored our goals and how we defended. It was a great start to the World Cup." - <strong>_**_Pia Sundhage_**

After her game, the press went crazy. They wanted to talk to anyone they could, get pictures of the entire team. Andy hated it. It felt like she was being swarmed. She's gotten a few tweets from the states, people telling her that she was amazing and that she's their daughter's idol, things of that nature.

She tried her hardest to answer them all that following night, ending up staying up late because of it, as well as recovery. She's thankful to her fans, thankful she even has any. She looked at pictures of the game online, seeing a couple people sporting signs that says 'Andy, Marry Me!' this earned a giggle from her. According to U.S. soccer's official site, she was the official player of the match.

Andy smiles at this and shut her laptop and falls to sleep with a smile on her face.

It was the day after their first game and Andy was sitting in her home room. She has her chin resting in her hand as she fell asleep. She didn't get much sleep, because the recovery process took quite a while and, when she finally got back to her room, it was already midnight. All the girls around Andy we're giving her glares, now that they know about her and Kyoya.

Tamaki goes running into their homeroom, Kyoya walking in right after. Tamaki speeds to Andy's seat. He ends up instantly hugging her and waking her, "Oh Auntie, that was amazing!"

She rubs her eyes, "Thanks, Tamaki."

"I can't wait to see you play again," He says, sitting next to her, "That was so thrilling!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya says, "I think she would like some rest."

Andy smiles a bit to herself. "Yeah," She says, "I didn't get that much sleep, since I have to get ready for school and such."

"How are you feeling," Kyoya asks, taking his seat across from Tamaki's.

"I'm a bit sore," She says, "But, that'll pass."

"When is the next game," Tamaki asks.

"In three days," she says, waiting for class to start.

"That early?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you'll be ready?"

"Yes, Tamaki."

She lays her head on the desk and sleeps through the rest of homeroom. For the rest of her classes, she barely remains awake. Some of the guys from the Ouran soccer club would stop her and tell her she played an amazing game. This made her smile. It didn't make Kyoya smile, however.

Kyoya wouldn't admit it to just anyone, but he loved her smile.

At the end of her last class, Kyoya stops her, "Do you have practice today?"

"No," she says, yawning.

"Why don't you sleep in the club room?"

She smiles, "That sounds fantastic."

He looks down at her with a very small smile on his face. Andy grins. She's not exactly sure how she stands with Kyoya. Sure, they kissed, but does he want more than that, like she did? She didn't want to be used like she has in the past. Being deceived like that is horrible.

She quickly gives him a hug and, without another word, leaves to find the most comfortable couch in the club.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and Tamaki make their way to the club after all their classes. They we're always the first to show up. Tamaki opens the door and Kyoya follows him in, looking around. Finally, on a couch near the window, he spots her. She looks peaceful. She changed out of her dress and into some shorts and a tank top. She has her U.S. jacket covering her arms. Very soft snores can be heard from her sleeping form. From what he can tell, she's sleeping quite peacefully. Her bag was under her head, being used as a make shift pillow.<p>

Tamaki smiles, looking at Kyoya. The Ootori tries to ignore his best friend looking at him as he makes his way over to his usual table and opens his lap top.

Andy stirs a bit, but she never awakens.

The rest of the club shows up, seeing her asleep on the couch. "Aww," Honey says, "Andy-chan is so cute when she's asleep!"

"She snores," the twins says with a grin. They fake snore, rather loudly.

"Quiet," Haruhi says, "Let her rest."

Though, her rest didn't last long, because right after Haruhi says that, her cell phone rings.

'_Everybody sing  
>Like it's the last song you will ever sing<br>Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure?_

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
>Okay then you'll say this with me go<br>We were born for this  
>We we-'<p>

Andy scrambled into her bag, reaching in and taking the phone out, "Hello?"

"Did you just wake up," Megan asks.

"Yes," she says, "I took a nap. What's up?"

"The review for the next games starts soon," she says, "Where are you?"

"School."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I forgot."

Andy smiles, "Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok chicka, later."

"Later."

Andy drops the phone in her bag and sighs. She looks up at everyone. "Hey, everyone," Andy says, moving her jacket off her. A bruise covers her right shoulder.

"When did you get that," Tamaki asks.

"The game," Andy says, "That fall I took, remember?"

"Ohhh…"

"Well, I've got to go you guys," Andy says, standing and stretching. "Games don't win themselves, after all."

"Let me walk you out," Kyoya says, standing.

She nods, smiling a bit, "Alright."

The both leave the room at the same time just as the girls are starting to come in. Andy has never received so many glares before.

"Don't worry about that,' He says, "It'll be ok."

"Alright," she says.

They walk in silence. A breeze blowing some of the hair from out her messy pony tail in her face. She pushes them back with one hand. "Kyoua?"

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?"

A smirk comes to his face, "I knew you'd ask."

"And?"

"Well, that depends," he says, "What do you want to be to me?"

"At least something other than a 'hit-it-and-quit-it'."

Kyoya gives her a look, "You most certainly are more than that."

"So… does this mean we're together?"

He stops at the gate of Ouran. Looking down at her, he smiles. "Well, I want that."

Andy couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"And, from that smile, it seems like that's what you want as well."

She nods, hugging him. His arms go around her as well.

Smiling up at him, she quickly steals a kiss. "I've gotta run," she says, "I'll see you later."

Before she runs off, Kyoya takes her hand and spins her back to him. His lips found hers again, giving her a passionate kiss. Andy feel the same fire in her veins, just like the first time they kissed. After, he smiled at her. Andy could feel her heart coming out her chest.

Andy smiles at him, turns and sprints away.

* * *

><p>Just days after their Columbian win, who knew this would happen.<p>

The game against Columbia went great. Andy scored two of their four goals against them. One she just so happened to be at the right place as the goal keeper blocked a shot. It bounced off the keeper's hand, hitting Andy in the stomach and she kicked it into the back of the net. The other shot she got 20 yards away by just using her power to get it into the corner beautifully. Abby got the second one, tapping a cross from Heather with just enough angle to get it in there. The other, was from Alex Morgan, who was substituted in for Heather. Alex was the only one at the end of the field, She stopped the ball, the goal keepers was following her movements. The keeper slipped and gave Alex a perfect opportunity. Alexi flicked it over the falling keeper and it goes into the net. It was a beautiful game.

Today, however, was a heart breaker.

It was the Sweden game. It was looking good for the U.S. Andy crossed the ball to Megan who got it in the goal no problem. But then, it took a turn for the worse. There was an own goal on the U.S. side. It bounced off Amy's thigh with enough force and angle to get it past Hope and into the goal. The second went in after Andy fouled someone just outside the box. Andy had shoved her, not meaning to push that hard. The free kick slid in easily just past Hope's fingertips.

For the first time ever, the U.S. lost a game in the group stage. Never has a team that lost a game in the group stage gone on to win the cup. Andy honestly couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face the second the end game whistle was called. She managed to wipe them off for an interview with ESPN on the field.

"Andy, how do you feel about what happened?"

"I feel kind of defeated. Like if I would have done something differently, it would have been different."

"Do you agree with the call for the foul against you?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes. I shoved her to the ground and it was a rightful call made by the ref."

"Do you still think you can win this?"

"Absolutely," She says, "Sure, we lost a game, but that's how this team's road has been. We've had our downs, but we always get right back up and keep fighting. It isn't like us to just give up."

"You come out second on your groups, this meaning you may meet the power house Germany for the semi-final," he says, "How will your team look at that?

"Germany is a tough team and they play a very physical game," Andy explains, "We're going to have to be ready to fight for the ball with all we have. As well as take some falls. But, right now, our thoughts are on France and what we can do to take their technical playing style down"

"Do you think you'll be ready by then?"

"I know I will be," she says with a smile, "Nothing is more motivating than having to prove yourself after a loss."

"Thank you for your time, Andy."

"No problem," she says, picking up her water bottle. She opens it up and empties the water on her face. Thankfully, she was wearing the blue jersey. Her eyes stung with sweat and threatening tears. Sweden played better today, she'll just have to accept that.

Everyone on the team could see it on her face that she wasn't happy about what happened. Neither we're they. Hope pats her on the shoulder, giving her a nod. "We'll take Germany down," she says, "We can still do this."

Andy nods, looking to the ground as they go into the lockers to shower and change.

Over the t.v's across the U.S. and English speaking countries, their performance was being talked about.

"It was simple mistakes made by the U.S.," Brandi says while she sat with Tony Dicicco and Bob Ley.

"I agree," Tony says, nodding. "I also think that, perhaps, they need to stop feeding the ball so much to Andy Val and exploit the rest of the team. They cannot reply on her as a power house just because she has a kick. She's a rookie, and rookies are known for crumbling under stress."

"I wouldn't say she did that," Brandi says, "She made a mistake, she just needs to watch it out more closely. Besides, weren't you the one who said that the couch uses who they feel is the best in their lineup? I have no doubt that Andy is one of the best. We've seen some of the plays she can make, and now, you're going to turn on her because of a mistake? I agree with using the rest of the team, and Pia is doing a good job of that."

"It was a rookie mistake," He says.

"She is a rookie. You have to let her make those mistakes to learn."

"So," Bob says, "What do you predict for the France and Germany games for the U.S.?"

"If they can keep position against France, who is the most possession oriented team of this tournament besides Japan, they can come out on top. It'll take more than just a hard shot to get them to the semifinal," Tony says.

"I honestly think we can do it," Brandi says.

"Well," Bob says, "She may have made a mistake, but she's still in the top of the running for the Golden boot, only tied with Marta of Brazil with three goals apiece."

"That will be hear real test," Tony says, "I'd love to see the U.S. get to play Brazil. To have a striker who is just as dangerous as Abby and Andy on that field."

"Let's say they get there," Bob says, "and it goes down to PKs. Who will win?"

"The U.S.," Tony says, "I may be going on a rant about Andy, but her skill with PKs is undeniable. Statistics don't lie, after all."

"No they don't," Brandi said. "I wish I was that good at PKs. That kind of skill is unforgettable."

"As is yours in 1999," Bob says, "Flinging off your shirt after it went in."

Brandi laughs. "All I know is that she's going to be the one to change this tournament. Mark my words."

* * *

><p>Kyoya was watching the game in his room, a frown on his face. Andy looked heartbroken. Her face covered with dirt, sweat and tears.<p>

"Kyoya," he hears a voice.

He doesn't look towards the door, he knew it was his father. Standing behind his father was Fuyumi.

"This is why one must never make decisions based upon feelings," He states before simply leaving the brother and sister as he goes to work.

"Kyoya," she says, sitting next to him, "It'll be ok."

"I know."

"I have faith that they can pull it though," she says with a smile. Kyoya's eyes are fixed on the screen as Andy dumped the water on her face.

"I know they will."

"Is there something… between you two?" She says, pointing to Andy on the screen.

Kyoya simply nods.

"You shouldn't take fathers words seriously," she says, "At least, not this time. She's good for you."

"I know."

Him and his sister we're there for an hour. Finally, Fuyumi decided to do what she normally does.

"Kyoya-san, you have a visitor."

"Let them in," Fuyumi says before Kyoya could answer. He really didn't want to see anyone, not after having his father tell him that.

That is, until he saw Andy standing in the door. She looked at him, then towards Fuyumi. "Hey," her voice says, echoing slightly in Kyoya's huge room.

Fuyumi smiles, "Hello, Andy!"

Andy smiles a bit. She walks over to Kyoya, sitting next to him while placing her bag next to her. He could tell by her body language that she was sore. She stretched, looking towards the ceiling.

"How do you feel," Kyoya asks finally.

"Terrible," she says. "Tired, sore, and defeated."

"Andy…"

"No," she says, "I need to feel this way in order to let them out before the France game."

Fuyumi nods, "It's ok, Andy."

"I know it is, but it doesn't feel that way." She explains, crossing her legs. "I just had a whole world watch me make a mistake. I'm just lucky I didn't get a yellow for it."

"A yellow," Fuyumi asks.

"A yellow card," she explains, "It's like a warning. If you get two that equates to a red, which will mean you automatically must leave the field and your team must play a man down. You're also not allowed to play in the next game."

"Oh," she says, pulling out more of Kyoya's clothes.

"Fuyumi," he says, "Why must you insist on going through my clothes every time you're here?"

"I'm just trying to organize them."

"They we're organized before."

Andy lets out a small laugh. Kyoya looks over at her and smiles as well. He takes one of her hands in his, lacing his fingers with hers. She closes her eyes, flashes of the game playing in her mind. She won't lose again. She can't. Her mother is on the line. She reaches into her bag and grabs a little baggie of cookies. She bit into one, knowing instantly it's a sugar cookie.

"Are you supposed to be eating those?" Fyuymi asks, giving up and sitting next to her on the other side.

"I can eat things like this after a game," She explains. "After all, a person needs a certain amount of sugar in their diet." She takes one out and places the rest in her bag.

Fuyuymi smiles as she excuses herself to the restroom.

"I got a call from my mom," Andy says, "After the game." She takes the last half of the cookie in her mouth, eating it quickly.

Kyoya stays silent, knowing that this will be hard enough for her to say without him interrupting all the time.

"She said she's ashamed of me," Andy says as tears coming to her eyes. "That I shamed my father's memory because I caused a situation for a goal to go in."

"Your father played?"

Andy nods, "He would have been on the national team… but he was diagnosed with lung cancer around my age. He took it as a sign he could coach instead. He coached my little league team when I was small." Andy smiles at herself, remembering, "He was the best at penalty kicks too. He taught me how to take them… how to get them in."

Kyoya puts an arm around her, pulling her to him.

"He passed away," She says, "Just after I started high school. The last words he ever said to be we're 'I love you, Adeline. Never give up on your dream. You'll change the world someday.' Mom told me that I was doing his teaching injustice."

"But you aren't."

"I know," she says, "And I know it's the liquor talking, but it still hurts."

Kyoya's fingertips brush away her tears. "Adeline," he whispers, "I think you're doing him proud."

She nods, "Do you know how scary it is, standing in that line before the game? Next to the other team? I sometimes think I can't do it. But, once the game starts, it's different… just like he always told me."

Kyoya hugs her to him, letting her just cry all these emotions out. He holds her, like she's glass. Like if he moved the wrong way, she's break into pieces. She's a strong girl, he knew this, but it's finally getting to her. After all the years, she's finally letting her emotions over her mother and father out. It pains Kyoya to see her this way. He's gotten so use to the girl who's headstrong, who's determined, who's willing to give it everything she has. He knows Andy hates showing emotion like this, that tomorrow she'll regret making him worry about her. But she needed to let it out. He's just glad he can be there for her now. That there isn't a television image of her, that she was right there, in his arms, where she belongs.


	9. Bonding

**Hello! I don't have much time to post this, so here's the next part!**

**I disclaim everything but Andy, her mother, her father and the 'friend' of Andy's... you'll see.**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I am building a fire, and every day I train, I add more fuel. At just the right moment, I light the match. – Mia Hamm'<strong>_

Since her first time visiting, Andy has been a regular at the Ootori house. It was a comfort to not only her, but to Kyoya as well. All the staff liked her, for she was always nice and greeted them with a smile. The only person that had a problem with her was Yoshio Ootori. He didn't understand why she was so attached to her son. The only reason he could fathom was for, possibly, money.

Certainly, that wasn't the case. Andy was famous, yes, but by no means was she rich. Nor did she ever want to be. She was comfortable in her life. Sure, most people found it mediocre, and they wanted more, but Andy was fine with it, financially speaking. Something Yoshio didn't seem to see when he looked at her.

No, all he saw was a distraction.

When he brought these thoughts to his son's attention, he was never more surprised by his reaction. For once, his son denied him. His son said he wouldn't listen to him. Yoshio doesn't know wither to be angry or impressed by his son's choice.

Not that it mattered. After all, she was leaving after the tournament back for the United States, and Yoshio couldn't wait for that day.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya," Andy says, looking out his wall sized window. She was seated on the couch, just resting. She came earlier that day, waking Kyoya up. He was pretty mean, but Andy just ignored it. She waited for him to wake up, by starting to read one of the many books he owned. Later, Kyoya finally woke up.<p>

"Yes, Adeline?"

"We should go do something," She says, "I feel… restless sitting here all the time."

"Alright," He says, looking at her from his seated position on the floor, "What do you want to do?"

"That's the thing," she says, "I'm not exactly sure."

Kyoya nods, and stands, "Well, we could walk until we figure it out."

Andy nods with a smile. She hops up from his couch, putting her drawstring bag over her shoulders and takes his hand. She's comforted by the burning heat, glad it was there still.

As they walk outside, they have to walk past the head of the Ootori house. Andy notices Kyoya stiffen a bit, his face becoming a blank slate.

"Hello, father," He says.

"Hello, Kyoya," He says, giving Andy a small nod, "Val-san."

She nods, "Ootori-sama."

"So, Kyoya," He says, "I see you haven't given my words anymore thought then?"

"No, I haven't."

He gives the two a demeaning look, "Pity."

"If you'll excuse us," Andy says, sensing the tension in the air.

"Most certainly," He says as they walk past.

It felt like it took years for them to walk out the house with Kyoya's father staring them down. Andy and Kyoya, once outside, begin to simply walk. To no destination, but let their feet take the control.

"What was that about?"

Kyoya looks off at the sun before them. It was around two in the afternoon on a Sunday. It takes him a few minutes before he replies, but Andy doesn't rush him.

"He's under the impression that you're only in this relationship for money," He says, looking over at her.

Out of all the reactions Kyoya could have guessed from Andy, laughing wasn't one of them. He would have thought of her getting angry, but to laugh?

Her laughter filled the air. It wasn't too high pitched or nasally, it was perfect for her. "That's absolutely absurd," she says, laughing so hard she had to stop walking.

"You're taking this well," Kyoya says once she's stopped laughing a bit.

"Well," She says, taking his hand in hers, "I can tell by the conversation you don't think I'm like that, so why get upset?"

"Because he thought of you like that?"

"I've gotten use to having people think the negative about me," she says. "To be honest, I expect it by now."

This type of conversation kept going on. They'd ask questions back and forth to find out more about one another. They just relaxed and walked all the way into town, which was quite a long way.

Andy and Kyoya decided to stop at a small restaurant for lunch, since they both skipped it.

"We could go to a place fancier," Kyoya says, looking around.

"But this feels… open," she says, "Like you can go up and speak to anyone."

"You could do that at a fancier restaurant as well."

"Yes," she says, getting a water, "But it doesn't FEEL that way."

He simply rolls his eyes at her, a smile coming to his face. He loved her and her quirks, thought sometimes he questions why.

"How did you and Tamaki meet," Andy asks once she ordered, yet again, a disgusting salad.

"My father told me to get close to him." Kyoya starts, "Because his father and my father know each other rather well. So, when he came, I did as told. Only, I didn't know I'd have to be a tour guide as well."

"Tour guide," she asks, brushing some of her bangs out her face.

"Yes," he says, "Tour guide. He and I spent all out vacations from school that year at Kyoto, or some places like that because he wanted to see how Japanese culture is."

"So, it just happened like that?"

"Well," he says, "He came over to my house once, without telling me. He kept annoying me, so I yelled at him."

She give him a weird look, "Yelled?"

"Yes," he said, "Because he wasn't sure if he wanted the Suoh Company. That just… it aggravated me that it was getting handed to him and I had to work so hard to prove myself, that, even then, it would never be mine."

Andy nods, sitting there and listening.

"He told me that if I wanted it, I could do it. That I've given up before I even started," Kyoya says looking up to the ceiling with a smile. "To be honest, that's one of my fondest memories. He was the only one that's ever spoken to me like that…"

"Aw," Andy says.

"I hate that," Kyoya says, looking at her.

"What," she asks, "The sound-"

"Yes," he says, "It's absolutely annoying. It sounds like someone is taking a nail and dragging it down a chalk board."

"Then why do you have a host club?"

"That's why I hate it."

"Aww, but Kyoya!"

"Adeline."

"Alright," She says with a smile, "I'll stop."

"Thank you."

She smiles, "but of all things to hate."

Kyoya ignores this, "Any best friend stories for you?"

"I had one," she says, "Her name was Amber. I knew her from my middle school… program, for students who have alcoholic parents. We had a couple of classes together. She was the one that convinced me to try out for our school's junior team, which just made Dad happy." She takes a sip of her water, "She was very kind… very soft spoken. Her talent was art. I have a few things she made, for me, I've always wanted to maybe get a tattoo of it, in her memory."

"Memory?"

"She passed away," Andy says, "She died while trying to help someone. She was drawing with chalk outside her house, she saw a homeless man. There's a lot of them in Atlanta. She gave him the money she made off her baby sitting job. As she was talking back, a car hit her."

"I'm sorry," Kyoya says.

"It's ok," Andy says, looking up at him with a smile, "I've come to terms with 's how she wanted it to be, actually. She wanted to die helping someone. Anytime there was a chance, she'd take it. We volunteered together many times, helping build houses and such."

Kyoya nods.

"I have some drawings with me," she says, taking off her bag and taking out a wallet. She pulls out two pieces of paper, normal sized paper, and unfolds the first one. She hands it to him. "She said she drew that, thinking of me one day."

It was only about four inches tall, but it was of a silhouette of a girl. The eyes are a dark green, like Andy's eyes. At the girls feet was a soccer ball and wings came from her back. On a banner below, we're the words 'My Saving Grace'.

"She told me I was what saved her, and I told her the same," Andy says, "She was the only one I allowed to call be Adeline, until you."

Kyoya nods, handing it back to her. "That one?"

She unfolds it, "She made this for me. It's find of cliché, a heart, but, what's in it is what counts." She hands it over, giving him a smile.

He looks at it, seeing a heart, about the size of one that you make with your hands. In it, was a younger Andy. She had a bit more freckles back then. Beside her, was a girl with her arm around her neck. She had blue eyes and, from the drawing, very pale blonde hair. They both had small smudges of paint on their tanned cheeks as well as very vibrant smiles. Around the heart, written very finely in a gold pen, was the word 'friends' over and over.

"That's the one I was thinking about getting," she says, once he hands it over.

"It's beautiful," he said.

She nods, "So… was your family always that distant?"

"No," He says, "When my mother was alive, everything was just like a perfect family."

"What was she like," Andy asks, "If you don't mind…"

"No," He says, "It's ok. She was… she was very kind hearted and sweet. She was the perfect mother, the perfect person. Everything she did, she did for not only herself, but for her family." Kyoya smiles, "Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. She loved seeing people smiling. She had such a beautiful voice…" He looks Andy in the eyes, "She passed away, when I was really small. My father… it was the only time I've ever seen him cry. He truly loved her. After that, he was never the same either."

"What was her name," Andy asks.

"Miyoko," He says, closing his eyes. It's been a long time since he talked about his mother. It was close to it being eleven years without her soon…

Andy takes his hands in hers. He looks up at her, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Beautiful child," she says in English.

Kyoya nods.

"Sounds like she was a very beautiful person, inside and out."

"She was," he says.

"What do you think she would have thought of me?"

Kyoya wasn't expecting this question. He looks at her, "She would have thought you are an amazing woman."

"Why?"

"Because, you make me happy," He says, "Because you are yourself and no one else."

Andy smiles at him, looking over, "Oh look, a salad, yum."

Kyoya lets out a laugh at her attempt to change the conversation. She could tell Kyoya didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she steered their conversation away. Most people would keep at it, keep asking him about his mother, the one thing he's closed off about, to everyone, even Tamaki. Not her, and for that, he was thankful.

Andy finished her salad, not that she was too happy about it. She was looking over the dessert menu when Kyoya was finished with his.

"What happened to a diet?"

"Well," she says, "You see, I ate the salad because coach said I could eat that and have a small dessert."

"What are you thinking about?"

"This amazing white chocolate caramel brownie," she says, pointing it out.

"That looks disgusting," Kyoya says.

"You don't like sweets."

"I know this," He says.

Andy just smiles and orders it.

* * *

><p>Andy was doing pushups, propelling her body off the ground, and clapping. She does this over and over to get warmed up for their open practice… at Ouran… as a lot of students watched… including all the girls who hate Andy.<p>

Sadly, today was also a Sports Illustrated photo shoot as well.

Andy has never had so many people glare at her in her entire life.

Once the team was warmed up, they begin to do some scientific tests. There were sets of these lasers, two of them, one on each side. One was set at the start and one at the finish. They we're set up over a 30 yards, and you sprint as fast as you can though it.

Andy sprints, her legs feeling no burn at all. Her breath is even, she focuses on the ending, keeping the same speed the entire time. She's still not as fast as Heather is, but, midfielders are supposed to be faster.

Hope motions for Andy to go over with the rest of the goal keepers. Andy runs over, "Yeah?"

"Come on," she says, "You're going to do more training."

"With you guys?"

"Yeah," Jill says, "You got what it takes?"

"I hope so."

Andy's arms never hurt her so much in her life. After everyone was done with their sprint tests, it was PK time. They had a radar to catch to see how fast their shots we're going. Andy was diving, for almost every shot. She managed to save a good bit of them, more than she expected.

That was, until it was her turn to take a shot.

Hope got into the goal and Andy was looking at the ball.

"Give you all you go," Hope says.

Andy looks Hope in the eyes, then looks back down and takes the shot. It hits Hope's hand, but it still got in. "You sure you want my all," Andy asks with a grin.

"Damn," she says, "That hurts."

"It was going at 85mph," one person holding the laser thing said.

Andy smiles.

And then, it was her turn to get her photo done. She walks over and shakes the hand of the photographer. They we're under a tent. There was a white background with some fake grass and a few soccer balls.

"Alright," she says, "So, can you stand with your foot on the ball?"

Andy does exactly what she says, smiling for the camera. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Kyoya smirking at her. After she took the picture, Andy turned and a smile, only thing one looks like she's saying 'You want to try that again?'

"That's perfect," She says, "can you do that smile this time?"

"Of course."

Andy does and the photographer dismisses her. She runs in as they are doing passing training. Where one person is in the middle of three people and those three have to pass to keep it away.

Andy was the one trying to get the ball, finally, she intercepts the ball and it's Shannon's turn in the middle. Andy passes it to Lori, who takes a touch and passes it to Megan. Megan sends it to Tobin, who sends it to Andy. Andy gets it between Shannon's legs to Megan.

"Alright," Pia says, three hours later, two hours after school ended, "I think that's enough. We're ready."

* * *

><p>Andy stands, waiting for the whistle. A French forward passes it to her team mate, only to have Abby get it.<p>

It was the second half. The U.S. was up, two to one at this point. Andy scored one of those as a Goal keeper dropped the ball. She was right in front of the net, all she had to do was tap it in. Tobin scored the second one, a beautiful shot from just outside the goal box. The U.S. has used up all their subs.

The French had the ball, going on the offence. Hope dove towards a players feet and got the ball. Their foot collided with her head. Blood was coming from her forehead; it was just a little scratch. However, the U.S. couldn't risk it, she could have a concussion.

But with no subs left, they couldn't take their goal keepers off the bench.

"Andy!" Hope screams, calling her over towards the goal. Hope quickly takes off her goal keeper jersey and gloves. Andy, knowing what she was doing, followed her. She took of her jersey, the whole world seeing these two in their bra's right now.

On the T.V. at Haruhi's house, the twins we're giving Kyoya hell for it.

"Look, Kyoya-Sempi," One says.

"Andy's on t.v, half naked," The other finishes.

"Auntie is stripping," Tamaki yells, "doesn't she know she's on television?"

"I'm sure she's aware," Kyoya says, ignoring the twins. However, he wouldn't help put to notice that Andy did have a nice figure.

Fifa regulations say that a player can changed position during the game, but never saying if they could or couldn't be a goal keeper. But, the ref allowed it.

So now, Andy, who predominantly players forward, was in the goal… and she was terrified. Thankfully, the defense was able to keep most away. Andy only having to make two saves.

However, that is, until the ball came up and hit Ali's hand in the box.

The ref blows their whistle, pointing to the spot.

It was a penalty kick… France's chance to tie it all up. And, of course they have their best PK taker to take it. Eugine Le Sommer steps up, looking at Andy. She wears a smirk, thinking she'll get this in easily. She has a knack for getting the ball so close to the pole, you have to risk injury to save it.

Hope stood up, her hands to her face. Andy's jersey now on her back, she knows that Andy was trained under her for this. She's never been more nervous in her life.

The rest of the teams are outside the box. Andy hold's the water bottle near the goal post over her face. She squirts a bit in her mouth. She'll save this. She knows it.

Andy stretches her arms and steps on the line. She moves her arms in a circle motion, like hope does she she's doing it.

It seemed like a hundred years have passed as Andy waited for her to kick the ball. She looked at her, analyzed her body motion. She's going to put it to her right, Andy knows this.

Le Sommer kick it. Andy, staying on her line, begins to move to the right. She jumps, the ball was close to the pole, like she expected. It hits her hand and, with her momentum, pushes it around and out the goal. Her hand collides with the pole, a sharp 'TING!' heard from everyone.

Hope jumps up and down, hugging Jill. "She did it," she says, "I knew she would!"

But there was still five minutes left. And they had a corner kick.

Le Sommer takes the corner, aiming for one of their players. Andy jumps, plucking the ball out the air. She falls over one of the players, landing on her side. The ball still clutched to her chest.

She kicks it up, only to have Alex get it in the goal to seal their victory.

Everyone on the field hugged one another and started to celebrate that they we in the semifinals. Andy walked over, immediately getting tackled by Hope, who, later, was scolded for this.

Andy takes off her gloves, calling Pia over. The camera comes over as she takes off the gloves. Her entire right hand was swollen. A doctor comes from the side. Andy pushes up the sleeves of the jersey. She gives him her hand, waiting for the worst. Two of her metacarpal bones are broken, as well as one of her fingers. They wrap some ice on it, and tell her that, after her interview on the field, They'll wrap it up.

The host club was glued to the T.V. as they watched the interviews.

"Pia," the reporter says, "What do you think about the way the team played today?"

"We were given a tough team," She says, "We were in some tough situations, but, over all, they pulled it out. They played with such great heart."

"How are Hope and Andy? Will they play the next game?"

"Hope is fine, she was already looked at, and she doesn't have a concussion, we just wanted to be sure. We can't risk her. Andy will play the next game. She's talked to me and said that it's just her hand, she can watch out for it."

"You're playing Germany next, they play off of injuries and sheer force. Are you sure about playing her?"

"Andy isn't the type to go down easily," Pia says, "She'll fight for it, she'll fight though it. If it gets any worse, then we'll talk about that."

"Are they sure about playing her," Tamaki says, "Auntie is hurt!"

"She'll push through it," Haruhi says, setting a tray full of cups of tea down.

"But if it get's worse…" the twins says, looking at one another.

They all draw their attention back to the T.V. It was Hope and Abby there, taking an interview.

"How you you two feel about today?"

"I feel completely amazed," Abby says, "We're now going on to the semifinal. The U.S. hasn't won a title in a while. I think it's time."

"I feel the same," Hope says.

"What do you think of Andy?"

"Oh my god," Hope says, "She was amazing. That save was almost perfect."

Abby nods, "I know if I was there, I couldn't have done it. There's something about her that just makes her good at anything PK related."

"Hope, did you feel confident that she'd do your jersey proud?"

"Absolutely," she says with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because, if she can stop it, she won't fail this team," Abby says.

"And because she's damn good," Hope says, "I've been teaching her about goal keeping for a while. I knew she could do it."

"Thank you, both."

"hope," Andy says, running over.

"Look," Tamaki yells, "There's Auntie!"

"We know," Hikaru says.

Kaoru nods "Shut up, Tono!"

Andy and Hope quickly trade jerseys, causing wolf whistles from the twins.

Kyoya glares at the two.

"Hello, Andy," The reporter says.

"Hey," she says, a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel extremely happy… ecstatic, elated."

"How is your hand?"

"I've gotten a few broken bones," she says, "But, that won't stop me."

"You're now first in the running for the golden boot since you scored today," he says, "How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly," she says, "I don't have any feeling about that yet."

"I've seen quite a few signs around the stadium with your name on them today."

Andy laughs, "You mean the 'Marry Me, Andy!' ones?"

"Yes," he says, "How do you feel about those?"

"I feel very flattered," she says, "but, they haven't lived with me yet. I'm not the best person to live with."

"Germany is next," He says, "How do you feel?"

"Determined," she says, "We had a friendly match with them before, and we won that, so we'll study on them and see what we can do."

"How do you feel about being an idol to little girls?"

"Honestly," she says, "I just hope I'm doing them proud."

"I'm sure you are," He says, "Thank you, Andy."

"No problem," she says. The camera captures her walking away. She takes off Hope's jersey, sweating really badly. She then gets hers from hope and puts it on. The camera switches view to show Brandi, Bob and Tony.

"I told you," Brandi says.

Andy winces, her hand aching. After all the recovery and shows she leaves the stadium. It was around 8 at night.

She smiles as she was greeted by Kyoya.

She runs to him, dropping her bag. She throws her arms around him, breathing in his scent. He smells like a forest after a storm and mint. She stands on her toes and give him a kiss. His arms pull her to him, his lips fitting perfectly with hers.

She smiles up at him, "I could really use some ice cream."

"Oh really," He says, smiling down at her.

"Yes," she says, "To dull the pain."

He kisses her fore head, "Well, I think we can do that."


	10. For A Thrill

**So, I would just like to clear this up. The story will not end when the world cup does. So don't worry, alright? It still haves some to go. I'm kind of speeding through the cup because I don't want that to be the focus of the story, I want Andy and Kyoya to be the focus. But, since it's the Semifinal game this chapter and MAYBE the final in the next one, it'll be very soccer heavy… just a warning. Thank you all to my reviewers! You all are so kind and your words just really touch me. Best reviewers ever, period! **

**I don't own Ouran, sadly. If I did, the hosts would be shirtless ALL the time. Except Honey, he'd be in a bunny suit, because, let's face it, that would be cute.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What I love about this team is the fact that you can feel the energy and trust - even after the defeat against Sweden. That's the really special thing about this group." – Hope Solo<strong>_

Andy looks around the club as she sits at a table far away. She was finished with her errands for the day and she was finishing her homework. Pia told her to take the day off, since her hand. Andy glances down at it. It was in a removable cast-type thing, pain still stinging.

If she falls just the wrong way, hits it the wrong way, she's out. Nothing would kill her more than not being able to play in the final. Working so hard for something only to not be able to finish it.

Right now, though, Andy was annoyed… because, under her cast, right where it's broken, it itches.

She simply just pouts, trying to work through her math homework.

The hosts we're all doing their hostly duties. She can hear Tamaki's flamboyant voice speak over all the others. The tins we're in the middle of their 'twincest' act. Haruhi was giving some team to a few guests, a smile on her androgynous features. Honey was eating his cake, being nice and sweet to all the girls around him as Mori sat silently, watching him. Kyoya was sitting with his lap top open as he crunched some numbers.

Andy smiles at her new found friends. Granted, she's not happy how they all became so close, she still feels guilty to this day about the crash. But, she's glad she's gotten to know them all. If it wasn't for them, she would have cracked under the pressure.

Finally, after an hour, she gets all her homework done. Just in time for the club to end. She takes her ball out from her bag, juggling it with her feet while she's seated.

"Andy-chan," honey says, "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice," she says, balancing it on her foot.

"Didn't Pia say for you not to touch the ball for a bit?"

Andy gives Kyoya a look. "She may have," Andy says, still juggling.

"I'll take it," Kyoya says, giving her a look.

"I'd LOVE to see you try," Andy says, standing and putting her foot on the ball.

"Mori-Sempi," Kyoya says, looking back to the papers in front of him.

Mori walks over and simply picks her up.

"That's so cheating," Andy says, as Honey hands the ball over to Kyoya.

"She just doesn't want you to over practice," he says, "relax."

"But I'm so excited," she says, as Mori sets her to her feet.

"But you shouldn't get too excited," Haruhi says.

"Alright, alright," Andy says, holding her hands up, "you guys, and girl, win."

Andy sits back in her chair, a pout on her lips.

"Andy," Haruhi says, "After the world cup, are you going to leave Japan?"

Andy looks at her, "Well, I've got to go back for a bit, for press and things like that. Perhaps I can finish school here… well, high school. I have a full scholarship to a university that I already accepted."

"Already," Haruhi asks.

"It's a soccer scholarship," She explains.

"Oh."

Andy looks over at them, "So… is anyone else but me hungry?"

"You're always hungry," Kyoya points out. Her words about the possibility of staying ringing in his ears.

"I'm an active girl," she says, "I need to replace the energy."

And so, that is how the host club got to Haruhi's place.

"Dad," she says, "the club is here."

"Oh, my Haruhi!" A man dressed in drag comes and gives Haruhi a hug, "You look so cute in that uniform as always!"

"Daughter is always cute," Tamaki agrees.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone," Haruhi's father says, "I think I hear a horrible animal, silly me!"

Tamaki pouts in the corner.

Andy laughs.

"Oh," The man says, holding out his hand, "I'm Ranka Fujioka!"

"I'm Andy Val," She says, "I would shake your hands, but…" she holds up her hand, looking over at the cast.

"Oh you poor thing," He says, "We watched that happen. You looked like you were in so much pain!"

Andy nods, "Well, I did break some bones."

Ranka hugs Andy, "And all for the sake of teamwork!"

Andy nods.

"Well," Haruhi says, "I've got rice and chicken. I can make some friend rice and chicken, but I think we'll need something else…"

"I'm sure that will be fine," Andy says with a smile. "Do you need any help?"

"No," she says, "I've got it."

The twins we're flipping through the television. They stopped, seeing Andy on it. "Hey," they say, pointing.

"Oh holy shit," she says, rolling her eyes. "It's from the Sports Illustrated photo shoot."

It loves, showing the cover of the newest one. It has Abby in the middle, with Andy to her left and Hope to the right. They all had smiles, Andy had her sarcastic smile look.

"I'm buying that," Andy says, a smile on her face.

"Why," Tamaki asks.

"Because I've never been on the cover of a magazine," she says, "I'm totally framing that."

It shows her after the game as well.

"Ew," she says, "I look disgusting."

"You played 90 minutes," Kyoya points out.

"I know," she says, "But damn, ew."

Andy sits on the floor, taking her Ipod out her bag. She puts one earphone in and presses shuffle. She looks up at Kyoya, then down at her hurt hand. "How upset would you be if I took this off," she asks him.

"Highly," He replies.

"But, it itches," Andy says, looking down at it.

"Weren't you told to keep that on as well?"

"Maybe."

The twins grin at the two.

Andy crosses her arms, "Alright."

Ranka smiles at everyone, "I'll go get some tea for everyone. I'm sure Haruhi has made some."

Andy smiles, she's not much of a hot tea drinker, but Haruhi makes the best. Normally, she drinks sweet tea very cold. After all, it's one of the only things in the summer of the south that can fight off the heat.

Andy smiles as Haruhi comes out, food in her hands. She begins to place a plate in front of everyone. She looks at the chop sticks in front of her. She snaps them open, and holds them in her left hand. She tries to pick up some of the chicken, failing each time. She frowns, giving the food an angry look.

"Can't use chop sticks," Hikaru asks.

"No," She says, picking up another piece of chicken. She gets it close to her mouth, only to have it fall. "Shit," she mutters in English. She puts one of the sticks down. She then takes the one in her hand and stabs the chicken. She smiles to herself, and eats the chicken.

"How are you going to eat the rice," Kyoya asks.

Andy frowns, she forgot about that. "I'll… hmmm…"

Haruhi comes out the kitchen, handing the rest their food while giving Andy a spoon.

"Yes," She says, "Thank you, Haruhi!"

"I thought you'd have trouble," she says, "After all, I always see you write with your right hand…"

"Actually," Andy says, "I'm ambidextrous. I just can't use chop sticks…"

Ranka comes out, handing everyone a cup of tea, "well, "I've got to get to work."

"Bye Ranka," everyone says as he waves to us while walking out.

"Yummy," Andy says, finishing first. She takes a sip of tea, looking at the television.

Her cell phone rings. Andy takes it out her bag and putting it to her ear. "Hello," Andy says cautiously, not recognizing the number.

"Adeline," her mother's voice calls from over the phone, "I… I need your help."

"Hold on," she says, "Excuse me, you guys." Andy stands, walking out the door. The hosts give Kyoya a look.

"Yes?"

"Adeline, honey, I'm in jail."

Andy sighs, "For what?"

"… For being drunk in public."

"Mom," Andy says.

"I know, Baby girl," she says, "I know."

"I don't think I can help you on this one."

"Why not," her mother's voice taking a turn for the worse. People who are addicted to something are known for violent outbursts.

"You know how I feel about this," Andy says. "I refuse to support it."

Her mom cackles from the other end, "So now you choose not to support your mother anymore? Because you've made it big, huh? You won't even share that money with your mother."

"Mom," Andy says, "I told you, I'm not making very much."

"I understand," She says, "You're just a greedy little bitch, keeping it all to yourself. Do you think your father would like the way you're treating me?"

Andy takes a deep breath, "Mom, I'm sorry, but grow the fuck up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Andy says, her voice calm and even. "I'm done providing your filthy habit."

"It's not a habit," she says, defensively.

"You're right," Andy says, "It's an addiction. One of which I will no longer be an enabler."

"Enabler?" she screeches, "All I want is a few drinks now and then!"

"More like a few bottles each day," Andy says, "you want out, use your own goddamn money."

"Where did I go wrong in raising you," she says. "You we're always so nice-"

"You went wrong the second you started drinking," Andy's voice completely even, "and since then, you've never owned up to your mistakes. I'm sick of covering your shit, I'm sick of doing everything for you so you can drink yourself to death. I. Am. Fucking. Sick. Of. It."

"You little brat," she spats.

"Call me what you want," she says, "Because it won't change anything. I'm going to give you a choice, Mother. Me, or your precious vodka. Take your pick. And don't bother seeking me out until after the cup, because I refuse to talk to you anymore until you make your choice. Good fucking night," Andy's spats, shutting her phone.

Rage was clawing at Andy's soul. She sees her phone ring again, the same number as before.

Andy smirks at the phone, and does the only thing that seems logical to her at this point.

She throws her phone, hearing it smash against the road below.

Andy knows she should feel some sorrow for her mother. She knows she should respect her and honor her. That no one will love you like your mom ever will.

Andy just shakes her head, looking at the phone on the road. A car passes by and runs it over. A smile comes to her face.

She denied her mother, something she's never done before…

Andy never felt more proud of her self then she did then. She turns, poking her head in the door, "Um… Kyoya?"

"Yes," He asks, looking at her.

"Could I… could I borrow your phone?"

"What happened to your's?"

"I threw it."

Tamaki gives her a weird look, "Why would you do that?"

"I had a… not too pleasant conversation."

Thew twins look at her weirdly, "So that justifies throwing your phone?"

"Does it still work," Kyoya says.

"A car ran over it," she says, "So, I'm going to assume no on this one. I'll go get a new one tomorrow, but I just need to call Hope and tell her about my phone, in case she calls."

Kyoya stands, and walks with her out the door. "What happened," he asks after he shut the door.

"Mom's in jail," Andy says, "And I told her I refuse to let her out."

Kyoya hands his phone to her, "you did the right thing, you know."

"I know," she says, "And I don't regret it."

"Good," he says.

Andy dials a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Hopes voice says, curious about who's calling.

"Hope," Andy says, in English.

"Oh," she says, "Andy. Where's your phone?"

"It's a long story," she says, "I'll have to go get a new one. I'm just calling to tell you not to worry."

"Alright," she says, "I'll tell everyone."

"Thanks," Andy says, "Bye."

"Bye."

Andy closes the phone, handing it over to Kyoya. She smiles up, looking at the sunset sky. "Come on," She says, "We should get back in."

Kyoya gives her a hug, "It'll be ok."

"I know," she says, "whatever happens, happens."

* * *

><p>"Why does it always have to be my house," Haruhi asks as the hands everyone some tea.<p>

"Because your house is the closes to school," The twins point out.

"Oh, look! Andy-chan is on the field," Honey says.

Andy could feel all the pairs of eyes on her. They watched her every movement as she stands in line, singing her national anthem. They critiqued her every shot, her every fall, her every breath it seemed. The pressure was like a weight on her shoulders. It tried to drag her down, tried to stop her from doing her very best.

And she loved every second of it.

She's never had such a thrill in her life. Playing at this level, it made her feel alive. The adrenaline setting in, she was ready. Playing with these feelings, it was like a drug. She was hopelessly addicted to the pressure, to everything.

They took their pictures, the starting lineup, and then, the captains met.

Then, it was game on.

It wasn't even five minutes in before a German woman crashes into her. As she fell, she tucked her injured hand in, rolling.

The referee, who was Japanese this time, blew her whistle, giving a yellow card to the other player. Andy got to her feet, looking at the ball.

Shannon told her to go on ahead, that she'll take it.

Andy sprinted down the field, staying with the line of defense. Shannon got it to her. Andy was pushed by another player, as she was falling she was in mid kick. She kicked the ball, it hits the top bar. A loud 'BAM!' was heard, and it went behind the goal. It was a goal kick.

"Wow," Hikaru says, "I hope she never kicks a ball at me."

His twin nods, starting wide eyed.

However, the referee had to blow her whistle. Andy, with her show, broke the PVC pipe top bar with her shot. It only took about four minutes, for all they did was duct tape it. Andy knows that the tape will hold (after all, as an avid Mythbuster fan, she knows the wonders of that amazing tape). So she was back. Both her and a German girl jumped to get a header. She won it, but her and Andy came crashing down. Andy avoided her hand, getting up and getting towards their goal.

They took a shot, and Hope was able to catch it.

Andy was waiting at the end with Abby and Lauren. They changed up their strategy. They were playing a 4-3-3. Two defenders stuck with Abby the entire time, which make it almost impossible to get her the ball and to keep possession.

Shannon takes the ball from one of their forwards, passing it to Lauren. Lauren passes towards Andy. Andy was about to get it when she was shoved from behind by one of the defenders. The referee didn't see it, so she got away with it.

Andy looked up from her position on the ground. Everyone who saw her face could tell exactly what she was feeling. She was pissed.

It didn't help that the German team got a goal off that play, either.

They were now in stoppage time. Four minutes, for what it took for the people to repair the goal. Andy got the ball, she was all alone up near their goal. All alone, with four defenders in front of her. She get's passed one and sees an opening. She puts all her anger behind the shot.

It smacks the goal keeper's hand. The force still sending it back into the goal.

"Auntie scored," Tamaki says, jumping up.

"Yay," Honey says, dancing in his seat.

Kyoya smiles at the T.v.

Then, the whistle blows and that was the end of the first half.

Everyone comes over running, congratulating her on her goal. Andy smiles, she looks over and sees the goal keeper on the ground still. She runs over, looking at her.

"Are you ok," she asks, helping her up,"

The goal keeper nods.

Andy smile sat her, and then runs into her locker room.

"We keep letting them play dirty," Pia says, "We've got to get Abby open, and the midfield is being ran ragged. We're chasing the ball," She says, "So, I think I'll change a bit. I'm going to trade Lori in for Megan, and Lauren, I need you to drop to an attacking midfield position."

Everyone nods.

"We need to quit letting them shove Andy around," Shannon says, "They're trying to make her angry, to make her injury worse."

"I need the defense to crack down," Hopes says, "Keep your line, let them get off side."

The team nods, and starts to walk out the field.

When Andy get's on the field, she sees the goalkeeper with her hand wrapped in ice. A new goal keeper taking her position.

The whistle blows, and they we're off again.

Andy tackles a player, getting the ball to Megan. Megan passes it to Carli. Carli sends in a beautiful cross to Abby.

Abby jumps, her head connecting to the ball.

The crowd screams with a mixture of joy and anger. Andy smiles, running over and tackling her tall senior to the ground in celebration.

There was only fifteen minutes left and Germany was getting desperate for another goal. They had a corner kick. Andy was covering the near post. Hope told her to stay there until she told her otherwise. A German striker takes a shot. Andy was in just the right position. She heads it out of harm's way. Tobin gets it near midfield. She was able to get around their entire defense and pops it nicely into the goal. Tobin stood there, shocked.

It was her first world cup goal.

The U.S. defended for the rest of the game, just waiting for the time to run down. Andy took a touch on the ball, passing it to Abby. She does the same, passing it along. They we're running the German team, making them chase the ball.

They got the ball, Andy was right on her, trying to steal it from her. They we're near the line and she had no one to pass to. So, she decided to play dirty.

She takes a look back, seeing Andy right there. The turns, her hand into a fist as she did. The stadium because quiet at the sound of a 'TWAK!' Andy fell to the ground, holding her nose. She knows it isn't broken, but it hurt like hell.

Kyoya's hand was clutched so hard, his knuckles we're white. He saw her hit the ground, able to avoid her broken hand. She rolled to her back. The camera from the side of the field gets a close up of her face. He sees tears fighting to come out. She stands, shaking it off quickly.

The whistle was blown, and a red card was given. It didn't matter though. Because a few minutes later, the whistle signaled the game was over, and the U.S. was in the final game.

Andy can feel blood coming from her nose the second she steps off the field. Pia hands her a towel. She holds it to her nose. She pinches her nose, holding it for a few minutes.

"They did it," The twins chant, over and over. Tamaki was chanting with them. Honey was watching the screen, "Andy-chan is so amazing," he says.

Haruhi looks over at Kyoya, "Didn't your father bet on Brazil?"

Kyoya nods, a smirk coming to his face. "This will be interesting."

"Are we going to the final," Honey asks.

"Well," Kyoya says, "My father will be in the VIP booth, and there's a lot of space there, since most people who voted for other teams aren't attending…"

"Yay," Honey says, "Can you believe it, Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"so, Kyoya-Sempi," Haruhi says, "What if they don't win?"

"I truly believe they will," he states. "But if not… well, things between my father and I won't be very pleasant for a while."

Once it stopped and the doctor said she was ok to go, she was immediately tackled by Tobin.

"We're in the final," she says, smiling.

"I know," she says, smiling.

"Andy," Hope says, "Interviewer would like a word."

"Come on," Andy said to Tobin, "you're coming too."

"Hello, Andy, Tobin."

"Hey," They both say.

"Tobin, it was your first world cup goal," he says, "How do you feel?"

"It's indescribable," she says, "I couldn't honestly believe it. I'm so use to Andy, Abby, Alex or Lauren making most of the goal."

"I think she did amazing," Andy says, "her footwork is unmatched. She got around those defenders like it was nothing."

"What's your opinion on the whole ordeal with Alexandra Popp?"

Tobin shrugs, "you know, there's a fine line between doing all you can for your team and simply being unsportsmanlike, and I think that line was crossed."

"You know," Andy says, "I honestly don't care. I did what I came here to do."

"How do you both feel about the final?"

"I'm looking forward to the Brazil game," She says, knowing they beat Japan to get to the final. "I know a few of their players play on the WPS with a lot of ours, so it'll be interesting to see them in a match."

"Same here," Tobin says. "I know Alex plays with Marta on the Western New York Flash, so we have an idea of what their main goal scorer can do. Now we just have to take that and use it to our advantage."

"Well, ladies, thank you for the interview."

"No problem," Tobin says, quickly running off to join our team.

"Thank you," Andy says with a smile.

The club watches Andy smile and run off to her team.

"Well," They hear a man speaking English say, "It will be a meeting of two of women's soccer superpowers for the final. Brandi, when you had to go against the Brazillian's, how did you feel," Bob asks, looking over at her.

"They are an amazing team and they can change it up in an instant," Brandi says, "They try anything to psyche you out. I remember sitting in the locker room countless times hearing them play music using drums and tambourines from theirs. They try to get into your head."

"Popp won't be able to play in the third place game against Japan," Bob says, how do you both look at that?"

"She knew exactly what she was doing," Tony says, "She knew the risks and took them anyways. That was dangerous, she could have broken Andy's nose."

"Speaking of breaking something," Brandi says, "Andy breaking that goal, not to mention that goal keeper's hand."

"I would have just stepped aside and let her score after seeing her break that," Tony says, "That takes a lot of force behind that ball to do that."

"And she went over and helped the goalkeeper," Bob says, "I don't know much about soccer, but that young lady is very sportman-like."

Brandi smiles, "I'm thrilled to be seeing such talent coming from the U.S. It is a pleasure to watch her play. I truly hope she joins the WPS."

"Actually," Tony says, "From my information, she's already agreed to a scholarship with University of North Carolina. She's going to be a Tarheel."

"That team will be good for her," Brandi says, "They only accept the best athletes, period. Look at Mia Hamm and Michael Jordan, both were championship winning Tarheels."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen watching, that is it for today. Three days until the third place match, as well as the final. We'll see you then."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or things of that nature. more so in this one, because I don't exactly have time to edit it today. I'm sorry. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them, if I can. :)<strong>

**Also, Mythbusters IS amazing. I highly recommend it, especially if you like explosions. Until next time, m'loves!**


	11. The Moment of A Lifetime

**Well... this is it...**

**No, not the ending of the story! The final! :) I've based this match off the quarterfinal match of U.S. vs. Brazil, go see the highlights and the fan reaction videos. It's... I honestly don't have any words for what it is... inspiring, really.**

**So, just to clarify, Andy will _try_ to convince her mother to stay at Ouran. But how? she can't afford it? Well, what if her father left her mother and her something... Hmmmmm... :)**

**Also, I wanted your opinion on something. While back in America to do press stuff, should Andy get that tattoo she was thinking about? Yes? or No? It's all up to you reviewers!**

**I own Andy and things of that nature. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The person that said winning isn't everything, never won anything." – Mia Hamm<strong>_

Her father always told her that if she kept practicing, she'd become great. He's train with her for hours, just watching her as she passionately practiced. He was always so proud of her. He knew she'd get there, one day. Amber would always love watching her practice as well. Few things have ever made Andy feel complete inside, and Amber knew soccer was one of them.

Twelve years to the day, July 17, Andy was sitting, watching the 1999 team win the world cup with her father, being inspired to play one day at that level. And now, she was playing in one.

With her ear buds blaring, she steps off the bus and feels cool air around her. Andy smiles as she comes off the bus, she sees fans there, wanting autographs. She signs as many things as quickly as she can before she's told she has to go. She smiles at the crowd, giving them thumbs up.

Today is their day, she just knows it.

Out the corner of her eye, she sees her Mom. Andy turns her head, looking at her. Her eyes are clear, she's speaking well… she's not drunk or even buzzed. Just like she promised, which, quite honestly, shocked Andy. She was standing next to the club, who all waved at her.

She nods, looking at her mom. Andy mouths the words 'thank you'.

Melissa just nods, looking away.

She has her ear buds in to block out the music that Brazil is playing. Quickly, she changes into her uniform, looking at the black jersey on her. She laces up her cleats, wrapping the strings under her shoe and then ties them off, like she always has. Looking up at the lights, she closes her eyes and thinks.

She'll fight for it. She'll strive for it. She'll do everything she can.

Hope nods at Andy, who finally takes her ear buds out. Brazil has stopped playing their music.

"'I am a member of a team, and I rely on the team, I defer to it and sacrifice for it, because the team, not the individual, is the ultimate champion, '" Andy recites.

Shannon smiles at her, "Mia Hamm."

Abby walks over to Andy, "Come on, let's show them what we've got, rookie."

Andy nods, standing with her. They get in their line outside the room, the referee looks at their cleats.

"It's nice to see you've made it," The Hitachiin's mother says to the group.

"Of course, Mom," they say, smiling at her.

"I'm nervous," Haruhi says, "I can't imagine what it's like for her…"

Melissa Val sat quietly next to Kyoya, looking down at the field.

"She will make you proud," Kyoya says, "If you just take a moment to watch."

She stays silent, looking at the field.

Andy walks in the line onto the field. She stood at the end, just looking down at the grass. She doesn't want to see the people, she doesn't want to see anyone watching. Her focus is the game.

After the national anthem and the picture, as the captains meet, Andy takes a deep breath. They take their places on the field, and wait.

Andy takes in this moment, committing it to memory. Her first world cup… her first final. She smiles to herself, opening her eyes. Then, the whistle blows.

Andy kicks it over to Abby, who takes it and goes forward. It was taken quickly from her by a Brazilian midfielder. Andy ran next to her, both of them fighting each other evenly. The Brazilian got the ball away from her, passing it to Marta. Marta took a shot. Hope jumped over a player, catching the ball.

This kind of game kept going on. Back and forth, possession being even. Shannon chased the ball, passing it inward. It bounces off a Brazilian player, and into the goal. Immediately, the U.S celebrates. Andy gives Shannon a pat on the back, a smile beaming on her face.

However, it won't stay there for long.

Fighting long and hard, each side was being very physical with one another. Pushing, shoving, tackling, tripping, kicking, and all if it was coming out on the field.

Andy has the ball, and she gets it around a Brazilian midfielder. She passes it off to Carli, only she was tackled and now it was the U.S. turn to chase the ball. They got it close to the goal, Marta, their top player, has the ball at her feet. Rachel has her, they both jump in the air. Andy couldn't believe what happened next. It was like she was seeing a nightmare.

The whistle blew out, loud and long. The Australian referee walks over to Rachel and pulls out a red card. Rachel has a look of complete shock on her face.

Now, still in the first half, the U.S. has to play a man down, against one of the toughest teams in the world. It was hard enough with eleven players, but now they must manage with ten. Shannon moved back, taking a defensive midfielder position. But now, they have a penalty kick.

"Why did she leave," Tamaki asks, confused.

"The red card," Haruhi says, "She had to leave the field instantly."

"They can't replace her?"

"No," Kyoya says, looking over his shoulder to see his father smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your bet," He asks, a smirks forming on his lips.

Kyoya just remains silent.

Hope stood on her line, looking at the player taking the shot, Daiane. She runs forward, kicking it. Hope, staying on her line, blocks it. Hope throws her hands in the air, only to have the whistle blow. Supposedly, the U.S. passed into the goal box, encroachment. This means, they have to take it again.

Only this time, Marta steps up. When Hope goes and talks to the ref about it, she gives Hope a yellow card. Hope thrown her hands up in frustration, shaking her head. This time, it goes in.

As half the game goes by, both sides we're being beat by one another. Andy slid into another player, causing her to get a yellow card as well. Granted, the player was shoving just as hard, but Andy just sighs, and rolls her eyes. She didn't want to risk a red card.

It cannot end like this.

Andy fights tooth and nail. Both she and Abby taking shot after shot on goal. Each either saved by the goal keeper, or missed the goal by mere inches. Andy chased the ball into the corner, two defenders on the other side. Heather was right behind them. Andy passes it through one of their legs. Heather takes a shot, only to have it caught by the goal keeper.

The whistle blows, indicating that now, since it was a tie, and they both must go into extra time. Andy takes a sip of her water. Carli was substituted for Tobin, and Lori for Megan.

Extra time starts. This is what they've trained for, to play longer than ninety minutes. This is what those yoyo tests were for. They are the fittest team in this world cup and they can outlast every team, in mind, in body, and in spirit.

However, in the 92 minute, Marta scores a goal. It was like Andy was being pulled under water, and if she can just grab at the life preserver, she'll be ok. But, it seems no matter how hard she tries or how far she reaches, it just slips away. Just as that equalizer goal does.

Abby gathers the team as the Brazil side is celebrating. "Alright," She says, "We just need one chance," she says, "One opportunity to tie this up. If we go into PK's, we have this. I know we can do this, I trust every single one of you. This is our time, to write out own destiny!"

Andy nods, readjusting the band that held her bangs out her face. She holds up her index finger, "Just one chance."

Abby does the same, nodding.

That talk seemed to breathe new life in the U.S. They won't give up, that's not how they are. They will fight to the very finish to try and get a glad, to see if they can pull it out. They are not the time to hang their heads, to wallow in self pity. No, they will fight. They had shot after shot, but it just seemed like luck wasn't on their side.

Daiane falls to the ground, no one has hit her or collided wither her. For two minutes, she takes up time. They bring out a stretcher and strap her on. Andy ran, getting some water. She was dying of thirst. She returns, seeing Daiane leave the stretcher and return to the field. It was all just a ploy to waste time. The referee gives her a yellow card.

They go back to their positions. They get the ball many times, trying to get it up to Andy and Abby. But they take it back. Brazil takes a shot, only to have it caught by Hope. Hope sends it flying, throwing it to Ali. Ali dodges a midfielder, sending it to Megan Rapinoe, only a minute left of stoppage time (Thanks to Daiane's stunt, extra time was added)to play. Abby held up one finger to Andy, who does the same. Abby points to the goal, telling her to get there. Andy ran back, a defender covering her. Abby blocks a player from stealing it from Megan.

If you ask Andy to describe the moment that was just about to happen into words, she couldn't tell you any. Andy is one who believes that there are moments in a person's life that defines who they are and what they can achieve. With all her heart, she wanted to have that moment in her life. To have the pride, the feeling of accomplishment, of complete joy. She believes she is the author of her destiny, and, finally, she's written that master piece defining moment for herself.

For a second, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion for her. A million thoughts that we're buzzing in her head just instantly stopped. She could hear no one, see no one. No thoughts of her Mom, Kyoya, the host club, or even her father. All that existed to her was that ball. Megan crosses it, kicking it towards Andy. The defender next to her kept her on sides. The ball just missed the goalkeepers fingers. Her heart pounds in her chest, faster than she's ever felt before. Andy jumped as high as she could, and got her head on the ball. She had no doubt in her mind, but she still had to see it for herself.

The second that ball hit the back of the net, Andy ran, her arms in the air. "Yes," She screamed, sliding on the ground in front of her team and coach. She immediately got tackled from all the players on the bench as well as all of the ones but Hope, who was jumping in joy in front of the goal.

The whistle blew, ending extra time. That's it, it's all up to penalty kicks.

"Andy Val has just saved the U.S.A's life in this final," Ian Darke says, "That was purely a miracle."

Julie Foudy smiles, "And, now, Brazil will face the best Penalty kick taker in the entire world, as well as the best team at Penalty kicks."

"This is certainly a game that will go down in the history books," Ian says, nodding, "And rightfully so."

Pia gathers her team, picking the five who will take the kicks. They we're Shannon Boxx, Ali Krieger, Abby Wambach, Megan Rapinoe, and Andy Val.

Andy takes a deep breath, a smile on her face.

First, it was The U.S. to take a kick. Shannon shoots, but the keeper comes off her line. The referee, points back to the spot, calling for a do over. This time, Shannon got it in. Cristiane takes Brazils first shot. Hope moved the opposite direction, so they we're tied, one to one.

Ali takes her shot, sliding it easily past the goal keeper. Marta does the same, a smile on her face.

Abby nails hers in the back of the net, smiling to herself as the crowd cheered. The U.S. has won the crowd over tonight. Hope watches Daiane, reading her like an open book. Just as it happened twelve years ago, to the day, Hope Solo saves the third shot. She throws her arms into the air as she lay on the grass.

Megan gets her shot in, smiling at the rest of the team behind her. Francielle takes her shot, getting it past Hope easily.

Melissa Val stands up as her daughter approaches the goal box. Her eyes wide and her hands to her face. She's scared to watch, not wanting to see her daughter fail.

Andy took the ball and placed it on the spot on the ground. If she makes this, they win. If she makes this, perhaps, her mom will be proud of her.

For a moment, after she backed away from the ball, she remembers what her father had told her. _'If you're ever in a tight situation, and you're not entirely sure your PK will go in, before you shoot, look the goalie in the eyes. Don't give away where you're shooting, just look at them with determination. Show them that you are not scared, even if you are. They aren't use to having the players look at them. It'll confuse them. Then, take your shot.'_ His voice echos, _'And never forget that, even if you we're to miss, I'll always be proud of you, Andy.'_

Andy raises her head, looking at the Brazilian goal keeper in the eyes. The second she can tell she's caught her off guard. Andy runs up, and kick the ball with all she has into the right corner. The goal keeper had a late reaction, she dives, but she still misses.

For a second, the entire stadium was quiet. Not a single voice was heard. In that second, Andy just stares at the goal. Her eyes watching the ball roll inside of it. Then, after the clam, the storm hits. Everyone jumps out their seat, throwing their fists in the air.

Andy just stood there and stared. It seemed like months. Did that really just happen? Was she dreaming this all along? Her arms going up in the air. _'No,_' she thinks, _'this cannot be a dream… not this time. Its… its real.' _Immediately, she was tackled to the ground by Hope. The rest of the team follow the as they all pile on her. Tears leave her eyes. She never imagined it would feel this good. To know that something you worked so hard for, you've gotten, finally. She's cried many tears of pain, regret, and agony, but never ones of joy.

Until now.

Yoshio, who was sitting behind Kyoya, just stares in shock. Kyoya looks back, "This is they you don't make decision based on feeling, hm?"

Yoshiro just honestly cannot believe it. His son was right the entire time.

"How did you know?" He asks, his voice cracking.

"Just look at them," He says, "That's how."

"Auntie won it," Tamaki yells, jumping up and down.

Andy's mother had tears running down her face. And to think, this is what she has been missing this entire time. All those times, when she could have watched this, she chose liquor over her own daughter. Not anymore. Melissa Val was so proud of her daughter. She smiled brightly, "That's my daughter," She says, "That's my daughter!"

"You must be proud," Mrs. Hitachiin says with a smile.

"Yes…," Andy's mother says, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm very proud!"

Andy had tears of joy running down her face, as she just laid there. She was sweaty, her body ached and hurt, and she was tired.

But, now, she was also a champion.

Tobin holds out a hand and pulls her to her feet. People began to move a stage into the center of the field as interviewers we're trying to get a hold of her.

"Andy," Someone calls.

She walks over and decided, why not let them have an interview today too.

"How do you feel after that goal?"

"I… I don't have words," Andy says, "I don't know what happened, I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. Rapinoe sent a beautiful cross and I just happened to be there. I've got nothing else to say about it honestly… it's a miracle."

"Are you aware you are now the winner of the Golden boot, the silver ball as well as voted 'Best Young Player'?"

"You know," Andy says, "To me, that honestly all pales in comparison to the cup. We've worked so hard, for so long, and to finally have that for not only me, but for my team as well, mean more to me than those. I'm honored, I truly am, but I never aimed for those."

The reporter stops asking questions just as the entire stadium filled with cheers of 'U.S.A!' Andy smiles at herself, tears leaving her eyes. "I'm sorry," she says, over all the cheering, "I've got a team to go be with."

Andy sprinted to them like she didn't just get finished playing 122 minutes of soccer. She jumps, meeting Tobin in midair and they both fell to the ground. Andy takes a U.S. flag from Pia, smiling at her. Andy holds the stars corner in her left hand, and the stripped corner in her right. It was laid against her back. She ran out, the flag flying behind her. Abby takes Andy and hugs her, "I know you wouldn't let us down," she yells, smiling down at her.

Andy didn't say anything, she just let the tears of happiness fall.

Then, it was the awards ceremony.

Andy was awarded with the Golden boot, the trophy heavy in her hands, as well as the silver ball in Pia's, since her broken hand, she couldn't exactly hold both. Both we're so heavy. Marta was given the silver boot, and Abby the bronze.

Hope Solo was the first goalkeeper to ever win the Golden Ball, as well as the award for best goalkeeper. She earned those, fighting for every save she made. Abby won the bronze ball, a smile on her face. Andy was also given a medal for 'Best Young Player'. Andy, Hope and Abby all seat down their awards and get back on stage with their team. Each was given a medal. Inscribe on it was their numbers, somehow, their name. On the front it had the FIFA symbol and, in front of it was the trophy.

They all looked up. They decided that Pia should lift it first, because without their coach, they wouldn't be here at all.

Pia takes it in her hands and lifts it over their heads. Golden metallic confetti came down as it was passed around, photographers capturing all of them. When it came to Andy, she could only hold it with one hand. She held it high over her head, hearing the crowd cheering.

This is the proudest moment of her life… so far.

After all, the 2012 London Olympics wasn't far away.

* * *

><p>Andy was lying down on the field, in the middle of a golden sea of confetti. It was hours after the game. She was already showered, her hair still wet as she stared up from the PK spot. Her trophies are around her, her medals around her neck. She sees the ball still in the net. She smiles at it, she walks over, picks it up, and returns to her spot.<p>

She knows her father is smiling down at her. "I did it, Daddy," she says, tears leaving her eyes, "I did it."

"I thought you would be here," she hears.

She smiles, sitting up and looking left. She sees Kyoya standing there, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. Next to him, was her Mom.

"Momma," she says in English, looking up.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I'm so sorry. I… I never knew."

"It's ok Momma," She says, closing her eyes. "It's ok."

Her mother walked over, and sits next to her. "I'm… I'm going to try and stop," she says, "I don't want to miss you play ever again. You looked so much like your father… he would be so proud."

"I know," She says, a tear leaving her eye. "I did this all for you, Momma, at first."

"I know, Andy," she says, hugging her daughter, "I know."

Andy smiles, "Adeline."

Her mom smiles.

"The hosts would like to see you," Kyoya says.

"Alright, let me walk out there," She stands, her muscles sore and tired. Andy puts the ball in her bag, putting it over her shoulders. Her mom get's her awards. Andy and her mom walked over to Kyoya. Andy takes his right hand in her left one, smiling up at him.

"I still can't believe it," she says, looking out in front of them. "I… I don't know what to say about what just happened."

"You helped win a championship," Kyoya says, "That's what happened."

Andy nods, looking up at him. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm ready for the Olympics," she says, "Now that I've gotten a taste of victory, I want more."

Kyoya smiles at her.

"Thank you," She says.

"For what?"

"I know you did something to get her here," She says, watching her Mom join the club.

Kyoya decided not to reply to this. "Come on," he says, "I'm sure you want something sweet after this."

Andy smiles, "Ok. Can it be-"

"Caramel," He says, "I know."

She smiles, getting on her tip toes and giving him a kiss, not caring who saw.

The twins look at one another, deciding to let it slide… for now.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I want to cry. :') Please, leave me your thoughts, especially about this chapter more than any other.<strong>


	12. Author's Note: The I'm Sorry Addition

**Hello,**

**I'm sad to say that my story will be needing a break for a bit, because my computer's video card died, so until I fix it or get a new one, I'll be out of commission. :/ I'm really sorry that it's come to this. I didn't expect it to happen. Right now I'm using my mother's computer and I can not save anything to it because it's her work one. The only reason she even allowed this is because I begged her. I just couldn't leave you all hanging. But, I promise you all, I will come back. I won't abandon this story, this I promise. And with college, it's probably best to take a break anyways.**

**While I have your attention, I was thinking about doing a couple more fanfictions when this is over. I've been watching a show that I ADORE and I've been writing in my notebooks for this story as well as another that I was thinking about. The show is called In Plain Sight, it's on USA network. If you know the show, what do you think?**

**Lastly, I'd like to ask, what are your predictions for this story? How do you think it'll go? What direction it'll take? I'm always open to your opinions. I love hearing from you all, it really does make my day a whole lot better. Do you think Andy is a Mary-Sue? That the characters are OOC? Any thoughts and opinions are welcome.**

**Once again, I am truly sorry for this. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Adara a.k.a Pendemonium**

**P.S. Anyone in Pottermore? Is it awesome?**


	13. Heroes and Hugs

**Hello all.**

**Here's the next part. I'm not going to be able to put them out as much as I like, but I felt bad about not updating in a while, so, here you are. I had to break the rules at my library and yeah...**

**Thank you for all that review! It means a lot to me to read them all. They make me feel good and it seems like that's hard to come by in my life right now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We often say to ourselves I wonder what (is) in the future rather than living every precious moment in the present. Don't take things for granted" – Natasha Kai<strong>_

The bright sunlight creeps thought the blinds of Andy's window as she laces up her running shoes. A smile comes to her face as she looks at all the packed boxes.

Not wanting to waste a moment, she gets her ipod and slips in into her pocket of her short jean shorts. She blares the music as she grabs her keys and spends her last day in Atlanta, Georgia.

She begins her run to get to the bus stop that's about a mile away. Her red hair is pulled up into a pony tail. It's a tad shorter, since she chopped off the splitting end of it with a pair of scissors last night. A few strands are sticking to her face as the heat of the South begins to take her on. The humid air makes her feel as if she's swimming in the air.

Andy takes in the sights and sounds of the city as she runs, darting through people. A few people recognized her, but thankfully didn't stop her. Andy has had enough of the press and talking to people for a while. It was a overload of going from place to place from show to show and talking to people as if she wasn't anxious. She just wants to sit down, relax, and maybe even write something for the first time in a long time.

Though, winning the world cup meant talking to people she always wanted to. Some soccer legends sent her emails, including David Beckham and Michelle Akers. She even got to meet the coach for the Tar heel's woman's soccer team.

Andy smiles to herself, dodging a woman and her child.

As Andy puts more distance in between her and the two, she hears the small little girl says something.

"Mommy," The little girl says, pointing at the redhead that passed by, "Andy Val!"

"Baby, not every red head is her," She says, "Now come on."

"Actually," Andy says, turning. "I am," She says as she smiles at the little girl as she walks back over.

"Oh my lord," The woman says, looking at the teen.

"Andy," The little girl says, "You're my hero!"

Andy smiles, "I'm honored."

"Can you sign my jersey?"

"Sure," She says, "Do you have a sharpie?"

The woman, who is shocked beyond words, nods, digging one out her purse.

"I wanna play just like you," She says, smiling up.

Andy smiles, "That's awesome! When do you start?"

"Not for another year," The mom says.

"Seasons are over," She says, twirling her finger.

"Yes," The little girl says as she turns around.

"What's your name?"

"Carolyn Rickland," she says.

"Richland, darling," the mother corrects.

Andy smiles. She writes 'Keep kicking, Carolyn! Perhaps one day you'll be up there playing with me!' and then signs her jersey as Adeline Val, instead of Andy Val.

"Thank you," The Mrs. Richland says.

"No problem," Andy says. "Bye Carolyn, Mrs. Richland!"

She waves before taking off again.

Carolyn's eyes sparkle with wonder as she watches her idol run. She smiles at her mother, "I told you, Mommy!"

* * *

><p>Andy smiles as she looks at the old stable. She smiles, a high pitched whistle leaves her lips.<p>

"Well, I can't believe it," A man says, leaving the stable. He smiles at her, running a hand though his graying brown hair. Hs eyes sparkled the exact way Ambers did…

"Just came here to say bye," She says, walking over to a fence and sitting on the top.

"So, you really are staying there," He says.

She nods. A dark horse comes over. Over his body there we're white speckles that resemble freckles. Her hand pets the horse as she looks over at the older man, Amber's Grandfather.

"Darlin', I'll miss you," He says.

"I'll miss you," she says, "and good ol' Frecks here too."

"It's Martin."

"Martins a horrible name for a horse," Andy says, smiling down.

"You're welcome here any time," He says, "You know that."

"I know."

"If you want to ride him, you can."

Andy nods, looking at the saddle on his back. She hops over the fence and get's up on Frecks' back. She grabs the reins and steers him towards the door of the gate.

"Oh," he says, looking up at her, "And that was a fantastic game."

Andy smiles, "Thanks."

Without another word, Andy and Frecks take off. Andy takes out the ponytail on the top of her head and lets it fly behind her as she speeds past trees and scenery. She and Freck ride and ride, trying to relive some of their past rides, when everything was easier. When she wasn't know worldwide.

Andy stops in front of a lake, looking at some deer drinking in it and some fish jumping out the water.

Andy knows she'll miss this so much. The open countryside to go where ever you want and just see, feel and experience nature. She'll miss the small towns, the accents, the food, everything. This has been her home for many years, but Andy knew one day she'd be going to a big city for a career or schooling. She just never expected it to be a big city in a different country.

'_Dad,'_ she thinks to herself, '_Am I making the right decision?'_

It starts to get dark after hours of her sitting there with Frecks and contemplating her life and decisions. Andy begins to ride back just as the sun starts to set. Tomorrow, she leaves back for Japan.

* * *

><p>Andy exits the airport, feeling the light cool breeze on her skin. She was in her usual get up, jean shorts and a tanktop. Her charm necklace around her neck and a phone in her hands. She has on her American flag converse and a Atlanta Braves hat on her head to cover up most of her newly styled hair.<p>

A small scowl was on her face due to the painful hours of waiting for a stop to pass in L.A so she could get on her connecting flight. So she was two ours late and now it's one in the morning.

Andy has bags under her eyes and the urge to slap the shit out of the first person who talks to her at this point. She takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake, tapping her fingers on the cup.

And, what's even better is that Andy's mom hasn't answered her back. So, as it now seems, she's stick here.

"Dammit," she says, just as her ipod finally died. She hasn't plugged t it up in days, so she should have expected it. She didn't expect being stranded, however.

Great, as if she needed anything else to go wrong.

She pouts, leaning against a pillar, "Man, this sucks."

"It's not too bad," She hears a familiar voice say in Japanese.

Her scowl is instantly replaced with a smile. She turns, seeing Kyoya just a few feet to her left. She quickly closes the gap, hugging him close to herself, as If she forgot what his hugs felt like. She stands on her tip toes and captures his lips with hers, not that he stopped her at all. She knows he's not one for public displays of affection, but she'd bet her milkshake that he didn't mind it in this certain instance.

His arms hugged her to him as he rests his forehead against hers, "I missed you."

She smiles, "I missed you too."

His hand finds hers.

"I take it my mother forgot," she asks, looking up at the empty night sky.

"She's actually in a rehab facility," He says, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Which one?"

"My families, of course."

"About damn time," She says, as she drags her luggage being her, "I love you."

"I love you too," He says, letting a smile that only seems to come out for her.


	14. New Life

**Here's the next part. Sorry for the mistakes... :' I really hope I don't get caught doing this or else you all are screwed for updates a while. So, I've added some things going on with the Women's National team now, such as the celebration games and Hope being on Dancing with the Stars (If you can, vote for her and Maks! :D You don't have to) but yes. I'm in the process of drawing Andy. It'll take a while, but I hope you all will like it. Also, I'm thinking about starting a playlist for this story, so if you have any songs to suggest, leave them in a review :) Anything that reminds you or Andy, or her relationship with Kyoya or about her playing, feel free to suggest anything! (Except Beiber, please. I just... eh.)**

**So, please review and all that and I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>A champion is someone who does not settle for that day's practice, that day's competition, that day's performance. They are always striving to be better. They don't live in the past." – Brianna Scurry<strong>_

Andy stands in the middle of her new room in her and her mother's new house. Her music pounds in her ears as she smiles at it, feeling comfortable. The walls area nice sapphire blue making her feel peaceful and calm. Her toes curl against the purple shag rug she has that takes up most of her floor, while the rest is hard wood. She smiles, seeing paraphernalia of things she loves, like soccer, horror movies and video games. She also has those glow in the dark stars that little kids use to have on her wall. She had her bed at an angle from the left corner of her room and her desk against the right wall, right under a wide window. Andy also had a bookshelf filled with fictional books from fantasy to horror. She had a TV on her dresser, and right next to it was her gold medal from the world cup.

Andy looks at herself in the full length mirror that's on the back of her door. Her sweat pants hung low on her hips. She wears a tank white tank top that cut a tad lower than normal ones. Her bright neon green sports bra can easily be seen under it. Her hair is coming down and out her bun very slowly, making it look as if she styled it in that fashion. Around her neck was her necklace and she even had little diamond studs in her ears.

She walks towards her door, moving the stringed beads out of her way and shut her door behind her, which had a cork board and with a dry erase calendar on it. On the corkboard are pictures of her and her team, her and the host club and one of her, her mother and her father.

"Mom," she says, searching for her. Their living room was furnished with a couch and a loveseat, a glass top coffee table on in the middle with a zebra print rug under it. A tv was set up against the wall. Nothing too fancy, but just enough for them.

"In my room," She says, slow and steady as she continues to learn Japanese.

Andy walks past their front door, passing a bookshelf with all of Andy's trophies as well as the ball she used to score the game tying goal, as well as the last PK. Andy smiles at herself and moves past it into her mother's room, which was a light dusty pink with a big bed and a small desk in the corner. Andy takes out one earphone, looking down at her as she She is putting up the last of her clothes, "Yes?"

"You don't need to speak Japanese when it's just us, Momma," Andy says, leaning against the door frame.

"But the only way to get better is to practice, right?"

Andy smiles, "Yeah. Coach Pia just called me."

"About what," she asks, trying to push all her clothes in and shut the drawer at the same time.

"There's going to be two games against Canada as a 'celebration series' in a month and a half," She says.

"Oh," She says, finally getting it shut, "That's great sweetie!"

Andy nods, a smile on her face, "I can't wait for it."

"I check your e-mail. I don't have one anymore and I needed to give them one for some information on my… condition."

"That's fine."

"Yes," She says, "You got one from Hope. Something about her wanting to kill you…?"

"Oh," Andy nods "I know what she's talking about."

"And that is?"

"I threw her under the bus. I told that 'Sex on a Stick' guy from 'Dancing with the Stars' that he should ask Hope to be his partner and now he along with everyone else has convinced her to go on."

Her mother's eyes widen, "Oh my god!"

"I know," Andy says, "Genius idea, if I do say so myself."

Melissa Val shakes her head, "I think I'll let her kill you after that."

Andy lets out a laugh that sounds more like a cackle. The door bell rings and Andy tells her mom that she'll answer it. She takes out her other headphone and turns off her ipod and sets it on the bookshelf behind her.

"Hello," Andy says in Japanese without looking who's at the door, rather fascinated by the time rather than someone she doesn't even know at the door.

"Auntie," Tamaki screeches, his arms around her and giving her a suffocating hug.

"Holy shit," She says, surprised by the action.

"Nice place you have here," Hikaru says looking around as they pass Tamaki and Andy.

"I wonder which one is her room," Kaoru says to his brother.

"Andy-chan," Honey says, giving her a hug the moment Tamaki let go, "It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah," Mori says, removing the small blonde from Andy.

"Thanks," Andy says.

Haruhi smiles at her, "I'm sorry for barging in like this."

"It's ok," Andy says, "It comes with the territory with knowing the Host Club I suppose."

Andy feels a cool hand take hers. She smiles, "Hello, Kyoya."

"Hello," He says, "I must say, this place doesn't look anything like it did before."

"I blame mom," She says, "Mom! Host Club is here!"

"Alright!"

"Hey," Andy says, letting go of Kyoya's hand and chasing after the twins, who were spying in her room. She moves the beads out the way, glaring at the two as one is looking at her clothes in her closet and ones is sitting on her bed.

"Andy, your clothes are kind of boring," Kaoru says.

Hikaru nods, "It's all t-shirts and sweat pants."

"I like those," Andy says, slamming her closet shut.

"Look, Kaoru," Hikaru says, "She has a day planner!"

"Give me that," Andy says, reaching towards him.

"It's all boring," He says while now standing, hold it at an angle where Andy couldn't reach it and he can still see it. "Oh, what's this? A game? What's DWTS?"

"Yes," Andy says, "A game. Two actually, in a month and a half. Can I have that back now?"

"No," They say, still holding it over her head with their arms linked.

"Fine," She says, "You asked for this!" She puts on of her foot behind the left of Hikaru's and the right of Kaoru's and pushes them. As they fall, Andy takes the planner out their hands. "Victory," Andy says, a triumphant smile on her face as she looks down at them. She raised it above her head, sticking her tongue out at them.

Only to have the day planner stolen away again.

Andy turns, looking up at Kyoya who's flipping through its pages.

"Stealing isn't nice," Andy says, slightly agitated.

"No, it's not," Kyoya says, "But, then again, I never claimed to be a nice person, after all."

Andy rolls her eyes. "Well, why don't we just ALL pile in my room," She says, sarcasm bleeding into her voice.

"That sounds like a great plan," Tamaki says, pulling Haruhi in after him.

Andy just rolls her eyes, giving up. She walks and sits on the chair in front of her desk.

"So," The twins say, "Games? Again?"

"Really, Andy-chan," Honey asks as he and Mori come into the room as well.

Andy nods, "It's the celebration series, two games for us to see each other and have fun before the camps for the Olympics, which is in five months."

"You're stressed about that already" Haruhi says, stating a fact rather than asking.

Andy nods, "Well, the roster goes from 22 to 18. I could possibly lose my position."

"I highly doubt that," Kyoya says, handing her back the planner.

"So what is DWTS," The twins ask.

"It's a dancing show that Hope is going on," Andy says with a grin.

"Oh," They says, "That's not nearly as fun as we thought it would be."

"Exactly."

"Adeline," Her mother says, peeking in, "What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Order in," Andy suggests.

Her mother nods, "Will you all be staying with us?"

"Yes," Tamaki says, "It will be so fun! Let's help pick out dinner!"

Five of the club members run to go help Melissa, with Haruhi being dragged behind.

Andy rolls her eyes at him. She looks up at Kyoya ,"How'd you get dragged here?"

"Contrary to your belief, I was not 'dragged' here," He says, pushing up his glasses, "I was coming to see you when the Host Club followed me."

"Oh," Andy says, a small smile coming to her face. "Was there a reason?"

"For the most part, it's because I often find myself enjoying your company," He says.

"Who wouldn't," Andy says, giving off the illusion that she's full of herself.

"Though there is the fact that my father asked me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night," He says.

Andy blood runs cold, "Oh… He did?"

"Yes."

"Really," Andy asks, "I thought he'd hate my guts."

"I'm rather sure he does not, as you say, 'hate your guts'," Kyoya says.

"Is it weird that I'm scared of your father?"

"He won't hurt you. Besides, you've been on television worldwide, and my father is what scares you?"

"It's an irrational fear then," Andy says, shrugging.

Kyoya puts and arm around her shoulders,"You'll do fine. Besides, I won't leave your side at all."

"You better not," Andy nods, "Does this mean I'll have to dress up?"

"Yes."

"Dammit all," Andy says, pouting. "A dress?"

"Yes."

"Dammit times two," She says, crossing her arms. "I don't even own a dress."

"You do, after all, know a devious pair that has a fashion designer for a mother," Kyoya says.

Andy's pout turns into a frown, "They'll never let me hear the end of this."

"No," He says, "But their mother is now a friend of yours. I'm sure she won't let them tease you too much."

Andy brushes her hair off her face, "Alright, I'm go."

"Thank you," He says.

"You owe me," She says.

Kyoya smiles, "Alright."

Andy hugs him, sighing. "I'm still scared."

Kyoya just chuckles.


	15. Arguments and Bravado

**Alright, here's the next part :) I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to check. If you see any, feel free to tell me and I'll change them.**

**So, in this part, we learn that Andy dislikes frills, she's not very lady like and not to ever piss Andy off.**

**Also, Andy, her mother, her father and her friend Amber are mine, the rest are not. If they were mine, I'd make Kyoya balance my checkbook lol**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm tired of hearing, 'Invest in women's sports because it's the right thing to do', Invest because it's the SMART thing to do!" - Abby Wambach<strong>_

"I look absolutely ridiculous," Andy says, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was a deep purple and had frills on the skirt.

Andy was not a fan of frills.

Mrs. Hitachiin nods, "This is the twentieth dress you've tried on."

"I just… I don't feel comfortable," Andy says, looking away from her reflection.

"I think I know what you need," she says, "We need a dress that accents your body, your curves."

"Oh good God," Andy says, grimacing.

"I'm thinking knee length," Hikaru says, noddng

"And strapless," Kaoru says, "To show off her strong shoulders and arms."

"Strong arms," Andy asks, looking at her arms.

"Yes," says, "I've got it! The navy one in my office!"

"We're on it," The twins says.

"I'm sorry dear," She says, "I know you don't like this, but we're trying our best." She says as she unzips the zipper.

Andy nods, "I know… I'm just… stubborn."

"The most stubborn client ever," She says as Andy walks over to the changing room.

The second she got it off her body, Mrs. Hitachiin came in with the other one. Andy takes the navy blue dress with small specks of silver glitter from her and steps into it.

"This one is a corset top," She explains after zipping it, "So, even if it is strapless, it won't slip at all."

"I'm going to make a fool of myself," Andy says as she pulls the strings tight to her body, tying it off in a neat bow.

"No you won't," She says, "Just be you."

"He hates me."

"I wouldn't say hate," She says, "He just hates he lost money."

"I caused him to lose money, ergo, he hates me."

"Come on," She says, "How does this one feel?"

"Really good," She says as they step out.

"That HAS to be the one," The twins say.

Andy looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles, "I'm going to have to agree."

"Fantastic," says, "On to hair and makeup!"

Andy frowns, "Makeup? Really?"

"Yes," She says, pulling her arms and making her sit in a chair. "Can you too go get those silver glitter pumps of mine?"

"The one with the straps," Kaoru asks.

"No," She says, taking Andy's hair out of its high pony tail. "The four inch ones from Louboutin."

"I'm on it," Kaoru says.

Hikaru moves so he's standing in from of Andy, "So… you nervous?"

"Terrified is more like it," Andy says as his mother curls her hair.

"It'll be fine," She says, spraying all the ones that are curled. She then but a hair band around it, near the base of her head. "Bobby pins?"

"Right here, "Hikaru says, handing them over.

"You know," Andy says, "I thought you two would be harassing me."

"Are you kidding," Kaoru says, walking back in, "Kyoya's father scares us too."

Andy smiles as their mom finishes up her hair, "Undone bun complete!"

Andy just sits still as she put on her makeup. Thankfully it was only eyeliner, mascara and some very light pink lip gloss.

"Guess who's here," The twin says as Andy is putting on the shoes. She look up to see Kyoya.

"Hello stranger," she says, standing and walking over. He's wearing a button up shirt and a blazer with some black slacks. Andy takes his arms and smiles at the Hitachiins, "Thank you all so much!"

"Just try to have fun sweetie, Mrs. Hitachiin says.

"And don't look Kyoya's father in the eyes," Kaoru says.

"He'll steal your soul," Hikaru nods.

Andy laughs, turning along with Kyoya, waving over her head.

Kyoya and Andy get into his limo and Andy leans forward.

"Keep your back straight," He says, looking at her.

"You got to be fu-"

"A proper lady doesn't slouch," He says.

"Everything I do isn't fucking right at all," Andy mutters, butting one knee over the other.

"Fold your legs at the ankles, not the knees."

"Holy shit this is-"

"No cursing," He says.

"But... but-"

"I know," He says, "You are fond of those words, but they are very-"

"Unladylike, I know, I know."

"And don't cut people off."

"Good God, Am I doing anything right?"

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"From that response, I can tell I'm not."

"Keep the sarcasm down to a minimum," He says, "Other than that, you'll be fine."

"I hate being proper," Andy says, "It's not me."

"I know," He says.

"So does your father really steal souls, or does he just takes them and sells them back for a ridiculous price?"

Kyoya smirks a bit, "I'd have to go with the second one."

"So," Andy says, "Who is all going to be here?"

"My brothers and their fiancés, my sister and her husband, my father and my step mother."

"And you wonder why I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine," He says, "Just be yourself… just be a more ladylike."

The limo stops and Andy feels nervous to the point she feel nauseous. Kyoya gets out before her, and then helps Andy out.

Andy puts a smile on and walks inside with him. Immediately, she notices the entire room was full. "This is more than just family," Andy whispers covertly, keeping a smile on.

"So it is," He says. Andy can tell by his tone that he wasn't expecting the room full of people either. Andy looks at the cast on her right hand. She'll soon be able to take it off, but she can't help but feel it makes her look weak. She had her surgery already, and her knee is hurting a bit, but no more than a pinch.

Everyone looks over at them. Fuyumi smiles, walking over. "Andy," She says, pulling her into a hug.

Andy hugs back.

"Did you know Dad invited this many people," She asks her brother.

"Not at all," He says, looking around.

Yoshio looks over and walks towards her. Andy takes a sigh, bracing herself for this. She smiles, "Hello, Ootori-sama."

"Good evening, Val-san," He says, "I must say, you look quite presentable tonight."

"Thank you," She says, nodding, "And thank you for inviting me to this soiree."

"Yes," He says, "I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"I'm sure I shall," She says.

"After all," He says, "I'm not sure your use to these kind of… classy parties."

Andy just smirks, "Even an athlete can be classy, Ootori-sama. After all, you don't have to be rich to know how to be **decent** to another person."

"Yes," He says, "I have other guest to attend to. Shall speak with you again later, Val-san?"

"Of course," She says bowing.

The second he's out of earshot, Kyoya and Andy walk over and get something to drink. "You left me hanging," She says.

"I think you handled that quite well on your own."

Andy rolls her eyes, "Sure."

"Don't roll your eyes, either," He says.

"Everything I do is wrong," Andy says as they announce that dinner is to be served now.

Kyoya and Andy walk into the dining room. It had a long table to accommodate everyone. There was a crystal chandelier handing above them and a string quartet playing soft tunes in the corner. Kyoya helps Andy into her seat and gives her a look to remind her of all the things he said in the car.

Thankfully, Fuyumi sits on her other side. "This is my husband, Daichi Shido," she says, motioning to the tall male next to him. He smiles, extending his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Val-san."

"The pleasure is all mine," She says, shaking his hand.

Andy just sits there listening to everyone talk of business as she eats her food. She takes these moments to look at Kyoya's family. His brothers are all like him, cool and collected. However, they just seem… colder. His step mom just seemed like all those girls that disliked Andy because she wasn't like them. Snooty, mean, and… well, just plain bitchy.

"So," She says, "Adeline-san, is it true that your mother is in rehab?"

Andy smirks, trying to keep calm, "Yes, Is it true, Ootori-san."

"I'm so sorry," She says, "It must be hard to deal with."

"It was, but she's doing fine."

"I mean, wouldn't it have helped if you didn't go traveling the world, leaving her by herself? If I was ever in that position, and God forbid it, I'd want my family there for me."

Kyoya squeezes Andy's hand. "Ootori-san, I mean no offence, I assure you, but you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Excuse me?"

"You see," Andy says, "You can only help people if they want to help themselves first. There would be no use in putting her somewhere to help her if right after she left, she would just to the same thing." Andy takes a sip of her drink and continues, "I believe that you cannot make a person do what they don't want to, no matter how much power or money you have."

"But don't you think it was rather selfish of you, to leave your mother when she needed her child the most," She asks.

All eyes on Andy, but she didn't notice. "Don't you think it's selfish for her to try and take my life away from me? She was a grown woman and made her choices, and if she wanted to drink whatever liquor she could get her hands on, who was I to stop her. After all, the adults have the power, correct? I, being the child of the relationship, should have been the one make the ignorant decisions and the one being parented, not the other way around."

Dessert came to the table and Andy eats it slowly, but not tasting it. She glances over at Kyoya, nodding to tell him she's alright.

"But isn't it irresponsible to go touring the world while she's at home, sick?"

Andy takes a deep breath, "Ootori-san, with all due respect, I had a job. A career, I was the breadwinner of the family. Wouldn't have dropping my job and becoming homeless been even more irresponsible?"

"I'd hardly call what you do a 'career'," she says, "All you do is run around in shorts and flaunt yourself to whoever is watching."

Andy shakes her head, "I wouldn't expect people who are more… business orientated to get it."

"What does that mean, exactly," Kyoya's older brother says.

Kyoya opens his mouth, but Andy cuts him off. "You see, the business sides of it just invest. The more a team wins, the more money they get. All a business person sees is a team that wins equals money. Out on the pitch, it's nothing like that. We can't just pay the other team to lose. We work for it, we train and we strategize. My sport is a mental game just as much as it is a physical one. There's more than just parading around in shorts. After all, I don't know how anyone would like us 'flaunting' ourselves after we get sweaty and dirty."

"Women shouldn't be getting dirty," Mrs. Ootori says, "It's barbaric."

"Why? We're just as capable as anyone else? Why waste the talent we have? So we can just sit around like other women and be breeded like horses?" Andy smiles at her, "I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound like the life I want to lead."

"Breeded like horses," She says, "Being a stay at home mother is nothing of the sort."

"I'm just not willing to sit there and be useless," Andy says, "Why sit around when we 'barbaric' women can play in tournaments that companies, like the Ootori medical group, get money from?" Andy smiles, "We simply entertain. Because we do that, you all get paid. I see no problem in it for either side."

"Very clever," Yoshio says, nodding.

Mrs. Ootori just shakes her head, glaring over at Andy.

Andy just takes a sip of her water, winking at Kyoya. After dinner, everyone was just to mingle until it was time to leave.

"I can't believe I did that," Andy says, looking at Kyoya with a smile.

Kyoya just shakes his head, "I can't believe you did that without resorting to your usual banter."

"You mean cussing, don't you."

"Of course."

Andy smiles and turns, and feels ice cold wine collide with her chest.

"Oops," Mrs. Ootori says, "I'm so sorry! Can I get you something to wear?"

"The dress," Andy says looking down at it, "It's going to stain!"

"It's ok," She says, "It wasn't your class anyways."

Kyoya glares, opening his mouth, only to have Andy cut him off once more.

"You know, that's enough. I'm not going to stick around and try to play nice with some **child**. I sure as hell don't deserve this. And you're right, I'm not in your class, but if this is what upper class is about, I'd rather be a lower class 'barbarian' because you are as hell are not classy at all," Andy turns, "Good day, Ootori-san, Ootori-sama. Dinner was **wonderful**."

"I'm sorry Kyoya, stay here, ok? I doubt you'll be allowed to follow me anyways" Andy says as she brushes past Kyoya and heads straight for the door.

"Poor thing," Mrs. Ootori says, "Can't take the pressure."

Andy turns and look at Mrs. Ootori, "I'm proud of who I am, of where I came from and what I do. It's not my fault if you're incapable of comprehending that. So, now, I'll take my barbaric ass out the door after I say one last thing, since I doubt I'll ever be invited back." She gives her the famous Adeline smirk, and puts as much of her own specialized bravado in her words as she could. She raises her middle finger, "Fuck you!"

Without another word, she turns and walks past everyone and out the door.


	16. It's Ok Maybe?

**Here's the next part! Also, I'll be adding a not so good picture I drew of Andy on my page. I had to use my web cam, so it's horrible quality. I'm trying to work on being more... eloquent with my words and such as I write... I hope it shows...**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's totally wild. It catches me off guard still, but it's such an amazing thing." – Megan Rapinoe on the popularity surrounding the team.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a little girl, Andy didn't take too kindly to anyone who insulted her or her family and friends. She has a short fuse and it has gotten the best of her quite often. Like the time she broke that boys arm when she was seven for telling Amber that she was a fat pig. Sure, she over reacted, and yes, she's well aware that it was the wrong thing to do, but Andy just gets lost into it. It's almost like when she plays. Only what's on that field matters. In this case, she had tunnel vision of another kind, which ended up resulting into her giving up soccer for a season as punishment for acting out.<p>

Though, that was hardly the worst time it's ever gotten her. Before the business at the Ootori house, the worst it gotten was high school a year ago. She saw this boy forcing himself on a girl. So Andy pulled him off and beat him to a bloody pulp. His parents were even going to sue her, had it not been that the girl spoke up at the trial.

However, this fiasco at Kyoya's seemed to have topped them all, and she didn't even get to punch someone.

Andy was not a 'happy camper' when she woke this morning only to find that it was all over the news.

Of course, this got back to the team, which resulted in a conference call between Andy, Abby, Hope and Pia.

Thankfully, they understood. They we're going to get some hell for keeping her on the team, and Pia knew this, but once her side got out, the rest of the world would understand… hopefully. Andy did a conference with an American newspaper, explain what happened. Her country understands, and the middle class or Japan does as well. It's the upper class that has a problem with it.

To think, all that happened at just this morning.

At school, she ignored anyone and everyone, Kyoya and the hosts included. She got some remarks from the males and females of Ouran, about how it wasn't her place and such of that nature.

Andy just bit her tongue and ignored it all.

Andy wouldn't have minded Mrs. Hell-Demon at all, if she didn't bring up her mother. Say anything you want about her, she can listen to it all day, but one remark about someone she cares for, and self control is out the window.

So, now, Andy was simply trying to lose her mind and be cut off from the world for a bit. Her mother was sitting there, looking at her as she ate her ice cream. After about five minutes, Andy couldn't take the staring any longer and finally looked at her mom.

"Is there anything I can help you with," She says, "Because, if not, please leave me be. I don't feel like it today."

"I cannot believe you did that," her mother tells her, a smile on her face.

A smile. That wasn't the reaction Andy was expecting. She was expecting something along the lines of 'Adeline Elane Val, how dare you blah blah blah'. Andy just shrugs, "I don't take too kindly to people who bad mouth me, or you."

Melissa smiles, putting a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"I mean," Andy starts, "If I deserve it, that's one thing. That, what she said, it was uncalled for."

"I know," She says.

Andy just stares up at her ceiling, eating another bite. The thought that she ruined what she and Kyoya have was in her mind all day. And, quite frankly, I was something she didn't want to think about. At all. Ever.

She'd understand if he wanted nothing to do with her. After all, that was his step mother she completely disrespected in a room full of very powerful people.

The door bell rings. Andy rolls her eyes, looking at her mother. About a million emotions flash though her daughter's eyes in an instant. Hurt, confusion, anger… all except one… regret.

Andy doesn't regret it at all. Just like she didn't regret breaking Tim's arm or beating that one kid who's name she never even bothered to remember into a pile of metaphorical mush. Andy doesn't regret anything except one thing. She doesn't want to live with regrets and she won't let this be one of them.

But, then again, she hasn't seen Kyoya yet… she would regret losing him.

"I take it you don't want to see anyone or do anything today," Her mother asks.

"Ice cream, video games and soccer are all I'm doing today." Andy says, looking at her clock. She knew that completely avoiding Kyoya for longer than a day was impossible, she just wanted one day of peace before the storm starts to sink the ship that is her life.. She just didn't want to hear the distain in his voice, see the disappointment on his face, and she certainly wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Alright," she says, getting up.

Her mother exited the room, leaving Andy to flop back against her pillows and keep eating the delectable tiramisu ice cream. She closes her eyes and tried to keep herself calm and try to figure out how she should handle the situation at hand.

There was no way in hell she'd ever in a million years that she'd ever apologize. It's against her moral code. Andy knew that she'd at least have to apologize to Kyoya… who she isn't ready to face at all.

That was, until she opened her eyes and say Kyoya standing at her doorway.

"Shit," Andy says, a frown coming to her face. His face was a blank slate to her, she couldn't read him at all.

"You've been ignoring me," He says, moving the beads that were strung in her doorway out of his path.

"I wouldn't say ignore," She says, taking another bite of ice cream.

"What do you call purposely making sure you don't see, speak, or converse with someone outside of situations such as class, then?"

"So… I was ignoring you," She says, "But… I just…"

"I'm not mad," He says.

"So you're pissed," Andy states, "Oh shit, I fucked up."

"I'm impressed, actually," he says.

"Say what now?"

"You stood up for yourself," He says, with a certain smile that didn't seem too happy. "Which is something I've never been able to do with my step-mother, much less my father."

"Oh god," Andy says, "Your father's pissed right? Wants to hire some elite trained assassins to kill me in the dead of night while I sleep in my bed dreaming of Olympic glory?"

Kyoya just looks up at her, "You have quite an imagination."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not sure how to answer it."

"Then guesstimate."

"What?"

"Guesstimate, it's a cross between 'guess' and 'estimate'."

"That's not even a real word" He says, "He's… angry, yes, but also impressed that someone ever dared to say something as vulgar in his presence, much less to his wife."

"So he did hire someone to assassinate me? You think they'd at least let me die in comfortable pajamas?"

"Adeline," Kyoya says, shaking his head with a small smile on his face, "He didn't hire anyone to assassinate you."

"Ship me back to the good ol' land of Dixie?"

"No," He says, "As of right now, he's not doing anything."

Andy just looks at him. Giving him a look that asked if what he said was true. He nods, leaving Andy a bit flabbergasted. "That's shocking," she says, "I was at least expecting to be picked up by your family's police and be tortured or something for insulting someone of such a **godly** status when I, myself, am just a lowly little mortal."

Kyoya simply looks up at her and shakes his head. "You're insane," he says.

"You knew this before hand," Andy says, finally finishing off the ice cream. Andy just stands, stretching her legs and back. "You haven't slept, have you," Andy asks, looking at him.

"I must say, I truly do dislike the fact that you can tell."

"You're not as… icy and mean," Andy says.

"When have I ever been mean to you? Besides when we first met?"

"Every time after that, but before our relationship started."

"I believe this is when you would use the term of 'endearment' that you use on me all the time."

Andy smiles, "And which is that?"

"Smartass."

"It's funny hearing you curse," she says, pulling him up so that he's standing with her. She hugs him, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"About what, exactly?"

"I must have caused some problems with your home life."

"None that were not already there," He says, his arms around her, "Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it," Andy says, "I've caused it."

"Adeline."

"If I would have just kept my mouth shut for the first time in my life…"

"Adeline."

"No," Andy says, "I have no control on what I say. There's literally no filter between my mind and me speaking or hell, even my actions."

"Andy," He says.

She looks up, knowing that he only uses the nickname when he is either trying to get her attention or some her from doing something. In this case, it was the ladder. "Yes?"

"It'll be fine."

"Will it really," She whispers.

"For you, it will be, I promise."

"That's not who I'm asking about here, Kyoya," She says, looking down at her feet.

Kyoya didn't have an answer for this. She hears him sigh. He rests head against her shoulder. "I'll be fine," He says, reassuring not only her, but himself as well.

"If she does get bad, I could always kill a soccer ball at her head to see if it knocks some sense into her," She suggests, trying to make him relax a bit.

A laugh comes from him. She smiles, putting her hands in his hair. "It'll be ok," She says.

He pulls his head away from her, a smile on his face. "I know it will," he says, "You just have to see that it will."

"And I have," She says.

"No, you haven't," He says, knowing that she's lying to make him feel better.

Andy gives him her famous smirk, not looking him in the eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me already."

Kyoya smiles, taking her head in his hands and lifting her faces so she's looking at him. His lips brush hers, very delicately and gentle.

Which is exactly what she wants. She just wanted some reassurance that he still did care about her and the loving kiss was enough to prove it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :)<strong>


	17. Confrontations

**Hello again :)**

**I don't have much time, so here's the next part :)**

**I disclaim what I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>If you truly expect to realize your dreams, abandon the need for blanket approval. If conforming to everyone's expectations is the number one goal, you have sacrificed your uniqueness, and therefore your excellence."<strong>__**  
><strong>__**― Hope Solo**_

Andy was staring out the window, completely ignoring the teacher. She already just wants to get out of this place. Sick and tired of all the glares she's getting from all the people at the school. Not even just students, the teachers as well. All because she doesn't 'know her place' in society.

What 'place' is that? Sure, she isn't rich. Does that really mean that much to these people? Sometimes, Andy can't believe that people are actually this superficial. They don't treat Haruhi this way…

The class ends and Andy shoves all her books into her backpack. She throws it over her shoulder, exiting the class quickly. Andy quickly makes her way into a restroom, changing out f that ghastly dress. She changes into jeans, a black tanktop with a dark blue cashmere Jacket like sweater with a hood.

Andy takes her hair down, braiding it to the left side of her body. Lastly, she puts on the some shoes and throws her uniform into her bag. She leaves the bathroom, walking out the restroom.

Andy bumps into someone, only to have a hand shove her back onto the ground.

"Hey," Andy says, looking up to see a girl with dark hair and a smirk on her features.

"What," she says, "I'm only making sure you're where you belong."

Andy smirks, "Oh, bravo! That was so original! It even hurt my feeling a little!"

The girl glares at her, "How dare you!"

"Oh," Andy says, standing, "I dare. And honestly, I don't care what you or anyone else does to me. I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. Get that?"

"You need to learn your place," She says, glaring down at her.

"My place is where ever I want it to be," Andy says, walking past her.

Andy simply goes from there out of Ouran. She gets a hot chocolate with caramel drizzle from a local coffee shop and takes out a book she's currently reading. She told Kyoya that she'd be there for club hours and work behind the scenes, but until then, she'd wait here.

Andy can't believe that life has gotten this way. She opens her book, looking at the page. It's just something to get her mind off of things. It's a guilty pleasure of hers and she'd be humiliated if anyone saw her reading the _'Pretty Little Liars' _books. Andy reads, sipping her hot chocolate.

She looks up, watching the people passing her. In any other place, people would be looking up to her in awe. They'd respect her for what she's done and what she will do. She would be treated as an equal… but not here. Apparently, she's nothing here.

Andy rolls her eyes at that though. She never has been and never will be nothing. No matter what happens, she is a person and deserves to be treated like one. Not like some animal. Every human being deserves a certain amount of respect. Everyone. Not just the rich.

Apparently, the rich don't take to kindly to that thought.

Andy looks at her phone, seeing it's almost club time. She orders another hot chocolate, slips her book back into her bag, and leaves the store. She puts the hood over her head, as it started to get chilly outside. She gets on the grounds of the school, quickly walking past everyone.

She walks up the stairs, and heads towards the club room. She feels someone's foot catch her own and a hand on her back, shoving her down. Andy manages to make sure none of the hot chocolate was spilled. From the ground, she can hear the girl from earlier snickering to her two friends.

"Have a nice trip," She asks, her friends giggling.

Andy smirks, standing, "You really have to work at your originality. Subpar, once again. Darling, if you're trying to hurt my feelings, you'll have to try a bit harder."

She scowls, "The only thing that's subpar here is you."

"That's a bit better," Andy says, her famous smirk appearing. "Now, if you don't mind, I've actually have things to do besides sit here and torment someone."

"What could you possibly have to do," She says, "I thought commoners worked all the time. Don't you have to get back to your street corner?"

"Excuse me," Andy says, "You want to run that by me again?"

"I've got it, Miyuki," The girl behind her says, "She's Kyoya's **personal **harlot."

"Oh, I am, am I," Andy says, "And to think, he **still **picked me over you."

"How could he not with how you were hanging all over him," Miyuki says.

"The only one 'hanging' all over him is you," Andy says, "'Oh, Kyoya-sempi, that's a lovely costume you're wearing!' Barf."

Miyuki glares, "At least I'm in his class!"

"I am too," Andy says, "Three of them, actually. I wonder if he'll help me with my Calculus homework."

"You think you're so smart," She says, crossing her arms.

"Actually, no," Andy says, "I'm not smart. I just know how to treat people."

"Clearly you don't," The other friend says... Shizuki, I believe.

"You would have never said those things you said to Kyoya's step mother if you knew that," Miyuki says, "Right, Yamata?"

The girl nods.

"I'm doing then what I did now," Andy says, putting her hands on her hips.

"And what could that be?"

"Defending myself," Andy says.

"From what," She says, "The truth? Your mother really is a drunken waste of space, isn't she?"

Andy glares, finally taking this conversation seriously. "My mother was never a waste of space."

"Any woman that has you for a child is a waste," She says.

Andy smirks, "Bravo, my darling, you're finally getting a bit clever!"

"Don't call me 'Darling', you slut!"

"Don't call me a slut then," Andy says, "Darling."

Her hand whips forward, attempting to slap her. Andy just takes a step back, letting it swing in front of her face.

"Got to be quicker than that," Andy says, "Now, fare thee well, I'm off! I'll miss this mildly entertaining conversation." Andy turns, walking towards the room.

"I don't see what Kyoya see in a girl like you," She says, glaring.

"I see plenty in her."

Andy smiles, looking past her and at Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki smiles at her wving like a maniac. She waves, looking back at Miyuki.

"I suggest you and your little posse leave her alone," Kyoya says, a smirk forming, "O else, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Is that a threat," Yamata asks.

"Absolutely not," Kyoya says, walking past them, "It's a promise. And I always make good on my promises."

Andy smirks, taking a sip. She waves good bye, opening the club room door. They have a few minutes before they open. The second the door shuts, Andy lets out a string or profanities.

"I haven't seen you this riled up since dinner," Kyoya says.

Andy rolls her eyes, "I can't believe them. How can they treat me like that?"

Tamaki puts his arms around Andy, "It'll be ok, Andy. It doesn't matter what they think of you. What matters is what you think of yourself."

"And I'm the best thing since the invention of the wheel," Andy says.

"Do you really think that," Tamaki asks, "Something tells me that you're not as confident as the persona you give off to everyone else."

Andy looks down to the ground, "Interesting thought…" She walks past him, stopping only to look up at Kyoya. Her eyes meet his, telling him everything he wanted to know… '_How did he see through me?'_

He puts his hand on her shoulder, and the smiles and nods at him before walking past into the back room to start making tea.

* * *

><p>Andy was laying on one of the couches in the club with her feet over the back and her head hanging off the edge. Her eyes closed, listening to Kyoya typing away on his computer. All her thoughts surrounding Miyuki and what Tamaki says.<p>

"Would you like to talk about it," Kyoya asks, never missing a key stroke.

"I don't understand how he saw that," Andy says.

"I did as well."

"I know what," Andy says looking at him, "You're you. I know you've known."

"That's Tamaki," He says, "He sees you for who you really are. He does it to everyone but himself."

"But I hid it so well," Andy says, kicking off the back of the couch and flipping off. "I've perfected the art of hiding my insecurities and putting on a flawless bravado."

"Perhaps that's why he told you," Kyoya says, looking up at her.

Andy walks over towards him, "Huh?"

"Think about it Andy," He says.

"So… I can be that confident honestly rather than putting up a front?"

"Is it?"

"You're not making this easy."

"It's not supposed to be."

Andy just rolls her eyes, "Come on, are you done yet?"

He lets out a smile, "Almost."

"Hurry up, will you?" Andy says, "I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Just hurry up."

Kyoya smiles once more, shutting his laptop and getting his things together. His hand finds hers as they leave the school together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :D<strong>


	18. Worthless

**So, here's the next part. It is bitter... to me at least. You all should start a 'I hate Miyuki/Shizuki/Yamata club' after this.**

**So, I'm drawing from personal experience for this chapter. I had people pick on me all the time, and they'd do things that were not very nice. So, do anything you can to stop people from bullying someone. It really effects a person deep down. Hurts to the point where you go numb to it all. It's not a great feeling.**

**Also, Any ideas for a soundtrack? Songs? For Andy, I was thinking 'Badass' by Saliva -wink- **

**OH! And 50 reviews you guys! Thank you so much for them and the favorites! They make my day brighter :D**

**I disclaim all but the people who are mine...?**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's the way you live, not the way you talk that counts. Actions speak louder than words." – Jill Loyden<strong>_

Today was a nice and breeze day and the host club decided to take advantage of one of the last well weather days to entertain the guests outside. Andy helped them set up, then disappeared to the pitch. She hasn't touched a ball since the final. She was a little rusty, but then she got back into the groove of things quickly.

In a week and a half, winter break began. They' get a month off, which is shocking to Andy. But the moment it starts, Andy and her mother have to head to the U.S for a celebration tournament. Needless to say, she was excited to get back and play, but she didn't want to leave all her friends behind. Than had she also had to attend a wedding.

Andy swings at the ball. Her knee hurting a bit, since her surgery was about three weeks ago. It wasn't unbearable, so she can manage. In a few more days, it should be healed. Her hand was completely recovered, thankfully. Her foot stings a bit, since she's playing with bare feet. She's taking all her anger out on the ball, so she doesn't do something she regrets to those girls. She's already in enough trouble as it is, she certainly didn't want anymore.

Andy doesn't consider herself a deep thinker at all. She rarely thinks about the meaning of things and why things are as they are. She just assumes that's how it is and always will be. However, Tamaki's words keep ringing in her head and making her reevaluate things about herself.

Sure, she really isn't the most confident person in the world. She does have those thoughts that creep in that make you feel worthless. And yes, all the stuff going on does make her feel like complete shit, but she won't ever show it. Andy's pride is too great for her to fall victim to her feelings. If she can hide it, she will, for as long as she can.

Yes, it does hurt to hide the pain all the time, but it's just what you have to do sometimes… right?

Andy sighs, looking at her cell phone to check the time. She quickly puts on her Nikes and gets the ball, jugging it while walking back towards the club. She turns the corner, catching the ball in her hands. She gets glares from all the students leaving their clubs. With a sigh, she puts the ball in her bag, hearing it hit the medal she got for Best Young Player as well as her uniform and goes over to the host club. She got there right as the last few guests were leaving.

"What can I do," She asks, looking over at Kyoya.

He looks around in front of him, "We have to take all the tables and chairs inside. Mori-Sempi and Haruhi are already taking in dishes."

"Alright," Andy says, walking over to some chairs, stacking them.

"Andy," She hears Haruhi yell form the entrance of the school.

She looks up, seeing a soccer ball come flying at her. She takes a step back, hopping and catching it against her stomach. It knocks the wind out of her, and her stomach is stinging, but it feels fine.

"Sorry," She hears Miyuki's voice say, "My brother just don't have good aim."

Andy looks up, seeing her smirk. Any smiles, "No problem." She drops it to the ground a few feet in front of her, "Here, let me return it!" She runs up, kicking the ball pretty hard.

Miyuki, her brother, Shizuki, and Yamata all scatter, avoiding the ball. "Hey," Yamata yells.

"Sorry," Andy says sarcastically, "I thought your brother could handle it!" She turns, returning to the chairs. Taking off her bag and setting it down, she pick up three of the chairs putting them over her shoulder. They folded neatly, thankfully, or else she'd have to do this one at a time.

With everyone helping out, it took no time for them to get all the stuff done. Andy returns outside with Haruhi to get her bag. Kyoya didn't want her walking alone, not with everything going on.

"Where's my bad," Andy says.

"Did you leave it somewhere else," Haruhi asks, looking around.

"Looking for this?"

Andy and Haruhi look up, seeing Miyuki holding her medal, while Yamata throws her bag at her.

"Give that back," Andy says, glaring.

"Or what," She says, "You'll tell Kyoya on us?"

Andy glares, "Give it back, you have no idea how hard I worked for that!"

"Oh please," Shizuki says, "Do it, Miyuki."

"Do what, exactly," Haruhi says.

Miyuki smirks, holding the ribbon part on one finger. She takes a pair of scissors from behind her back, a grin on her face. Andy's eyes widen as she cuts the ribbon in half, catching the medal, and throwing them at Andy. Haruhi was just as shocked as Andy was.

No, it wasn't the gold… but it hurt all the same. In her father's tournament, that was the medal he won. To see hers be sliced in half… It hurt deeper than any of their words.

She glares, trying to hold the tears back. She picks up both parts, "You fucking bitch!"

"Aww, look you guys," Shizuki says, "she's crying!"

"Cry baby," Miyuki says, grinning, "It's only a metal!"

Andy shakes her head, "You'd never understand." Andy stands, letting the tears fall freely, "You're a spoiled little bitch who never had to work for anything. Of course you of all people wouldn't understand." Andy turns, leaving her bag behind, and runs straight into the school.

Haruhi picks up her bag, looking over at them, "For being upper class, you all sure do act lower than lower class."

Andy sprinted past everyone, not caring who she knocks down or runs into. She finds a secluded class room. She leans against the wall near the door, crying harder than she was before.

After about ten minutes, she hears the door open. She looks up, seeing Kyoya. Without any words, she shakes her head, dropping her medal and the ribbon to the ground.

"Andy," Haruhi says, putting an arm around her, "It's ok."

"I can't believe they got to me," She says.

"It's completely understandable," Haruhi says, rubbing her back, "What they did was cruel. I would have cried if they did that to something I worked so hard to get."

Andy just pulls her legs to her chest, setting her head on her knees. "I just… I try so hard not to be rattled…"

"I know," She says, "But sometimes, you have to let it out."

Andy picked up the medal and ribbon, and stands. Silently, she and Haruhi walk to the club room. Andy was thankful no one was around. Haruhi opens the club room door, leading Andy in.

"Auntie," She hears Tamaki's voice say. Everyone looks over, seeing Andy with tears running down her face.

"Andy-chan," Honey says, "What's wrong?"

Andy shows what she's holding in her hands, both parts of her medal.

"Who did that," The twins ask, looking at both parts.

Andy looks over at Kyoya, nodding.

He walks over, putting one arm around her guiding towards the back rooms. She throws the medal onto a couch, tears coming down even harder. The moment they are out of site, Andy hugs him and cries harder than she ever has before.

"It can't be fixed," She says, looking up at him. "I just can't…"

"I'm sure there's something we can do," He says, holding her gently.

She shakes her head, tears coming down silently. To her, it was broken. To her, it was worthless now.


	19. Back

**So, normally, I try to use a quote by a soccer player at the beginning, but the one I found just fit so well... so I use it.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and favorites! I was a giggly school girl when I saw them all :) Oh, and cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, what did you say the fic you suggest was called again? I'm sorry I'm such a scatter brain. And thanks Itsgoose2u :D It's hard to get though, but it makes you a lot stronger when you look back on it.**

**Anything else... hmmm... I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it." – Moliere<strong>_

It was the last day of school before the fall break and Andy was excited to get out of there. She felt out of place with all these rich snobs. Part of her wanted to go back to Georgia. She wanted to ride horses and play soccer in the mud again. But what Andy wanted the most was for those three bitches to step off her back and leave her be.

Today was the physical exam day. So that means all the females of the school were together, getting weighted and what not. Andy was waiting in line, tapping her foot impatiently. The sooner she could get out of here, the sooner she could get back to the pitch. She was wearing sweat pants over a pair of shorts and a hoodie over a tanktop, because it was quite chilly.

"She looks pudgy," Miyuki says, looking at Andy, "So much for world class athlete."

Andy looked down at herself. The hoodie did make her look like she was pudgy.

"Val, Adeline," A doctor calls.

Andy walks forward, taking off her Nikes. "Do you need me to take off anything," She asks, feeling eyes on her.

"If you're wearing anything under those sweats, yes," She says with a smile.

Andy nods, taking her sweat pants off, revealing her strong legs. She then takes off her hoodie, placing it on top of her pants. She steps on the scale, looking at the doctor.

"You're a very healthy weight," she says, "Unlike most here."

"Healthy meaning fat," Yamata says.

The doctor looks at her, "Meaning she isn't starving herself like most here, right Yamata?"

Yamata glares at Andy, a blush coming to her face.

Andy gives the doctor a smile. The doctor winks. "Alright," She says, "This is a device that checks to see how much fat to muscle ratio you have. So if you'd lift your shirt, I'll check."

Andy lifts her shirt, not exactly caring.

"Oh my God," The doctor says, "You have abs of steel!" She then looks around at all the doctors looking at her, "Oh, sorry…"

"New here," Andy asks, getting checked by her.

"That easy to tell?"

"Kind of," Andy says, "But I like you."

"Thanks," She says, "You know, most girls here would kill to have your abs. I know I would."

"Really," Andy says, "It's the off season, so I thought I was a little flabby..."

"You athletes, I swear. You're fine, I promise" She says, "You have just the right amount of fat to stay healthy. Now it's time to see how tall you are."

"Alright," Andy says, lowering her shirt and walking over to the ruler thing against the wall.

"Just so you know," She says to Andy while writing down her height, "I thought it was about time someone put Mrs. Ootori in her place. I worked at their hospital before coming here, she was always so rude."

Andy smiles, "Thanks. You're the only one besides Kyoya to tell me so."

"You're 5'5"," She says. "Kyoya... her step son?"

"Yeah," Andy nods, "I figured I was."

"Are those girls messing with you," she says, nodding her head in the direction of the three witches.

"Messing," Andy says, "More like making my life complete hell."

"Ouch," She says, "Well, they can't pick at your body. You're in perfect health," she says louder, so they heard. Kiyuki just rolls her eyes, butting her hands on her slender hips.

Andy smiles, walking over and putting on her sweats and shoes again.

"So, all you have to go is sign this," She says, handing over the clip board. "Oh, aren't you supposed to be playing again soon…?"

"In three days," She says, "I leave tonight for the U.S."

"I'll be sure to watch," she says with a smile.

Andy signs the paper, picking up her bag and waving. Andy bolts from the room, running down the hall. When she turns a corner, she feels two people grab her.

"Target captured," Hikaru and Kaoru say into a walkie-talkie, grinning.

"Alright men," Tamaki says, "Bring her here!"

"Where are you taking me," Andy asks, being pulled by them.

"The club room, or course," They say, looking down at her.

"And you HAVE to pull me the entire way?"

"Yes."

Andy just followed them, then, once they got there, made her wear a blind fold. "I hate this," Andy says, crossing her arms as they led her into the room.

"You'll be fine," They says, letting her go, "Stay right there, don't peak!"

"Yeah yeah," Andy says, tapping her foot. "Just hurry, alright."

She heard some people moving around and some people hushing others. After a moment, she hears Tamaki call out, "Alright, look!"

Andy takes off her blindfold, opening her eyes. She smiles, seeing a small little party for her. Her mom was smiling next to Haruhi, holding a cake.

"We figured that since you we're having such a rough time, we'd do something to make you feel better Andy-chan," Honey says, smiling.

Andy smiles, "Thank you guys."

"No problem!"

Andy walks over just as her mom set down the cake, hugging her. "How come you didn't tell me," She asks, looking at her.

"I didn't want you to worry," Andy says in English to her.

"You don't have to do everything alone," She says, taking a knife and cutting the cake. "Who wants first piece!"

"Is it…?"

"Chocolate with caramel in the middle," she says, "just like you like it!"

"You all didn't have to do this," Andy says, as Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," He says, "It was Kyoya's idea… but he doesn't want you to know that."

"Alright," she says, spying him.

"Here," her mom hands her a piece of cake, already cutting on for the eager Honey.

Andy takes her piece and a fork, walking over to where Kyoya sat. "Hello stranger," She says, returning back to Japanese before getting a bite of cake.

He gives her a small smile, only because no one but her would see it. "I thought you'd want this back," He says, sliding a box in front of her. "Tamaki and the rest of the club did it."

Andy puts her fork down, opening the box. It was her metal… only with a few adjustments. There was a soccer ball patches there the cut was in the ribbon. Someone sewn the names of all her team mates on one side of the ribbon, and on the other were the hosts names and her mother's and father's as well. One name stood out on that side… Amber… She looked up, knowing she only told him about Amber… so Tamaki couldn't have possibly known.

"Well," She says, putting it around her neck, "Whoever did it, I'm very thankful."

Kyoya nods, looking over at everyone.

Andy digs into her cake, a smile on her face. "Last sweet before the games," She says.

"Oh how will you survive," Kyoya says, sarcasm very clear in his words.

"Smart ass."

He smiles, "I'm surprised no one has told you the rest of the news."

"I want to," Honey yells in English.

"Can I?" Andy's mom says in Japanese. She's not 100 percent yet, but she's getting there.

"No, me!" Tamaki screeches, "I want to tell Auntie!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mom is going to let us all come with her to the U.S so we can watch you," Haruhi says.

"Awesome," Andy says, smile lighting up her face. "When do you all leave?"

"Tonight with you," Kaoru says.

"Where to first," Hikaru asks Andy.

"Kansas City," Andy says, "At the new LIVESTRONG Sporting Park… at least, for me. I get off the plane and straight to practice."

"What about jet lag," Andy's mom asks.

"You all can rest," Andy says, "But, this is my job. I have to go. Not optional. I'm sure Pia won't run me too hard."

"Do you have your time all planned out?"

"Mostly," Andy says, "I've got to practice, then game, and then there's a week and a half between that. Hope demanded that I have to see her dance, so that what I'll be doing Monday, which means I'll have to fly to Hollywood. Wednesday is when Heather's wedding is, in NYC, so I'll be going there right after DWTS. I have to get a damn dress on Tuesday for that, because that's what she told me she wanted for a wedding present… no lie. The rest of my time is free that week and a half. Then we fly to Portland. Practice the day before, then a game, and then my time is free for the next week and a half again." Andy takes a bit of cake, "I've already have it all planned, flights booked and everything. Talk about a nightmare."

"I didn't realize you were that organized," Kyoya says with a small smirk.

"Don't make me kick you," She says, pointing her fork at him, "Or, better yet, make you eat sweets."

"You're not very threatening," Melissa Val says, patting her daughters shoulder.

"Shush," Andy says, "I'm trying to give off that illusion."

They laugh at her as she finishes her piece of cake. Andy was glad to have friends as good as they are. They made her feel better about life and ready for action. Bring it on, Canada!

* * *

><p>Some sleep on the flight helped Andy a lot. Mid way though her flight, she got ready for practice. Her hair was up in a pony tail with the band around her head, holding her bangs out her eyes. She was excited to get back out there again.<p>

Andy was looking around frantically, trying to spot them. She timed it perfectly so they all would arrive at the same time. The club, Mrs. Hitachiin and her mom we're all getting something to drink of snack on while Andy stood on a chair. She's supposed to leave the air port with her team and ride to the stadium with them for their open training and team meeting. She was even already in her training garb. The hosts and mom's would come to the open practice they were having later that day.

Andy caught the sight of someone she instantly knew. She opened her mouth and, with all her might, yelled at the top of her lungs, "HAO!"

A head turns, looking and seeing Andy. She instantly smiles, waving. She sees a group of people head her way. Andy smiles, stepping down from the chair, immediately getting hugged by Heather.

"We've missed you so much," She says, smiling.

"You all probably didn't even notice me gone," she says, looking at them.

"Please," Hope says with a smile, "of course I'd miss my roomie."

Andy hugged Hope, "Sure…"

"You bring out the kid in us," she says, "of course we'd notice you gone."

"You all are kids," Andy says with a smile.

"Out of the way," Megan says, "I've got to get my hug, too!"

"Hey, Pino," Andy says, hugging her.

"Hey," She says, "You ready to kick some Canadian ass?"

"You bet!" Andy looks, "Let me tell Mom and Company that I'll see them after practice."

"Better hurry," Tobin says, "We may just leave you here!"

"Yeah right," Andy says, running past everyone.

"Hey, you guys," Andy says, getting their attention. "I've got to bounce," She says pointing to Pia.

"Alright, Darling," Her mother says, "We'll see you later. Anything you want?"

"If you could bring me a water after, that would be amazing."

"Sure thing, Auntie," Tamaki says.

Andy quickly gives her mother a hug, stopping to give Kyoya one as well. "Don't let them get too crazy, alright?"

"It seems to be too late," He replies, hugging her back.

She smiles waving and sprinting to meet up with her team. She was back the only group of people that understood how hard she worked and how much she wanted that metal that that bitch tried to ruin. The only people who knows her feelings on the field, who know Andy, the player perfectly, not just Andy, the person.

'_It's good to be back,' _Andy thinks to herself.


	20. All Is Right

**You guys, this is short and I have some bad news. I was planning on getting one of these out every week, but this time, something came up that I honestly didn't plan for. I was diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer. That's why I haven't been able to post for a bit. I'm sitting in the hospital right now. It sucks, because it hurts a lot, and that takes all my energy. :( If something does happen to me, I've told a friend of mine to continue this and I've told her what I had planned. So, just in case of the worst possible scenario...**

**Oh, you all should read Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn's fics. They make me smile. I hope they make you smile too. :D**

**Know that I love you all, readers, no matter what 3**

**Lastly, I disclaim :D**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>One dance, one look, one kiss. That's all we get. Just one shot to make the difference between happily ever after." – Natasha Kai<strong>_

Andy smiles up at all the people in the stadium. This is the first time she's looked at them, instead of focusing on the practice. She waves at the crowed, and she hears a bunch of people cheer. The flicks a ball into the air, and then sends it towards the person collecting them. The practice was over and Andy felt light and refreshed, ready to get back to playing.

However, there was one last order of business before all the players can go and do as they please… autographs.

Jill threw sharpies to everyone, nearly hitting Andy in the face with it. Andy just ran over to a corner of the place and started to sign and talk. Most professionals don't even bother to do this anymore, have open practices or spend an hour after signing. Andy knows exactly why they do this. First of all, it's the right thing to do. Second, these girls that are here are the future of soccer. Who knows, some could even be on the team with Andy in a few years. They look up to them, just as players like Andy, Abby, or Heather looked up to Mia Hamm or Michele Akers.

Andy's hand felt as it is was going to fall off with how many soccer balls, shirts, jerseys, papers, and, hell, even a guy's forehead. So, finally, after showering and changing into some of her clothes, she goes and looks for her mom, , and the hosts.

Andy's wet hair was up in a rather… unattractive bun, to say the least. It was very messy, but she didn't feel like bothering. She ran out, looking around. She sees a little blonde person on someone's shoulders and knew instantly that was Honey and Mori. She ran and took the corner fast. She tried to stop, but he ended up running straight into Kyoya. She looks up, "… Hi there."

"Nice of you to join us," He says, a smirk on his face.

"Are you hungry," Melissa Val asks, smiling at her daughter.

"Always."

"I mean now."

"I'm starving, actually," She says, looking her arm with Kyoya's. "You think Pia would be mad if had caramel… anything?"

"I don't think so," Her mom says, "We rented cars. Since everyone but us are not accustomed to cars with steering wheels on the left, we'll drive."

"You can drive," Tamaki asks, his eyes wide as if he just discovered a long lost secret that would change history.

"Yes," Andy says, "Here, you only have to be 16 to drive." She looks back at her mom, "What cars did you rent?"

"The driveable kind."

"What model and make, mom."

"What kind of car do you wish it is?"

"I'm thinking… convertible 2011 Chevy Camaro."

"Hmmm, that's too bad," She says, "It's the 2012 one… think you can deal with the let down?"

Andy smiles, "That's not suppose to come out until next year!"

"We know people," The twins say, winking at her.

They decide on a place to eat and then they are off on their way. Andy sits in the driver's seat, smiling to herself as she inspects it all.

"I take it you're a car person," Kyoya says as he gets into the passenger seat.

"Does two plus two equal four," she asks in response. In the car with her are Tamaki, Haruhi, and Mrs. Hitachiin. Normally, the two mom's wouldn't be separated, but with the twins and Honey and Mori… well.. You kind of have to.

She cranks the car, pushing the gas just a tad to hear it roar. "Purrs like a kitten," She says, checking her mirrors and demanding everyone put on a seat belt.

"I believe it's going to rain," Kyoya says, looking up towards the sky.

Andy pouts, "You just want the top up."

"There is that, but it is going to rain."

"Fine," She says, "but next time, I'm driving with the fucking thing down."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mrs. Hatichiin says.

She changes the radio station and they are off. Andy's been to Kansas City before, so she knows how to get to the restaurant. She hits the interstate, getting to about sixty and staying here. She gets into the fast lane, and cruises. She'd absent mindedly whistle and sing along with the radio. The three in the back were talking and taking in the sights or the U.S.

But, not Kyoya. He was smilingly watching Andy as she whistled with a Maroon 5 song while concentrating on driving. He had a small smile, one that no one else could see. She looked over at him for a second, she smiled back before quickly stepping on brake and avoiding a car accident while curing out the drive in very, very obscene English.

All was right in their world, as it should be.


	21. Checkmate

**I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, I don't have time to check it all out.**

**Thank you all for being so understanding. It means a lot... you all mean a lot to me. Also, I'm trying to remain positive about all this, and smile. So I thought I'd share something that makes me smile. If you go to Youtube and look up Nice Peter, his songs and Epic Rap Battles of History really make me smile and laugh.**

**Disclaimer: You know this by now, I assume.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>To watch people push themselves further than they think they can, it's a beautiful thing. It's really human." – Abby Wambach<strong>_

Andy stares, her eyes analyzing her opponent. She looks back down, trying to figure out exactly what she can do. She takes it, moves it to the side. She nods to herself, looking up with a smirk on her face. Her eyes meet Kyoya's as her smirk grows bigger. "Check," she states.

It was a beautiful fall day, the last few hours before the next game. The leaves outside were slowly changing color as people came and went through the lobby of the hotel. At a table in the corner of the lobby near a tranquil water pond and water fall was Andy and Kyoya. They've been sitting here for the first few hours of the day, right after breakfast. Andy in her training clothes and him in his 'casual' clothes (Though, if you asked Andy, they were anything but casual.)

Kyoya looks at the board and moves a rook, claiming her knight, and making sure his king is safe once more.

"Dammit," She mutters, "Why so I always have to sit here for minutes on end and think of a move and then you just…. It's just not fair."

"Something tells me you're not good at this, are you," He says, looking back to the book in his hands.

"Something tells me you should shut the hell up," she mutters looking down at the board. She moves her kights, taking one of his bishops. "We are flying to Atlanta tomorrow, right?"

"That didn't take you long," He says, hints of a mocking tone in his voice. "Yes, we are. How could you forget?"

"You're lucky I love you," She says, "or I would have kicked your ass for that. I forget things easy, damn."

He uses his King to take her knight, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure you would have."

"Is that doubt I hear," She asks, one of her fingers twirling her hair as she looks down at the board. "And you used your king? Really? The weakest piece? That's an insult to me."

"If you have to ask, you're certainly not as intelligent as I thought."

"Well you ass-" Andy stops mid sentence, her eyes widening. She grins, "No. Way."

"What is it that you are gawking at," Kyoya asks, looking down at the board.

"I'm not gawking. You don't see that? What you just did," Andy asks, her eyes sparking in amazement.

"I took your knight," Kyoya says, placing a book mark in his book and looking at the board.

"That's not all you did," She smirks, "Watch this." She sees his king sitting where her knight use to be. Directly diagonal to it, with nothing to block its way, was her queen. She moves it, tipping over his king with it. "Check mate! YES!"

Kyoya eyes widen, "Did you plain that?"

"You want the honest answer or the more impressive lie," She asks, setting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her hand.

"Honest," He says.

"I honestly didn't plain that at all, in any way, shape, or form."

He smirks at himself, "Then it was luck."

"Nope," She says, her own mocking grin on her face, "You messed up."

"I did nothing or the sort."

"Yes, you did," She says, pointing at the king, "If you would have used your rook and not your king, you would have been safe. But no, you had to show off. So, it's your fault. You. Screwed. Up."

Kyoya just looks away, silently letting her know she was right. "I hope to relish this moment, because it'll never happen again."

"Right… everyone makes mistakes. You're just a meer mortal after all! Who would have guessed!" She says, leaning back and grinning. "Besides, I'll do what every American does to remember something as monumental as this."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "And that is?"

Her eyes glint in a mocking pleasure, "Have a t-shirt made."

Kyoya just gives her a look, "I hope you're joking."

"You know, I'm really not," She says, taking a sip or Gatorade, the Lemon-Lime kind. She looks out the window and sees the sea of changing colors and frowns. Her mind often finds itself going and thinking of what Mrs. Ootori said. It's like her thoughts have betrayed her."What's your opinion on what I do?"

"You're not still thinking about what my step-mother said, are you," He asks, giving her this standard 'really?' look.

"It's hard not to," she says, frowning at bit.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do, and you know that," He says, "And I'm, like many others, are proud of what you've done, for both your sport and your mom."

"I know," She says, "It just… hurts, you know? I'm trying very hard not to show that it does hurt me. I think about it all the time. I've ever regretted anything… but I think I'm regretting talking out like that now."

"You shouldn't," He says.

"I don't regret it for me," She says, "I regret it for what it's done to your home life. I really didn't mean to make it worse."

"I know you didn't," Kyoya says, "And it was bound to happen sooner or later, to be honest, between my family and I. We never really have been on the best of terms for years."

"I don't know," She says with a smile, "I kind of like your family." Andy looks over her shoulder to see some of the hosts sitting, talking and laughing. "Their… quirky."

"Quirky is putting it very mildly, especially if we're talking about Fuyumi."

"And yet, you didn't deny them as your family," She says, pointing that out. Standing, she stretches and takes her Gatorade. "I'm excited to play again."

"I know," He says, standing. He puts a hand on her shoulder, "And do not think about it anymore."

"I'll try."

"Wasn't there a quote you use all the time for that," He says.

"'Do, or do not. There is no try,'" Andy says, nodding.

"You either are, or you're not," Kyoya says.

"Yoda never had snobby rich people hating on him," She says, "No offence."

"None taken," He says as they join up with everyone. "'This above all: to thine own self be true.'"

"Hamlet, really?"

"I forgot, you hate that play, don't you?"

"More than I hate strawberries, which is a great amount."

"And you call my family 'quirky'."

Andy smiles, looking at him. A small smile was on his face. "Thank you," she says.

He simply nods, his way of saying 'you're welcome.'

* * *

><p>Andy smile, hearing people cheer as they walk out. This gives her the chills, every time. She loves this feeling, to know that she is worthy of this.<p>

And she is worthy of it, no matter what anyone says. She looks down at the ground, her eyes burning at the brightness of her jersey. Today, they wore hot pink jerseys. All the money from this game goes to breast cancer research, and to show their support, they wore these jerseys.

Andy placed her hand over her heart, singing along to her national anthem. It's one song she'll never get sick of, that's for sure. After the Canadian national anthem, they go off in their separate ways as the two captains make their way to the referees. Christie Rampone won the coin toss, and picked the side of the field they wanted to start on. Today, they show off their new formation for the first time in a game. Abby was at the top, then a bit lower were Andy and Amy Rodriguez. Technically, their positions are 'midfielder', but they are to be on the attack, so they are also technically forwards as well. In the midfield are Carli Lloyd, Shannon Boxx, and Heather O'Reilly. The defense is Becky Sauerbrunn, Christie, Amy LePeilbet and Ali Krieger. Hope was in the goal, naturally.

Andy smiles, taking in one last moment before the whistle blows and the game starts. Abby passed it over to Amy, who takes it past a player, only to have it tackled away from her. Though their possession was brief, as Shannon got it from her and shot it like a rocket up field. Andy lets it hit her stomach, letting the ball fall to her feet. She takes it passed it in the box, only for the goal keeper to get it. She kicked it, it gets from the middle of the field to their goal in a few seconds. The Canadian forward takes a swing. Hope shoots her hand up, tapping it over the goal and out of harm's way, for now.

This gives them a corner kick. The same woman who took the shot takes the kick. It soars into the box. It ended up deflecting off a U.S. defender into the goal. Now, it was Canada one, the U.S. zero.

Possession went back and forth, each side getting good shots in on goal. However, the half ended with it still 1-0.

During the half, some substitutions were made to make sure everyone got to play. Hope was replaced with Nicole Burnhart, Amy Rodriguez was switched with Tobin Heath, and lastly, Stephanie Cox for Amy LePeilbet. Hope was honored for her 100th cap during the half. She beamed, smiling so proudly. She was only the second U.S. goalkeeper to hit that bench mark.

The whistle blew it was once again back and forth. Andy was tired, having to chase the ball so much. Her lungs felt as if they would explode. This game of ping pong kept up until finally, there was a break away.

Tobin passed Andy the ball just a few feet from the goal. She could take a shot, but she knew the goalie was expecting it. Andy saw Abby just a few feet from her, so Andy used one of her feet to roll the ball to the back of her leg and then jumped, popping it into the air.

Abby got there just in time. Her head met the ball and it soared into the back of the goal.

Andy smiled, immediately being tackled to the ground by Abby with most of the team piling on. However, they still had a game to play. So, they lined up and tried for another goal.

That goal never came. The whistle blew and it was ended at a tie. Andy smiles, getting some water. She was tired, but excited at the same time. One thing she knew for sure.

She was hungry. So, after talking with the people there and press and what not, she and the other players went to shower and get their routine ice baths.

Tomorrow, she got the day off… sort of. She was flying to Atlanta and just revel in her love of her favorite city. The only thing she wanted to do was spend time with the hosts. To show them her home town and things like that. One thing for sure she knew she was going to go when they got off the plane at the Atlanta air port. She'd go visit Amber's grave.

She owed her friend her life, even to this day.


	22. Taste of Freedom

**Please bare with me, I'm trying to get this out for you all. That, and it makes me happy to see people enjoy my writing. :) If I can ask a favor, can you all tell me what you really think of Andy and her relationship with Kyoya? I feel as if something is missing...**

**Also, I think 'Turn the Page' by Metallica is a lot like Andy. I've been thinking lately, and I'm nothing like Andy. I'm more of a 'Always Look On The Bright Side of Life' from Monty Python. I'm doing fine, if you all are wondering. I'm not scared or anything of what's soon to happen, Kemo and all. thank you all for your well wishes, they mean so, so much to me.**

**I disclaim, as always. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."<br>- Albert Camus**_

Andy frowns, taking a very long sip of her caramel milkshake from Wendy's. She was in Atlanta. Her plan was to show the hosts around her hometown, her favorite places to eat, her favorite places to see, to visit and run and everything.

However, she forgot that Heather's wedding was only a few days away in North Carolina (She originally thought it was in NYC, where they live) and that the only thing Heather asked her was to get dressed up. Dress, make up, hair down, the whole shebang. To make it even worse, she has three Hitachiin's here to play dress up with her.

"God, if you're listening, smite me so I don't have to do this," She says, leaning against the wall in a store as the hosts, minus Kyoya, and the mothers look through the store. Kyoya was standing upright next to Andy as they watch everyone frantically search though the racks.

Kyoya just smirks, "I, personally, would rather that not happen."

"You're right," she says, "You'd be the only sane one left."

"Funny, I already feel as if I am."

"Oh haha," She says, taking a sip. "Fuck it, I'm picking my own damn dress."

Andy stalked away, looking though different dresses and finding nothing interesting. Out her peripheral vision, she sees the twins looking for her, one holding a pink dress. Andy dives into the rack, hiding. Sure, it's childish, but when it comes to this, Andy doesn't care.

"I can't find her," Hikaru says, crossing his arms.

"She's not near Kyoya-Sempi," Kaoru says, "Perhaps she went to get something sweet again?"

"Yeah," Hikaru says. They stalk off, but Andy stays, ducking a few inches under the dresses to hide herself.

The dresses in front of her moves aside, "Resorting to hiding?"

Andy glares up at Kyoya, "Shut up, I will not wear that vomit inducing bullshit."

"They're not near here, if that's what you're wondering," Kyoya says.

"Good," She steps out. Taking another sip of her milkshake, she continues to look though all the dresses, making snide comments about the ones she hates. An hour and a half later, Andy was leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

"I'm never going to find one," She says, pouting.

"Just pick one," Kyoya says.

"My pride won't let me pick one that I hate."

"Let the twin pick one."

"I outta kill you for suggesting it."

"Alright," He says, "Let me pick one out for you."

Andy looks over at him, "One condition."

"Name it."

"No pink," She says, "Or frills, for that matter."

"That's two conditions."

"Shut it, smartass," She says, "And go pick one. I'll go get in a dressing room so I don't have to see it. " She mutters to herself, "You're lucky, I hate most smartasses."

Andy strides over to the dressing rooms, barely dodging the twins once again. In the hour and a half that passed, they got her to try on a single monstrosity of a dress. It had frills and was pink. Thankfully, Mrs. Hitachiin shot it down, saying that pink clashes with ginger hair. As she walks over her legs send a flash of pain up them, she once again tries to ignore them. She sat in the room, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

"Here," Kyoya says, giving it to her over the door.

"Finally," She says, "I'm starving to death in here."

"I highly doubt that, Adeline."

"You doubt almost everything I say," She says, quickly getting undressed and stepping into the spaghetti strap dress. She didn't look at it yet, she wanted to see it in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, walking out and turning towards the mirror, and Kyoya who was leaning against the wall next to it. It was a nice, snug fit, but not too tight for her liking. It was a high low dress, which meant the part in front of her legs was high, but as it went around, it became lower, touching the ground a bit more than intended. It needed to be like that for her to walk, because it hugged her curves. She noticed that the neckline was even, not showing a hint of cleavage, thankfully. She honestly hated wearing dressed that did that.

She turned, seeing that it showed her back a little lower than normal dresses do, but still high enough for something like a wedding. Though, something she wondered about was the color.

It was bright, loud, vibrant, practically florescent red. And completely covered in glitter, red glitter. There wasn't a placed where it didn't have it.

"You're wondering about the color and glitter, aren't you," He asks.

"Mind reader," she mutters, "Are you sure you weren't Spock in a past life."

"Quite sure."

"So," She says, looking at her reflection once again, "Why did you pick it."

"It's loud, like you-"

"Gee, thanks."

"Let me finish," He says, "Loud, as in when you're in a room, no one can ignore you, bright, and stunning."

Andy can't help but smile at that, "I'm holding back the urge to 'Aw' at you."

"Please don't."

"But what you said was so sweet," She says with a smile.

"Perhaps."

"I think this is the dress I'm going to wear," She says, doing a spin.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," She says, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. She turns, getting back in the room and changing back into her knee high jean shorts and black t-shirt that says 'Some Doctors Marry Big Blue Boxes. Get Over It'. She strolls out, taking the dress and walking over to the check out.

She smiles over her shoulder, looking at Kyoya, "How long do you think it would take for them to realize we're gone?"

"All day," Kyoya says.

"Let's go get coffee or something," She says, reaching for the dress after she paid for it.

Kyoya get it before her, carrying it for her. "Alright," He says.

Andy takes his hand in hers, exiting the store and turning left. The sky was cloudy and the wind was starting to pick up. Andy is starting to regret wearing shorts right about now.

They entered a coffee shop a few stores down. Andy smiled at the smell of coffee and sweets.

"How do you like your coffee anyways," Andy asks as they wait in line.

"Black."

"You are inhuman."

"Not everyone loves a pound of sugar, Adeline."

"Neither do I," She says, "I like mine… flavored."

"Caramel."

"Sometimes mint too, smart ass." Andy says, looking up and closing her eyes, "My legs are killing me."

"You've probably pulled a muscle," He says, "It's red, a bit, and swelling more and more as you try to continue to ignore it."

"You know what I hate more than smartasses," She asks.

Kyoya crosses his arms, looking down into her eyes, "What?"

"Doctors," She says, "Or anyone with medical knowledge."

"It's not my fault you push your body to the point we're it break, Adeline," He says, moving up a space.

"You miss one ice bath, heaven forbid it," She mutters. "I suppose I should take some Aleve or something."

"That's not all you should do," He says as they reach the counter.

"I'll get the coffee, you go get me some… whatever," She says, handing him a ten dollar bill and not taking 'no' for an answer, "Alright?"

"Alright," He says, "Get some ice." He leaves her his hand lingering on her shoulder. It was his way to telling her he was worried.

"How about no," She says. "I'd like… one coffee, just black, Venti and… Screw it, one caramel frapp, whole milk, no whipped cream, Venti iced. Oh, and one, no, two slices of marble pound cake."

"Right away," He says, quickly getting to work. "If you take a seat, I can bring these to your table."

"Awesomesauce," She says, limping over to a table near the window. She gazes out it, looking at all the people standing around or walking down the street. Her hair was coming out of the bun, so she took it down and put it back up, still missing the bangs like she always did. She rubs her calf muscle, her face hiding back the pain. Her thoughts wonder to some insignificant musings just to make her mind work. She was pulled away from it, however, the moment she saw a little blonde haired girl whom she recognizes as Carolyn Rickland.

Andy smiles to herself, seeing her in a soccer uniform holing her mother's hand. She looms into the window, smiles and simply waves at Andy.

Andy waves back, a smile wide on her face.

The door opens and Kyoya saunters in, walkover over and sliding into the chair across from Andy. He hands her some pain reliever and takes one of her legs, pulling it to his lap.

"I take it you got something else besides pain reliever," She says, watching as he takes one of two ace bandages out of a plastic bag.

He simply looks at her, and begins to wrap her leg.

"Holy shit," she says, "Are you a boa constrictor trying to suffocate its prey?"

"You know why it has to be this tight," He says, looking at her with a grin.

"Yeah, well," She says, "Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're very welcome," He says, finish wrapping her first leg, and picking up the right as she lets out a hiss. "You're knee's been hurting you again."

"You really shouldn't be this observant," She mutters as the guy from the counter walks over. He sets their coffee down, along with the cakes.

"Are you," He says, pausing for a moment, "Are you Andy Val?"

"Holy shit," She says, "Does everyone know me?"

"Well, yeah," He says, "Can I get your autograph, for the store wall? Everyone who is famous get it up on the wall."

"Uhhh…. Sure. Though I don't think I'm famous, really."

He hands her a spare napkin and a pen, hand in it to her. She quickly writes her name in her personalized scrawl, adding her number to it as well. She hands it to him with a small smile.

"Thank," he says, walking directly over to the wall, and adding the napkin up there with about two dozen more.

"Famous," She says to herself, taking a sip of her drink, taking one of the cakes.

"I don't like sweet, remember," Kyoya says, leaning back and looking at her.

"They're both for me," She says, with a grin.

He simply smiles at her as she eat the cake.

"So," Andy says, trying to start one of their weird conversations, "Ever wonder what Freedom would taste like?"

Before he could answer, his phone was ringing and, on the other end, was a rather frantic Tamaki that ended up making Andy laugh as she watches Kyoya get annoyed rather quickly by his best friend. She simply continues looking outside, eating cake and watching passer-by-ers.

Once he hangs up, he says, "To answer your question, I'd think it would taste differently to everyone."

"How would it taste to you," She says, her eyes not leaving the window. "I think it would taste like the smell of a freshly cut soccer pitch and caramel."

He doesn't answer, he simply takes her hand. Andy had the feeling that he didn't know what freedom would taste like to him.


	23. Fear the Fall

**Here's the next part. I'm so, so, so sorry for leaving you all hanging. I really am. I hope you all have a merry Christmas, and a happy whatever holiday you celebrate. :) And for sharking the happiness for this part, I love the song We Own The Night, by Lady Antebellum (I think that's how you spell it.) It makes me smile.**

**Oh, if you know of any good Kyoya fanfics, I'd love to read them. I get pretty bored here in the hospital. T.V here sucks, I don't even get BBC American to watch Doctor Who. D:**

** Fairfarren-SilvermistFawn and cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, thank you both for your well wishes and your check ins. I'm ok, doing as good as I can. It means a lot that I get the messages from you both. I don't answer them a lot and I'm so, so, sorry for that, I just never have the energy to.**

**Also, Amberturtle, I ADORE YOUR DRAWING! You've made my entire month with that. For anyone who wants to see it coraleat . deviantart . com /#/ d4je3it I hope that works... Take out the spaces, of course.**

**I disclaim all but few, and you know who those are. Merry whatever you celebrate again, and know that you all are very dear to my heart and every review makes me beam with joy. -heart-**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Always continue the climb. It is possible for you to do whatever you choose, if you first get to know who you are and are willing to work with a power that is greater than ourselves to do it." -Ella Wheeler Wilcox<strong>_

Normally, Andy was a very early riser. She woke up at six in the morning and went for a run first thing. After that, she would get some coffee and breakfast, and maybe even read the newspaper comics and do the crossword puzzle that she never finishes. A shower was soon to follow, then she'd normally have an hour before her mom wakes, and about three before she could even think about calling Kyoya.

This morning, however, she was still in bed. Very soft snores can be heard coming from her as she continues to peacefully sleep. That is, for only a few more seconds. Two twins smirk as they stand a few feet away from the bed. Tamaki was smiling behind them, and so was Honey. Mori was standing off to the side with Haruhi and a very grumpy Kyoya.

The two twins run, jumping and landing right on top of Andy. She screamed, quickly taking one of her pillows and smashing it right into the face of Kaoru. "Get the fuck off me," She yells.

"You idiots," Kyoya says, glaring at the two.

"We just wanted you to wake up," Honey says, smiling.

Andy sighs, "Alright, get out so I can get dressed."

As everyone was leaving, Andy gets up, her knee feeling horrible. One of them landed on it, making the pain go from something like a small pinch to a throb. She lets out a shaky breath, walking over and getting some clothes out her bag. Her legs were ok, just a bit sore. She wraps the ace bandages around her right knee, the one that hurts. She checked the news last night, and judging from what the club was wearing, it was suppose to be a tad chilly. So, she got some jeans, converse and a tanktop and slipped on a hoodie over it.

She quickly piles all her hair onto her head, making it into a very, very messy bun while she walks to the door. After that, she gets her ipod, sticking one earbud in to listen to music. She puts on her aviator sunglasses, she and opens the door.

"Oh, Auntie, now it's the day for you to show us your lovely home town," Tamaki says, pulling her over and hugging her. "I'm so excited to see more commoner life, American commoners too!"

"Can we go get some breakfast first," She says, pulling away.

"Someone is a grumpy gill," Hikaru says.

"Yeah," Koaru says as they both shrug at the same time, "We're all on vacation, remember?"

"Yeah yeah," She says. She looks over at her mom and gives her a hug. "I want to see Frecks."

She smiles, "I'm sure we can show them the Hangler's ranch."

"I wonder if Gramps will remember me."

"I think no one can forget their famous adopted granddaughter."

"Infamous."

"You keep telling yourself that, you badass, you."

"That's Miss. Badass, Mom."

She just laughs, smiling over and talking with Mrs. Hitachiin.

Andy reaches out behind her, a hand instantly finding hers. She smiles back at Kyoya, "Come on, grumpy."

"It's seven in the morning."

"Really, I wasn't aware of this."

"Smartass," He says.

They leave the hotel, hearing the cars of the busy street.

They ate at a bistro for breakfast, and that went over smoothly, surprisingly. Haruhi sat next to Kim and they talked about they were expecting to end up kicked out and how Tamaki is an idiot. They left, everyone full and ready to start their day, or in Kyoya's case, reluctantly ready.

They showed them their favorite spots, diners, things like that. Andy shows then her old schools, and her favorite places to unwind. She buys something from a stand, but saves it. Finally, they were all going to the Ranch. Andy was so excited, she couldn't stand it.

They pull up, and she sees John Hangler Sr. She exits the car first, pulling off her glasses. "Hi," She says, with a grin.

"Howdy, little lady," He says with a smile. As everyone leaves the car, Andy walked over and gives him a hug.

"How are you," She asks.

"I'm not dead, so I'm doing well."

"Always the optimist."

"I'm assuming you're here to show your friends the ranch."

"Nothing gets past you, gramps."

"Do I need to get enough horses for everyone?"

"Maybe," She says, "Hey, does anyone want to ride?"

"Actual horses," Haruhi says, "Sure."

"Melissa, do you remember how to ride one of these?" He says, a twinkle in his eyes and grin across his face.

"Oh haha," She says, "If I can ride one drunk, I can ride one sober."

Andy smiles, walking over to the pin. She lets out a very high pitches whistle. Few seconds later, Frecks was running over.

"Purebred," Kyoya says, walking over next to her.

Andy smiles, looking at the horse. It was a dark brown, with small freckles of tan and white all over. "He was Amber's horse," Andy says smiling. "Can I get a saddle," she yells.

"I'll get it right over to you." One of the men that work there says.

"Thank you," She says, ducking through the middle of the fence. She steps over, walks over, smiling. She takes the apple out her hoodie, throwing it to Kyoya. "Don't give it to Frecks yet."

"Alright."

"Here's the saddle," The man says, setting it on the fence.

"Thanks," She says, taking off her hoodie. She takes the blanket, folds it and places it on the horse.

"I remember you saying something about liking horses," Kyoya says.

"I love the freedom of it," She says, "Look, out there. There's no city, no people judging you… just nature, you, and the horse. I love it. I think you'd like it. Do you know how to ride."

"The club rents horses all the time to ride."

"True," She says, getting the apple from him, "Here, Frecks." The horse took it in his teeth, taking a bite and it falls to the ground. Andy walks over to the saddle, picking it up with ease. Her knee doesn't like it, but she's ok with that. It takes her a minute to get it on and the bit in Freck's mouth. Everyone else was on a horse, Haruhi on one with Tamaki. She didn't know how to ride a horse and Tamaki made a fit for her to ride with him.

Andy got on, smiling. She rides over to where everyone was.

She rides in the back, looking around at the beautiful scenery. Everyone is taking it slow. Honey was riding with Mori, they were the ones in front of her and Kyoya. She pats Frecks, looking up at the sunset. She smiles, kicking Frecks lightly, and takes off racing. She bolts past everyone, the wind whipping at her hair out her face. She stops on top of a hill, waiting for everyone to come.

Suddenly, Frecks jumps, getting on his hind legs. She sees a snake on the ground that startled him. Andy grabs for something, but it was too late, she starts to fall. Her glasses fall from her face as she looks up in fear. She lands awkwardly, rolling her ankle and sending pain up her leg, her knee throbbing more so than ever. She let out a short scream as her arm got caught up in the reign, so when he started to run, she dragged her with. She tries to avoid getting stepped on, and luckily, she wasn't. She grabs the stirrup with her hand, pulling herself off the ground. Reaching up, she takes hold of the horn, which was the knobby handle, and pulls herself up. She gets her arm out of the reigns, and with her other hand, pulls hard, causing Frecks to stop.

Everyone else was racing towards them. Andy calmed Frecks down. She leaned against him. A few sobs escape her, tears run down her face as she tries to bare the pain. Tears from fear, not from the pain. It wasn't the first time she fell from a horse. But it's always scary.


	24. Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

**Hello again! :) For the Holidays, I worked really hard to get two out. I really wanted to bet to Christmas at Christmas time, but, things don't always work out the way you plan.**

**Thank you all for your recommendations! It's amazing! I just finished Bunnyninja's story, _Remembered_, It was amazing! It had me crying :( but now I'm onto _Chrysanthemum_, by peterpauper. Seriously, you all have no idea how much I'm loving all the recommendation you've given me :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this part. Next part is the wedding. :) Anyone have any good ideas for the first dance song? I can't think of one :(**

**Just to be random, I for some reason have the song "I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith O.o**

**I disclaim all but the few I own. Please don't use them unless credited to me. It would break my heart. I love you all, and I wish you all the best for this coming new year!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The strongest have their moment of fatigue" – Friedrich Nietzsche<strong>_

"You're lucky you're ankle isn't broken," Kyoya says, looking into Andy's eyes.

"Yeah, lucky," she says, "I only got thrown off a horse and dragged for an hour."

"Thirty seconds," He says, wrapping her ankle.

"It was still terrifying."

He remains silent, looking at her swollen knee, "I think we should go to a hospital for that."

"It's ok," she says, "I'd know if something is permanently messed up."

"It would be better if we went and got an X-ray," He says, pushing his glasses up.

"How about no."

"I'm not giving you that option."

"I'll kick you, I swear."

"How, you can't even stand without my help."

"Shut your face."

"That's impossible."

Andy pouts, looking out the window. "Really?"

"We're going."

"I'll go only if we can get something to eat later."

"Fine."

"AND… you eat a sweet."

Kyoya sends her a glare, "Never."

Andy smirks, "Why not?"

"I hate them."

"I hate going to doctors, you you're ok with making me do that."

"That's for your own good."

"So are sweets."

"No, they are not."

"You need a certain amount of sugar in your body, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go. I'm only going if you promise to eat a sweet later."

Kyoya sighs, "Fine."

"A PINKY promise," Andy says, holding out her pinky.

"That's ridiculous."

"Just do it," She says.

"I refuse," Kyoya says, leaning against the wall.

"Then I refuse to see a doctor."

"What if seeing a doctor is the difference between playing and not playing?"

"Then I won't play and shove sweets down your goddamn throat in a very pissed of manner."

He shakes his head. Finally, he rolls his eyes, and hold out his pinky.

Andy takes his with hers, smiles, "Alright, let's go."

Kyoya frowns, "Did you trick me?"

"Not at first," she says as he helps her stand, "I really do hate doctors."

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the hospital from where they were in the countryside. The ride was rather uneventful, much to Andy's dismay. They went into the hospital and waited, finally, her doctor came in and immediately started to check her temperature.

"Do your hands have to be so cold," Andy asks as the female doctor is checking her knee out.

The blonde woman smiles, "It's wonderful seeing you too." She looks over at Kyoya, "Hello."

"Hello," He says.

"I'm Dr. Hangler, Andy's doctor."

Kyoya looks over at Andy, seeing her frown for a second. She does hate going to doctors, but Kyoya understands why she hates seeing this certain one. It's Amber's mother.

"What did you do this time," She asks, shaking her head at the youth.

"Fell off of and got dragged by a horse."

She shakes her head, "for real, Andy."

"That is for real," Andy says, "Call up Gramps."

"Ok," she says, looking at her. "Alright, stretch out your leg."

Andy did it, but it took all her will power to hold in the tears. She feels her prodding her knee, feeling for anything wrong. Andy takes Kyoya's hand, staring up at the lights as she tries to pretend this isn't happening and there is no pain at all.

"It seems as if the way you landed, one of the pieces of metal in your leg got bend, and now it's scraping against you bone… We'll have to get a X-ray to see. I also think you ripped a muscle."

"Will the metal do any permanent damage to her leg," Kyoya asks.

"It shouldn't, but the pain is… well, a lot."

"Well, no shit," Andy says, "I couldn't tell."

"I'm going to be giving you some shots. Don't ask what it is, don't look at them, and only take them for your practice and games."

Andy remains silent, her eyes speaking for her as she stares into the older woman's eyes.

Mrs. Hangler starts, "You'll still be able to play-"

"YES," Andy yells, throwing her good arm into the air.

"BUT," She says, "Not the whole game. It's going to be painful if you do…"

"I wasn't going to play the whole game anyways. I was to be taken out so everyone could play."

"Alright," she says, "Your shoulder?"

"Kyoya thinks it was dislocated," Andy says.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he's right," She says, then, she gives Kyoya a smile, "Most Ootori's are."

"Of course you'd know," Andy says.

"I thought you hate doctors."

"I do."

"Then why-"

"Because fate likes to have laughs at my expense," Andy states.

"Don't we all?"

"Hush it."

She looks up at Kyoya, "Make sure she ices her shoulder and knee. In fact," She turns walking over to some shelves. She hands Kyoya some hospital ice packs, the ones where you have to break something inside to activate. She takes another and finds and ace bandage, looking at Andy.

"Alright," Andy says, frowning.

Dr. Hangler wraps the bandage around one, pops the ice pack, and places it on her shoulder where she covered it with one layer of the wrap. She then continues to wrap it up.

"Ah," the blonde says as the X-ray technician comes in, "Kyoya and I shall be outside."

"Yeah," Andy says, "I know the drill."

After ten painful minutes, Kyoya and Dr. Hangler come in. Andy wipes a tear away, shaking her head. "You people really need to teach them how to be gentle with patients."

She just smiles, "I gave Kyoya the shots. DON'T look at them. You don't want to see the needle."

"Baby," Andy says, rolling her eyes.

"After your game, you'll need some surgery to get the metal piece out and a newer, stronger one in."

"Great," Andy says, "More surgery for me. Do you know how many surgeries I've had?"

"According to the file, this will be your forth," She says, "You really need to be more careful."

"The ones for my knee before was totally not my fault," Andy says, pouting.

They bicker back and forth. Kyoya simply smiles a bit, seeing these two together. He can tell Dr. Hangler sees her as one of her own. Her teasing is only part of her showing worry for her. He looks at his watch, then back up, only to see Andy looking at him with a wicked grin.

"What," Kyoya asks.

"You and a sweet are about to become VERY good friends, remember?"

"Do I truly have to eat one?"

"You break a pinky promise, I break your pinky."

Kyoya simply shakes his head. The door opens and two X-rays are handed to Dr. Hangler.

She puts them on the light up board, looking at them. "I was right about the metal, for sure. When shall we set a date for your surgery?"

"I'm here for a week and a half, I have a game in a half a week… I'll need a day after the game to recover… how about the day after that?"

"Alright," She says, writing it down. "We're all gone here, except... she walks out into the hall, bringing something in.

"No," Andy says, frowning.

"What," She asks. "It's just a wheelchair."

"I'd rather die."

"Adeline," Kyoya says.

"No," She says, "not happening."

"It's just to the door of the hospital," Mrs. Hangler says.

"My pride will not let me."

"Then I'll tell your coach you're not fit to play," she says, grinning at Andy.

"I dislike you," Andy says hopping down from the hospital bed onto her good leg.

"I love you too," She says.

Andy made Kyoya wait outside while she chose the sweet he must eat. Once it was safely in a bag, Andy and Kyoya went to get something to eat. After they were done eating, Andy was grinning like a fool at Kyoya.

"Fine," He says.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think," She says, opening the package in her lag so Kyoya couldn't see. "Close your eyes."

He did so.

"Hold out your hand and just trust me."

He held out his hand, and once he felt it, he brought it to his mouth and took a bite. He opens his eyes, looking down at the chocolate in his hand.

Andy passed him the package, showing him it. It was dark chocolate. 80% dark, bitter chocolate.

"Good," Andy asks, smiling.

"Surprisingly so," He says, finishing the piece she gave him.

"I told you to trust me," Andy says, a smile on her face. "I wouldn't have given it to you if I had a single inkling that you'd dislike it."

Kyoya simply shakes his head. That's the second time he's been tricked by her. If it was anyone else, he'd seek revenge.

But, it was Adeline. His Adeline.

They left the restaurant to meet with everyone else and give them the news. Andy held onto his hand, smiling up at him. He smiled at her, leaning over and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

Yes… his Adeline.


	25. Kiss Me, or Not?

**I love this part. This is my second favorite one so far. hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**So, I have a question, I plan on Andy's and Kyoya's story going on for a while, now... should I have it all under "Glory' or a series? Also, just out of curiosity, what do you think Andy and Kyoya's 'First dance' song would be, if they ever got married?**

**I love you all, seriously -heart- I'm trying so hard to get these out for you all. I'm doing the best I can, I promise. It's Number 25! I've hit a milestone! I'm so proud of you all for sticking with me this far. Thank you, it meas a lot -heart-**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." – Judy Garland<strong>_

By the next day, Andy was walking with barely a limp. She was in North Carolina, currently, in the air port with none other than Kyoya at her side. She asked him to come with her so she'd actually have someone she'd want to dance with. She was playing a game of Tetris on her phone and Kyoya was by her side, being grumpy because it's 'too early in the damn morning'.

Andy was singing along to her ipod, bobbing her head back and forth. She had all her hair out her face Her green eyes staring off into space. Her sunglasses over her forehead, keeping her bangs out her face. Her stomach growled, and she pouts, looking at Kyoya.

"Dos this airport have a restaurant," He asks, shutting the book he was reading.

"I don't think so," She says, frowning, "'Rumor has it, Ooh!'"

"Stop singing and help me find you food."

"But it's so catchy."

"Adeline."

"Fine," She says, standing and getting her luggage. In it were clothes for the wedding and clothes for the day after, when she flies to Washington State.

"Are there any places for food near here?"

"We're in Raleigh, I'm sure there is. I'll tell Heather where we are when we get there." Andy and Kyoya walk through the airport, quickly making their way outside. They settle on a small little Thai place. Andy texts Heather and tells her that is where they'll be.

"Food," Andy says, quickly engulfing everything in her path. Kyoya ate a bit, but simply just got back to his book.

It didn't take long after that for Heather to come and get them.

"Hey, girl," She says, a smile on her face.

"Hello," Andy says, taking the shotgun seat, "I'm horrendously tired."

"When did you wake up," She asks, driving away from the city.

"3:30 A.M."

"Are you insane?"

"Kyoya did it," She says, pointing to him in the back seat, "And he's the one that's a grumpy riser."

"You both could have slept in a bit," She says, laughing.

"Sleep sounds nice," Andy says, leaning back.

"Go ahead, it'll take me a bit to get to the hotel."

Andy or Kyoya didn't need to be told twice.

TvTvTvTvTvTvT

Andy's eyes snap open to hear the sound of banging at the door.

"Shut the hell up, I'm coming, damn," She yells, getting out of the bed that she somehow ended in. She opens the door, being tackled into a hug by Tobin.

"Dude, you're finally here," She says, grinning.

A hiss escapes Andy's lips, "Hey."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," She lies.

"You are not," Kyoya says from the door.

"Shut it," She says.

"You've been sleeping since morning," Tobin says, "We came to bring you down for dinner."

"Dinner," Andy screeches, "Holy shit."

She went into her room, digging through her bag and getting her hair brush, quickly raking it through her hair. She put it up, walk out the room. "I slept so long," She says.

"You needed to," Kyoya says.

"Yeah," Tobin says, "You looked like dead limping."

"Have you heard that story yet," Andy asks, looking over at Kyoya.

"No," She says as they get into the elevator.

"I got hurt saving orphans from a burning bus," Andy says, pressing the first floor button.

"Seriously?"

"No," Kyoya says.

"You're ruining the bad ass image," Andy says, after the doors open.

"Come on, "Tobin says, leading them into the restaurant.

"About time," She hears Abby yell.

"Screw you," Andy says, shaking her head and laughing.

"Why are you limping?"

"I was thrown off of a horse, then dragged by it."

"No," Abby says, "Really."

"That's what happened," Andy says, "Swear to caramel."

"Are you ok?" everyone seems to ask.

"I'm well enough, now let's eat before I end up having to turn into a cannibal.

They ate, laughed, had fun, and wished Heather well for tomorrow.

Which has come rather quickly. Andy was up at seven, taking a shower. The second she got out, she put mousse in her hair and put them halfway up in curlers. She blow dries her hair, leaving the dried hair in the curlers. She let Kyoya sleep in a bit, since it never takes guys that long to get ready.

Marriage was a concept that always seemed foreign to Andy. She never quite understood why people would want to get married, since they never seems to last. To her, they seem to be what ruins relationships. Like a person hates being trapped by the law to be with someone. It's not for everyone, she knows this.

But, something about Kyoya makes her reanalyze things like this. Andy never believed in love either, but that's certainly changed. She doesn't understand how, and it scares her. Andy was so sure about everything she believed in, until the day she enter Ouran.

A knock at her door, she walks over and opens it, seeing a Kyoya all nice and dressed up in dress pants and a red dress shirt, to match Andy.

"Morning," She says, "I was letting you sleep in."

"The wedding is in an hour," He says, looking at the nice watch on his wrist, look up at her.

"I was just going to do my make up," She says, letting him in as she walks into the bathroom. She hops onto the counter, opening the newly purchased make up. She doesn't bother with foundation and stuff like that. She uses some gel eyeliner, putting them on her eyelid and under her bottom lid, and open up some red gel eyeliner, adding a thing line above the both of those.

"I hate doing this," She says, opening some eye shadow.

"You look beautiful," Kyoya says, leaning against the bathroom door.

She smiles to herself as she puts a light shimmery eye shadow. "What until you see me in a few minutes, I'll look even better."

He just smiles at her, one of the rare ones that only she gets to see. She quickly puts on a bit of mascara, and uses a very light pink lip stain. She gets down, from the counter, "Shoo," Andy says, lightly pushing him out the doorway and shutting it.

She takes the dress out the plastic, and slips it on. She peeks out the door, "Can you get the zipper," She asks, looking at him.

He nods, walking over to her, zipping the dress up quickly. She gets on her tip toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He stops her from moving away, placing a light kiss on her lips, "You really do look beautiful."

Her cheeks flush, "Thanks." She gets her shoes out; they have little heels, so that the dress doesn't drag on the floor. She finally takes the curlers out and used a black hair pin that has small little crystals that makes these swirls and flowers.

"Alright," She says, nodding. She takes a deep breath, looking over her reflection once.

"Shall we be off, then," Kyoya asks, offering his arm.

"Are you hosting me?"

"Not at all," He says as they walk out the door, "Simply escorting you to a wedding."

"If it helps," she says, "You are my favorite host."

"I wasn't worried about that," He says with a small smirk.

They get outside and take a ride with a few team mates to the wedding. Everyone in there was shocked to see how Andy looks.

"So you ARE a girl," Tobin says with a grin.

Andy gave her one nice punch to the arm.

Soon St. Thomas More Catholic Church was in sight, which is where they are to be wed. Andy smiles, walking in with Kyoya and sitting next to Tobin.

The ceremony was beautiful. Andy felt tears want to come out. Some did, and she looked at Tobin, seeing her do the same. She squeezed Kyoya's hand, leaning her head against his shoulder. Heather looked beautiful. Her dress was strapless and had little pleats in it. There was a jewel thing on the left side of it, and it was perfect for her. They were pronounced husband and wife, and everyone stood and cheered. Andy was smiling, truly happy for her friend.

They all got to the reception. Waiting as the wedding party took pictures all around UNC campus, since that's where they met. Once Heather and David got there, everyone cheered for them, the usual wedding stuff. The first dance was beautiful. Their song was one Andy didn't know the name of, but she thought it was beautiful. The first dance where they could join in was a slow one. Kyoya offered his hand and any nods, standing and taking it. "Please make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

"I'll try my best," He says with a smirk. They danced with everyone that did a slow dance. Andy smiling up, looking into Kyoya's dark grey eyes. She smiles, laying her head on his shoulder.

After a few more dances, Andy was tapped away and taken to get a picture with the team that was there and Heather.

"You kept your promise," She says, hugging her junior.

"I said I would," Andy says.

"You're stunning."

No," Andy says, "You are, seriously. Beautiful."

Heather smiles and they all pose for a picture. She knew Boxxy, Abby, Lauren, Tobin, and Heather Mitts. She smiles and there was a bright flash.

She returned to the table with Kyoya as dinner was served. And it was delicious. Andy smiles as their cup cake wedding cake was brought out. They were chocolate with UNC blue icing and little white bows. Andy got one, and they were good.

Now, it was time for the bouquet to be thrown. There was a million little flashed that caught everything that happened. Abby caught it, quickly throwing it to Andy, who instinctively caught it, and when Heather was turned around, she saw Andy with it and not Abby.

"You're too young to get married next," Heather says, laughing.

"Abby did it," Andy says, looking over at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If this wasn't a wedding, I'd slug you right now!" This causing laughter to erupt.

Andy and Kyoya shared another dance, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, both of them smiling. "I love you," Kyoya says.

Andy smiles, "I love you too." Neither of them noticed the flash of the camera. Andy didn't know, but Heather asked him to take a picture of them like that. She wanted to give them a copy of it… that and it's proof that the residential bad ass,Adeline Val, was in a dress for her wedding!

The love birds leave, heading out to their little honeymoon. They threw bird seeds at them… unless you're Andy, who threw them at Abby. Heather and David leave, and a bird seed war erupts between Andy and Abby for the next 15 minutes. It got in her eyes, n her hair, in her clothes and mouth, but Andy had fun. She always has fun when near anyone from her team, her second family.

Then, Andy and Kyoya, who somehow managed to stay out of the bird seed fight, leave for their hotel room. They were both tired beyond belief, Andy's eyes were sore from crying so much. She hates crying, she really does.

"That was beautiful," Andy says, remembering the days events.

"It was," He says as they leave for their rooms. Andy quickly changes out of her dress and washed all the makeup from her face.

Andy was in Pajamas, she looks around and felt the need to just... be next to him. It's odd for her to feel this, she was so use to being alone, she'd come to expect her life to always be like that, just her and her alone. Now, being alone forever, just the thought terrified her. So, she went out her room and she knocked on his door. She simply walks in when he opens it. She sits on his bed, looking up at him. She hugs him.

He kisses her on the forehead, "Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

She lays down on his bed, under the covers. She pulls him in after her, laying her head on his chest.

There are not many things Andy trusts in. Fewer things she believes in, but Kyoya has always been one of those. She at him, singing a lyric that popped into her head, "'You gonna kiss me, or not?'"

He smiles at her, kissing her tenderly. A kiss that wasn't mean to be anything sexual, but heart warming. A kiss that says to her soul 'I love you, and I'll love you forever'.

She certainly knew she believed in him. If nothing else, or no one else, she knew she could believe in him.


	26. Late Nights and Big Appetites

**Not much in this one, just set up for the next one here Kim and a certain female is going to have some bonding time, and no, not Haruhi.**

**Thank you all so much for the well wishes. I don't have the time to answer you all, but thank you so much for them. They make my day.**

**Um...so, you all should go listen to the song on youtube that I mention in this. It's a rap, but the lyrics are amazing. And, for those who are not Whovians, the TARDIS is from Doctor Who. If you watch it, who's your favorite Doctor? Mine is Ten. He has such lovely hair.**

**I feel like I'm Rambling... umm... OH, I was thinking of starting a Tumblr for this, and well, me. So, if any of you would follow me, I'd totally do it. I could give hints and answer questions about this fic and myself and who I am much easier and faster that way, if anyone's interested...**

**EDIT: I started it. I'm nonsensical noodles . tumblr . com / take out the spaces. :)**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine. I hope you all are having a wonderful new year. :D**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising which tempt you to believe that your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires courage." – Ralph Waldo Emerson<strong>_

After the last couple of days, Andy was completely exhausted. She's put so much energy into these last few days that she simply needs to rest. The day after the wedding, she spent with all the hosts and her mom and Mrs. Hitachiin. They simply just enjoyed each other's company. It was the clubs usual stuff, doing something just for the sake of doing it, living for the sake of living, really. Andy really enjoys that about them all, because that's how she lives too.

The next day, Andy spent doing light training… basically, she lifted weights and took a few shots on goal. She was lucky to even get that, because of her knee. The next day was the game, one of the only ones she wasn't a starter. She's been a starter since she came back from her last injury. However, she chooses to only play the second half, because she can't start something and not go to the finish. That's not now she's wired. She ended up getting a goal, and very lucky one really. Tobin passed it to Shannon, who took a shot, only to have it blocked. It just happened to be in front of her and she was just at the right place at the right time. They won, two to zero. There's another game against Sweden in November, but Andy knew if she tried, she'd ruin her knee. She has to give it a bit to recover before the camps later this year.

That's another thing she's worried about, the camps. She's going to be away from Kyoya, her mother and all the hosts from mid-December to mid-January. Maybe, depending on where their camps are located. They've done them in other countries before, so who knows… Most likely, she shall be away from them, and Andy is dreading it. Her mother's health isn't the best, and she wants to spend all the time with her she can.

All these things are buzzing through her head as she lies back, looking at her ceiling of her room. She looks at her alarm clock, seeing it's four in the morning. She sighs to herself, "Fuck it."

Standing, Andy leaves and walks out to the kitchen. She gets a pint of her favorite ice cream, pistachio, a spoon and sits at the little bar they have. She opens the ice cream, digging her spoon into it, and taking a bite. Thankfully, school didn't start back until tomorrow. She takes another bite, looking up at the ceiling, as if waiting for divine intervention to make her finally want some sleep. She has this unshakeable feeling that something bad is going to happen. She doesn't know what, but she knows it's going to be bad. Nothing like what those snotty school bitches do to her, something worse.

These feelings never have lead Andy wrong. She had one, and then seven months to the date, her knee was wrecked the first time. She can just feel it… know it.

Andy takes one last bite, closing the container and returning it to the freezer. He stubs her toe on a chair of the dining table, muttering cuss words as she returns to her room for more hours of thinking.

This is going to be a long night.

"Shower time," Andy says, because anytime she was like this, a shower is just what she needs.

There was an insufferable banging on her door. Her eyes snap open, yelling, "Shut up, just open the door!"

"That's not very nice," Kyoya says.

"I've only been asleep for two hours," Andy says, keeping her eyes close, "Being polite isn't on my priority list right this instant… or ever."

"Someone is here to see you," He says coolly.

"Yeah, you."

"Not just I."

Andy opens her eyes and twists her head, seeing Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi, standing there with him with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello," Andy says, "Uh… How about I get dressed?"

Kyoya shakes his head at her, shutting the door after him and his sister exits the room. Andy quickly gets dressed in sweat pants and a tanktop with the TARDIS on it. She puts her pain in a simple pony tail, exiting the room and sitting on the chair opposite of the two of them.

"So… what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to get to know you," She says with a smile.

"But… aren't you, like, mad that I completely cussed out your step mom and made a complete ass of myself?"

She shakes her head, "No. I thought she had it coming."

"Oh…" Andy says, looking up as her mom smiles at her, cooking some breakfast. "Hey, aren't you up a little early, Kyoya?"

"I just wanted to meet her…"

Andy smiles, asking in English to her mom, "Yo, Mommy-O, What for breakfast?"

"You'll see," She sings out, smiling over at her.

"I smell bacon."

"There is that."

"Yum… bacon," Andy says, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How about after your breakfast, we can go shopping," Fuyumi asks, "I've got a thing at my husband's work and I'd love to have a female's opinion."

"Sure," Andy says, smiling at her. She looks down at her attire. "Do you want me to change into something more… appropriate?"

"Do you want to," she asks.

"Well, not at all," Andy says, "I don't want you to hate me along with the rest of your family, not including Kyoya, of course."

"I wouldn't hate you for something as childish as that," She says with a smile, "I actually like you a lot."

"Thanks," Andy says, a smile coming to her face.

"Food's done," Melissa Val says, coming out the kitchen, shaking a hand.

"You ok," Andy asks.

"Burned myself is all," she says, "I made enough for everyone, so if you all want some, you might want to get it before Adeline."

"Sure thing," Fuyumi says, hopping up and doing what was a combination of a walk and a skip. Andy smiles, standing when Kyoya did.

"Oh," Fuyumi says, "There sandwiches?"

Andy's eyes widen, looking into the kitchen, smiling. "You haven't made these since… since Dad passed."

"I thought you'd need a good breakfast after a night full of snacking on only ice cream," She says, giving Andy an all knowing look.

"Hehe," Andy says, letting Kyoya get food before her. "You should get some first. I can eat at least five of these." She looks at her mom, "Can I play some music?"

"Sure."

Andy quickly dashes into her room, getting her ipod and connecting them to the speakers into the living room, making sure it wouldn't be too loud. The first song starts to play and she smiles. It's 'PAWN' by EpicLLOYD from youtube. She walks into the kitchen, singing along. She smiles at the sandwiches, getting two and cutting them both in half. It was English toasting bread, toasted, obviously, and it was thick cut bacon, a single scrambled egg for each sandwich, and a slice of cheese. Sure, it's not that hard to make, but it's so good. Her father and mother would make these together each Monday. Andy missed that a lot.

She goes to the table where everyone is. Andy starts to tear into her food. Everyone else got finished quite quickly. She ended up eating five and a half sandwiches before stopping. She leaned back in her chair, grinning like a fool. "That. Was. Delicious."

"Thank you," Her mother says.

"It was great," Kyoya says, nodding.

"So," Andy says, "What exactly are you looking for… a dress or…?"

"I was thinking a skirt and blouse."

"Alright," Andy says, "Is it cold out?"

"Yes," Kyoya says.

Andy nods, "So, I'll get my coat and we'll be on our merry little way."


	27. Brave Face

**Hello all. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to put this part out. It hasn't been good, really. But, we'll get though this, one step at a time. :D**

**The U.S. Women's National team is in Vancouver for qualifying. Last game they won 14 - 0. Tonight is a game. All the games in here are going to be based off the ones playing. So it's like a spoiler, if you watch them :D**

**I love you all, thank you for sticking with me!**

**I disclaim all I don't own :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'All brave men love; for he only is brave who has affections to fight for, whether in the daily battle of life, or in physical contests.' - Nathaniel Hawthorne<em>**

"How does this color work for me," Fuyumi asks, coming out of a dressing room. It was a nice plum color.

"It works well with your skin tone," Andy says, looking up from her seat.

It was just Andy and her right now. It was weird being alone with someone from Kyoya's family without him being by her. She was in front of a changing room, telling Fuyumi her opinions about the clothing choices she's trying.

"I think I'll get this one," She says with a smile.

After she comes out, she smiles, "I've been needing some new casual stuff…"

"Alright," Andy says, walking wither her to look at more shirts and things like that.

Fuyumi held a shirt up, smiling at her, "Green really works for your skin tone and hair color."

Andy takes the shirt, looking at it. It was nice. It's light shirt, with sleeves that end just above the elbow. It was gray and had a light green. It was bright, yet pastel and dull at the same time. Andy smiles, but sets it back on the rack. She can't afford it, at all.

"How long until you go back and train," Fuyumi asks, looking through shirts.

"A month," Andy says, with a sigh, "I really don't want to leave everyone… but if I don't go, then there's no Olympics for me."

"Kyoya told me that your dream was to play in the Olympics."

"No," Andy says, with a grin, "It's to win in the Olympics… for me, this time. Last time I tried my da-hardest for my mom."

"I don't mind if you cuss," She says, "I've been told that it' just how you talk."

"Thank God," Andy says, "It's so hard to try to not cuss, I had no idea how the hell I'd get through this without it."

She laughs, plucking a periwinkle shirt from the rack and putting in her arms. "Kyoya's going to be ok, if you're wondering."

"Well," Andy says, "It's just… a long time before I'll get to see him again. Like… two months."

"He'll probably call you a lot more than he use to," She says with a smile. "He use to never call me when we lived together, now I get about one a week. He's a softie, really."

Fuyumi picks out a few more shirts, then smiles at Andy, "I'm done, let's get to the register."

Andy nods, standing. She sees three people enter the store and her face becomes a scowl. Three people she never wanted to see ever again. Miyuki, Shizuki, and Yamata.

Andy and Fuyumi go to the register, and they pass behind them. They look at a shirt, talking about their brainless bullshit and things like that.

Only this time, it happened to be about Andy.

"I wonder if she'll show her face tomorrow," Yamata says.

"I hope not," Miyuki replies, looking at a sweater. "Her faces makes my eyes hurt."

"I know, I don't understand what Kyoya sees in her," Shizuki chimes in, "That would be cute on you."

"Thanks," Miyuki says, "She's such an ugly, fat, whore. How do the American's think of her as a good role model?"

Andy lets out a shaky breath, rolling her eyes.

Fuyumi frowns, turning, "Excuse me."

They look over at her, seeing Andy with her.

"Well, look who it is," Miyuki says.

"I believe you owe my friend an apology," Fuyumi says, putting on hand on her hip.

"I didn't know a person had to apologize for the truth."

"No, you should apologize because you're completely wrong and being quite rude."

"And who are you, to tell me this?"

"Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi."

Miyuki smirks, "No way."

"I am," She says, "And you still owe my friend an apology."

"I don't owe her anything at all," Miyuki says, crossing her arms defiantly. "If anything, she owes us an apology for treating our people the way she does."

"She only treated YOUR people they way you all deserved," Fuyumi says.

"My people?"

"Rude and completely mean people."

"Excuse me," She says, looking at Andy, "Why doesn't she defend herself instead of having you do it?"

Andy rolls her eyes, "It's not worth my time."

"Oh, really," Yamata says, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," Andy says, "Snot nosed bitches are not worth my time. I have no time to spend on people I don't care about, seeing as how soon, I'll be too busy to do anything but my job."

"Parading around isn't a job," Miyuki states.

"Your family owns a modeling company, Mrs. Satu, a company based upon 'parading around'," A voice says in a calm tone. Fuyumi smiles, getting her stuff rung up.

Andy smiles, looking up at Kyoya. "Hey," she says.

He nods, handing her a drink. She takes a sip, smiling. It's caramel hot chocolate.

"Modeling is an ancient art form," Yamata says, defending Miyuki's family.

"As is sports," Kyoya says, "The ancient Greeks use to pick the women who were stronger and smarter over those you are vain about their looks and beauty."

"So you picked a girl who's strong, but completely ugly, like them?"

"Wrong again," he pushes his glasses up his nose, "Adeline is strong, smart and beautiful, three things it seems like none of you are. This conversation seems to be going in circles. We'll call it over and done with."

Kyoya and Andy look over to see Fuyumi done paying and holding two bags. She walks over, smiling, "Done in this store!"

"Let's go," Andy says.

So, they leave without another word and leaving the three snooty bitches there to seethe in their anger. Andy smiles, taking another sp of her hot chocolate. "I wonder how Mom is," She thinks out loud.

"I called her," Kyoya says, "Her appointment is over with."

"How did it go," Andy says.

"Perhaps now isn't the time to talk about it," He states simply.

Andy gives him concerned look.

Fuyumi looks at Andy, handing her a bag, "Here, I got this for you."

Andy looks in, seeing the shirt she liked. "You didn't have to."

"I know," She says with a smile, "That's what makes it even better." They walk the store, Fuyumi flags down her driver, "Well," She says, "I'm going home and taking a nap. Have fun, you two!"

Andy smiles, "It's been fun."

She waves, and gets into her car.

"Tell me, now," Andy says, looking up at Kyoya.

"Adeline, I don't think you want to know…"

"It' bad, still, isn't it?"

"She's got about six or so months."

Andy stands there, looking up into the sky as the wind blows past them. She closes her eyes, letting a tear fall, "Perhaps I should just stay home."

"You know she'd hate if you did that just for her," Kyoya says, taking the bag from her, and then taking her hand in his.

"I'll take her with me…?"

"Perhaps for the Olympics, but not for qualifying," He says, "Her body can't take that right now."

Andy nods, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her U.S. Soccer coat. "Come on," She says, "There's a small little restaurant and I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"Exactly why I should eat," She says, trying hard to keep her brave face on. Kyoya can see through this. He knows she's not trying to be brave for him, or even her mom. She's doing it for herself. She doesn't want to have to face those emotions yet, and that's her way to trying not to, just yet.

Soon, though, reality will set in. It always does.


	28. Playing With Fire

**So, hello again :) Thank you for all sticking with me through this all. I couldn't ask for more... but possibly reviews ;D I want at least three. To hit 101, because, well, that's my room number at the hospital, and so far it's my lucky number! :) Everything with me is going smoothly. I've been just siting around, and watching stuff. Like I finally watched Avatar: The Last Airbender. I. LOVE. IT! This may be a popular thing, but Zuko is my favorite.**

**Um... well, Andy and Kyoya's relationship has been sweet, loving and romantic, and there's nothing wrong with that, but now it's time to start heating it up a little bit every now and again. It started in this one, because I think they both finally realize they don't have much time left until Andy will be gone for about... three-ish months. I don't know if you've ever been away from someone who care about for that long, but I have, and it certainly isn't fun at all.**

**So, without further adieu, here's the chapter! :D**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins.' - Benjamin Franklin<em>**

Thankfully, the classes passed by fast for Andy, and she was out at the pitch. She jumped up, grapping the top bar of the goal, and doing pull ups that way. She got to about 15, and then she drops, landing on her feet fine. Then, she takes off towards the other goal, getting ready to do the same. There's something about working out that Andy loves. She's not sure what, but it just makes her feel so good. She jumps, pulling herself up, thoughts running through her head.

Thankfully, she didn't run into the terrible three yet. She was out here waiting for the club and using her time wisely. She trains for at least an hour daily. Yesterday she used Honey to bench press, because the snooty rich bastards wouldn't let them use their weight room.

Not that Honey minded, at all. He just stayed there and said, 'Weeee~! Takashi, this is so fun!"

Sweat was dripping from her, as she looks to her watch to see the time. She runs into the school, picking up her bag along the way. Thankfully, everyone was pretty much gone away from the pitch, so she quickly used their showers, washing all the sweat away. She's perfected the quick shower, all in all, everything from washing her hair to even shaving has taken her about five minutes. She jumps out, wrapping a towel around her and drying off.

Quickly, she changes and splashes water on her face, drying it with the t-shirt she changed into. She runs, bolting past people left and right, with little resistance from her knee. She turns into the club room, smiling when she sees Kyoya already at his place. She walks over, sitting on the end of the desk.

"No club today," He says, shutting his laptop. "Tamaki decided he wanted to go with Haruhi to get groceries, Honey was too tired and the twins more than likely up to some mischief."

Andy nods, taking a water bottle from her bag, taking a few sips. "So, now what?"

"What do you want to do," He asks, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"… I'm hungry."

"You always are," He says, standing, putting his glasses back on. He looks at her shirt, "You actually did it."

She grins looking at her shirt. It was the one she'd make after beating Kyoya at a chess game. "I am a woman of my word." She crack her knuckles, "I feel sore."

"You've been working out without the proper equipment," He says, "It's to be expected."

"You're talking about lifting Honey-Sempi, aren't you?"

"I was simply giving you a reason as to why you're sore, is all."

"Right," Andy says, rolling her eyes, putting on her bag. Her hand kinds Kyoya's, as they leave the room. "Have you gotten taller?"

"If I had, I haven't noticed," He says.

Andy stops, turning to him. The top of her head use to come to about his nose, now, however, it comes to his lips. "See," She says, "Taller."

"I suppose so," He says, as they continue to walk.

She looks up at the sky as they leave the school. There's a slight breeze, making her smile. She walks with Kyoya over to his limo. She waves at the driver, giving him a smile. She climbs in before Kyoya, resting against the back. The little window was up, so the driver couldn't see them. She was ok with that, either way, whatever.

She listens as Kyoya talks to the driver. "We're stopping by your house first?"

"I'd prefer to go to dinner without not in my uniform," He says, leaning back.

"Um…" Her eyes look down to the floor, "What if your stepmother is there?"

"I won't let anything happen," He says.

"I'll just stay in the limo, I you don't mind," She says, "Besides, I can take a little nap."

He nods. She lays back, closing her eyes. Her sleep wasn't the most peaceful. She could feel Kyoya leave the limo, and she hears the door shut. She stays there, letting her slow breathing calm her. Something good has come from these yoga sessions the team has been having. She tries to keep herself calm, until she hears the sound of heels outside. She sits up as the door opens, showing none other than Mrs. Ootori.

Andy blinks a few times, crossing her arms. "Hello," She says in a tone that is rock hard.

She smiles, "Adeline, it's WONDERFUL to see you."

"It's Andy," She says "And I'm sure it is."

Her smile falters a tad, "I'm here to ask if you know of the charity event the Ootori Company is holding?"

"I've heard Kyoya speak of it," She says, raising an eyebrow.

She nods, "Good, well, it seems that he was intending on coming without a date, and as you know, it's quite scandalous for someone to appear without one!"

"Sure," Andy says, rolling her eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to come with him," She says, a fake smile on her face, "To put all that bad stuff behind us!"

"What's the real reason you want me to go," I ask.

"I'm sure it would please my husband if you could be there. It's a benefit and hearing from someone who has been seen by the company would be lovely to help people donate to the cause."

Andy smirks, "Let me guess, you'd rather I rot in hell, but your husband wants me to be there and asked you to see if I would agree to coming to this little party."

"Basically," She says, "After all, if my husband doesn't get what he wants, I'm sure he could make it near impossible for you and him to see one another."

"Are you fucking threading me," Andy asks in an incredulous tone.

"More of less," She says with a grin, "So I take it you'll be there?"

"I suppose so," Andy says, glaring.

"Wonderful," She says, opening a planner and writing something. "Oh," she looks over at Andy, "And I believe I owe you this."

Before Andy could ask what, there was a loud crack. Her cheek feels as if on fire, in pain immense pain.. Her eyes wanting to fill with tears, but her pride wouldn't let that happen. She stares at the woman as she exits the car, "Hey," She says, seeing her turn. "Can't wait to see you there, bitch."

Mrs. Ootori glares, stalking off.

Andy rubs her cheek, letting some tears fall. She really knew how to slap, that was sure. It took everything in her power not to knock her light the fuck out.

Kyoya comes back, seeing her. He takes her hand away from her cheek, "What happened?"

"You're goddamn step mother is what happened," Andy says, "I can't believe that fucking bitch. She comes in here, pretending to be sickeningly sweet, asking me to attend the benefit with you. Then just just says 'I believe I owe you this' and slaps me!"

Kyoya sighs, "Why did you agree to go?"

"She said something about your father making it hard for us to see one another," Andy says, "And I don't want that to happen since I'm going to be leaving for so fucking long in a month…"

He pulls her into his lap, holding her. He simply hugs her close.

"When is this thing, anyways," Andy asks.

"In three days."

"Good fucking holy shit," Andy says.

"I don't understand why she'd hold that against you," He says to himself mostly.

"Why," Andy asks, looking up.

"My father has actually taken a liking to you, oddly enough."

Andy chuckles, "Interesting."

Kyoya looks at her cheek, "She must have hit you pretty hard, its starting to bruise."

"I'm going to commence imagining shooting her in my mind now," Andy says, closing her eyes.

A small laugh comes from him. She pokes her cheek, feeling it hurt. He takes her hand, giving her a look.

"I can't help it," She says, pouting.

He shakes his head at her. He gives her cheek a kiss, making Andy smile. She looks at him, her eyes glittering with happiness every time she looked at him. Her hands find their way to his neck, pulling him to her. Their lips met in a kiss, but this one was different. Usually, their kisses were sweet, and slow. These had a sense of urgency, like if they didn't keep each other close, they would fade into nothingness. Her hands found themselves in his hair while his were holding her against him. His touch was electric on her skin, one that she found addicting. His lips left hers, kissing her neck tenderly. This resulted in her letting out a very small moan. Andy moves, so that no she was straddling him. Her lip coming back into contact with his. His grip on her waist tightens, causing another moan.

However, the limo stopped at the restaurant, they stopped and looked at one another. Her body felt on fire and she wanted nothing more than to keep going, but she knows it's better if they stopped. Her stomach growls, causing her to laugh. Andy smiles, giving him one last kiss before they both left the limo.

But you know what they say when you play with fire, sooner or later, you get burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Love you all :D Review please?<strong>


	29. Going Once, Going Twice

**Hello everyone, This is the longest one yet, I believe :) I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll see you next time!**

**Also, I was thinking... as things develop in Andy and Kyoya's relationship, how 'far' are you willing to read? Basically, would you prefer a lemon or not, really. :)**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams.' - Ashley Smith<strong>_

The two days prior left Andy to be anything but enthusiastic about this charity bullshit. She ended up going to Mrs. Hitachiin once again for fashion advice, only to be taken on a shopping spree… which is another thing Andy disliked.

"I'm never going to find a fucking dress," Andy moans, beating her head against a wall. "Just leave me here to die in humiliation."

Mrs. Hitachiin shakes her head, pulling Andy to her. "Are there colors that as suppose to be followed?"

"I have no idea," Andy says, looking up at her. Normally, she would be shorter than Andy, but the heels make her a tad taller.

"We're on it," The twins say at the same time, one texting Kyoya.

"Let's focus on accessories," She says, steering Andy to the jewelry. "Earrings," She says, "I'm thinking chandelier ones."

"Why not," Andy says, rolling her eyes. There was no saying no to this woman. At all. Andy has tried and failed multiple times.

Andy turns her head away from the jewelry, refusing to see the price. Without even asking Andy for her approval, Mrs. Hitachiin picks out a set, "Alright," She says, "Let's look at shoes."

"Can't I wear flat shoes," Andy wines, Hikaru and Kaoru physically turning her and walking her to the shoe store their mother entered.

"Absolutly not," Hikaru says.

Kaoru nods, "You have very nice legs, but they looks short in proportionate to your torso and arms."

"Gee, thanks," Andy says, her eye twitching.

"Wearing heels will make your leg look longer, and it'll show off one of your greatest features," Hikaru says, with Kaoru nodding.

"I'd rather look short and stumpy," And mutters under her breath, as they enter the store.

"Louboutin shows look great on you, and the red sole matches you're hair lovely," Mrs. Hitachiin says, looking through shoes.

"The colors are white and black, most people wearing mostly black with white accents," Kaoru calls out.

Mrs. Hitachiin smirks, "Black with small bits of white, hm? Well, Andy you're going to do the opposite."

"Why in the world would we do that," Andy asks, crossing her arms

"For you to stand out," She says as f it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And," Hikaru says, "I'll surely make Kyoya's stepmother angry."

"I'll do it," Andy says, her hand going to the bruise on her cheek. It was a green-yellow color today, and it should be able to cover with make up for the charity event tonight.

"That's the spirit," Mrs. Hitachiin says, grinning. "I think she should use a necklace distract from your behemoth shoulders…"

The shoes were picked out and Andy wasn't even allowed to look at them. They went after dresses, looking at all the white ones. They either made her look 'flat chested(Which is an accomplishment, since she was at least a C Cup… maybe a big B… she thinks)' or 'like an American football linebacker in the shoulders' or, even, the word she's even heard, 'like a butch lesbian midget'. Andy bit her tongue, changing out all their picks.

"I'm thinking this is impossible," Andy says, rubbing her temples.

"No, it isn't," Mrs. Hitachiin says, looking off into the distance, "Get back into the dressing room, now."

Andy rolls her eyes, doing so. She strips down for about the seventh time that day. A dress was handed to her over the door. She gets it on. It had straps that were like black ribbon, not too small and not too big. She opens the door, letting her zip the back part up. It fit perfectly, so that was a start. She noticed that it went to the middle of her shin, so people could still see the shoes… whatever they look like. Andy steps out looking at the mirror. Her mouth drops… she doesn't really recognize herself at all. She looked… well, like a girl. Anyone who saw her would never think she was a soccer player… ok maybe they would, because, come on, with those guns she has, she'd have to me an athlete. She sees that there's a black lace like pattern around the middle or her, starting just under her breasts. It had small little crystals that sparkled whenever she moved, making her looking radiant. The sight actually borough tears to Andy's eyes.

However, they started running late, and only have about… 15 minutes before she was suppose to be picked up by Kyoya, much less be out of here.

"Oh shit," Andy says, holding up the dress and sprinting towards the makeup counter. "Text Kyoya and tell him to pick me up here!"

"The ladylike image is officially lost," Hikaru says, Kaoru nodding, while texting away.

Andy was smart. Instead of buying make up, she put a coat on over, and simply used the stuff that the counter that you could try. She put on concealer all over, hiding the burse and some of her freckles. A bit of foundation and power, much to her displeasure. She added a bit of blush, but not too much to make her look like a doll. She took the sample stick of white eyeliner, coating her whole eye, and then adding silver with a hit of black toward her lashes. The white eyeliner making it more vivid and last longer, lighting her green eyes. She got some gel eyeliner, making a medium sized line, ending it with a flick, to make her eyes look wider and brighter. Mascara, using multiple throw away lash wands to get them right. Apparently the one she used had shimmery glitter in it, not that she cared. Lastly, lip stain, which she bought, but whatever. She used a shade called 'flirty nude', which was quite a funny name, in her eyes.

Her hair was another issue. However, Mrs. Hitachiin saves the day, braiding her bangs starting about a bit mad the middle of her head and around her forehead, and out her face, and them the rest of her hair is put into a very nice, neat bun.

She made a mad dash, a sales associate ringing up the dress while on her and removing all that needed to be removed. The shoes and the earrings were rung up as well. She throws the shows on, seeing them just a peep toe black pump, then got the earrings in her ears just as Kyoya came through the door and spotted her.

She hugs Mrs. Hitachiin, thanking her and telling her she'd see her there.

Her hand meets Kyoya's as she looks up at him.

"Eventful day," He asks, opening the door for her.

"More so than I care to mention, actually," Andy says, "I'm already super tired."

"Well, you've got about four hours until you can think of sleeping," He says, escorting her to the limo.

"Damn."

"Andy."

"Oh shit… oh dammit, I did it again!"

They get in and he sighs, "Let it all out before we get there."

Andy throws her bag to the side, then starts shouting off a string of profanities that are quite thoughtful placed together, when you think about it. Kyoya cannot understand how a person could have such a talent creating a sentence to be the absolute most profane thing it could possibly be. Andy nods, showing that she's done.

"Oh, Mrs. Hitachiin forgot the necklace," She says, panicking.

"No, she didn't," Kyoya says, looking at her.

"Yes, she did," Andy says, "Saying something about 'distracting from my behemoth shoulders'. They we're quite rude all day…"

"I'm saying they didn't because I have one for you," He says, looking at her.

"Please tell me-"

"I didn't spend money," He says, "In fact, this was left to me by someone." He takes a case from his jacket pocket, opening it and showing it to her. "The person this came from was born in February, and it's that month's flower, a Primrose, and an Amethyst, the month's gemstone. I'd like you to have it." He gives the open case to Andy. She gasps, seeing it. It was so beautiful, making her smile. She takes it out, carefully, noticing that the chain was… silver? Platinum? Kyoya puts it on her, making her smile, she leans over, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They pull up to a huge building andy guessed that was sued for these sorts of events. It was very sleek and all you could see was glass door opens and they leave. Flashing lights are everywhere, and Andy takes a deep breath, and puts on her game face.

Which, for once, consisted of a smile… shockingly.

"Kyoya," She asks, looking up at him once they were out of the flashing lights.

"Yes?"

"Who's necklace was this," She asks, looking down at it.

"My mother's."

Her eyes widen, she looks up at him, "Kyoya, I can't-"

"Yes," He says, "You can. And you will."

They walk around the building, Andy looking for the room they were supposed to be. The main ballroom, apparently. They entered, Andy's mouth practically hitting the floor with how beautiful everything looked. The entire wall to the left was one huge window that you could see the sun setting out of. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, making the entire room light up. The floor was marble, and looked perfect, and there were little tables scatted where people were to sit. The chairs had black drapings over them and white bows, just to make them look pretty. The tables were set with beautiful shining dining ware, crystal glasses and a wonderful center piece. All in all, it was classy, and making Andy feel very out of place.

She nods, looking and seeing his father and step mother greeting everyone. They stop, Andy smiling at both of them, "Ootori-sama, Ootori-san, thank you for the invitation here tonight."

"Thank you, Val-san, for attending," Kyoya's father says, "My wife thought that perhaps would were not going to be able to come."

"I am a woman of my word, I assure you," Andy says, "And if I say I'm going to go somewhere, that's where I'll be." She could feel his Step mother's eyes on her, and the necklace that now sat upon her.

"Good," He says, nodding.

Andy and Kyoya walk forward, taking some seats next to, low and behold, the twins.

"You're handling yourself well," Hikaru says.

"All I wanted to do was wring her neck with my bare hands," Andy says, putting her napkin in her lap. "I didn't know there was going to be dinner as well."

Kyoya simply nods, looking around at all the people. Normally, when he was with her, he was at ease and relaxed. Now, however, was just the opposite. He was so tense, it was making Andy tense as well.

After a few more minutes, it seems as if everyone who was attending was there, and then the food came out. It was some sort of… duck, or something? Andy wasn't too sure, but, hey, she wasn't one to pass up a free meal. She politely ate, making small talk with the twins, their mother and Fuyumi and her husband, who were all at their table. Andy was glad she wasn't forced to be sitting at the same table with Madam Bitch. At least something went good with today.

After countless courses and people complaining they were so stuffed, dessert was brought out. It was a chocolate cake, but when Andy bit into it, it had caramel between the layers. So that's two things now. After she finished hers, Kyoya slid his in front of her, and she ate his too. A couple of women giving her looks and muttering things about how much she ate, but, you know what, Andy doesn't think they have room to talk.

They, after all, were a couple pounds overweight, while Andy was the perfect picture of a healthy person. Andy looks a sip of her drink, nearly spitting it out.

It was champagne… and it was revolting.

Andy set it down, trying to keep a very 'improper' word from coming out her mouth.

"How come you didn't warn me," Andy asks Kyoya.

"I thought you we're able to figure it out because it's bubbling," He says, smirking.

Andy glares, setting it down.

Finally, after everyone was done, a woman steps up to a small stage that was in the room. "Hello, everyone and thank you all for coming to this charity auction sponsored by the Ootori Medical Company." Everyone lets a light round of applause erupt, then the woman steps back up to the microphone, "This s a silent auction, so unless you're saying how much you want to bet on the selected items that are here today, " she smiles, "You might not want to speak. All the items are donated from several places, and they have told me to say that none of them shall be receiving a dime for any of this."

Andy leans back, but still looking as if she had good posture. Item after item was auctioned off, but she never get on anything. Everything from an old and rare tea set to even a grand piano. Andy just ignored everything, looking off into space out the giant window at the stars. All that was going through her mind was training ideas, Olympic gold, and Kyoya.

However, there was one thing that caught her attention.

It was given to them to be auctioned off by a private collector. It was a U.S. flag, one that flew at the 1996 Summer Olympics and signed by none other than the women's national soccer team. Andy rose out of her seat, her eyes on it. The paddle she was given on the table. She looks down at it, then closes her eyes. She knows she can't afford it. She can't afford anything here, even the least expensive one. Andy had to stop herself from crying as it was sold to someone. She didn't dare to look at who won it, but she hoped it went to someone who would take care of it. Kyoya takes her hand, giving it a squeeze. She nods, smiling.

Finally, all the auctions were done, and it was time for everyone to dance.

Yet another one of Andy's most hated things. She hates it, she always steps on people's toes, and Kyoya was no different. "Sorry," She mutters, looking down, but all she could see is dress.

"Look at me," He says.

Andy does, nodding.

"Back straight, shoulders back, and relax," He says, "No one here is trying to tackle you."

Andy laughs, doing as he says. After he told her that, she only stepped on his toes twice more. She actually felt… pretty.

And with a job where you're covered in sweat and dirt, that's not an easy feeling to come by.

After a few songs, Andy excused herself to the ladies restroom. She walks in, looking over herself in the mirror. She doesn't have to use the rest room, she simply wanted to get a moment to herself. And she was getting one… until Mrs. Ootori has to some in.

"Oh," She says, "Adeline, I didn't realize you were here."

Andy nods, "Right."

"So," She says, "That necklace… where did you get it."

"It was a gift from Kyoya," Andy says, trying hard to be civil.

"Really," She says, "And he told you that it was his mothers?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did he also tell you how much I've always wanted that certain necklace?"

Andy shakes her head, "No, he didn't."

"Why would he give it to you and not me," She asks, a scowl coming to her face.

"Probably because I mean more to him and I appreciate the meaning behind him giving it to me a lot more than you ever would have."

"How dare you," She says, her eyes lighting up with anger.

"Why do you want it, then," Andy asks, crossing her arms.

"It's lovely and a rather rare piece, the last one from a famous jeweler before she died."

"That's all," Andy asks.

"Is there suppose to be something more," She asks, clearly annoyed.

"The fact you have to ask that is why you were never given it," Andy says, turning to leave the restroom.

"Mark my words, Adeline Val," She says in a very angered tone, "I WILL have that necklace, one day."

Andy smirks, "That'll be the day I fucking die, then."

Andy leaves, quickly finding herself next to Kyoya. She looks back, seeing her exit the bathroom, butting on a strained fake smile.

After a few more songs and dances, everyone was ready to leave, and Andy and Kyoya we're the first ones to do so. Andy thanked his father and stepmother, saying that it was a wonderful time. Kyoya and his father talked about something or another that she didn't understand. The second she was in the limo, she immediately made Kyoya cover his eyes so she could change, after he undid the zipper for her, of course.

She gets back into her sweat pants and tanktop. The only thing she more to the party left on was her necklace. She leans back, snuggling against Kyoya. "All done," She says.

"You didn't have to come," He says.

"I did it for you," She says. "Man… that flag…"

"I knew that would be in your mind."

"I hope whoever got it has taken good care of it."

"Adeline," He says, "The person who bought it w-"

"I don't want to know," She says, snuggling closer to him.

"Alright," He says, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. It was the last thing she remembered before going to sleep.

The next Moring, she wakes up in her bed. She stretches, and get's ready for her Morning run. However, a package in front of her door stops her. She opens it and, much to her astonishment, it was the flag she saw last night. Tears killed her eyes as she hugged it close.

There was a small note, and on it said "Enjoy! :D – Sawa" Andy thinks… Sawa… where has she heard that name before?


	30. Eye of the Beholder

**Here we are once again! In this one, we explore one of Andy's insecurities. Yes, even badass soccer players like Andy has them too. I wanted to show that everyone has them, and Andy isn't perfect.**

** We're at our... 30th chapter together. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. My health is starting to take a turn for the bad, so just in case if something happens, I've told my friend about this, and given her my written works. Our writing style is around the same, so... just know I love you all. And hello, new people who have this story alerted and Favorited! I'd name you all, but there's so many! Welcome to Glory :)**

**There will be a sequel, which will start right after the 2012 Olympics, in this story, not in the real life. I'm thinking of names for it. But that's a ways away. I just want to warn you all ahead of time.**

**Also... lemon, or no lemon? ;D**

**I love you all like family, my reviews and readers who don't review. Your kind words and encouragement just... you all shall never, ever know how much it warm my heart and makes me cry tears of joy.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it.<em>

_For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it._

_For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it." _

_- Ivan Panin_

The next time Andy and Kyoya we're able to spend time together other than classes was after the club. Andy was looking around her house, with her mother and Kyoya sitting on the couch, watching her pace back and forth. The flag in her hands as her eyes darting around to see where to hang it. "It has to be the perfect place," She says out loud, to no one in particular.

"Why not your room," Her mother says, watching her.

"No," She says, "It's too cluttered, and this deserves a prime place."

Kyoya says nothing, simply look at her as she paces still. Her eyes dart around, looking at every place. She was wearing her normal attire, sweatpants and a tanktop. She may not be a model, but she was beautiful in his eyes. She Looks at the wall that Kyoya and Melissa Val were facing, smiling. "Perfect," She says, smiling brightly. "Tacks… need tacks!"

Andy dashes to her room, frantically looking for tacks.

"You knew she was going to choose that wall, didn't you," Melissa says, looking over at Kyoya.

He smirks, looking at her. He nods, making her laugh.

Andy runs back in, her smile wide and bright. She stops abruptly in front of the wall, causing some of the tacks to fall out her hand and onto the floor. She looks, seeing that she can't reach to where she wants to put it. She looks back, her eyes wide and a cute smile on her face, "Oh, Kyoya!"

He sighs, standing. With a few steps, he gets there, reaching up and tacking the flag onto the wall. Andy tacks the lower corner, and then they both move to the other side, getting the other corners. Kyoya returns to his seat as Andy smiles, moving towards the kitchen. She jumps up, a screech coming from her mouth as she hops on one leg. "Owwie," She leans against the wall, and pouts. Three tacks were completely in her foot.

"Why did you get so many anyways," Her mother says, shaking her head, "I'll go get some band-aids."

"I was just so excited, I didn't stop to count them out" Andy says, hoping over to sit next to Kyoya. She puts her right foot on her left knee, looking at the tacks. One was in her heel, one next to that one, and lastly, and most painfully in Andy's opinion, one was right in the bend of her big toe. She frowns, starting to pull them out. She get's the one in the bend of her toe, a hiss coming from her lips. It was painful, just as she expected. The last two were easy in her opinion.

Her mother comes back, handing her a cotton ball that has rubbing alcohol on it.

"No," Andy says.

"Adeline," Her mother says, looking at her foot, "Do you want it to get infected?"

"No."

"Then do it."

"No."

"Adeline Elane Val," Her mother says, glaring.

Andy pouts, taking and rubbing the cotton ball onto her wounds. She bites her tongue, Taking the band-aids from her mom and putting them on. "There."

"Thank you," She says, taking the trash from her.

"Elane," Kyoya says, smirking.

"You're lucky your accent makes it sound cute." She mumbles, pouting. "Damn tacks."

Melissa sticks her head out from the kitchen and smiles. "I've had an epiphany!"

"What, Mom?"

"I know who Sawa is," She says in a sing song voice.

Andy waves her off, "No, I want to find out myself!"

"Are you sure," She says with a grin.

"Yes," Andy says, nodding.

"She won't let me tell her, either," Kyoya says, shaking his head.

"I'm stubborn, Andy says, "I thought that was obvious."

"Stubborn doesn't even begin to describe you," Melissa says.

"Whatever it is, Andy says, "I got it from you."

"No," She says, "From your Father."

Andy just grins, "I think it's something found in all of the Val family."

Melissa just smiles, "Well, Andy… I've wanted to tell you something."

"You've got a date," Andy says, looking at the flag.

"H-How did you know?"

"You're flustered all day, and you act very…" Andy looks up, thinking.

"Anxious," Kyoya says, providing the word for her.

"That," She says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He says. Draping an arm around her.

"You use to get the same way when Dad and you had those 'date nights'," Andy says. "I'm ok with you dating, Mom, seriously."

She smiles, "So… what should I wear?"

Andy groans, "Mom, I'm horrible at this!"

She makes a pouty face, "Please!"

"Sweatpants!"

"People don't wear those on dates!"

Andy frowns, "I do."

"Normal people," She says, "Who care about how they look."

"It's not that I don't care," Andy says, defensively.

She puts her hands on her hips, "Then what is it?"

"Nothing," Andy says, shaking her head.

"No," she says, "Really, what is it?"

Andy just rolls her eyes. This isn't something she liked talking about, at all. "Just… show me what you're choosing between."

Melissa smiles, "Alright!" She speeds into her room, excited like a girl going on her first date.

"Avoiding the question, I see," Kyoya says, looking at her.

"More like dodging a bullet. She wouldn't understand," Andy says, "Neither would you."

"Try me."

Melissa comes out her room, a huge smile on her face. "I was thinking this," She puts you're basic little black dress, "Or this," She places a black skirt and a weird patterned pink and white blouse with black jacket.

"Dress," Andy says, looking at her.

"Why?"

"It doesn't look like the Pink Panther's shit."

"You just hate pink."

Andy shrugs, "The dress fits your body, shows you're classy, and makes you look sophisticated. The Pink Panther shit makes you look like a pre-teen going on a date for the first time… and like the Pink Panther's shit."

Melissa has a shocked expression on her face, "Was that so hard?"

"I've hurt my pride," Andy says, nodding.

Kyoya just shakes his head at their insanity. His mind still on what Andy was talking about. His mind over analyzing everything, from her tone when she said it, to the words she chose to say it.

Melissa smiles, taking the clothes back to her room, "I'm so excited!"

"I know you are, Mom." Andy says as her mother runs to her shower.

Andy looks at Kyoya, instantly frowning, "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Good luck with that," she says, laying her head on him.

"Why won't you tell me," He asks, looking at her.

Her eyes avoid his, "You wouldn't understand. It's not something I like talking about."

"Don't like," Kyoya says, "Or won't?"

"Can't."

"Why not," He asks, "I'm sure it's not that bad, Adeline."

"I just… I've never said it, ever," Andy says, looking towards the wall. "I just don't want to. It hurts to think about and talk about, and I don't want to hurt."

"Holding it in makes it hurt worse," He says, using his hand and making her head turn towards him.

Her eyes still look away, "You'd think I'm being ridiculous."

"No, won't."

Andy looks at him, her eyes filling with tears. She lets out a shaky breath, "I don't ever feel beautiful. I never see myself as pretty, sexy, stunning, radiant, alluring or any other word that means physically attractive." Tears run down her face, "I just… I can't see myself that way." Her heart hurting, she felt devastated, like she always does when she thinks about this. Her hands shake a bit, and she tries to hold back sobs.

"Why," Kyoya asks, "Why can't you?"

"I've been told too many times that soccer players aren't pretty, that I'm not beautiful, 'how could anyone who plays in the dirt and mud all the time be pretty', 'Female athletes are too butch to be sexy', 'Soccer players are lesbians because they're not pretty enough for men', shit like that. I just… being told something for so long, you believe it."

Kyoya was shocked, to say the least. Looking at all females, all do seem to have at least one problem with their image… but to think you're not beautiful at all? He doesn't understand how she sees herself that way when every single day since he's met her, he's found her beyond beautiful. His mind tries to understand how she sees her self in such a way, but he simply can't. "Adeline, you are beautiful-"

"That doesn't do a thing," Andy says, "Telling me once-"

"Then I'll say it as many times as I need to," He says, "You are beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You must need a beter prescription for your glasses, then," Andy says, making a joke while wiping away her tears, only for more to follow. Jokes are her armor, her defense.

"Glasses or not, you are beautiful," He says, "Appearance isn't what beauty is about, and trust me when I say who are very physically attractive."

"Please don't give me that bullshit about 'you're beautiful because you're a good person'."

Kyoya takes her head in his hands, looking into her eyes, "Adeline Elane Val, you are beautiful, you are pretty, you are stunning, sexy and every other word you've listed and then more."

"Kyoya," She says as he wipes away her tears with his thumbs, "Nothing you can say will change anything…"

"Then I'll just have to keep trying, won't I," He says.

"You can talk people in to anything, like talking a vegan into devouring a puppy, probably, but not this," She says, "You can't…"

"I'll prove you wrong," He says.

"Stubborn ass," She says, a small smile coming to her lips.

"I have that in common with my beautiful girlfriend."

Andy smiles shyly, "Well then, can I meet her?"

"Adeline," He says, his tone telling her he's not joking. She simply looks away from him, closing her eyes. Kyoya brings her to face him once again, "You're more beautiful than you'll ever know, trust me on that one," He says. His eyes looking into hers, "You're beautiful." He brings her face to his, kissing her lightly. "You're gorgeous," He kisses her once more, "Please trust me on this, you truly are."

"I'll try," She whispers back, closing the gap between their lips once more, this kiss a bit more heated than the last couple.

Melissa Val's voice cuts them off, "Andy! Can you get me a towel?"

"Don't you have some?"

"Not in my bathroom!"

Andy rolls her eyes, flicking Kyoya on the nose, and standing to get her mother a towel.


	31. Stand Up

**Another update! Miracle, isn't it?**

**The poem I used for the beginning is... well, phenomenal. It's called Phenomenal Women, I'd suggest you check it out. :D**

**Just about... two or so parts until Andy leaves. Poor Kyoya. :( I feel so much for my characters and those that I'm borrowing. It pains me to put them through hell, but sometimes you just have to... I hope you all don't kill me when you see what I have planned for this.**

**Um... OH, someone told me no lemon. So, IF I decide to do one, I'll do it separately, in a one shot of such, to accommodate everyones tastes, that way people who want one, get one, and those who don't, don't have to read it :D **

**Also, the plan for qualifying and such is this: They're in Canada, and then after, there will be one game at the U.S. just like in real life. Though, there are two going on in Japan for the actual team, which I shall add to this story. The two are against Japan and... BRAZIL! :D Epic games are epic. Then, it's OLYMPICS! What antics will the host club cause at the Olympics? Stay tuned to see!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine. Please review :D**

* * *

><p><em>Pretty women wonder where my secret lies.<em>  
><em>I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size<em>  
><em>But when I start to tell them,<em>  
><em>They think I'm telling lies.<em>  
><em>I say,<em>  
><em>It's in the reach of my arms<em>  
><em>The span of my hips,<em>  
><em>The stride of my step,<em>  
><em>The curl of my lips.<em>  
><em>I'm a woman<em>  
><em>Phenomenally.<em>  
><em>Phenomenal woman,<em>  
><em>That's me.<em>

_**-Maya Angelou**_

Andy wasn't paying attention to anything. She was simply letting her mind wander as she lifts some weights. Her forehead damp with sweat as she lifts twenty pound barbells. Not too much, but it kept her body from getting weak. She sort of… snuck into the weight room at Ouran. She read I the handbook that it was, 'open for anyone who is a student at the school'.

She's a student at the school, so they legally have no reason to deny access.

Alright, she didn't look it up, Kyoya did. Same difference.

She loves the feeling of working out. She loves the burn it causes, she loves knowing that she's in shape and fit. It makes her feel accomplished and healthy, which most American's aren't anymore. She looks up at the clock, seeing it's ten minutes until the club get's out. She puts the barbells up, quickly taking a shower in the locker room. This school is so fancy, there are even hair dryers in the bathroom. Seriously, Can't they just bring their own?

She picks up her bag after she showered and changed, leaving the gym. She braids her hair, making a mental note to go get it cut. It's getting way too long for her liking. She blots past people leaving their club rooms, avoiding everyone. She jumps over Miyuki's foot, calling her a string of curse words that wouldn't be appropriate at all. She ducks into the Host Club room, seeing everyone. Hikaru and Kaori we're talking to Tamaki, they all looking at Haruhi. Probably one of their games of some sort, one Andy wasn't going to get involved with. Last time they involved her in one of their games, Andy won and simply gave the picture to Haruhi. Honey was in their huddle, saying something quietly with them. Andy waves at them, only getting one from Mori, because the others we're so concentrated.

Andy smiles, looking over and seeing Kyoya standing, rubbing his temples. She walks over, looping her arm in his, "'Ello," she says.

He gives her a small smile, "I've got some news."

"Oh god," Andy says, "Will it be painful."

"For you," he says, "No."

"Ok…" She says.

"You've been invited to spend dinner with Fuyumi, her husband and I."

"That's awesome," Andy says.

"No sweat pants," He says.

"Fucking shit."

He shakes his head at her, "It's not that bad."

"Jeans?"

"That's fine."

"Thank God," Andy says, "I actually have a pair with me."

"Oh, Andy," Honey says, smiling and walking over, "Are you scared of anything?"

"Don't tell me this game is about me," Andy mutters. "I'm scared of not having chocolate."

"Really," he asks, his eyes sparkling.

"No," she says. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Really? But Andy-chan, everyone has to fear something."

"I fear Kyoya's family."

"That doesn't count" Tamaki says.

"And why not?"

"Everyone is scared of them," Haruhi says, nodding.

"Well, that's it."

All of the male host's eyes move to Kyoya. He simply shakes his head no.

"You have to be scared of something," Hikaru says.

"Actually, no, I don't," Andy says, nodding. "Oh," She says, turning to Kyoya, "I have something to ask you about."

"Alright," He says.

"I've got an offer to wear these cleats for the Olympics and they'll pay me," Andy says, nodding, "They're just like the ones I wear now, but… well… all gold, except the Nike check and the laces."

"How much are they willing to pay you," He says, his mind calculating it for her already.

"Well… 50,000 bucks per game."

"So from now until the end of the Olympics… that's at least over 15 games, which makes it approximately 750,000 U.S. dollars."

"Will it be enough for Mom to come with me, including… everything," Andy asks, looking at him.

"It's more than enough," He says.

Andy nods, smiling brightly, "YES!"

"So I take it you're going to do it," He says.

"I just hope that the new kits won't clash with them."

"New what," Tamaki asks.

"Uniforms," Andy says, "The soccer term for it is 'kit'."

"I think our Mom is doing them again," Both twins say, nodding, "We can tell her about your gold shoes."

Andy just shrugs, "I don't care either way."

She turns, talking back towards the changing rooms they have, "And I'm not scared of anything, so don't try and ask Kyoya!"

Andy changes in about three minutes. She wore jeans, just a black tank top, and flip flops. Thankfully, she always takes clothes with her, just in case of some unforeseen thing happens. At the bottom of the bag, she sees the two metals. She smiles, feeling the same amount of pride in herself as the day she first got them. She misses her soccer family, very dearly. She can't wait to see them, but at the same time, she doesn't want to leave Japan. Leaving the soccer ball out, she leaves the room, and sees everyone but Haruhi gathered around Kyoya.

"Mon ami, she has to be scared of something," Tamaki says, grinning, "Come on, you can tell me!"

"Even if she did fear anything, I wouldn't tell anyone, much less an idiot like you, Tamaki."

Andy smirks, standing a bit away from the ball. She runs up to it, kicking it with not that much force, but enough. It flies, hitting Tamaki right on the head. Kyoya ducks, if he didn't, it would have hit him in the face after bouncing off Tamaki. Andy dashes over to where the ball was. "Tamaki, it's none of your damn business."

"But, I just want to know, Aunty," He says, moving over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Haruhi looks at them, "She's scared of being alone."

Andy shakes her head, stuttering, "N-no I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," She says, "That's why you values your team so much, why you values us so much… you've been alone for so long, you got sick of it and deep down, it scared you, the thought of being without either, or both."

Andy shakes her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you just be talking about someone else, like, oh, I don't know… Tamaki."

"Hey," He yells.

"That's a clear giveaway," She says, smiling a bit, "You use sarcasm and jokes as a means to deflect the conversation off of anything you're either uncomfortable talking about or you just don't want anyone to pursue."

"Damn you," she says, crossing her arms.

"It's a rational fear," She says, "Everyone fears it, even if they don't think they do. I think that's why we all bonded. We were all alone, or only had one person..."

Andy sighs, "Is this just the week to make Andy just feel like complete shit, or something?"

Kyoya gives her a look, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"You hush," She says, walking over, "How much longer until dinner?"

"Hours," He says.

"What to do until then?"

"Entertain yourself," He says, walking over to his computer, turning it on. His typing being heard though out the room.

"But that's boring," she says, popping the soccer ball up, and juggling it. She ends up dropping it. It went to Hikaru, who kicked it to Kaoru.

"Keep away," They sang, "Keep away, keep away, keep away!"

Andy moved towards them, and went to tackle Kaoru. He picked it up with his hands, throwing it to Hikaru at the last second.

"Hey," Andy says, "Not fair!"

"This isn't one of your games, Hikaru says.

"We can play by our rules if we want to," Kaoru says.

Andy stands, running towards Hikaru. He simply throws it over her head, to Tamaki. Andy turns, glaring.

"Eek," Tamaki says, running in the opposite direction with the ball.

"Go Andy-chan," Honey cheers, hugging his bunny close. Andy sprints, chasing after him. He ends up tossing it towards Hikaru, who gets it with a grin.

"I hate you all," Andy says, pouting.

"No, you don't," He says. Andy runs towards him, getting a hand on it, just enough to deflect it so it would get to Kaoru.

However, it went right at the window, smashing through it.

The low sounds of typing stopped as everyone heard Kyoya sigh. Andy looks over at him. "Ummm… Hikaru did it…?"

"It doesn't matter who did it," He says, "It's a matter of fixing it and paying for it."

Andy looks towards the ground, "Well… how much would it cost?"

"You don't want to know," He says, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He returned his glasses to their place and began to type all over.

Andy walks over to him, a frown on her face, "I'm sorry."

"It'll be fine."

"I can-"

"After what we just spoke about with your mother and such, do you seriously think I'd make you pay for something as insignificant as a window," He asks, "I'll just see to it that Hikaru and Kaoru make it up."

"Hey," They yell, "That's not fair!"

"If I remember correctly, which I assure you, I do, you both we're the ones who started the 'keep away' game in the first place," He says, "Therefore, the fault is on you both."

"You'd just do anything to make sure it isn't her fault," Hikaru says, rolling his eyes.

Andy smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. Now I have to go get the ball."

Without another word, she walks out the room, it only took her a few minutes to get outside. She saw the ball right next to the small little water pond. She smiles, gabbing the ball from the ground. Before she could move, she feels two hands hove her, and she fell right into the water.

It was only about a foot and a half deep, but it was, quite honestly, freezing cold. She sits up, looking and seeing a triumphant looking Miyuki. Andy glares, "You BITCH!" She yells, her words echoing in the little alcove. She knows the hosts probably heard her, but she didn't care.

"Sorry," She says, "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah fucking right," Andy says, standing and trying to get some of the water off her, by twisting her shirt.

"It's so sad that you're so unintelligent that you have to resort to cuss words," She says, putting her hands on her hips. She smirks, "Guess this ruins your dinner plans, hm?"

"You're lucky I don't drag your ass in here and rip out your hair," Andy says.

"Why don't you," She says, grinning, "Because if you did you'd love your place on the team, right?"

"No," Andy says, "Because I'm a better person than some snot nosed bitch like you."

"Better," she says, laughing, "Clearly, you don't seem to know what that word means."

Andy hears the doors open, but neither of the girls look away.

"She may be better than you," One voice says.

"But we are not," The other says.

This leading to Miyuki being shoved in the pond as well, by none other than the twins, who looked immensely please with themselves.

Miyuki sets up, a scream coming from her mouth. She had mascara running down her face, making her look like the Wicked Witch of the West melting. Andy laughs, loudly, making her earn a glare.

Kyoya shakes his head, holding out a hand for Andy. She takes it, looking down at her clothes.

"We'll go get you some from your house," He says, taking off his blazer and giving it to her.

"Thank you," Andy says, putting it on, looking like a midget in his jacket.

"You… you had no right to do this to me," She says, glaring at Andy.

"I didn't fucking do it," Andy says, shaking her head, "Grow the fuck up, will you?"

"Like I'm going to listen to an ugly butch bitch," She screams.

Andy rolls her eyes again. Yup, ugly, everyone always resorts to looks. "Better than being a completely heartless, soulless, classless stuck up bitch." Andy look up at Kyoya, "Can we leave, now?"

He nods, walking with her to his limo. All the club members leaving the girl sitting there in the pond.

Sure, she's mean, but Andy couldn't help but feel a bit bad when she heard some sobs coming from her.

It took about ten minutes to get to her apartment. Andy noticed that her mother wasn't there, so she left a note for her on the fridge. She changed into more jeans and the shirt that Fuyumi got for her, with a tank top underneath, however, seeing as how it was a bit see though.

After that, they went with Kyoya to his house so he could change. Thankfully, Andy wasn't greeted by his step mother, counting it as a blessing.

They got to this small restaurant that served Italian food… She smiles at him, standing outside, "This is where we had dinner together for the first time."

He nods, "And, Andy."

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

"I knew you'd do that," She says, "Come on already." Kyoya opens the door for her, letting her in. She inters the restaurant, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffhanger? How dare I! :D Review and you'll see what Andy is shocked about!<strong>


	32. Wishes Answered

**Sorry this is late. I hope that you like it though, because it's one of my favorite chapters of the whole story :D So, tell me if you think I did this moment justice? 32 Chapters, you guys! I never thought that people would love this story as much, if not more than I do! It's really heartwarming to know that, you know, if something does happen to me, that this is how people will remember me, for thinking up a badass like Adeline Val ;D**

**I disclaim all that's not mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"All the world is a birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much." - George Harrison<em>

Andy smiles, feeling tears that want to come forward, but she wouldn't let them. She shakes her head, looking at everyone. All the hosts were there, as well as her mother, Fuyumi, her husband and Mrs. Hitachiin. She smiles, seeing a cake and even a few wrapped gifts. A banner was hung when she instantly knew it was done by Honey. She simply shakes her head in disbelief.

It was her birthday party… she didn't even realize it was her birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Everyone said.

"Thank you," She says, grinning, "I wasn't even aware it was today."

"Figures," Melissa says, walking forward. Her arms wrap around her daughter, "I love you."

"I love you too, Momma," Andy says, grinning, "Happy my birthday!"

Melissa smiles, knowing what she meant. Every time Andy actually remembered her birthday, they would be small little gifts and trinkets left for her. It's Andy's way of thanking her for having her that day.

Andy went around and made sure to hug everyone, not caring if they wanted one or not… however, knowing them, they all are the hugging type. After the hugs and thank you's, Andy instantly sees the cake. It was a simple cake covered in icing with the words 'Happy Birthday, Andy'.

"Dinner first," Her mother says.

"But… It's my birthday!"

"I gave birth to you, so dinner first."

Andy nods, sitting at a long table. However, Tamaki simply dragged her out her seat to the head of the table, making her sit there, though she really didn't want to. A waiter came out and everyone else was ordering, however, Andy was looking over the menu. "Can I have one of those pizzas with white sauce," She asks, "What is it, anyways?"

"Alfredo," Kyoya says, sitting to the left, her mother on the right.

"Really? Badass," She says, "Um… with chicken… and ham… and feta and mozzarella cheese… Yeah, that's it."

"Is that a whole pizza or just a personal size," Her mother asks.

"Whole," He says.

"Want to share, Mom," Andy asks.

"Sure thing," She says, nodding, "but can you add spinach to half?"

"Ew," Andy says as the waiter walks off, "Leaves."

"Some people like being healthy."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the epitome of 'health', Ma."

She rolls her eyes as Andy smiles, looking down the table, "Anyone want to give me a bread stick?"

Hikaru grabs one, throwing it across the table. Andy catches it, "It's not decent to throw food!"

"Since when do you care about decent," he asks.

"When my food is involved, I care," Andy says, grinning, taking a bite of the breadstick. "If I didn't play soccer so much, I'm fairly certain I'd be fat."

"Actually," Melissa says, "I think there should be a speech."

"No not this!"

"Every birthday, Adeline," She says, holding up her glass of water.

Andy sighs, standing and taking her soda in her hand, "I hate this so much, I feel awkward."

"Just do it," Melissa says.

Andy closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, "To… another year alive. To happiness, to love, to triumph, to the ups and eve the downs… to family who sometimes do screw up, but make it all right. To friends, who are crazy, but are just like family, and to living life the way you want to, living free."

Andy holds out her glass and opens her eyes, "Thank you all, for standing with me through the good, the bad, and the worse," Her eyes tear up as she looks at everyone, "You'll really never know how much it means to me. Lastly, to Amber and Dad, for watching out for me from up above."

Andy takes a sip, returning to her seat, "Now, I'm hungry, and I'm going to eat."

"Where did you learn to give speeches," Kyoya asks.

"Abby," I say with a grin, "she's really do at giving them."

"It was kind of sappy if you ask me, right, Hikaru," Kaoru says.

"Completely sappy."

"You devils," Tamaki says, "It was beautiful! Right, my Haruhi?"

"I'm not your anything, Sempi," She says, "But it was beautiful."

Andy just shakes her head, twirling some pasta around her fork, "I don't care, I'm hungry."

Many laughs and smiles were shared over dinner, as well as embarrassing stories of Andy, like the time when she was first learning how to ride a horse, she was bucked off and fell butt first into some horse shit. Also, the time how there was a dead snake in the pool once and Andy swore never to go into a pool ever again. One day at a trip to the high school to see a play, some bullies pushed her into a pool. Andy was swimming in one place screaming bloody murder and 'I'm drowning' and wouldn't leave the pool until they called Melissa and her father to come there and get her out. Her father had to literally jump in and get her out.

"To this day, she stays away from pools," Melissa says as everyone but Kyoya and Andy laughs.

"Yes, let all laugh at my expense," Andy says, "It's my birthday, dammit, why me? Why not someone else?"

"Because it is your birthday," She says, "Let's see if I can think of another…"

"Disney movies," Andy says, before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's a good one," She says, "Andy is obsessed with Disney movies."

"What," Hikaru says, laughing, "Really? They're for children!"

"I love the music and animation," Andy says, leaning back, "Everyone who's seen a Disney film has to love at least one."

"We've never seen one," The twins say.

"What," Andy says, flying forward and leaning against the table, "Anyone?"

No one says a thing other than her mother.

"Oh no," Andy says, "I'm making you all at least watch five with me. You all have been deprived."

Everyone just rolls they're eyes at her, Andy however, was completely serious.

"Which ones are you making them watch," Her mother asks.

"The Lion King, Aladdin, Mulan, Hercules, and Toy Story."

"That didn't take long," Kaoru says.

"They're the ones that are some of the most famous," Andy says.

"Alright," Fuyumi says, "I think it's time for cake!"

Andy looks towards the cake, her eyes big. Her mother asks for the ice cream from the freezer as the cake was places in front of her. Once candle was placed in the middle of the cake, because Andy hated all those candles getting wax all over her cake. The candle was lit, and everyone sang, especially Tamaki, being as he's always over dramatic.

Andy blows out the candle, not wishing. She got everything she wanted… her mother. Every year her mother would be her wish, and she got it. She takes the knife and cuts a huge chunk out the cake. She sees a caramel. She puts that on a clean plate which already has some pistachio almond ice cream, there was some chocolate from everyone else. Andy takes a bite, smiling brightly.

Everyone but Kyoya was eating. He was simply leaning back, looking at everyone, just like he always does. Andy finished her ice cream and cake, and she gets one more scoop of ice cream.

Her mother smiles, holding a box out to Andy.

"Mom, you know I hate gifts," Andy says.

"This is the only one, I promise, from any of us," She says, "I told them all I had a special gift in mind that that it was all you needed."

Andy nods, untying the bow on top and opening the box. Inside was a big keychain ring. On it was five chips, a white, a red, a orange, a yellow and a green.

She looks over at her mother, seeing her mother smile, "I wanted to show you I'm taking this seriously, that I'm really trying my hardest to never go back the way I was. I know that past birthdays you'd wish for this, for me to quit, and now that I have, I just wanted to tell you it was for you I did." Her mother's eyes filled with tears, "I never want to go back there. I missed so much of your life… I don't want to miss anymore. So, this is just my promise to you that I'll keep going."

Andy was a proud person. She'd rather leave and cry alone than in front of everyone else. She always gives off the impression of strength, and sometimes, it's an illusion, while others it isn't. But, for this case, she got out her chair, hugged her mother, and cried like no one was there. For so long, she wished, she prayed for this, and she thought it would never come. Her heart was always heavy knowing that her mother hated her because of the drinks, that she's choose it over her, and for so long, she forgot what it was like to have a mother who would hold you, and love you, forever, even if you did make mistakes.

Now, she knows what that's like again, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

It was the only time where Andy didn't care if people saw her cry. She had her mother in her arms, "I'm so proud of you, Mom," She says between sobs.

"Not as proud as I am of you," She says, looking at her, "I didn't raise you right, but you sure do seem like I have." She kisses Andy's forehead, "Your father would be proud of you too."

Andy smiles, wiping her eyes. She reaches and get's the keychain with the chips, and puts it onto her keys. She looks at her mother, then everyone at the table, "Best birthday ever," She says, "Thank you all."

That lead to a huge group hug that not even Kyoya could avoid… it doesn't help that Andy practically dragged him into it. The host club is her family, not her second one. There isn't a line that shows 'biological family' and 'unbiological family'. They all are her family, and they will always be her family, forever.


	33. Fleeting Moments

**Well, here's the next part. I'm going to speed through training stuff, then the Olympic ****qualifiers. I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for this. I've left this one off so that if I choose to, in a one shot, I can write a lemon, that way you all don't have to read it. I've never written one before, so when it does come out, just know I've never written one before, alright?**

**I was thinking about book characters that remind me of Andy, and one that does is Jace, from The Mortal Instruments. Just the sassy-ness they both have. It's awesome. I can't wait for that next book :) Also, I got to play Skyrim... It's such a beautiful game! Also, if you like games, I have two things you'd wanna check out. One of , HILARIOUS, they get me though some of my down times. Travis especially, his old broadcasts. Also, Check out PressHeartToContinue on youtube, her name is Dodger, and she's amazing. Her hair is what I want mine to be when it grows back. She's funny :) Sorry for the rambling .**

**I disclaim all that's not mine... so yeah :) Also, I adore you all so much, and I am truly honored you read my story. I hope Andy inspired you all as much as you all inspire me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know...so close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trust in who we are and nothing else matters' - 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica<strong>_

Andy sits her head on the desk, drowning out the teacher and everything around her. She was simply trying to ignore that the day after tomorrow she'll be leaving, for months. It hurts to know that she'll be gone that long. Gone from people she cares about, from the club, her mother, and Kyoya. She closes her eyes, thinking why she's doing this. She knows if she were to stay, she couldn't live with herself. She needed to do this, this is her passion, this is her dream, and nothing will get in the way of that.

She wanted to win, and win for everyone, past and present. She wanted to do it for her team, her family and friends. Nothing is going to stop her from doing so.

Andy heard everyone start to get up, so she shoveled all her books into her bag, walking out the door, waving at Kyoya as she sprints. It's hard to sprint in the shows that were required for her uniform, but she's perfected the art. She wanted out of this banana dress, and now. She enters a bathroom, immediately wish she never did, seeing Yamata putting on some lip gloss.

She glares, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Shut it," Andy says, rolling her eyes, "I don't have time for your mindless drabble, so feel free to fuck off."

"Not very ladylike at all," she says while Andy gets into a stall.

"You are mindless, seeing as how I've told you I don't care about that shit," Andy says, pulling the dress over her body. She was wearing a normal bra, because she didn't want to train and ware herself out before she gets there, so no training today. She pulls a purple tank top over her head and then gets some boot cut jeans on, securing them with a belt.

"Why do you hate me, "Andy asks, taking her shoes off and replacing them with a pair of Nikes that she got for free.

"I don't hate you," she says.

"Then why did you ruin my metal, torture me, and shit like that," Andy says, "Listen, I'm sick of fighting with you, but I'll stand up for myself if I need to. How about you just leave me be, and I'll do the same."

"You don't deserve him," She says, turning finally and glaring.

"You care for him," Andy asks, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I really do."

"Then you'll let him make his decision, shut up and let him be happy," Andy says, "If something happened and he left me for you, I'd let him go, because you'd make him happy. I'd never be happy again. Hell, my life wouldn't be worth it, but dammit, as long as he's happy," Andy says.

Andy didn't even look at her face, she simply turned and went towards the door, "If it helps," She says, "You're a beautiful girl, I know you'll find someone. Just please… don't take the only person I've ever felt this way for."

Andy was with the club as they all we're sitting at a circle table, playing Go Fish, even Kyoya was playing. Andy looked at Tamaki, "Got an ace?"

He pouted, "but… I don't want to part from my ace of spades!"

"Hand it over, or my foot will meet your shin and I can guarantee who will win," Andy says, holding out her hand.

He sighs, "I'll miss you, ace!"

"'The ace of spades," Andy sings in English, grinning while setting another pair in her stack.

Honey smiles, "Haru-chan, do you have an 8?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry Honey-Sempi, go fish."

He smiles, "I like fishing!"

It took a few rounds, but the winner was, in the end, Mori. Andy pouts, she could have tied with just one more pair.

"I hear you and Yamata had a chat today," The twins say, looking at her.

"I just told her I'm sick of her being a twat," Andy says, throwing a car, watching it fly up, then begin to float to the ground.

"That word," Tamaki says.

"Meh," Andy says, "It's better than saying cu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE," He says, shaking his head.

"Sure," She says, rolling her eyes.

"What did you talk about," Kyoya asks, keeping his eyes glued to the window.

"I just told her to just leave me be," Andy says, "As nicely as I could."

"Nice," The twins say, unbelieving.

"I can be nice," Andy says, glaring.

"No you can't."

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

"I don't think Kyoya sempi would appreciate that," They say, grinning.

Andy was too shocked to speak, but her cheeks became red.

Kyoya glared, making them shut up.

Andy's hand found Kyoya's, she looked up at him, Andy looks away, leaning her head on her hand. "I don't want to leave you guys," She says, out loud. "You're all my family… I'll miss you guys and gal so much."

"We know," Tamaki says, "But we understand that this is your dream, and watching a friend accomplish their dreams… there's nothing better to see than that."

Andy smiles, "I hope I make the team…"

"I don't think they can't add you after your last tournament performance," Kyoya says.

Any smiles, "Just… know I'll think of you all every day and that I'm fighting for not only my team and my mom, but for you all too."

"What about you," Honey asks.

Andy grins, "Focusing on me doesn't lead to success… My life has changed for the better and I have you guys to thank for it… and you'll never know how thankful I am to you all, never."

Andy simply looks over to see a group of smiling faces, and she knew she could do this. With friends like that, you can do anything.

* * *

><p>"Must we be here," Andy says, her homework already done as she sits on Kyoya's couch.<p>

"She's out the country, Adeline," He says, looking over her math homework, "I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, all the staff here seems to have taken a liking to you."

"It's called saying 'thank you'," Andy states, playing with a bit of her hair.

Kyoya sets her homework down, "you've gotten two wrong."

"Would I fail if they stayed that way?"

"No."

"Then stay that way they shall."

He rolls his eyes, letting a bit of a smile come to his face. He takes his glasses off, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you the most," Andy says.

"What about your mother," He says, looking over after he places his glasses back to their place on his face.

"I love her dearly," she says, "But I'll miss you the most."

"In that case, I'll miss you the most as well."

Andy rolls her eyes, "I'm the only one to miss."

"My words are still true," He says.

Andy smiles, moving over and hugging him, "You're such a sweetie."

"No one would ever believe you."

"No one has to," Andy says, "I like seeing you like this and keeping it just to myself."

Kyoya chuckles, taking her face in his hands. Their lips met, it was soft and sweet at first. After a few seconds, there was a desire, urgency in their kiss. Neither wanted to be away from the other for a day, much less a few months. It didn't take long for their lips to part and their tongues to meet. This kiss was exactly how they both we're feeling. They didn't want to leave, to go a day without a hug from one another, to go without seeing each other. The thought of that pained them both deeply, not that they'd admit it.

They parted, looked into each other's eyes, seeing the desire, pain for knowing what's to come, and most importantly, love.


	34. Author's Note: The YAY Addition

**Hello all! Just an announcement, I was nominated for 'Amazingest Writing Author' for the Ouran Awards that Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn are running! A lot of really good fictions are nominated, so if you like a lot of Ouran fanfic, go there and nominate all your favorites.**

**To who ever nominated me, you'll never know how much this meant to hear. I literally cried of joy. There's so much sadness and gloom in my life and to read that after a pretty bad day, it made me just feel so good and that something I do matters to someone out there. I'm honored and just floored that someone did this. Thank you, thank you so, so much!**

**So, the link is this: www (.)fanfiction (.) net /s/7770031/ 1/ Ouran_2011_Awards**

**If that doesn't work, the two of them who share that accound have reviewed this story a lot, so you can find it there.**

**Seriously, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I love you all, and you all mean a lot to me, and just know every single one of you hold a special place in my heart.**

**Thank you again! :)**

**Pendemonium**


	35. All Work And No Play

**Sorry it's taking so long. Everything is just piling up and it's chaotic and... just... just bad. I just was thinking on how long it takes me to update and I feel like crap because you all are so amazing and deserve updates and I'm just not giving them to you. I feel like everything I'm writing is bad, and that everything is just crap. I don't know, it all just sucks.**

**Anywho, this is where she leaves. I'm going to speed through this stuff, the training and what not. I'll take my time a bit during Qualifiers. I just don't want to bore you all with this stuff, but I also what to show you all how much her team really does mean to her.**

**So... yeah. I disclaim all that isn't mine, and I hope you guys have a wonderful time reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Success is no accident. It is hard work, perseverance, learning, studying, sacrifice and most of all, love of what you are doing or learning to do."<em>**

_**-Pele**_

Andy frowns, looking up at the ceiling of her room. It's the morning. The one she leaves. She's excited, but also sad that she's going for so long. Her fist slams against her alarm clock, as she stands, stretching. As slowly as she could make it, she showers and changes. She's wearing her usual, with flip flops instead of her Nike's or other shoes. She's just be taking them off and on through security anyways. She looks over her stuff, luggage and carry on, making sure she has everything. Her phone is fully charged, she has plenty of water, books to read, such and so on.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she just stares. Andy never recognizes herself in the mirror, metaphorically speaking. She's a champion, she's strong, she's spits napalm and eats nails for breakfast, but her reflection she just looks so... plain. A ginger with freckles, just... average.

Andy rolls her eyes, her hand reaching for the necklace Kyoya gave her. A small smile comes to her lips when she find it there. Throwing on her hoodie and stashing her Ipod in her pocket, she get all her stuff and heads out her door. she sees her mom there, still pretty much in pajamas. She smiles, seeking Kyoya leaning against the door. He looks a tad grumpy, but she's glad he's here.

It was, after all, 4:30 in the morning.

"Morning," Andy says,giving them a sad smile.

"Morning," Her mother says, just smiling at her.

"You seem cheerful," Andy says, raising an eyebrow, "glad to be getting rid of me?"

"Not at all," She says.

"Could have fooled me," Andy says, walking over to Kyoya. She sets one of her suitcases down, taking his coffee from his hand.

"It's black," He say, "No suger."

"I don't really care," She says, taking a few sips before giving it back.

Andy sighs, "Alright."

Kyoya picks up the suit case she put down, and her mother grabs her hand.

"I'm scared," her mother says.

"It's ok," Andy says as they walk out to her mother's car, "Kyoya will be here to make sure you're ok and not lonely and that your health is fine-"

"I'm scared for you," she says, looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because I know if you get a hint of my being in worse health, you'll be on a plane here," She says.

"Of course I would."

"She doesn't want you to do that if it happens," Kyoya says, opening the door for her to climb in, while setting his coffee on the roof.

"Adeline," She says, "I want you to chase your dreams, because it's always been my dream to see you do so."

Andy nods, "But... Mom..." She says while Kyoya takes her stuff, setting it in the trunk.

"Just please, I'll be fine," she says, "Your boyfriend has me all taken care of."

Andy nods reluctantly.

"Now, come on," she says, "We got to get you there now!"

Andy gets in the car, moving over so that Kyoya could sit next to her in the back. Andy lays her head against him, looking out the window. "I'm going to miss the two of you the most," she states, looking up at him.

Kyoya takes her hand and squeezes it, his way of saying '_I'll miss you too'._

It doesn't take long for them to reach the airport. Andy checks in, getting all her luggage ready to go. She was stopped by a Japanese business woman, who asked for her autograph for her daughter.

"She's a huge fan," she says with a bright smile.

Andy smiles back, "Tell her I say thanks for the support." she signs a piece of paper, with her loopy signature, with her number, U.S.A. where the last line of the A circles around U.S.A. and stops to form a heart. It's girly, she knows, but that's just how she does her signature.

"I will," she says, "Good luck with the qualifiers!"

"Thank you," Andy says, waving as she walk away.

"My baby is famous," Melissa says, smiling.

"I'm just a soccer player," she says, "We're only famous for the Olympics and World Cups."

"Not true," she says.

Andy rolls her eyes, "Are either of you hungry?"

"Starving," Kyoya says, looking around, "Are you?"

"No, but I'll go with you if you want to get something."

"You've got to eat," he says.

"I ate at midnight," Andy says, looking up.

Everything went by so fast, First they we're eating, now they're with Andy as her flight is boarding. Her heart hurts, knowing that soon, she'll be gone. She wishes they could go with her, all of them. She turns, looking at them. Her mother hugs her, latching herself on.

"Remember, drink a liter of water-"

"'For every time zone you go through'," Andy finishes.

"Don't eat too-"

"'Much junk, it'll upset your stomach like always'".

"Try to get some sleep-"

"'Even though say you can't get sleep on a plane'."

"Where are you going?"

"From here to L.A., from there to Dallas, from there to Atlanta where the team and coaches meet up, and from there to Flordia, where we go to the camp," Andy says, looking down at her feet.

"Make sure you're jet lag doesn't get too bad," She says, nodding.

Andy looks at Kyoya, "I'm going to miss you," She says, quickly hugging him. She knows he hates P.D.A., She never say the point of it either, but... she just needs a hug, her last one for months.

He smiles, looking down into her eyes, "Everything will be fine, you just do what you love to."

She smiles up at him, holding back tears, "I love you," She says.

"I love you too," He replied, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

Andy nods, then turns to her mother, "Momma," She says, switching into English.

"Come here, Baby girl," she says, holding out her arms.

Andy quickly went to her, hugging her to tightly, "Make sure you listen to your doctors. I want you in London with me."

"I'll be there, no matter what," She whispers, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'll call, and write, and e-mail," She says, "It may not be everyday, but I'll try."

Her mother looks in her eyes, tears running down both their faces, "Go, Adeline. Go and know that we're here, and we're all supporting you."

Andy nods, wiping her face. With one more look to each of them, she turns, and gets on her plane.

* * *

><p>She was the first one in Atlanta, her body tired and her head feels cloudy. She was the first to arrive, because they're going on a private plane. She rubs her eyes, flipping through songs on her Ipod.<p>

"Oh," a woman says, "someone's here!"

Andy looks up to see a brown haired woman she hasn't seen before. "Um, hello," she asks looking around.

"Sorry," She says, "I'm Savannah."

Andy grins, "Are you from Savannah too?"

"Yes," she says with a smile, "but I'm here to put together the new US WNT yearbook."

"OH," Andy says, "I forgot about that."

"I just need you to answer some questions," she says, smiling.

"Favorite food?"

"Anything sweet, really. Especially if it has caramel," Andy replies, watching as the woman's phone listens to her, getting everything she said.

"Hometown?"

"Atlanta, Georgia."

"Favorite place you've been?"

"Japan," Andy says, "i'm actually living there, I like it so much."

"College?"

"I've already told University of North Carolina I'd play for them when I graduate."

"Favorite drink?"

"Milkshakes, most defiantly."

"Favorite song?"

"I'm not sure to be honest... I love all music. Metallica is one of my favorite bands, as well as Lady Antebellum... I love everything, really."

"Something you can't stand?"

"People looking down on me when they don't know anything about me. Ges me fired up."

"Three words to describe yourself?"

"'Passionate', and 'bad ass'."

"Favorite hobby?"

"I love riding horses and playing video games."

"Something you can't resist?"

"Sweet food... food, really."

"Something that people associate with you?"

"That's an obscure question. Um... That song by Lauren Alaina, 'Georgia Peaches'. I'm not really like that, that much. Especially the line 'Momma raised us not to cuss'. I cuss all the time."

"Bad habit?"

"Cussing," Andy says with a laugh.

"One more," She says, "If you didn't play soccer, what would you do for a job?"

"You know," Andy says, thinking, "I never thought of that. Perhaps a writer? I'd write books like 'Get Off Your Ass and Live' or something.

She smiles, "Thank you for your time, now, I'll go and see if I can find anyone else."

Andy looks over her shoulder, "Well, there's Piercy," Andy says, looking to see Christie Rampone walking this way with Reece.

Andy pick Reece up, smiling, "Hey, Darlin'" Andy says to her, hearing her giggle. "I'm going to kidnap your child while you answer her questions. Let's go get ice cream, Reece!"

"No too much," Christie says, sitting down.

Andy puts Reece on her shoulders, "How about frozen yogurt instead of ice cream?"

"Yah," she says, looking around.

"So you can talk a bit now," Andy says, weaving through the crowd.

"No," she says, playing with her hair.

"No? but you just spoke!"

"No."

"Alright," I say, "But Auntie Andy doesn't believe you for one second!"

"Reece," a voice calls out confused, seeing the girl in the air.

"Yah," she says, smiling as she sees someone coming up.

"Hey, Abby," Andy says, looking up, seeing her. "Reece and I are going to go get FroYo."

She smiles, "I'll check in at the waiting area then I'll join."

"Sweet, right, Reece?"

"No."

"Don't be mean to Auntie Abby, now."

"O Tay," She says, giggling.

Andy smiles, heading towards the Ben and Jerry's shop in the airport.

* * *

><p>Andy unpacks all her stuff, getting all her clothes out and whatever else she brought. Her and the people that are trying to make the team for qualifiers are all there, for three months together, and they all just got back from practice. She was sharing a room with Heather Mitts, or Mittsie... or is it Mittsy? Andy takes out her phone,turning it on, finally. She see text messages from the club, asking if she got there alright. The one that really stood out was one from her mother.<p>

'I know you got there safe, so call Kyoya first. He really misses you. I love you baby girl.'

Andy calls Kyoya, waiting on him to pick up.

It was answered, but rather unusually...

"Tamaki, somebody better be dead or else I'm killing you," A very grumpy and angry voice calls over. Her guess is that Tamaki has been calling, and bugging him when it's the weekend over there, and he could sleep in.

"I'm dying with how much I miss you, Babycakes," Andy says, laughing.

"Adeline?"

"Well, I sure ain't the fucking tooth fairy, that's for damn sure."

"How did your flights go?"

"One crashed, I'm in the hospital right now," Andy say sarcastically.

"Never become a comedian."

"Learn to take a joke," Andy says, laughing, "They went well. I'm in Florida now."

"I'm glad you're safe," He says sincerely.

"Dinner is going to start soon, but I just wanted to say I'm here, and you can tell the club that."

"Alright," He says.

"I'll probably call mom in the morning," She says, "But, then I'll call you in my morning's here. So it'll be afternoon there for you instead of the morning, since you're so moody."

"I'd get up early to talk to you," He says, "I won't be the most pleasant person to talk to, however."

"It's ok," andy says, "I love you, but I'm beat, and I'm going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight," He says, "I love you too."

"Good morning."

Andy hung up, smiling. She then rolls over in her bed, and quickly falls asleep.

However, she forgot Mitt was staying with her. Therefore, a picture of Andy sleeping made it to the wide world of Twitter.

Andy swore to herself she'd wait for Mitts to fall asleep first before going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	36. Interviewing and Reviewing

**Speeding though camp! So I'll get to the beginning of qualifying :D Um... So I was thinking about doing a one shot of Kyoya's point of view while Andy is gone. Yes? No? Just tell me.**

**Also, Can I get five reviews? Pweese? I feel lame asking for them, but I just want to know your input, especially since this is ending soon. That right, ending.  
><strong>

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The best part of life is not just surviving, but thriving with passion and compassion and humor and style and generosity and kindness." - Maya Angelou<em>**

Train, train, train. Work out, pass ball, shoot, dribble, lift weights. Corner kicks, penalties, tackles, throw in's, heading, running, pull ups, push ups. Team meetings, strategy, yoga sessions, strength tests, team breakfast, lunch and dinners. this has been Andy's life for weeks. It was almost like soccer boot camp... only with daily bathing.

Andy was currently in an ice bath, laughing as HAO told some jokes. Her mind was away, thinking about Koyoya her mother and the club... as well as dinner, dessert and if she should paint her nails.

"How's your mom," Hope asks, shoving her with her left hand.

"She's good," Andy says, "Her health is... well... not that good."

"Is that why she's not here?"

"Yeah."

"How are you paying for hospital's and stuff," Carli asks.

"It helps when your boyfriend's father owns pretty much all the hospitals. He seems to have 'taken a liking to me'", Andy says, finger quotes and all.

Hope smirks, "Adeline Val with a boyfriend, who would have thought it would EVER happen!"

"Shut your face," Andy says rolling her eyes, "I'm starving."

"You always are," HAO says.

Andy was about to reply when a large chunk of ice was thrown into their ice bath, sending ice cold water at their face and arms, which weren't use to the freezing liquid. A laugh erupts and Andy knew it was Abby who did it. Andy takes some water in her hands, throwing it at her.

"Hey," she says, splashing back.

Andy just grins.

Yup... this was her life, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

They get out and have a meeting, all of them pile in there. Andy takes a swig of her water, waiting from Pia. Only it isn't Pia. It someone Andy didn't even know at all.

He smiled, "I was called by U.S. Soccer. I'm Chris and I'm going to be the one working on all the promotion for the Olympics for this team."

Andy raises an eyebrow, looking at Hope. She just shrugs.

"I'm here to make sure from now until then, you all stay relevant," He explains, "So that means you shall be getting a lot of interviews, news spots, the whole deal."

"I think I already did my part," Hope says, smiling.

This causes some laughs, but Andy just looks at him.

"I was informed about a certain situation that's been going on in Japan with a certain Andy Val?"

"Oh holy fuck," Andy says, "Can't they ever just drop it. Jesus!"

"you seem to have made a splash there," He says, "Care to explain."

"My boyfriends step-mother was deeming because of my job, so after that and the fact that she spilled wine all over me, I decided to give her a piece of my mind."

"Was that the best thing to do at the time?"

"I can honestly say I really don't give a shit," Andy says, shrugging. "It's just the rich people that seem to hate me, the rest actually like me, oddly."

"Rich people meaning the ones with money," He says, "The ones that can spend the money on supporting this team?"

"Well, I suppose that's out the question."

He sighs, "You also seem to have been avoiding the press for the most part. It's harder to get interviews booked for you."

"My lack of allure shot that horse in the face," Andy says, trying to remember where she heard that quote from.

He smirks, "Not completely. You actually have one after this meeting with ESPN magazine."

Andy crosses her arms, "Dammit."

A few hours later, Andy was at some Cafe where she got herself a caramel frappuccino. A woman comes in. she smiles, brushing some of her blonde hair out her face. Some camera men set up, Andy looks at the reflection from the lens, checking to make sure she has nothing in her teeth.

"Alright," she says, sitting down.

"ACTION," some calls.

"Hello, Andy, I'm Sandra," she says, holding out her hand.

"Adeline," Andy says, shaking her hand.

"So we've just have a few questions, some of the basic for you today," Sandra says, grinning.

"Alright," Andy says, taking a sip of her drink.

"What is it like being known around the world for that last minute goal in the world cup?"

"I haven't really had to face any of that. I've been over seas since then, and the people I'm with most of the time either knew me before that or just are angry that it happened."

"Angry?"

"They bet on Brazil," Andy says.

"Your father is the reason you played, correct?"

"Yes, there isn't a time where I step out for a game where I don't feel his presence. I know he's watching me, I just hope I make him proud."

"You're also known for being the most... how should I put this... politically incorrect person the team. Is it true?"

"I just cuss," Andy says, "and I don't hold back my thoughts. You're going to hear them. If something is wrong, I'm going to say something. If that's 'politically incorrect', then so be it."

She smiles, "I can respect that."

"Thank you," Andy says, smiling.

"So, what are you doing in Japan, exactly?"

"School, really," Andy says, "One of the best schools in the world, and U.S. Soccer paid for the rest of the year, so I thought I'd make sure their money isn't wasted."

"Any friends? Boyfriends?"

"Yeah. I have friends, and a boyfriend."

"Is he cute?"

"I sure as hell think so," Andy says, smiling.

"How did you learn Japanese?"

"I learned in school. I'm still not the best at it, but anything I say wrong, someone corrects me and teaches me the correct way."

"Do you have an accent when speaking Japanese?"

"Yeah, I can't help it."

"I can't help but notice you voice sort of lacks an accent when you speak English. Is there a reason?"

"I'm from Georgia, so I have that accent, but i'm pretty much eliminated it. Some words still get me, though."

"Which ones?"

"I say 'pen' so it sounds like 'peeen', and 'rice' like 'ryce'. As well as 'acorn' like it's 'acrun' It's embarrassing, really. Oh, it was awkward trying to explain that when I say 'britches', it means 'pants' too. That one had a few my my friends confused for days."

"'Britches'? Like from that one song?"

"'Lord have mercy how's she even get them britches on'?"

"That's it! My nephew say it reminds him of you."

Andy laughs, "What? Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm not. Seem like you're popular with the guys. Every guy seems to think you're very pretty."

"Pretty in the 'got ran over by a truck' way."

She smiles, "Most teens in America have tried drugs and alcohol. Have you?"

"I've never done drugs, I never saw the point. I accidentally taste champagne a few weeks ago. It was absolutely revolting. Other than that, no alcohol."

"Any hobbies?"

"I love playing video games. I don't get to very often, but I love it. I write, too, but I love gaming. And board games and tabletop games."

"Table top games?"

"Dungeon and Dragons, things like that."

"Seems a bit geeky for you, if you ask me."

"I love it. I haven't played in forever, but I love it."

"With the craze over 'The Hunger Games', what are your favorite books?"

"I'm not into 'The Hunger Games' at all," Andy confesses, "I adore 'Harry Potter', 'The Mortal Instruments' and 'The Infernal Devices'... I also love books like 'Eragon' and that series, as well as 'The Lord Of The Rings'. I'm showing off my nerd now."

"It's ok to be a nerd," She says with a smile, "Coming into this Olympics, you're going to be the youngest person for team U.S.A from all sports to be going, how does that make you feel?"

"It's daunting," Andy says, "I know not only is my country watching, but millions of people who are my age and younger. I just want to inspire them to chase their dream. If I can do it, they can too. So knowing that, it's a lot of pressure."

"You came from a lower class family, right?"

"There isn't money in woman's soccer," Andy says, "My father made all the money. When he died, my mother wasn't working... so all of it was on me."

Sandra frowns, "How did you do it?"

"I got food from soup kitchens and my money from working at a grocery store went to bills."

"Your mother was a drunk, right?"

"Key word is WAS. No longer is. She has her own job, won't let me pay for bills... It's really nice having my mother back. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That's amazing," She says, smiling. "What are you looking forward to this summer?"

"Winning a gold," Andy says.

"My nephew asked me to ask this, would you ever conciser modeling?"

Andy shrugs, "Maybe for something sporty, but not lingerie or anything of the sort. I feel more comfortable with more clothes on, not less."

She smiles, "One last question, Andy."

"Shoot," Andy says.

"If you could relive one moment in your life, what would it be?"

Andy smiles, "Everyone wants me to say last summer's World Cup final... but to be honest, just a normal day with my Mom and friends in Japan. I love it more than anyone knows, or that I care to admit. It really means a lot to me."

* * *

><p>After months, it get's to the beginning of January and Pia names a group of 20 to go to qualifying. Nicole Barnhart, Hope Solo, Rachel Buehler, Ali Krieger, Amy LePeilbet, Heather Mitts, Kelley O'Hara, Christie Rampone, Becky Sauerbrunn, Shannon Boxx, Tobin Heath, Lori Lindsey, Carli Lloyd, Heather O'Reilly, Megan Rapinoe, Amy Rodriguez, Lauren Cheney, Alex Morgan, Abby Wambach and Adeline Val.<p>

So, Canada, here we come...

First, however, more air ports.

"I'm so fucking sick of these damn airports," Andy mutters, looking at her phone. She now was a twitter, since Chris 'The Dictator' has told everyone on the team it would be beneficial to have one. She typed in her phone that she hates airports and the fact that while waiting, Mittsy got yet ANOTHER picture of her sleeping.

"Then you have the wrong job, Kiddo," Abby says, throwing Reese into the air and catching her.

Andy shrugs, as a camera comes over to film her as she types away at her phone. "Hello, U.S. youtube page, How are you? I'm good, just being incredibly bored at the airport. I should bring cards or something. Any one got Tetris on their phone?"

The camera guy laughs, "This one is about how you usually spend your time in the airport."

"Bored," Andy says, frowning. "Wait... I have my laptop, and we have free WiFi... I could totally be playing Minecraft..."

"Or e-mailing," Abby says.

"Or watch porn," Andy ways looking into the camera with a cheesy smile, "Because why the hell not?"

Abby laughs, "So silly."

"I don't actually watch porn," Andy says, getting her laptop out, "Just F.Y.I."

After 30 minutes, they got on their plane and were heading to Canada.

Soon, she can go back to Japan... soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this part :)<strong>


	37. Jet Setting

**Qualifying is now underway :D I tried not to overload you guys with soccer facts and stuff. I hope I'm not. Um... so... anyone seen Legend of Korra? Teehee?****  
><strong>

**I just feel awkward. And sad, since, well, the end of this part of Andy and Kyoya's story is soon going to be done and well, I knew the end since I began... but... I hope you all won't hate me D':**

**ALSO, Qee15th has come up with the brilliant 'couple name' for Andy and Kyoya... 'Kandy'! Oh, I love it so, so, so much!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'The most absurd and reckless aspirations have sometimes lead to extrodnary success." - Luc de Claplers<em>**

Canada. It was a large country and Andy loved it. She loves all the wold life and undisturbed forests of it. However, since she's been in Florida for the past two and a half months, when she left the air port in flip flops, the fact that she was freezing surprised her. She chalked it up to her stupidity, however, since logically, it's January. When in Canada in January, you should expect snow.

Andy sighs, her thoughts of 'logically blah blah blah' reminds her of Kyoya. She'll have to try and call him tonight.

She runs to the bus, quickly hopping on, "Oh my God, my toes are going to fucking freeze off!"

"Don't wear flip flops, then," Carli says, laughing.

"'Don't wear flip flops then'," Andy mocks.

"That's not my voice," she says.

"That's what makes it funny," Andy replies, grinning.

She was sitting there, smiling. Andy was stretched out, about to take a small nap, until 'The Dictator' sat next to her. She frowns, "Great, no nap for me."

He gives me a look, "Tomorrow before practice, you and Abby have a interview with local press. After practice, you have a U.S. Soccer dot com for a Studio 90 and a Studio 90 Extra time."

"Did someone hire you to personally make my life hell," Andy asks, glaring.

"For the whole time, you only have those, and then possibly one more."

"Fine," She says, "Now, if you don't mind, me and my ass will be taking a nap."

* * *

><p>The interview in the morning, Andy was thankful that she went with Abby. Abby talks a lot, not in a bad way, but it was nice that she could just sit there and answer three or four questions. Now, however, she just finished the Studio 90 Extra Time part 1 of the interview, and now it's time for part two, when normally, they sit around and do something silly.<p>

Mark Liskevych is the host of Studio 90, so, once the camera's started to roll, he turned to they camera. "It's part two of the Studio 90 Extra Time with Andy Val!"

The people behind the camera clap and cheer.

"Hey," Andy says, waving.

"So, before we show you what we have for you, we have two questions that we left out of the interview, so, would you mind answering them?"

"Not at all."

"It's been said that you hate doing interviews and being in the limelight anywhere but when you're playing, is that true?"

"Yes to the twentieth power," Andy says, "I just hate how people are all staring. Most people are really judgmental, and I hate when they make opinions of me based off a five minute interview and leave their opinion at that."

"So do other's opinions matter to you?"

"Hel-Heck no," Andy says, correcting herself and grinning.

"What is like to know that some people on the Under 20 and Under 18 teams are a bit angry of the fact that you're on the senior team and not those teams?"

"You know," Andy says, "I was chosen by Pia to come to camp. I didn't go out and beg to be on this team. I literally was at practice for my high school team and she approached me. If you have a problem with that, take your a-butt and talk to Pia about it."

"Alright, last one," He says, "It's been said that Lauren who is the 'style guru' of the team says that you have no style, but your swagger makes up for it."

Andy laughs, "Style is subjective, first and foremost. Second, that title is self appointed and third, I don't believe I have swagger."

"No swagger?"

"None," Andy says, laughing, "My saying 'I have swagger' is like saying 'I have three noses and a monkey's tail' in my mind. It's ridiculous."

He laughs, "Alright, well, if you follow me, I'll show you what it is we have in store for you."

Andy follows Mark and the camera follows them into a room of the hotel. They sit at two chairs facing the T.V.

"We know you love video games, so you'll be going against me and four WNT members. We've all had over 10 hours of practice, and the game is none other than your favorite fighting game."

"Soul Caliber 3," Andy says, excitedly as she leans forward.

He nods, "So let's get started."

"Sweet," Andy says grinning.

The game loads and the both of them pick out their characters. Mark chooses Nightmare, who's very intimidating and bulky. Andy chooses Talim, who's the youngest in the game and she looks weak, and she is if you don't know her movies.

The first round only took them thirty seconds, which Andy wins. The second blew by, and she got a perfect for both, meaning she didn't take any damage.

"Oh yeah," Andy says, doing a small victory dance. She stops herself, "Oh lord, that's going to be a GIF on Tumblr."

"Alright, well, the next person is..." He points to the door and in steps Heather O'Reilly.

Andy smirks, she has this in the bag.

She did, because she beat them all. Though, Tobin gave her a run for her money.

* * *

><p>Andy stands in line at the end, she can feel a bit of cold air, and she can hear the crowd roaring. It's their first group stage game, against the Dominican Republic. There's nothing more exciting than the adrenalin rush she feels before each game.<p>

They walk out and do all the standard things, and then, the whistle blew.

Withing the first fifteen seconds, Abby headed a ball forward and Andy got to it. She slaps it with her right foot, and it get's into the left corner. She was so shocked, and she didn't even see Megan Rapinoe when she jump and latches onto Andy, taking them both down to the ground. That was just foreshadowing for the game to come.

Three minutes later, Carli Lloyd scores. It was goal after goal. at the end of the game, it was 14 - 0. Andy earning herself five of them, Abby got one, Carli got one, HAO got three, Tobin got one, Amy Rodriguez got one, Buehler got one, and Lauren got one.

Andy was pulled aside for a interview for U.S. Soccer, and they informed her that now, not only does she have the latest goal in soccer history, but now the earliest.

The next game was like the one before it. Andy got two goals before she was subbed out to give Sydney some times to shine after she got a hard tackle that twisted her ankle.

This games ended 13 - 0.

After the team left and got back to the hotel, Andy sits in her hotel with her phone. She opens it and presses the speed dial assigned to Kyoya.

"Hello," He says. She can hear him typing away at his laptop.

Andy smiles, it may not seem like much, but it's some sense of normal for her. In English, she says, "What's up, buttercup?"

She could hear a small laugh from the other end of the phone. Kyoya says, "I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"Me? Sleep? Pfft. Never. Not with Chris 'The Dictator' shoveling interviews at me left and right."

"They do help, believe it or not."

"I choose B, not."

"Well, Tamaki and the rest of the club enjoys them," He says.

"What, you don't?"

"Adeline."

"Yeah, yeah," She says, sitting down and pushes a floor button.

"Is that Auntie," Andy hears Tamaki screech.

"I take it that it's club time?"

"Sadly," He says. Andy imagines him rubbing his temples since his best friend probably gave him a headache with that, while Tamaki looked at Kyoya with big eyes, wanting to talk to me, as well as the rest of them looking over.

"Put me on Speaker," Andy says.

A few seconds passes, "Alright, you're on."

"Hi guys," Andy says.

"Andy", "Auntie", and "Andy-Chan" were all screamed over the phone.

"Hi," she says again. "I miss you guys."

"Oh, darling Auntie, we miss you too, more than you'll ever know!"

"We miss you too," Honey says, probably hugging his rabbit close to him.

Andy smiles, "Honey-sempi, you should have a chocolate caramel cake for me!"

"Okay," He says.

"Alright, I miss you guys, but Kyoya, you want to take me off speaker."

"Alright," He says.

Andy heard something, and a few more muffled things, and then he speaks, "Alright."

"Damn, took you FOREVER to push a button," Andy says.

"I walked out the room," He says.

"I can tell," She says, pushing another button. A ding comes from the door as some people board, giving her weird looks.

"What are you doing?"

"Why?"

"That dinging is as annoying as Tamaki."

"I'm riding the elevator up and down because I can," Andy says.

"I can honestly say I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"Aww, you're just ever so sweet."

"This is were you say, 'I sure as hell think so'."

Andy blushes, "I have no idea what you're speaking of."

Andy could just hear the smirk on his face, "It's from your interview."

"I never had one."

"That was some accent you had there, too."

"Still don't know what you're talking about."

"Also, Tamaki wants to play this 'Dungeons and Dragons' game now from what he heard from your interview."

"Really," Andy says, overly excited, "I knew that would get him curious! Score one for Andy!"

"Oh, I was under the impression you didn't HAVE an interview," Kyoya says, "So I believe, if my calculations are correct, and they always are, it's score zero for Andy."

"Sonofabitch," Andy mutters. "Well, I probably should call mom..."

"Alright," He says.

"I miss you," Andy says.

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Adeline."

"I love you so much, if we win gold, I'd let you wear the metal for a bit."

"Go talk to your mother, Andy. She's lonely without you."

"Alright."

"Goodnight."

"Good afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this part :)<strong>


	38. Comes With The Job

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I just didn't feel up to typing yesterday. I just got a new of news and it was kind of hard to swallow. It's not about my condition, I'm ok for now, but it was some family issues.**

**I just wanted to say that, don't get pancreatic cancer, please. There are some steps that help with prevention. Just try them, ok? If you do, it's ok. I mean, it hurts and stuff, and the odds arn't really good, but from when I learned that I got this... I just felt an inner peace, really. If someone you know has cancer, support them. If you see someone who has any kind of it, support them too. It makes all the difference. Thank you all for supporting me. Purple ribbons high, and all the others too! :D**

**So, Andy and stuff and yes. If you want to talk, follow me on Tumblr! **nonsensical noodles . tumblr . com****

**Umm...Thank you all so much for sticking with me for all these chapters!**

**I disclaim all that's not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'The most absurd and reckless aspirations have sometimes lead to extrodnary success." - Luc de Claplers<em>**

Most people would think that Andy was the type of person who, before a game was serious. Getting her 'game face' on. She's always completely serious on the field. Her gaze strong and steady.

However, it's actually quite opposite. She the type to dance around the locker room listening to songs like 'Footlose' or 'Livin' La Vida Loca'. It lets out all of her nervous energy in a positive way. For games like a World Cup finial, however, she doesn't dance.

Tonight was the game against Mexico. It went fairly well. It took a while, but once the other team was worn out, the goal came. Heather got one, as did Abby. Carli got two. Andy leaves the night with no goals, but two assists, and that's better than nothing.

The next game is what decides the two teams from the CONCACAF region that are going to the Olympics. It was the most important match of the entire tournament.

Andy got a goal and it was beautiful. It was just a shot from outside the box right into the corner. However, she didn't get to stay in.

At a few minutes past half time, she jumps to head the ball down, towards Sydney. She feels an explosion of pain witch causes her to go down. Andy's hands cover her head as she holds back tears. Her fingers feel hot and sticky as she looks up. The camera got her face just in time to show a river of blood going down her face. A clip in the other's players head contacted with her's as they both went for the header. Slowly, Andy gets up and is escorted off the field with some doctors. She sits in her seat as they sub her out for Alex. Andy sits as they break open some first aid kits.

After a few minutes of talking, Andy convinced them to just stitch her head on the side of the field. She didn't want to miss anything.

A few hours after the game, she ended up receiving a call.

"I can not believe you did that Adeline Elane Val," Her mother says.

"It's fine, Mom." Andy says as her legs are getting massaged, not that it felt good, since her muscles were so tense.

"It's not sterile, you could get infected!"

"As opposed to going to a hospital where it's full of people who are sick and can give me the flu or something worse."

"What could be worse?"

"MRSA."

"What?"

"A flesh eating disease," Andy says.

"Adeline, you're being over dramatic."

"No, actually, I'm not. It can live on the skin and the second you get a shot or something of the sort BOOM, my meat is being disintegrated."

"Adeline. Elane. Val."

"I'm fine," Andy says, "Seriously. They're doctors, Mom. Sure, I wasn't in a building, but what difference would it have made? I could have just had my head stapled shut."

"Fine," she says, "Just spare me a heart attack next time."

"No promises," Andy says with a laugh.

"Oh," she says, "And congrats on qualifying!"

"Thanks Mom," Andy says, smiling. "I can't wait to take you to London with me."

"I can't wait to go with you," she says.

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After the game against Canada, who also qualified for the Olympics the U.S. was the champions of the CONCACAF tournament. The team gets a few weeks off before going back. Andy, however, was sitting in ESPN headquarters in Connecticut for the first day of her break.<p>

Julie Foudy smiles, "About time I get an interview."

Andy just grins, "I like to make people work for them."

She laughs, "It'll be just casual, nothing really that bad, I promise."

"Alright."

"Rolling in three... two... one..." A man yells.

"Hello, and you're watching ESPN, I'm Julie Foudy and here with me is the young and talented, Adeline Val."

Andy smiles, "You know what's funny?"

"What," Julie asks.

"The fact that there's these awesome mugs. You know you're talking a lot and you'd like a nice refreshing sip of water, but, oh, look," Andy flips the mug over, "Nothing at all!"

Julie just shakes her head, "Alright, to business, congrats on securing the ticket to London!"

"Thanks," Andy says, smiling.

"Alright," she says, "Everyone whats to know that now, after some time, that goal... what are your thoughts?"

Andy nods, "You know, to this day, I just don't know how to feel. That goal is probably the pinnacle of my career. I'll never live up to that moment for the rest of my life, and I accept that."

"I think you're just getting started," Julie says, "but, what was it like, seeing it hit the back of the net?"

"I thought it was a dream, like someone was going to pinch me and I'd wake up."

Julie nods, "I know that feeling very well. Anything about that day that really stands out for you?"

"Three things, really," Andy says, "Because of that, my mother stopped drinking cold turkey. I'm so proud of her. My friends I made in Japan where there, it was amazing having them there. Besides the team, I really didn't have many friends, as lame as that sounds."

"And the other thing?"

"After the game and the interview I cut short, I grabbed a flag and went running. Abby hugged me and said 'I knew you wouldn't let us down'...To have the best currently playing forward in the world to tell you that... It just makes me feel great. I've never even told her how much that means to me. She helped me a lot when I joined actually."

"How so?"

"I'd always ask her 'Am I doing this right?' or 'What can I do to get better?', things like that. She'd always have an answer to help me. Even today that means a lot. she's a role model for the kind of person I want to be like, when I'm in her shoes with a rookie asking me things like that."

"Time for the lightning round," She says, "I like doing these, because... well, I can."

"Go for it," Andy says.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Commando."

"Really?"

Andy laughs, "Not at all! Boxers!"

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Pepsi."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Caramel."

She gives Andy a weird look, "That wasn't one of the options."

"But it's clearly the superior one."

"Zombies or Werewolves?"

"Zombies."

"Star Wars or Lord of the Rings?"

"Star Wars... but just a tad. I'm such a damn nerd."

"Jacob Black or Edward Cullen?"

"Buffy, to kill them both. I hate Twilight."

"Italian food or Japanese food?"

"Food in general."

Alright," she says, "We've got one last surprise for you."

A man walks out, his smile big and bright, "Hello, Adeline."

"Hi?"

"I'm Kasim Reed, the mayor of Atlanta."

"Shut the front door," Andy says, since she can't cuss really.

He laughs, "I'm here to present to you the key to the city of Atlanta for showing everyone what true determination and hard work can do, as well as representing the city as a local."

"Is this for real," Andy says, looking over at Julie.

"He's actually been trying to get in touch with you, to present this to you for a long time."

Andy smiles and stands. She takes the rather large, ornate key and looks at it. It says her name, today's date and 'Atlanta GA' on it. She smiles at him as they pause for people to take pictures. She looks up at it, "Thank you, Mr. Mayor," She says, "It means a lot to me that the place I come from does recognize me."

"More than just Atlanta recognizes you," He says, "The world does."

* * *

><p>Andy sits on her first class seat on the plane going back to Japan (not that she wanted to, but, Kyoya was the one that booked her flight after all). She's currently in Hong Kong with one of the blankets around her and a frown on her face. From Connecticut to Atlanta, from there to London, then Paris, then Germany, and then, finally, where she is now. Her eyes are dark. She'd been trying to get back to Japan for 26 hours now. She hasn't slept or bathed. She's had food, thankfully, though she'd getting rather hungry already. Not food, per say, but candy. One called 'Plopp' from Sweden... it had caramel, or course she'd eat it.<p>

Now, however, she was waiting for sometime to (Hopefully) sleep on this closed her eyes and waited for the moment for them to tell her she can put her seat back. She can tell someone is taking their seat to the one to her left, though, unless it was Kyoya or her mother, she's not even bothered to try and make small talk.

That is, until she hear that person speak.

"I never thought I'd see you here, Adeline."

Andy's eyes snapped open, her head quickly turning. Next to her was none other than Mr. and Mrs. Ootori.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Feel free to review!<strong>


	39. Homecoming

**New chapter! I hope you like! I can't wait to read all your reviews. They make my heart warm and fuzzy! Andy is my favorite character I've ever created, seriously. I hope you all like her as much as I do. Happy belated mother's day to any mothers who read this!**

**I disclaim all that's not mine :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"We judge ourselves by what we feel capable of doing, while others judge us by what we have already done." - Henry Wadsworth<em>**

"Hey," Andy says, awkwardly waving at them.

"I never thought I'd see you here," Mrs. Ootori says, sitting and holding her hand in her lap.

"This was booked with the thought in mind that I'd sleep," Andy says, knowing that sleep was now out of her reach.

"How long are you back here for," Yoshiro asks, his face blank of any emotions.

"Six or so weeks," Andy replies, "Then the team comes here to play."

"The Kirin Cup Challenge. I assume?"

Andy nods slowly, how does he know?

"I take it your company is providing medical services," Andy asks.

"You'd be correct," He says.

"Well then," Andy says, "It'll be nice to know that if I or my teammates get hurt, we'll be taken care of by a class act medical company."

This brings a smirk to his face. His wife, however, wan't too pleased with her.

"Not that you deserve such," She says, rolling her eyes.

Yoshio open his mouth to say something, but Andy beast him to it. "Heaven forbid if people who actually work for a living actually have access to doctors," Andy says, her tone covered in sarcasm.

She opens her mouth, but Yoshio puts a hand on hers telling to to remain quiet. She does, but not without glaring at Andy.

"You're very brash for one so young," He says, "you remind me of myself when I was your age."

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Certainly," He says, "I was very much like you. Sarcastic and I didn't hold any punches."

"No offence, but I can't believe that."

He smirked, "But, my father saw something in me past the wit and impetuous attitude. Determination and strong will."

"And this is the part where you tell me that you see this in me, correct?"

"I do," He says, "Though, you do let yourself get out of control."

"Right... If by 'out of control', you mean 'give people what they deserve'."

"Who are you to give someone 'what they deserve'?"

"The only person who seems willing to do so," Andy says, "Sometimes, you have to stand for what's right and what you believe in, even if it means standing alone... and making a fool of yourself."

He sits here, taking in what she said.

"You know, Mr. Ootori," Andy says, "I'm not scared of you or your wife because of the power you both have. I don't find it intimidating at all," she looks at him, "However, I try to hold my tongue and be respectful because that's what Kyoya asked of me. I do it only as a favor to him. I'm a firm believer in 'you get what you give'." She smirks back at him, "So, no matter if you're the guy at a coffee shop, the president and owner of a medical country, or the president of the United States of America, all what you get from me is what you give to me."

He takes a few moments to answer. His eyes simply looking at her. She feels uncomfortable under their gazes, but she doesn't show it.

"I can respect that, Adeline," He says, nodding.

"What," his wife says, looking at him.

"Thank you," Andy says, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be sleeping for the reminder of the flight. If I snore, and it bugs you both, feel free to wake me."

And with that, Andy snuggled up and slept for the next three and a half hours.

* * *

><p>Sore, tired, hungry, and in need of a bathroom, Andy was finally back in Japan. She sees her mother, she smiles and waves. Running up to her, she placed all her stuff on the ground and started to run the opposite direction.<p>

"Got to pee," Andy says, darting past people.

Her mother just laughs, "I'll get these to the car!"

A few minutes later, Andy was leaving the airport, looking around. She smiles, seeing her mom walk up. Andy runs to her, and hugs her. "I love you so much, Momma," Andy says, smiling up at her.

"I love you too."

Andy smiles, looking towards the door of the airport. Andy sees Mr. and Mrs. Ootori walk out. Andy smiles, waving.

"Are those Kyoya's parents?"

"His father and step-mother."

"Ah," she says, "Well then, come on! To home!"

It took a bit, but Andy ended up home, finally. She sat at the table as Andy's mother starts to make dinner. Her phone rings and Andy groans. She answers it, "I'm too tired to give a shit right now, leave your message at the 'fuck you'."

"Is that an offer," Kyoya says. Andy could just hear the smirk on his lips.

"You, hush," she says.

"How was your flight?"

"Meh," Andy says, "I sat next to your father and step-demon."

Kyoya was silent, knowing that he's thinking.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind, since, you know, he coincidentally was siting next to me."

"Nothing happens by coincidence with him," He says.

"Perhaps, but he seems to have been A-Okay with me."

He still remained silent.

"Kyoya, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Can you get over here? I want to see you," she says, turning on the stereo on, plugging in her Ipod.

"Apparently, you want to do more than just 'see' me."

"Shut it and hurry up, will you?"

"On my way."

Andy and Kyoya hang up, Andy gets up and going into the kitchen. She looks at the blender, then the coffee pot that still has coffee. Andy opens the blender, pouring in the rest of the cold coffee into it. She get's some of the liquid creamer, "Kyoya is coming over for a bit," she says, pouring some in.

"I figured as much," she says, smiling.

Andy walks over to the freezer, putting some ice into the blender. She get's the caramel bottle out of the refrigerator, squeezing some onto the stuff. She hits blend, watching as it whips together, instantly blending. She stops it, taking the whipped cream and squirting a good amount into it, and blending it again. "Want one," she asks and she stops it for the last time.

"Sure," she says.

Andy pours all of it into two rather large mugs, singing along to the song. "'Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! So here's my number, call me maybe?'"

She puts more whip creme on her's, and more caramel on top. She slicks a straws in them, handing one to her mother.

"Trying to stay awake for a bit so you can see him," she guessed, smirking.

"Yeah," Andy says, taking a sip. Her mother hands her a plate with some rice and chicken, some veggies on the side.

Andy sits and begins to eat, "Your cooking has gotten better!"

"Or you just missed it," She says as they ate. Andy take her plateful when someone knocked at the door. Her mother goes over and answers it as Andy stuffs the last bit of food in her mouth.

"Come in," her mom says, smiling.

"Sweet mother of God, that food was so good," Andy says, taking a sip of her homemade frappé. "Mom, where have you been in my life for the past month?"

"Here," she says, laughing at her daughter.

Andy stood, "I could eat fifty more plates full."

Her mother shakes her head, picking up her keys. "I'm going to go get more coffee. We're out and we're going to want some tomorrow."

Andy nods, walking over and hugging Kyoya. "I would have killed for your hugs, seriously," she says, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"I missed you as well, Adeline."

"Seriously, talking on the phone isn't enough," She says, giving him a kiss on his lips.

She let's go of him, walking over and finishing her drink. She rinses her mug out, singing with the song again, "I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending!"

She sets the clean cup in the rack and walks out. She joins Kyoya on the couch, he pulls her into his lap. "I missed you," She says.

He simply smiles, "Congratulations."

"For qualifying?"

He nods, "And the 'Key to the City'."

Andy smiles, "You saw that?"

"Anything with you, Tamaki had us all watch, not that I minded."

"If I was in your shoes, I would have made me miss me more."

"It did," He says.

She kisses him again, smiling up at him. "I missed you."

"You've said that already," He says.

"I just want to make sure you know."

"I could hear it in your voice every phone call," He says, "I know you did."

She leans into him. He's warm and she just feels at home. Her eyes start to close, and soon, she was fast asleep lying in Kyoya's lap.

* * *

><p>Andy sits in her math class, her eye twitching as the teacher explains how the problem as done. Her head fell to her desk, "I give up on math."<p>

Kyoya rolls his eyes at her, writing down notes.

"Seriously, all I need is basic math," Andy mutters to herself, scowling.

The bell rings, and Andy shoves all her stuff into her bag. "I'm going to the library to do my paper," she tells Kyoya, smiling up at him, "No club today?"

"No club."

"See you after classes?"

"Yes," he says, "and it seems as if you're invited for dinner."

"Wonderful," Andy says, waving at him. She goes into a restroom, changing. In her standard jeans and a tank top, she heads to the library.

She waves to the librarian, smiling and sitting at a computer. It takes her a few minutes to type up her research paper. The last bit was her simply looking around for a book to read. She has some she bought in America, because reading in English is more natural for her.

Andy was dreading dinner. She's going to go, mostly because they'd give Kyoya shit if she didn't. She brings her paper and put it into her textbook. Hours pass as Andy wandered around the library. She found a books and is trying to reach it. She get it, only for it to fall on her head. She feels something rip and warm on her head. she sighs knowing she ripped open her stitches. She sets her books down, walking out the library. She heads towards the nurse, running into Kyoya.

He looks at her, seeing the blood on her hand.

"I ripped my stitches," she says, frowning.

He sighs, "Only you."

She give him a cheeky grin as they walk to the nurse. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm kind of... scared? No... just... weirded out about tonight."

"You'll be fine."

"I know that."

She smiles up at him, goes into the nurses office, and contemplates what tonight will be like for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down :)<strong>


	40. Determination

**__I think with this, I may pass 100,000 words! This is so exciting to me! :D**

**So, thank you guys for sticking with me. It means so much to me. There are times I've cried myself to sleep because I was so glad that people actually like this story I'm weaving. Speaking of that, this will end right after the Olympics. I have that part all planned out, already writing parts of it. Just a warning, It'll end with a cliffhanger... so don't hate me. I won't make you all wait too long for the next part of Andy and Kyoya's story.**

**My question, however, is should the next part be called Legacy or Legend? I can not decide, so I think I'll put a poll up on my page!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine, and I hope you all will continue to like Adelina 'The Badass' Val.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." - J.K. Rowling<em>**

Andy sat with Kyoya in the limo heading towards his house. She wasn't dressed fancy, she just decided that she really didn't care, they can live with her shirt that says 'I'm not evil, I'm chaotic neutral (with a few bad habits)'. After all, she saw no problem with the shirt.

She was worried, like she always was when she was going to be around them. But why? She's not scared of them. She isn't afraid to makes herself seem bad... is it because, deep in her heart, she knows that they are a higher class. Back in times of nobility, none of them would have gives her a first glance, much less a second one...

Andy was pulled out of her thoughts by someone squeezing her hand. She looks up at Kyoya, a smile on her face. It didn't reach her eyes. She really didn't want him to bring it up, so he didn't. Once the vehicle stops, the door opens and Kyoya helps Andy out. She thanks him and the driver, whom has opened the door, and heads inside the house along with her hand in his.

Dinner doesn't start for a few more hours, so Andy was sitting in Kyoya's room, doing homework. It took him only ten minutes for Kyoya to finish his. She, however, was stuck on, but of course, Calculus.

"I hate math," Andy says, "I hate it all. All if it. It should rot in hell."

Kyoya chuckles at her, returning to his book.

She puts her answer down, shutting the book and sliding over to him. "What are you reading," she asks, trying to peek over.

"A book about the Greek Gods and Goddesses," He says.

"Like, Zeus and Hades?"

"that would be them," He says, flipping the page.

"You've be Hades," Andy says, leaning against him.

He raises and eyebrow, looking at her, "How so?"

"Hades is a greedy god, one of which who is greatly concerned with the number of his subjects and how to increase them,'" Andy recites, "You like having people who owe you favors."

He starts, "That's ridiculous-"

"Ah, here's something else, too," Andy says, "'He's the god of wealth as well, due to the precious metals and stones mined from the Earth' and 'He is unpitying, but not capricious'. "Oh, and there's the whole 'He abducted his wife, Persephone'."

"I didn't 'abduct' you, Adeline."

"No," Andy says, "HOWEVER, you did 'abduct' me during the afternoons by making me join the host club."

"You're hardly Persephone," He says.

"Then who?"

"Athena would be the one that matches you the most," He explains, "'She is, above all, the Goddess of the city of Athens and the protectress of civilized life, of artesian activities, and of agriculture. Athena invented the horse-bit, which allowing men to use them. Athena is a warrior, a ferocious and implacable fight.'"

"I am not 'ferocious'."

"Not now, perhaps, but when you are 'battling', or playing, you are."

She took the book from him, looking up Athena, "But I have a mother," she says, still looking though the page.

"Nor am I 'unpiting'."

"You can be," Andy says, with a smirk.

"Everyone can be," he says, placing a bookmark in the page he was reading, before closing the book and resting it on the table.

"You just have to win every debate, don't you?"

"Of course," He says.

She rolls her eyes at him, letting out a small sigh.

"You're beautiful," He says.

She laughs, "Right, as beautiful as a girl in a DnD shirt can be."

"Just because you deny it doesn't make it true," He said.

"Just because you said it doesn't, either."

"I believe I remember someone asking you if you'd ever considered modeling," Kyoya says.

"Not all models are beautiful," Andy says.

"You're determined to fight me on this," Kyoya says.

"Yup," Andy says, "That's just the way the cookie crumbles."

He just drops it, knowing she'll come around eventually.

She looks up at him, resting her head in the crook of this neck. Anytime Andy was with Kyoya, she felt an inner peace within herself, one she couldn't explain in words even if she Kyoya could, since he's better with words than her, but nothing she could string together would do her feelings justice. Sometimes, how strong these feelings are scare her. She's never felt them before this...

'I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you.'

"Shit," Andy says, getting up and looking for her phone in her bag. She find it and answers, "Hello?"

"Hello," A voice says on the other end, "Is this Andy Val?"

"Yes," Andy says.

"I'm Jurgen Klinsmann."

"Oh," Andy says, "The U.S. MNT coach!"

He laughs, "That's me, the team has been invited to go to the men's Kirin Cup Challenge, so I was wondering if you could show us a place to practice and stay while where in Japan?"

"No problem at all," She says, "You guys better win!"

"We'll try our best," He says, "We'll be coming about 2 weeks before the WNT."

"Ok," she says, "I'll be there."

"Thanks, Andy," he says.

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

I set my phone back in my bag, returning to him. "Do you like modern style of decorating," she asks randomly.

"Yes," He says, "It's clean."

"OCD," Andy says. "I feel like there's none of your personality in here."

"My personality is clean and sophisticated."

"No," Andy says, "That's how you are, not how you act."

Kyoya doesn't say a thing. Andy sighs, getting up and grabbing a sharpie from her bag.

"Adeline," Kyoya's stern voice calls to her, "If you're about to do what I think you are, stop."

Andy turns to look at him, "Make me."

He stood, walking over to her, but she had the marker opened, and right behind his door. The marker toughed the wall, and she wrote. She wrote a quote from a book she read, City of Glass. Jace says it to Clary, but Andy thinks it would fit perfectly to describe how she feels, at least, a bit of it.

_'I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then.'_

"No one will see it, since you keep your door open," Andy says, turning to look at him. She went to say something else, but she didn't get the chance to.

The moment she turned, She was pulled into a sweet and passionate kiss. His arms bring her close to him as fire ignites in her veins. They separate, his lips kissing her forehead. "Next time, just tell me you love me instead of writing on the walls."

"No promises," Andy says, smiling.

"I love you," He says, hugging her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Andy sat down at the table, Kyoya by her side. Andy looked up and saw Kyoya's older brothers, both dressed in suits, looking at her with blank stares.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Miss. Val," Yoshio says.

Andy smiles, "It's my pleasure, really."

He nods, "Masumi and I are pleased to have you as our guest."

Mrs. Ootori nods, but her eyes glare holes into Andy. Andy just smiles at her, though her eyes are glaring back.

The food is placed in front of them, and it took everything Andy had not to attack it on sight. It was common knowledge that Andy was a huge fan of food.

"My wife and I were just in India," He says, "Business related. Our chef here went with us and has learned this type of food. You've never been to India, am I correct?"

"I've never been fortunate enough to get the chance," Andy says, placing her napkin in her lap.

"This is Rajma Chaval," The chef says, "A bean curry, over some rice. It's not a very spicy dish, but it has a kick to it."

"It looks delicious," Andy says, bringing some to her mouth. She nods, showing him that it is indeed, yummy. Everyone feel silent eating. If it wasn't for all the eyes looking at her, she'd feel in heaven eating this. Her eyes look at everyone, seeing Kyoya's brothers, Yuuichi and Akito. Both were silent and watching her for any slip up, any reason why she shouldn't be with associated with their family, much less with their younger brother. She felt suffocated under all their judging gazes. The only people who don't seem to be looking at her that way was Kyoya and, surprisingly, Yoshio. Her entire life, pretty much, she's had people look at her this way. On and off the soccer field. On the field, she could take it. Off, she hated it. Everyone always judged her for the way she carries herself, speaks, acts, for her family, her friends, her hobbies, her intellect, her everything... it's too much. Why must someone be subjected to it, day in and day out? Everyone expects people to act how they want them to. To sit, stand, talk, walk, dress the way they wanted you to do. Who decided these rules? She was taught by her father to be her own person... were all people not taught the same?

She wipes her mouth once she's done. She sees Masumi glaring not just at her, but at the necklace that hung from her neck.

After dinner, Kyoya and Andy where walking away, when they were stopped.

"Miss, Val, can I speak to you in my office," Yoshio asks, his eyes clearing telling her he didn't intend on taking a no for an answer.

She nods, letting go of Kyoya's hand. She follows him to his office, putting on her 'game face'.

He opens the door for her, letting her enter first. "Thank you," she says, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the big, sleek desk.

"Miss. Val," He starts sitting in his seat, "How serious is your involvement with my son?"

Andy nods, knowing this was coming, "Ootori-Sama, I care very dearly for Kyoya. My relationship is a romantic one, indeed. However, I don't step in his way of his studies, or anything else that's important for his future."

He smirks, "Miss. Val, you don't have to speak to me as if I'm giving you an interview."

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Then how should I speak to you?"

"Like any other person."

"Alright," Andy says, "Ootori-Sama, I love your son. More than anything, including soccer. I'm not here to step on any toes, though I seem to rather easily around here," Andy mutters, rolling her eyes at the thought of his second wife.

"What if I didn't approve of your relationship with him?"

This question made her blood run cold. She looks up, "You told me to speak with you as I would any other person, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then remember that after I answer this question," she says, "I honestly wouldn't give a damn if you did or if you didn't. I'd stay with Kyoya as long as I am the person he wants to be with, no matter what you decide. If you tried to do anything, I'd fight back. I don't go down without a fight, and I sure as fuck wouldn't ever let anyone outside of our relationship to break us up." Andy leans back in the chair, "Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't approve."

He nods, his face blank, "and why is that?"

"I may not be a child born into wealth, or someone from a high class important family," Andy says, "Nor am I the type of woman who would sit back and be the stereotypical 'trophy wife', but I am determined, I am strong and passionate and I don't go down without a fight. Everything in this world, if you want it, you've got to fight. I'm willing to fight your entire family if I must, no matter the repercussions."

"'No matter the repercussions'?"

She smirks, "I don't believe I stuttered, Ootori-Sama."

It took a few moments for him to look at her. Once he did, she saw amusement in his eyes, "You remind me a lot of my first wife," He admits, "I have no problem with your relationship with my son. I just wanted to be sure how much he meant to you."

Andy nods, standing, "I'm going to join Kyoya now."

"It's polite to ask the person you're in a conversation with to leave, Val-san," He says.

"I'm sure you already know I don't give a damn about 'polite'," Andy says, "And it's Andy." She turns, opening the door. She pauses, "I remind you of your first wife?"

The only answer she got back was a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	41. Together

**This one is going to shorter than the last one. Sorry.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and everything. It means so much to me. : 3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"When you want to succeed as bad as you want to breathe, then you'll be successful." - Eric Thomas<em>**

The next day, it was class. Andy was sitting, worried because she forgot what was happening tonight. Her thoughts no where near English work, just wondering how she could have forgotten. Andy sighed, looking to her left. She sees Kyoya, his eyes looking forward. After a few minutes, the class ended and the bell rang.

"So," Andy says, "I completely forgot something that's happening tonight."

"Sounds like something you'd do," He says, a small smirk on his lips.

"This is serious," She says, "I'm allowed to take two guests, and Mom and you are the two I'm choosing."

He looks up, "You are serious."

"It's the FIFA Ballon d'Or," Andy pronounces. It one of the only thing she can pronounce right in French. "The top of the top soccer awards."

He gives her a look, "And you've been invited?"

"Yeah," she says, "Actually, I'm up for player of the year for the women's game."

He gives her a smile, "I knew that."

She glares, "Then why explain it?"

"Because you don't want to win."

Andy looks down, "I don't want all of it on me. I was just at the right places at the right time."

"No," He says, "You were there when your team needed you to be, and you pulled off one of the greatest come backs in history. I was watching that game, Adeline. I saw her motion you forward."

A memory flashed in Andy's mind, Andy looking back at Abby. Abby looks at her, and motions her forward.

Andy just shakes her head, "Just... it's black tie, so... I'll see you then. Mom and I have to get demon clothing."

She hugs him and starts to walk backwards, smiles while flinging her back over her shoulder. She runs into the door, glaring at it, she waves and off she went.

* * *

><p>Andy settled on just a normal black dress. Melissa and Andy were at a small little cafe, getting a snack. They were going to have dinner after the awards. Andy couldn't help but shake the feeling that her mom was not telling her held her latte in her hand, a sigh escapes her. "Mom," she says, "What are you not telling me?"<p>

Melissa Val looks down at her hands. She takes Andy's hands, looking up at her. "Adeline... I can't tell you yet," she says, pain in her voice.

"Why not," Andy asks, "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I don't want you to have to deal with this yet," she says, her hazel eyes leaving Andy's green ones. "You'll know, after the Olympics, ok?" She takes her hands back, a smile on her face, "It'll be fine, ok?"

Andy nods, "Alright, but you better tell me after."

She nods, "I will."

Andy eats a piece of bread, looking out into the street. Her mind just a churning. "Come on, Mom," Andy says, standing, "We don't want to be late."

"My baby is going to win," she says, excitedly.

Andy ignores it, "You and Kyoya are going to be sitting without me, I sit with the other players."

"Can I bring my camera?"

"No."

"Why not," she asks pouting as they walk to the car.

"Because people will be taking pictures of me already... professional pictures."

"Alright," she says, opening the door. "Have you thought of your speech?"

"No," Andy says.

They got back to their house, getting ready. Andy made herself up, not that she wanted to. She simply left her hair in a ponytail, leaving it at that. She wore flat shoes, not wanting to deal with heels.

It's not that Andy didn't want to win, she just doesn't understand why her. Besides, Marta has one the last five years running. It will probably be the exact same thing again.

Andy looked at the paper, it told her that Abby, Hope and Christie will be there too, as well as Pia.

However, Andy has to sit next to Marta... fun.

A knock at the door makes Andy jump. She walks over and opens it. She looks up and sees Kyoya. She smiles, giving him a hug.

He looks down, his eyebrow raising, "Really?"

"They're comfy," Andy says, defending her shoes.

It didn't take them long before Andy was there. She quickly got through the red carpet.

She hates things like this. She doesn't want to be there. She doesn't want all the cameras and all the attention. She just wants to stay home, eat food, and spend time with the club.

Andy takes her seat, watching highlights from the past year of soccer. She smiles, watching all the different league be appreciated. She smiles, watching Messi get this third one in a row. He's a soccer genius, in her opinion. Japan won the Fifa fair play award, when Andy also though they deserved. Pia won coach of the year, for a women's team, which any cheered loudly for.

A women stands forward, a Fifa executive. She hold the women's player of the year trophy in her hands. It was silver plate, with a curved arch coming out of it. half of a soccer ball on each side of the trophy.

"This year in the women's game," She starts out, "We saw the best world cup to date, men or women's." She stops as cheers erupt from everyone there. "It was full of excellent talent, amazing plays, and flawless goals. I was told, when I award this, to say the two who came in second and third first, to give them some recognition." She smiles, "Third places, is Abby Wambach, who got 13.26% of the votes," She says, reading the percents off the paper.

Andy cheered, smiling at her from a few seats away.

"Second, with 15.28%, is Marta," She says.

Andy claps, trying not to look over at her.

"The women who came in first is a remarkable lady," The woman says, "When you ask her team about her, all they have is praise. When you ask other players, men and women, they all same the same thing, that seeing her play, it makes you want to be a better player. She's humble, she's tough and talented. When someone asked Pele what he thought about this player, he smiled and said, 'She has a bright future, everyone should watch out for her'. With 30.61% of the votes, from coaches, captains and the media, this years Women's Soccer Player of the Year, is none other than Adeline Val!"

Andy sits there, frozen for a few seconds. She gets up, starts to walk towards the stage. She knew everyone's eyes were on her... as well as she she choice for today.

She didn't expect to win... which is why she wore her American flag converse.

She smiles at the woman as the award is handed to her, she thanks her, setting it down and turning to look out towards the sea of people. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I can honestly saw I really wasn't expecting this," Andy says with a laugh. "I didn't make up a speech, so... just bare with me." Andy thinks about what she would like to say, "Growing up, I lived with a father who loved the sport. He played professionally. I remember vaguely going to his practices and being taught how to dribble, shoot, and everything. He taught me the basics. I joined the national team, and they continued to teach me. I was taught by the vets on the team things for on the field. I always pestered Abby when I first joined." Andy smiles, thinking back, "I would ask her what I was doing wrong, what I needed to improve, everything really. She'd always have an answer for me. I owe a lot to her," Andy smiles at her, "She didn't need to do it, but she did. I was taught a lot of on field stuff, but a lot of stuff for off. Things like, the fans are there to see you, so after the game, even if you are sore, they deserve some of your time to talk and get autographs. I was also taught I am not God's gift to soccer, nor will I ever be. I was taught this and so many more priceless lessions. However, both my team and my father taught me one lesson, and never let me forget it. Soccer is a team sport. No one person makes or breaks a game." Andy stood straight, "Just because it was my head that got it into the goal, doesn't mean a thing. That ball literally went from the defense, to the midfield, to me. Everyone did something to get that goal to happen. Hope saved a shot in the shoot out, 'Pinoe sent the cross, Abby blocked it from getting stolen. Rampone got it up to midfield... we did it together, just like it says on the inside of our jersey. We fought together, and we won together. The only reason I'm standing here now is because they gave me a goal on a silver platter... and for that, they'll never know how thankful I am. Thank you for voting for me," Andy says, smiling and picking up the trophy.

A thunderous applause broke out. Andy smiles as she and Messi shake hands, getting ready for their picture taken together. Andy blinks, the flashes stinging her eyes.

After a few minutes of that, everyone was allowed to leave. Andy answered a few quick questions, said goodbye to her team, and finally found her mother and Kyoya. Her mother had tears running and Kyoya had a smile on his face. Andy hugs them both, smiling.

"I'm so proud of you," Her mother says.

"Thank you... Let's get some food," Andy finally says, "I am starving to death over here."

"You never change," Kyoya says, shaking his head.

Her hand met his and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And I never will."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	42. Secrets

**I added a cover photo to this story, nothing fancy, but I like it. I like this part a bit. Remember parts in this, because it'll come up later, I promise.**

**So... I'm ok, I guess. Everything is just so hard. sadness.**

**Um... Korra is kicking ass. : D**

**Other than that, I don't really have anything to say.**

**EXCEPT, thank you all for reading this. It means a lot to know that so many people support me and my story, especially in this time of my life. I literally cry myself to sleep of happiness because I know you all read this. So, thank you!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not." - Sara Gruen, '<em>Water for Elephants'<em>_**

Today, the club was together, and it's been decided that they were going to go to the Ootori tropical resort whatever it is, because, honestly, Andy really wasn't paying attention. Her mind was thinking about whatever secret her mother was keeping. She was sitting in the club room on the weekend, because Tamaki wanted to make sure everyone's costume was ready for tomorrow. Her eyes staring out the window, just thinking.

"Andy, Hello," Hikaru says, snapping his fingers in her face.

"I will break your fingers if you do that one more time," She says, looking over.

"Alright," He says, holding his hands up and away from her, "Do you have a swim suit with you?"

Andy give him a look, "I don't just carry one around with me."

"Who knows, with your magical bag of yours," He says.

"Funny," Andy says, "I have one at the house."

"To Aunties house," Tamaki says, smiling.

Haruhi signs, shaking her head.

It didn't take long before they got to Andy's house. Walking in, Andy throws her bag on the couch, seeing Mrs. Hitachiin and her mother at the table.

"Hey," Andy says, "We're going someone that requires me to bring my bathing suit."

Her mom smiles, "Alright, I hope you have fun!"

Andy saunters into her room, looking all around for her bathing suit. After a few minutes, she remembered she put it on the high shelf in her closet. One that she can't reach.

"Kyoya," she yells.

There was no answer, but she heard footsteps. She heard them stop at her doorway. "I can't reach the box it's in."

"Why did you put it way up there," He asks, walking to help.

"Hell if I know," Andy says.

He hands her the box, and turns to leave.

"Kyoya," Andy says, "Um..."

"You're upset," He says, looking at her, "I wondered when you'd talk about it."

"And you couldn't ask me about it?"

"I've come to realize if I press you about what you're upset about, you won't say a thing, so it's better to just let you speak about what's bothering you when you want to."

Andy nods, "Mom isn't telling me something... and I don't think it's good at all."

A flash of something when through Kyoya's eyes. He doesn't say anything, just looks away from her.

"You know," Andy says, her eyes wide. Betrayal laced her words as she said them.

"I don't want to keep this from you," He says, looking at her.

"Don't you dare tell me it's for my own good," Andy says.

"I won't," He says, "It's for your mother's good, honestly."

"What," Andy asks, folding her arms. A frown went to her face and all she could feel is anger.

"It's what she wants," He says, "If you were in my shoes, you'd do the same."

That hit Andy hard, because it was true. There was nothing in this world she wouldn't do for her mother. "So you're not going to tell me," she asks.

"No," He says.

"Alright," Andy says, "I'll leave it at that, but I'm not happy about it."

"I'm sorry," He says.

"Just know, when this is finally reviled to me, I'm sorry if I get angry at you."

* * *

><p>Finally, the club was at the resort. It didn't take long for everyone to go off in their separate ways. Andy went over to the table with Kyoya. She sets her bag down on the table, looking over at a cliff overlooking the pool, where it's about 25 feet deep. She quickly takes her hair and braids it, so that the water didn't make it into a knotted mess later. "I need a hair cut," she mutters to her self, feeling her hair go a bit past her shoulder blades. She steps out her shoes and socks, and takes off her tank top so that she's fully in her bathing suit. It was board shorts that reaches her mid thigh with neon green strings paired with a black halter top with tiny lime green polka dots. She ran over to the cliff, and starts to climb.<p>

Most club members pay her no mind, except Kyoya. He shakes his head at her reckless nature, but doesn't try to stop her.

She get's up to the top, looks down into the pretty water. She takes a few steps back, then runs. She jumps, arching into a dive. The water surrounds her, under it, everything felt calm and like she was free...

It didn't last long, though. She swam up to the surface and screeched, "The water is freezing!"

It wasn't seconds later before the twins cannon balled on either side of her, covering her with water.

"You assholes are going to pay," she yells, splashing water at them, covering their faces. Before they could retaliate, she dived underwater and swam to the shallow end. Their war waged for hours as they recruit more people in their armies.

Minutes later, Andy dodges a wave of water by diving under. She came up, seeing a water balloon that wasn't popped in the water. Andy smirks, picking it up and with all her might, she throws the balloon.

The blue balloon explodes on contact, soaking the person. Two dark gray eyes look up, meeting hers. Kyoya glared at her, putting down the now ruined book he was reading. "Adeline," He says, "What was that for?"

Everyone stops and looks at the two, Tamaki hid behind Haruhi, knowing just how unhappy that made Kyoya. The twins who were chasing Andy stopped, both of their mouths open with a shocked expression as they start to slowly inch away from her. Mori, was taking Honey away from what he thought was soon to quite possibly be a murder scene.

"You can't just go to a resort like this and read all day," Andy says, smirking. She knew that only made him even more pissed, "You have to get in the water."

He stood, walking over to the edge of the pool, "That's Absurd."

"Uh-huh," Andy says, "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Don't. You. Dare," He says, about to take a step back.

Andy jumps, grabbing his arm. For a brief second, Andy thought he was about to get away, but she puts her feet on the wall of the pool and used her legs to pull him in.

Andy swims up, seeing Kyoya push his glasses up.

"You look like a wet cat," Andy points out, only to get a face full of pool water.

"Auntie," Tamaki says, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sure," Andy says, splashing him back and them quickly swimming away. She floats on top of the water, hearing Kyoya get out. Though the glass she sees the sky is really dark.

"Um... you guys," Andy says, pointing to the sky, "I think the weather is getting bad."

The second she says that, lightning cracks. Andy heard some of the glass of the roof crack and fall, and Andy and everyone speeds out the pool.

Kyoya is on the phone, talking to someone. A few seconds later, he hangs up. "It's a huge thunderstorm," He looks over at the door, "I told my father that we're staying here, it's unsafe to go outside right now."

"How long will it last," Tamaki asks, grabbing a towel.

"All night," He says, "We're going to have to say here tonight."

"In the resort part, right," Andy asks.

He nods. Everyone gets their stuff and heads inside, Andy shivers as the air conditioning making her extremely cold. Kyoya gives her a towel, Andy smiles and puts it around her.

"So, where are we staying," Honey asks, skipping beside Kyoya.

"How many floors are there," Andy asks, looking around.

"30," Kyoya says.

"I say we stay on the 22nd floor," Andy says, nodding.

"I'd rather not get trapped in an elevator," Kyoya says," looking forward.

"Then I require room 22," Andy states.

He simply rolls his eyes at her. She's nervous, and trying not to show it.

Kyoya manages to get the key cards for a room for everyone and opens the doors before the power went out. They all had to use a chair to keep their doors open or else they couldn't get in our out. Each of the club members when their separate ways, except Tamaki and Haruhi. Andy gave Haruhi her ipod and her headphones, to help her with her fear of storms.

"The headphones are pretty soundproof," Andy says, "and my ipod is rather temperamental, but just give it some time and it'll do what you want."

"Thank you," she says, putting them on immediately.

Andy changed into some clothes she had in her bag, which was a pair of shorts and another tank top. She was laying in the bed in room 22.

A knock comes from the door. Andy looks up and sees Kyoya come in the room.

"Hello," Andy says, looking through a magazine that was in the room... well trying to, anyways.

"Are you ok," He asks, sitting next to her.

"I'm going to assume you already know the answer is 'no'," Andy says, looking up at him.

He gives her a look.

"I just don't really like storms either," Andy says, "That and finding out that you and Mom are hiding something from me... it hurts."

"I'm sorry," He says.

"I know, and I kind of understand, I suppose. She doesn't want my mind off of my life. It's selfless of her, really, I'm just so use to taking care of her that it's all I know how to do and she just wants me to live my life for myself for once..." Andy says, looking at the wall. "I'm pretty sure she also doesn't want to distract me from the Olympics... I just feel like you two... feel like you can't trust me with something like this."

"That's not it at all."

"I know," she says, "But I can't help but feel that way."

He stays silent. His eyes also looking at the wall.

Andy looks up at him, "I understand why you're doing this." She takes his hand in hers, "I don't blame you at all... but when this comes out and I know what it is... whatever I say, if it'll upset me as much as you two seem to think... don't take my words to heart. When that upset... I say things that are the completely opposite of what I mean." Andy closes her eyes, "When my father died, I told Amber that... that the only reason she gave to others was because she didn't want to appear to be the selfish person that she is, and that she's only friends with me because she feels sorry for me and that she shouldn't bother wasting her time." Andy looks at him again, this time he's looking back. "I can be so cruel, I don't mean to be, but it just comes out. It just leaves my mouth, and my mind is so focused on why I'm upset that I'm on auto-pilot and it just all comes out without my thinking about it."

"I understand," he says, "I do something like that too."

"You try to make it seem like you don't care," Andy says, "Which if that ever happens, would hurt me more than you saying cruel things."

He smiles, "I hate how you see through me."

"I know," she says, with a small grin.

Their conversation ended there, however, because they heard the twins giggling, and then a loud slam of a door.

Neither of them went to go see what it was, because they both already knew.

They shut the door, locking them both in there.

Those damn devils.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	43. For The Love

**Hello you guys! So, I'm sure many of you expected a lemon. ****Nope. Fanfic . net is going on a rampage against lemons, it seems, at the moment. I'm rather my story NOT get deleted. Bummer. :( HOWEVER, if I do write one, I'll either post it as a oneshot OR on my Tumblr. I'll tell you guys if I ever do that.**

**This is Kyoya and Andy time! I love writing moments like this the most, to be completely honest. It just makes me feel good inside knowing there is fluff :D**

**Anyone have any Kyoya/OC fics that they recommend? I'm bored.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine, and will kill over the ideas and characters that are.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What's coming will come and we'll just have to meet it when it does." - J.K. Rowling<em>**

Andy stood there, banging her head lightly on the door. "I feel like I'm in prison," Andy says, continuing to bang her head.

Kyoya put his hand on her head to make her stop.

"Are you not mad at them?"

"For the fact that we're stuck here for who knows how long the power is out, yes," He says, "but with who they have stranded me with, not at all."

"I'm bored," Andy says, turning and flinging herself onto the bed.

"Unless you have anything in that bag of yours to keep you occupied, you'll have to stay that way," He says, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I have a soccer ball," Andy says, looking around.

"I foresee a broken window," He says.

"I'm a professional, Kyoya," she says, looking at him, "I've never broken a window... well, I did when I was eight."

"I remember a time when Kaoru and Hikaru were playing 'keep away' with you and you hit the ball and it smashed right through a window," He says, crossing his arms.

"I thought we had a mutual agreement that it was their fault, no mine."

"It was your soccer ball."

She gives him a glare, "I hate you. Fine, let's just sit here and be bored all night long. Yay, that sounds fun."

He rolls his eyes, looking out the window as thunder cracks and light flashes.

"Once upon a time," Andy says, "There was a boy who sat in a hotel room and did absolutely nothing the entire time. Legends say he didn't even breathe."

He looks at her with an amused look on his face, "Are you going to continue the story?"

"He sat there all night while his girlfriend was bored so much, she literally died, the end," Andy says, nodding.

"I take it this is a fictional story."

"Historical fiction," Andy says with a grin.

"Would you like to know why the boyfriend is sitting here doing nothing, making the girlfriend bored?"

Andy nods, a small yawn leaves her mouth.

"Because the girlfriend is tired because she hasn't slept at all," He says, giving her a look.

"Are you trying to bore me to sleep?"

"Is it working?"

Andy glares, "That's beside the point."

"No, it isn't."

"If you wanted me to sleep," Andy says, "you could have just said so."

"That's all," he says.

"Well, no," she says, "I'd require you here with me, because I'm a tad bit... unnerved."

He gives her a small smile, "Adeline, it's ok, you can be scared."

Andy just shakes her head, a bitter smile on her face, "But I don't want to be." She pulls her knees up and rests her chin on one. "I am... about everything. It's irrational, but it's been building..."

He walks over, sitting in front of her, "What do you fear the most?"

"Whatever it is about Mom," she answers truthfully.

He signs, "Something else?"

Andy looked up, "What if I fail?"

"Fail at what?"

"Soccer," she says, "For the longest time, Mom was my motivation... now I don't know what is."

He puts his hand on her knee, "Adeline, you love playing. You feel in love with the game."

"I don't know what that feels like anymore," She admits, looking away. "I can't remember what it feels like doing something purely because you love to do it."

He takes her hand and gives it a small squeeze, "Do you know why I'm still working with the Host Club?"

She shakes her head.

"Because I love to do so," He says with a small smile, "I'd never say it out loud to anyone else, but I do. Those crazy idiots... if it wasn't because I loved to do it, I wouldn't be. They need me, just like I need them."

Andy gets up, standing. She takes the ball out of her bag. Dropping it, she just stares.

"I know you still love the game," he says.

"How," she asks, putting a barefoot on the ball.

He doesn't say anything. He just sits and waits, as if to tell her to figure it out herself.

She pops it up with her foot, jumping and catching it with between her knees. Moving it so that one knee was behind the other with the ball still in between, she bends her left leg, holding the ball. She then moves her right leg, and then uses her left leg to send it over her head. She catches it with a foot, and starts to juggle it.

"Have you ever seen two people who fell out of love near one another," He asks, watching her.

"Yeah," she says, thinking they've moved to a new conversation. "They look awkward, and uncomfortable."

"Do you feel that way right now?"

"What," she asks, "Of course not."

"Then logically, you still must love to play," He says, a smirk coming to his face.

She thinks for a minute. A laugh erupts from her, "Dammit Kyoya, why do you have to be so smart!"

He shrugs, watching her with the ball, pretending the chair was a defender.

"It was like you embraced your inner Tamaki," she states, smiling.

"I do NOT have an inner Tamaki," He says with a straight face, completely unamused at that.

She smiles, going to pretend to kick the ball into a goal by kicking it lightly. However, the tone of her cellphone scares her.

'_She says, 'Hell yeah! Turn it up! Right on! Hell yeah, sounds good! Sing that song!'_

The rest of the ringtone was drowned out by Andy screeching in fear and a loud crash that followed right after.

Kyoya jumps up quickly getting over to her as she fell. He quickly she's ok, and turning her to face him. Her hand was over her heart, her eyes wide looking at the window. He looks up, and before he could stop it, a laugh comes out.

She pouts, glaring.

"So much for not breaking a window," Kyoya says, shaking his head.

"Um... it's raining in here now," she says, now that they both were getting pelted with rain.

He looks around, "The rain is getting everywhere."

Andy jumps up, "Quickly, get the pillows and blankets!"

"Why," He asks, getting up after her.

"We can put them in the tub so we don't have to sleep with rain pelting us."

"In the tub," he asks, raising a brow at her.

"Just shut it and help," she says, tripping over her own shoe, "Fuck!"

He smiles to himself. He gets the blankets, since there was an extra one in the closet, and brings them into the bathroom. Andy pointed with one hand while the other was holding a stack of fluffy pillows that was taller than her. He threw them in there, then before he knew it, pillows were in his hands. He watches as she moves towards the tub. She moves the blankets, grabbing some pillows, she lays them on the floor of the tub, covering all the space. Then she takes the puffy comforter, draping it over the pillows. She takes the two pillows that were left, put them at one side. Lastly, she adds the thinner blanket on top, and turns, smiling at him.

He just shakes his head at her. She's crazy, that's for sure. She get's bag, and opens her phone.

"It was my mom," she says. "I don't have a signal..."

He checks his phone, shaking his head.

"Oh well," she says, shutting the door of the bathroom, to stop the rain from getting them. She then hops into the tub, lying on the side away from the door. She looks up at him, "Are you going to stand there all night?"

He smiles, taking off his shoes and getting in next to her. "How did you ever think of this as a solution," He asks.

"Amber and I did this a lot as kids," she admits, waiting for him to get comfortable, "Only, the tub wasn't THIS big..."

He rubs his eyes, taking off his glasses and setting them on the side of the tub.

"Are you nearsighted or farsighted," Andy asks, looking at him.

"Near," he says.

"Oh," she says, laying down, moving so that she was looking at him. "So, you can see me if I'm close, right?"

He nods, putting his hands on either side of her face.

"That's good," she says, "Well, not good. But good. I mean-"

"Adeline," He says, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Just shut up," he says, giving her a kiss. He kissed her softly, lovingly. That kiss was hard, but soft and fiery but cool. It felt like it lasted forever. That one kiss, it made her love for him grow even more, because she knows he truly understands her, which no one ever has.

She smiles, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you," He says, his arms circling her.

"I love you too," she says, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, she was almost asleep, when a realization hit her. "Dammit," she says, pouting.

"What is it," He asks, a bit cranky. He must have been about asleep as well.

"Now I have to get ANOTHER fucking soccer ball!"

He smiles, "Just go to sleep, Adeline, We'll look for it in the morning."

"Goodnight," she says, snuggling closer to him.

He would have said it back, if he wasn't already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please with a ice cream Sunday?<strong>


	44. Ugly

**This part was hard to write, because I had something like this happen to me when I lost all my hair. I know, it's superficial, in a way, but... I loved my hair and it was my favorite part of me.**

**But, you know, I found out that my hair wasn't my identity. That beauty comes from what you do with the hand fate dealt you, not just physical looks :)**

**Sorry, I just felt I'd share that bit of myself with you all. I hope you don't mind.**

**So, next part will be a while. My great aunt is coming to visit me tomorrow, or today, as it's midnight... i'm too excited to sleep.**

**I hope you all are having a wonderful day, and know that I think all of you are beautiful in your own special way, and that I appreciate you so much, and you all are really helping my positive outlook. So, thank you all so, so much :D I try not to go a single update without thanking you all, because it really does help!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly goes clean to the bone."<br>― Dorothy Parker_**

Kyoya opens his eyes, stretching. He hears banging on the door. He stands, putting on his glasses. He walks out, seeing Andy bang on the door.

"Powers on," Andy says, "And no one is letting me out!"

Kyoya shakes his head, reaching for the door handle and opening it.

"I hate you sometimes," she mutters, shaking her head.

"what's the rush?"

"I have to go to the airport to meet the men's team," she say's grabbing her bag, "You want to come?"

He shakes his head, "I have stuff for the club I need to do."

She smiles, giving him a hug. "Everyone else is still in their rooms," she says, "So make sure they know they can leave, ok?"

He doesn't answer, just smirks.

"Don't leave them letting them think they're still trapped," she says, "giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will make no such agreement," He says.

She rolls her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy sped off, though just as the elevator door closes, she could hear him waking everyone else up.

Andy ran as fast as her legs could take her for about 12 blocks. She finally saw this huge building, and sprinted towards the entrance. She stopped at the desk to see what plane they were getting off of. After she learned where to be, she went there.

All she had to wait was about two minutes before they started to depart. Landon Donovan Looks up, "Oh, hey!"

"Welcome to Japan, guys," Andy says with a grin.

"You made it," Jurgen says, his German accent coming through.

"Of course," Andy says with a smile as other players gather around, "So, what first?"

"Food," Clint Dempsey, "I am starving."

"Alright," she says, "I know a great place, if you want Japanese cuisine."

Andy heard everyone agree and she turns, "Follow me."

A man who works for a hotel stops Jurgen, speaking Japanese and says, "I'll take your bags to the hotel, alright?"

"Um..." He says, "That's good, thanks.

the man looks at him with a weird look.

Andy smiles and speaks Japanese, saying, "That sounds great, thank you!"

"Where are we going," a voice calls out.

"About three blocks from here there's a sports bar type restaurant," Andy says.

"Practice tomorrow," Jurgen says, "No drinking!"

After a few hours, the entire restaurant was still filled with American soccer players. They were watching a J. League soccer game.

Andy's phone rings, "Hey Mom," Andy says, right before yelling something at the T.V. about the player being onside.

"Just checking on you," she says, an uneasy tone in her voice

"Sure, I'm about to leave," She says,, "So I'll be home in about 20 minutes. Are you ok?"

"Alright," She says, "I love you. just... get here soon, ok?"

"Love you," she says, "Well, fellas, I've got to jet."

A huge chorus of bye came as Andy grabs her bag, "If you want me to show you guys some more of Japan, just tell me when you guys have a day off. I have school so just keep that in thought," she says, waving and walking out the door. She walks along the street, dodging people and moving out the way of a bike. She finally get's home, opening the door and throwing her bag on the couch, "I'm home!"

Andy walks into the dining room,seeing her mother across from one person she didn't want to see that day.

Mrs. Ootori lets out a barely there smirk, "I'm glad you could make it."

"What is she doing here," Andy asks, walking past her into the kitchen. She get's a bottle of grape juice, and turns, leaning against the door frame. She takes a sip as silence remains and sets it on the counter behind her.

"I just wanted to get to know Melissa," she says.

Andy's mom looks her daughter in the eyes, showing that she doesn't believe the false sweetness for a second.

"I don't believe that for a second," Andy says, "What's your real intent?"

"Alright," she says, "I was asked by my husband to invite you both to dinner."

Andy, with no intent of holding back, burst out laughing, "You must hate that!"

"More than you know," she says, glaring at the necklace.

"Why dinner? What's the purpose?" Andy asks, "After all, and Ootori is hardly ever without a purpose."

"'To get to know the family of whom my son seems to be getting rather serious with'," She recites. "Rather a dull reason, if you ask me."

"When is it," Melissa asks.

"Tomorrow at 6," she says, "It's not black tie or anything, so you don't have to worry about putting on your best filth."

"Don't talk to my mother like that," Andy growls.

"I'll talk to anyone whoever I wish," she says, "After all, that's what you do."

"There's a difference," Andy says, "I treat people with respect until they disrespect me. You're just a bitch to whomever you wish."

She glares, "Show up, alright. I have no idea why Yoshio is going though all this mess when they're are clearly other and more suitable people for Kyoya."

"Shut it," Andy says, glaring.

"Prettier ones, smarter ones, all of the above. Not just some common rat like you," she says, "Mediocre intellect, even worse looks. I pity whom ever ends with you."

"You shut your Goddamn mouth," Andy says. Her mother widens her eyes, for it's the first time she ever heard her say those two words together. Andy wasn't all that Religious, she believes, but she wasn't sure there is something, but for Andy to say those words...

She had to be livid.

Andy glared daggers into the woman, she glanced at her mom, as if asking.

"Go ahead," she says with a sigh, knowing her mother hates confrontation.

"Get the fuck out of our house," Andy screeches, "If you come back, I'll get your ass arrested for trespassing!"

"Excuse me," she asks, shock coming from her voice.

"I'm sorry, do I have you enunciate for you, you stuck up swine? Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

"Fine," She says, slamming her hands on the table, shaking the coffee cup on it in front of her Melissa.

The door slams shut, and Melissa sighs.

Andy puts her hand on her mom's Shoulder, keep up appearances for now. She smiles at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Andy takes her bag from the couch, and walks into her room. She hardly had time before she could turn on the radio as tears leaked from her eyes. The music masked the sobs that left her, but she knew her mother knew. Andy's pride won't let her have her mom see her like this, though.

Andy leans against her closet and got lost in time as her sobs took control. Everyone ALWAYS resorted to that insult. Ugly. It's always that one. Ugly, ugly, ugly...

Andy didn't hear her door open, however she knew who it was when they pull her to them. Andy knew her mother must have done something to get him here. Called or something. Part of Andy wanted to fight it, not letting them see her like this, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Andy curled into Kyoya, and for the first time, not caring if anyone else saw, not caring the rest of the hosts were outside her door, looking in with her mother, Not caring that she was showing weakness...

She cried and cried into his shirt, not seeming to be able to stop herself. He simply held her. Somehow, he knew that words wouldn't do anything for her right now, that she just needed him there, right there, holding her for once.

Everyone needs a moment of weakness, to fall to rock bottom... to meet the cold, cruel truth that insecurities do exist, and you just can't hide them all the time, nor does everyone expect you to. Sometimes, you need to break, and just be broken for a while. Just feel the pain, just to know its there and it isn't as bad as you think... that you make it worse than it is.

Sadly, after years, Andy just had to learn that the hard way. She just cried in Kyoya's arms, repeating the same word, over and over...

"Ugly... ugly... ugly..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I just met you...<strong>

**And this is crazy...**

**But you're reading my fanfic...**

**So review maybe?**


	45. Problems

**I hope you all enjoy this part. I skipped the dinner, because that really isn't my focal point in this part. I hope you all understand. And thank you, everyone for telling me how Andy is an awesome character, even if she has flaws, or this this story is great and inspires you. I cried for every review like that, because I just hope that if any of you feel the way Andy does, this will help you in any way.**

**Other than that... holy shit, legend of Korra season finale! O.O I won't spoil, but wow...**

**Um... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part. In the next one, it's back to hosting and work for Andy.**

**Oh, and I was asked by someone if they minded if they draw Andy. Not at all! Feel free! I'd love it :D But if you want to use Andy in a one shot or something like that, just ask me and It'll be ok :) I'd just like to know if someone writes my character better than I do! :D**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Don't let the fear of striking out hold you back." - Babe Ruth<br>_**

The next day, in the morning, Andy woke up to not only a big headache, but to Kyoya, who was asleep still holding her on the floor. Andy frowns, all the memories flooding back to her. She moves a bit, and Kyoya's eyes instantly snap open.

"Fuck," Andy mutters, wiggling out of his arms, "You were not suppose to wake up!"

He says nothing as Andy opens her closet, and tries to find clothes for today. She settles on a dark purple tank top with a 20 sided die on it and a pair of jean shorts. "I'm going to go take a shower, feel free to sleep or get something to eat," she says, looking down at the ground.

He still says nothing.

Andy had to dodge all the sleeping members of the host club as she goes to the bathroom. It didn't take her long before she was showered and dressed. She left the bathroom without looking at the mirror, not being able to take the sight of herself at this moment. She goes back in her room, seeing Kyoya on her bed.

she walks over to her desk, getting her brush and trying to get all the knots out.

"You can't ignore what happened forever, Adeline," Kyoya's calm voice says, making Andy tense.

"I was doing a fabulous job of it until you said something," She says with a sigh.

"Adeline, everyone saw it, you just ca-"

"Yes," Andy says, "I. Can. And I will, for now. I need to for tonight, alright? After dinner, we'll talk about what happened." She looks in his eyes, finally, "I just need some time to just think. Alright." She sit next to him, putting her hand over his. "Please," she begs.

"Alright," He agrees.

Andy gives him a kiss on the cheek, "You're the best."

"And you're beautiful."

Andy glares, "Really, now?"

He smirks.

"Fuck you," She says, rolling her eyes.

"I think that would be highly inappropriate considering that your living room is full of people," He simply says.

She blushes, shaking her head. "Should we wake everyone up?"

"No."

"Why not," she asks, looking at him with a questionable look.

"It's five thirty in the morning," He says, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not going to kill me for waking you up so early, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it," He says, "I actually enjoy your company."

"That's a shocker," Andy says.

He just shakes his head at her.

"Well," She says, "I think I'm going to skip my run for today-"

"That's a real shocker," He says.

Andy elbows him lightly, "Hush. I'm allowed a lazy day once in a while."

"Can I?"

"You day is lazy compared to mine," Andy says, "Unless you want to go run three miles...?"

"Hell no."

She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She lays down, looking up at her ceiling and the glow in the dark stars there. After a few minutes, She felt Kyoya lay down next to her. They spend a while, just staring up at the ceiling. Nothing going through Andy's mind at all. If you think about nothing, you can't think about the negative things, she's learned.

After a few hours, which seemed like a few minutes to Andy, the door opens. She sits up, seeing Haruhi standing there.

"Oh," she says, "Good morning."

"Hey," Andy says, an awkward feeling runs over her.

"Can you help me," she asks, "I was going to start making breakfast, but I have no idea where anything is..."

Andy hops over Kyoya as if it's nothing, "I'll show you."

Haruhi gave Kyoya a 'stay there and let me talk to her' look. He stays, nodding, not that he was happy knowing that he had to stay.

The two girls walk into the kitchen and begin to look around for something to eat. "Want some American breakfast," Andy asks, flipping a frying pan and catching it.

"Sure," She says.

Andy showed Haruhi how to make scrambled eggs, and how to make some with cheese in them, as well as cook bacon both crispy and some a bit chewy.

"Toast is essential in a breakfast here," she says, putting some break in the toaster.

"I know you don't want me to talk about what happened," Haruhi says, "But... I find that talking helps. I know you talk to Kyoya Sempi about this, but writing in a journal helps me too, so maybe that will help you, too."

"I don't know how," Andy admits.

"Just write your feelings and thoughts... from your heart."

"I don't think I can."

"You speak your mind," Haruhi says, jumping as the toast pops out the toaster. "It's the same thing, really, only you're telling yourself these things."

"I can't."

"Andy," she says, "You're the type of person who, I truly think that nothing can stop you if you really want to do something, and I look up to that, but something is holding you back."

Andy leans against the counter, "And what is that?"

"Yourself."

Andy just looks at her, sighing, "How did you start it?"

"When my Mom died," she says, "I just felt the urge to just get a journal and just let it all out. Then I'd read it, and know that what I wrote then was the truth, and there is no use in telling myself lies anymore, that she is gone and that nothing will bring her back, but that she loved me no matter what. You know what it's like."

Andy nods, "... Thank you, Haruhi."

"No problem," she says, with a smile, "I've got a spare journal, I'll give it to you. Brand new, nothing written in it yet."

"You're an amazing friend, you know that?"

She smiles, "Don't let her get to you, ok?"

Andy's small smile falters. "I'll try not to..."

"What's cooking," Someone says in a groggy voice.

The rest of the morning, no one asked Andy about what happened, and she was thankful for that.

* * *

><p>Later in the night, after dinner, Andy was sitting on Kyoya's couch, a journal in her hands. Dinner had gone well, and her mother was actually accepted by most of Kyoya's family, surprisingly, minus his step mother. It was thick, with about 500 pages or so. Andy also had a pen. Sitting there alone, or at least, with Kyoya. He was asleep, however, so nothing would really disturb her.<p>

So, she wrote.

_I'm not sure how to do this, but hell, I thought I might as well. I'm not sure why I feel this way, or why it effects me so bad, but it does. I don't know why it comes, or where it's from, but I can't deny to myself that this isn't a problem any longer. For as long as I can remember, these feelings have been there. I've always felt ugly. Everything about me I feel this way about... my hair, my face, my everything. Especially my freckles. I don't have many, just across my nose really, and a few scattered along my body, but I just hate them all. __I hate how I feel when I look at myself..._

_And I have no idea how to stop it._

_I've just pushed it aside and ignored my feelings over this matter. I know what would happen if I went and say someone about this, they'll tell me some bullshit lines about 'Everyone is beautiful' and 'Do something like tell yourself in the mirror that you are beautiful and should think that way.' I just can't help but call bullshit._

_I mean, think about it. We live in a world ever you're judged by your looks every single fucking day, and these same people say 'Oh, EVERYONE is beautiful!' No, you just don't want to see like a fucking asshole, like you truly are. This has happened to me so many times, where I'd get called ugly and shit one second, then I go, and the same bitch says 'everyone is pretty!'_

_Fuck you. Seriously. I hate people who do this shit._

_But, I guess that's not the point of this, is it? This is about me... I just... I want to get over this. I just don't know how, and I'm scared that I can't do it, but I need to. I need to just try, I suppose._

Andy feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up, seeing Kyoya, who was now awake.

"It's time to talk now, Adeline," He says simply.

Andy just looks to the ground, "Alright."

Kyoya's never heard her sound in so much pain before. "Why didn't you tell me it bothered you this much?"

"I don't know... I didn't want to bother you with it," she says, her body becoming tense.

"You're never a bother to me, and you never will be."

"Maybe not to you, but to others, I am," she hugs her knees to herself, "Everything thinks it... people at school, all the rich bastards, your step mother-"

"She is wrong," He says, venom in his voice. It's not aimed at Andy, but his stepmother. "They all are. Even if that's what they think, I don't give a damn!"

"You're going to have to!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Adeline."

"I'm just ashamed that I feel this way, OK," She admits, "I don't know how to fix it, I don't think I can do it, and I'm scared to death because of it."

"I'll help you," He says, kneeling to try and look her in the eyes, "You just have to let me help you."

"I especially didn't want you to know," she says, "I just can't take knowing that you know."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm sure when we started to date, you weren't expecting me to be this fucking crazy," Andy says, finally her eyes meeting his. "I'm a mess, a fucking psycho, a freak!"

He shakes his head, "Adeline Elane Val, No, you are not! Everyone has a problem, and this is yours."

"You don't have a problem," Andy counters, "You're fucking perfect!"

"I have a problem Andy."

"How can I help you if you won't let me," Andy says, her tone getting angry and mocking, as it normally did when she got this upset.

"Fine," He says, "My problem is I never feel good enough for my family, my friends, or even you!"

Andy was shocked. His confession has stunned her into silence. The look on his face is of mild anger, but not at her, at himself.

"It's why I work hard," He says, "I tried for a long time to be something that I wasn't to please my father, to please everyone, no matter at the cost. Years, I've felt this way, because I was the third son, useless in the eyes of so many families!"

"Why?"

"I was always told I wasn't good enough," He says, "Just like you were told that you are ugly. Some said it to my face, some didn't, but it didn't matter, I knew everyone was thinking it. However, I had one person help me with that problem since the day I met them."

"Tamaki," Andy says in a whisper.

He nods, "I've been getting better because of him, and now, you too." He shakes his head, a small bitter smile on his face, "I am good enough, for anything I want and for whoever is in my life, and he helped me realize that. So just, let me be the person to help you realize that your problem can be helped as well, if not for yourself, but for me. I can't stand knowing that you feel this way, and knowing that I haven't seen how bad this effected you all this time."

Andy sat there, just looking at him. She honestly would have never guessed he felt that way. In her eyes, he's good enough for everything. Better than, even. She smiles bitterly, guessing that's how he viewed her and her problem, too.

"I can't make any promises," She says, "But I'm willing to try... alright?"

"That's all I ask," he says.

"And you are good enough for me, better than me."

"And it's YOU that I want," he says.

"And you have me," she says back, sliding off the couch and hugging him.

"You're beautiful," He says.

That feeling came back, but Andy let out a shaky breath. "... Thank you."

Kyoya gives her a genuine smile. She didn't say 'No, I'm not' or 'Have you lost your damn mind?'... for once, she accepted the compliment.

He knew then that she was going to try, and that he'd do all he can to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	46. Apologies and Mothers

**Here's the next part :D I'm adding a bit of the manga to it, but I'm not staying too focused on it, as you all can plainly see.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and know that I thank you with all of my heart :D**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>""A good mother is irreplaceable."<br>― Adriana Trigiani  
><em>**

Andy was at the club room, helping make tea in the little back room. She looks at the hot tea on the tray as she pick it up to take it out into the room. She honestly doesn't see the appeal of 'hot tea'. In her opinion it's too... well... not cold. Iced sweet tea is how it should be in her opinion. Perhaps it's because she was raised to make tea that way, but it's still her opinion. The only person who can make hot tea that Andy would drink is Haruhi.

She set the tray down in front of Honey, Mori and their guests. Their guests are normally really nice to Andy, which she was thankful for.

"Thank you, Val-san," A girl says, smiling up at her.

Andy smiles, "It was my pleasure."

"Oh," Another girl says, "You look very pretty today."

Andy could feel Kyoya's eyes on her. She gives her a smile, trying not to flinch, "Thank you, you look very pretty today as well."

The girl smiles up at Andy. Andy returns it, and turns. The smile instantly faded as she walked back to help make more tea. Her mind trying to tell her that she isn't pretty at all, and Andy simply ignores it, or tries to.

She hears the door open, and she sees Kyoya come in, shutting it behind him.

"You handled that well," He says.

"Yeah yeah," she says, "You think I can make myself some tea?"

"Of course," He says.

"Good," she says, "Sweet iced tea, here I come."

"People drink tea cold," He asks, completely seriously.

"Yes," Andy says, "You don't like it, because it's going to be super sweet."

He doesn't say anything, he just shakes his head.

"I love you," she says.

"i love you as well," He says, "When does the team get here."

"Tomorrow," she says, "So, my job begins again tomorrow. Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Oh, and the Men's and women's team are getting together for a day at the beach or something, the day after," she says, starting to wash out some tea pots.

"Tamaki and I have a class trip to France in a few days, actually. However, I don't think Tamaki is going."

"Why not?"

"His grandmother, possibly."

Andy glares at the dishwater, "That witch."

"I'm going to try and find Tamaki's mother," He states.

Andy smiles, and just leaves it at that. She knows Kyoya hates when people bring to his attention that he's doing something for good. "I guess I'll know how you feel soon, with me leaving you behind all the time."

"It'll be fine," he says.

"Are you telling me that, or yourself?"

Kyoya doesn't answer. Andy can tell that he would rather talk about something else. "I'm glad school is ending soon."

"I almost forgot that this was your last year before college."

"Haruhi is going to America," she says.

"How did you find out?"

"I figured you knew," Andy says, throwing a towel at him, "She told me. You dry, If you're here, you might as well be useful."

He takes it, "I was also asked if I'd like to study there."

"Medical, I take it," she says, not surprised.

"Business as well."

"Last year of high school in a program there, and then to Harvard?"

"If I agree, then yes.

"Just don't be doing this for me, alright?"

"I knew you'd ask that," He says, "So I've already decided, for myself and myself alone."

"And?"

"I've already agreed."

Andy looks up at him, smiling. "You're going to be in America?"

He nods.

Andy drops the teapot back into the way and her arms encircle him. "I'm so happy for you... and me too."

He hugs her back, "If I remember, I think all the host members are looking at American schools."

She smiles, "I'm very happy about it."

The door opened and Haruhi peeked her head in, "Tamaki Sempi is freak about about something."

"Let him," The two reply.

Haruhi frowns, "It's about someone who came in."

Andy shrugs, follwing her out the door, with Kyoya right behind the two of them. She looks up, seeing someone he hasn't seen in a while. Andy frowns, "Hello, Yamata."

She looks up at her, "Um... Can we speak in private?"

Andy nods, "Come here," Andy says, going back into the back room. Once Yamata was in, she shuts the door. she hears a small little tap on the door, "NO. LISTENING." Andy says, kicking the door, and hearing a couple of people fall down after.

"I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry," she says, looking down to the ground.

"I forgive you."

She looks up at Andy, her eyes wide with shock, "Really? That easily?"

"When you care for someone, you just want what's best for them, what makes them happy," Andy explains, "I can understand why you'd be mean towards me, because you care. I've done a lot worse to show people I care, trust me."

"I honestly didn't expect you to forgive me..."

"I forgave everything you've done, pretty much after you did it. There's no use in being hateful and full of resentment. It wouldn't have changed anything."

She nods, "Well, I just thought a lot about what you said... and I'm going to let it go... let him go... because you do make him happy. I didn't mean anything I've said or done, I was just first, I didn't understand why he would like you... then I started to see that you're caring, and strong, and pretty... and I hated myself for seeing what he could see in you, so I took it out on you even more. I'm just so sorry."

Andy could see tears in her eyes.

"I was so horrible to you... and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm happy you've forgiven me."

Andy sticks out her hand, a smile on her face, "Friends?"

She smiles, a tear running down her face. she wipes it away, then shakes her hand, "Friends."

Andy was truly taken back that she wanted to apoligize. She smiles, "I'll see you around."

Yeah," she says, "Um... Good luck, for your games coming up."

Andy smiles.

"I was betting with my parents," she confesses, "For the world cup... I ended up betting on you."

"Thank you," Andy says, "How about we go... I don't know... shopping, or something?"

She grins, "That would be great! This weekend?"

"Sure, and thank you."

"No," she says, opening the door, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Andy stretches out on Kyoya's floor, just staring up at the light.<p>

"The couch is more comfortable, you know," Kyoya says.

"I'm too tired to move," Andy says, closing her eyes.

"I could pick you up," He suggests.

"I highly doubt that."

Andy didn't hear him reply, instead, she hears footsteps, and then feels Kyoya picking her up.

"You're not that heavy," He says, setting her on the couch.

Her head was on one of the arm rests. She looked over at him, who was facing her. "I know I shouldn't be surprised that you can pick me up, but I am."

"How much do you weigh?"

"That's rude to ask," Andy says, "134 pounds."

"Mind using the system the rest of the world uses," he says with a small sarcastic bite to it.

"You already know what it is, since you're a human calculator."

"You're correct," he says, "60.7813 kg. you're not heavy at all."

Andy shrugs, "are you done with your homework yet?"

"I've been done," he says, "I was simply doing projects."

"Which are turned in a month from now."

"Your point being?"

Andy rolls her eyes, "Over achiever."

He smirks. "Perhaps."

Andy gives him a questioning look, "What are you smirking at."

His hands grab her legs, pulling her to him, "You."

Before she could gasp in surprise, his lips met hers. She smiles into the kiss, her hands entangling into his hair. She feels his hands rest on her hips as he takes her bottom lip, giving it a soft bite. A small moan comes from her as their kiss gets deeper and more passionate. His hands go under her shirt, slowly sliding up her stomach. His fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps. His hands continue their journey, very slowly, it was almost painful to Andy.

A knock comes at the door, making Kyoya cuss under his breath.

Andy laughs, kissing him once more before he gets up to see who is there.

"MOMMY," She hears Tamaki's screech, and then sees the hyper blonde thrown himself on Kyoya, giving him a hug.

"Hey," Andy says, "That's MY boyfriend!"

Tamaki smiles, "Hello, Auntie!"

"I hate you," Kyoya says, glaring at this best friend.

"Why," He asks.

"Nothing," Andy says, a bright blush coming to her face. "So what are you here for?"

"I need you to tell the others I'm in France," He says, "When you go."

Kyoya looks at him, "Alright," He says simply, not questioning.

"Do you not what to know why I'm staying?"

"I figure it was your business and you'd either tell me if you want to, or not," Kyoya says.

Tamaki smiles, "Thank you."

Andy pouts, "I, however, am curious, so, why are you staying, exactly?"

"For the well being of my mother," He says simply.

Andy felt a little tug at her heart, "I can understand that."

He smiles, "If anyone can, it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been without my mother for years... and, in a way, you were as well... It hurt, didn't it?"

Andy could feel her heart hurt for him. Her throat tightens as she tries to hold tears back, "Yes..."

"Does it get any easier?"

Andy looks to her feet. Feeling from her past coming back to haunt her. Those nights when she was so worried sick about her mom, she didn't sleep. All those days when she couldn't find her. All the times her mom spoke to her as if a demon was speaking from her, it hurt Andy so deeply, but she had to force herself to forget all she said, because she knew, deep down, her real mother didn't feel that way. Andy was overcome with emotions. "I suppose if you know she's alright, sure. But, I don't know... my mother was always in danger, pretty much," she revealed.

Tamaki nods, "Thank you."

"Tamaki?"

"Yes," He questions.

"Whatever is keeping you from your mother... you can fight against it, you know? Because, even if I don't know if it get's any easier... I do know what it's like to get a mother back and I think you deserve that feeling more than anyone."

He nods, "Thank you, Auntie."

"No problem," she says with a grin, "Oh, and how can I be an auntie if I'm dating Kyoya?"

"... Well, I'm Daddy and he's Mommy..."

"We could be polygamists," Andy says, not really thinking. She really didn't expect anything from that statement.

"No," Kyoya says, shooting that idea down, seeing the excited look on Tamaki's face.

"But, Mommy, it's perfect," Tamaki says, throwing an arm over the both of them. "Then we can be a family!"

"However, there is one thing about this 'perfect' plan you haven't thought of."

The blonde looks over at him, "And what's that?"

Kyoya shoved Tamaki, then looped his arm over Andy, "I. Don't. Like. To. Share."

"But... Mommy, Sharing is caring!"

"Then consider me one who DOESN'T care," Kyoya says. "Honestly, you idiot."

Andy just laughs.

Tamaki smiles, "I know you don't, Kyoya. I just wanted to make you say it."

Kyoya glares a bit, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you two have each other," He says, turning to leave, "You both looked so lost before... but not anymore."

Before either of them could speak a word, the blonde was out the door and out of their sight.

"Well," Andy says, smirking. "It's a good thing I don't like sharing either."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>


	47. Apart

**So, some Melissa and Andy stuff. Not much, but, why not. :) Also, Kyoya leaves :( BUT, He'll be back in four days!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart." - Kay Knudsen<br>_**

After her classes were over, she was whisked away, which she had no idea was going to happen. At the current moment, she was sitting in a chair, while two women do her make up. However, they kept complaining at her, saying it was hard to do her eye make up when all she was doing is glaring at Chris, who was smirking at her.

"I hate you," She says.

"I know," He replies. "I thought someone told you we had this lined up for you."

"I believe it's your job to inform everyone of things like this."

"Oh," He replies with fake ignorance, "It is, isn't it?"

The girls get her face done, then go to her hair. She feel asleep with it wet, and just put it up without brushing it, so it was just a mass of tangles and messy curls. they take a flat iron and make it smooth. At the end of it, Andy looks in the mirror, seeing herself.

She looks ok, in her opinion. "I really need to cut my hair," she says, seeing it now is below her shoulder blades.

"You have such beautiful hair," One of the ladies says, "I love the color."

"Thank you," Andy says, grinning at her, when all she wanted to do is say that the woman's hair looked better than her's ever could.

"Alright," A man says, walking in "We're recording a bunch of things. Just you talking about goal celebrations, nicknames, things like that. After that, were going a special. So it'll take about 2 hours."

Andy nods. She stand, following the tall man. He had graying black hair and dark brown eyes. She follows his instructions, seeing a couple of places over, Abby and Christie doing things too. Andy waves, not wanting to interrupt.

"Any people have nicknames on the team besides Alex?"

Abby nods, "Well, she doesn't know it yet, but we've been calling Andy Iron Woman behind her back."

"Why?"

"Because nothing can break her concentration on the field, and she's the strongest person on our team by far."

"I love you too," Andy says, causing Abby to laugh.

"Basically, Hope started it. She just said, 'Man, Andy's like Iron Woman...' and so, it's stuck, we've just never called her that to her face."

Andy walks over, and peeks her head in the frame, "I approve."

"Official Andy Val stamp of approval," Abby says with a hearty laugh.

"Officially," Andy says, nodding, and walking back to her own place.

The camera starts to roll, and her first question is asked. "How do you celebrate goals," The camera man asks, who was the man with the graying hair.

"I use to be a lot more... tame, with my goal celebrations, but I've been just getting worse and worse. I usually just run, with my arms in the air, and then get jumped on by Megan, or a hug from Abby. There are times when I just lose my mind! It's just a feeling like no other!"

"How do you like your nickname?"

"I dig it," Andy says, "I mean, 'Iron Woman'? Come on, that's just so badass."

"You're a great athlete on and off the field, why is that?"

"Honestly, thinks like that are taught. My father taught me that if you win or lose, do it with grace. Then I get here, and just like Mia and Julie did for people like Abby, Abby is passing that along to me. That it's about the journey, the teamwork, and overall, showing the people who support you that you recognize them, and that fans take their time to see you that they don't have to, and for that, you have to be grateful."

"What is it like typically inside the U.S. Locker room?"

"For important games, were serious, just all quiet and getting ready for the game and with our mind focused on playing our game. For friendlies, were dancing and having fun. "

"Who is the worst dancer?"

"Abby, completely, a hundred percent. she does this weird rocking kind of thing... it just looks ridiculous. then, I'm probably the second worse, since I do what she does, only making fun of her."

"Is it weird, being a person who is so much younger on the team?

"No," Andy says, "Being 17 and on this team, which is full of people who are at least five years older, you just learn to be mature, and you learn when to be mature and when to joke around, and I think that's something that would have taken me years to learn if not for this opportunity."

"Let's talk food, what you're favorite and best thing you can make?"

"I can not cook, even if my life depends on it," Andy says, "I love sweets, and anything caramel is just perfect. If I wasn't this active, I'd be 300 pounds."

"Thank you, Andy," He says.

"No problem," she says, waving for the camera, "Bye!"

Immediately, Andy was lead to a room. The door opens and she sees her mother sitting there, smiling at her. they both had chairs, and behind them was this light and dark brown background.

"Mom," Andy says, hugging her.

"Hey," she says.

"Alright," the camera man says, "We're recording something called, 'Raising an Olympian'. We were already given a lot of tapes of you as a kid, Andy and your mother is going to just talk about what it was like, raising you, and you're here to make the occasional comment."

Andy nods.

"Action!"

A card was held up, asking a question Andy couldn't see.

"I knew, from a very young age, that Adeline was just more determined than other kids." Melissa says, "In Atlanta, we couldn't afford a league, so Andy fought to play on a boys team. since they legally can't deny her, she was the only girl on a boys team. Her father and I were sitting on the sidelines, just watching this tiny girl, going up against these boys, and beating them as if it was nothing."

"I wanted to prove, to everyone that I could do it," Andy says, "I didn't have to prove it to myself, because I knew I could."

"After a month," Melissa starts again, "There was a petition to get Adeline off the team, saying that she was just too good, and it wasn't fair to the other kids, and it worked." She says, "My husband took it to himself to teach her about the game. There would be nights where he'd be out there with her, and the sun would be going down, and Andy would be begging to play just a little longer. That kind of determination is just rare to see, especially in kids. I remember, Stephan just coming home, and after Adeline went to bed, he just looked at me with a smile on his face and said 'She's going somewhere, I just know it'."

"Dad was always there, teaching me. Then he got sick, and he passed away..." Andy saw people gather around behind the camera man. She saw Abby and Christie, as well as the make up ladies from before, as well as people she didn't recognize.

"That's when I started to drink," Her mother says, "Everyday. Andy got a job, and played soccer all thought middle school. She took care of me, instead of the other way around... I'm still ashamed of how I acted. I let my 14 year old daughter pay the bills, worry endlessly about me, when I should be doing that for her. I remember, coming home, and just seeing Adeline just silently crying over the mail, a bunch of bills... but there was a letter on top. I remember her smiling up at me, telling me she got on the national team... I remember the pure happiness on her face." Melissa looks down, "I can't remember much of that time, but I remember seeing her get injured on the T.V. She was crying, and I felt so horrible that she was in a different country, that I couldn't help my child, who was just crumpled on the grass crying in agony. The next few days, she came back here, and she just looked so dead in the eyes. Then, she started to get in to recovery. That determination I saw in her at five was there, only multiplied, and for that small moment that I wasn't drinking, I just knew my daughter was going to be the best, one day. she was going to be a champion." She smiles, "Most mothers have to worry that they are not pushing their children into something they didn't want to do, I didn't have that problem. I knew she wanted that more than anything, so I didn't have to push her, but I should have supported her more..." She says, a tear falling down her face, "And then, the day of final, last year, I woke to this awful banging. It was fiends of hers that she made here... my drinking had me living under the illusion that she was just going to embarrass herself. I was literally taken there. Before the game started, I was told 'She'll make you proud, if you just take a moment to watch'."

Melissa looks at her daughter, "And she did. More than anything. I taught her some things growing up... to never give in until the last second and that respect is given to everyone until they lose it... and to just see that she still holds my advice from over ten years ago close to her, and to know that she's grown to be not only a decent human being, but a GREAT one... that's all I wanted from her."

"I never held any of that against her," Andy says, reaching for her mothers hand and taking it in her own. "It was just destiny. She's a great mother, it was alcohol that turned her into someone I didn't know. It was never her fault. Even then she was still teaching me, just what not to do. I believe that it was just fate, how our lives went. What happened made me, me. And now, I love her and cherish having my mother more than I ever could."

"I didn't raise this Olympian, for the most part of her life," Melissa says, "But, if any other parents have children with dreams this big, let them dream, and help them. If you lay the foundation, they'll build themselves to be a woman or man you'll be very proud of," She says, squeezing Andy's hand, "I am, more than I could ever tell her. Olympian's are the same as anyone else, anyone can do it, if you just help them along the way."

"And cut," the camera man says. Andy looked out and say a lot of people wiping away tears.

Her mother hugs her, "Have a great practice."

Andy smiles at her, nodding, "I will, Momma." She gives her a kiss on the cheek, smiling.

"Come on, Iron Woman," Abby yells, smiling.

Andy waves to her mother, running after her two team mates as they go to practice.

* * *

><p>The next day, Andy was being followed by U.S. Soccer dot com camera. The U.S. women's team and men's team meet up at a beach. It was a fun day, full of banter back and forth, delicious food, and then, of course, soccer in the sand. The two teams broke and made four different teams and had two games going on at the same time, with co-ed teams instead of just 'women vs men'. Andy got a goal. That earned Tim Howard to tell her 'I'm watching you!'<p>

However, later that night, Andy found herself standing at the airport. she was sitting next to Kyoya, waiting for his flight to start boarding. They looked weird, sitting next to one another. Kyoya was wearing a button up shirt with normal pants. Andy, whoever, was wearing Swim shorts, a tanktop, and flip flops. A nice red going across her face, and on her neck. There was just a certain weird juxtaposition, with the two of them sitting next to one another, earning them lots of looks from the business men and women.

"Is this how you feel when I leave," she asks.

He nods, "Every time."

"I am so sorry I have to leave all the time," she says, "This feeling fucking sucks."

He gives her a small smile, "I can live with it, because I know you're doing something you love, and you'd do it even if I didn't like it."

"Good luck," Andy says, "with looking for his mom. I hope you find her."

He nods.

Her hand finds his. She just holds it.

His flight was called over the intercom. Andy felt her heart tighten.

He stands, and Andy walks him to the gate. "I'm going to miss you, Adeline."

"I'm going to miss you too," she says.

He reaches up and wipes a tear off her face. She didn't even realized she was crying before then. She stands on her tip toes, her lips meeting his. She knows he hates this. she wasn't fond of P.D.A. either, but she just wanted... needed, one more kiss.

He pulls her to him. kissing her deeper. It was just a few seconds, but it felt like years before the separated. He hugs her once more, and kisses her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoya. So much."

Giving her hand one last squeeze, he takes his carry on, and turns.

"Hey," she yells.

He turn, looking at her.

She smiles, "Can you bring me back some chocolate?"

He smiles and nods.

Andy stays, watching his plane leave through a giant window, until she can't see it no more. She smiles to herself. "This feeling does suck," she says to herself, turning and walking out the airport. She stops at a ice cream shop, thinking that that is what is perfect for her at this moment.

She orders, and takes her pistachio almond ice cream.

"No charge," the guy says.

"What," she says, "Why?"

"Your ice cream was already paid for. They left you a note..." He says, hanging her a piece of paper.

Thanking him, she walks over to a table and unfolds the paper.

'I love you Adeline' was all it said, but Andy couldn't help but laugh. Of course he'd know she'd do this. He was Kyoya, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Andy deal with Kyoya being gone? Review to find out!<strong>


	48. Found

**So, I'm leaving for a vacation on the 17th. I'm going to be there for three-ish weeks. i'm excited. I'll try to update, but no promises. Just telling you all now :) I'll try to update once more before I leave.**

**Also, Andy is a totally BAMF. If there was a club for BAMFs, she'd be in it. It has been decided.**

**Thank you all for liking this story and believing in me.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<strong>You<strong> **may** **get** **skinned** **knees** **and elbows**, **but it's** **worth** **it if you ****score** **a spectacular** goal."_**

**_ - Mia Hamm  
><em>**

The first day of Kyoya's absence flew by Andy, since all she did was school and work. It was really annoying not having someone to check your math homework, though...

Today, however, it was really setting in for her.

"I'm so bored, Ma," she says, laying on the couch with her feet on the back and her head going over the edge.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"With you and Mrs. Hitachiin try on dresses," Andy asks, "I'm almost bored enough to agree, but no."

She laughs, "Feels weird, being on the opposite end?"

"Poor guy," andy says, "I can't believe I do this to him all the time. I'm a horrible human being."

Her mother just rolls her eyes at her. She kisses her forehead, "Bye!"

"See you later."

The quiet bugged her. She hates it. She likes being around people, that being here, alone, with no sounds but her own breathing...

Andy stands, walking to the door. She get's her bag from the key rack, and her keys. Leaving the door, she shuts it and locks it behind her. Anytime she was thinking and she didn't want to, she does what she normally does.

She runs.

The feel of her muscles moving is one that Andy loves. She's always loved to move, to run and jump and kick. She just goes where ever her feel carry her. They just took her to a book store today. She smiles, smelling some coffee. Walking over, she orders a drink.

After she had it, she sat down and got the notebook from her bag. However, she forgot a pen.

"Excuse me," she asks the woman at the counter, "do you have a pen I could borrow?"

She nods, throwing it at Andy, "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Andy says, easily plucking it out the air. She looks at the blank page, she writes the date and begins to descend into her mind. Her hands scribbles fast, her thoughts flowing easily from her mind onto the paper. Her thoughts, her insecurities, her hopes, dreams and wishes... they all show themselves when she has her own moment. Writing has always been easy for her, but not when it was about herself. Her hand glides along the page, going from writing to drawing. She drew a mirror with a person looking into it. Andy isn't the best artist, by any means, but she was decent enough so anyone could tell what it is. In the mirror, it has a quote. 'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind' by Dr. Seuss.

She smiles at the drawing.

She's working on her problem. Slowly. It'll take time, and Andy knows that, but she's trying.

Her phone rings. She continues to draw with one hand, picking up her phone and opening it, "Hello?"

"Finding this woman will be the death of me," A very aggravated voice says over the phone.

"Kyoya," she says, dropping the pencil and phone in surprise. she quickly pick it back up, "Sorry."

"I've asked everyone I've seen, and all I've gotten are dead ends," he complains.

"Are you pacing," She asks, with a bit of a laugh.

He ignores that, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Andy smiles, "Sometimes, it's about not knowing what to do to take the next step."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about never giving up."

"We don't live in a Disney movie, Adeline."

"Oh, haha," Andy says, "Make fun of my Disney love. Seriously, you'll get no where fast if you just give up, besides, you're not one to just give up, anyways."

He sighs, "how are you holding up?"

"I'm going absolutely out of my mind because I'm so damn bored it isn't even fucking funny," Andy says, pouting to herself.

She hears him laugh a bit.

"You can't see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you," she says, "You'll find her, Kyoya. I know you will."

"Thank you," He says.

"Other than that, have you gotten my chocolate," she asks, jokingly.

"Filled with handmade caramel," He says.

"Have I told you lately that I love you," she says, in a singsong voice.

"No, but it's nice to here," he says, "I love you too."

"How much longer until you're back, anyways?"

"Three days."

"Dammit," Andy says, "I'm tackling you to the ground with a hug when I see you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she says, "I'll sprint, and run at you, and hug you. So be prepared."

"I understand you miss me, by why hug me in such a manner?"

"We'll, I'm use to them, since that's how people celebrate goals is by jump-hugging the person who scored, so I figured I'd share the feeling with you because sharing is caring."

"You're absolutely ridiculous sometimes," He says, "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," she says. "You'll find her Kyoya, just trust me on that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both said their good byes and hung up. Andy pouts, missing him more now that she's heard from him.

She finishes off her coffee, and heads home.

* * *

><p>Everything was all business in the locker room. The first match was against Brazil, whom is always a hard match, friendly game or not. They were missing Marta, who is in Germany, getting ready to play for a club there, but it's still a great team.<p>

"Dammit," Andy says, her bun keeps falling. She knew she should have gotten a hair cut. she puts it into a pony tail, leaving it at that. As soon as she get's her pre-wrap headband on, it was time.

Andy had her jersey on, the pennant in her hand, as the team lines up. Andy was at the end of the line, in her place. She looks up, seeing the Brazil team lining up next to her. She focuses on herself and herself alone. It all seemed a blur to her, the walking out, the national anthems, then exchanging of pennants, until, everyone was in position for the game. Once the whistle blew, the fog cleared.

Brazil had the ball first. It was a back and forth game for the most part. Hope making fabulous saves, and Andy and Abby trying to get goals. The first half was pretty unexcited. Missed opportunities, mostly.

For the second half, one substitution was made on both sides. About ten minutes in, Abby jumped, getting the ball with her head. She flicked it on. Andy was even with a defender, so she started to race towards it, with a defender right on her tail. She takes a touch, setting up a shot as she continues to sprint forward.

Andy feels pain, and suddenly, something threw her back. The defender grabbed hold of her pony tail. Andy tries to fight back, but the defender's grip was too much and she pulled her to the ground. Andy's elbow is busted, and there was bleeding, but it wasn't broken.

"REF," Andy yelled, pointing.

The ref nods, she clearly saw it. She got a red, Andy was denied an obvious goal-scoring opportunity. By any player other than a goalkeeper in his own penalty area, it's an automatic red. While the players of the Brazil side tried to talk to the referee, Andy quickly got her arm bandaged.

The referee, once the defender left the field, pointed to the penalty spot.

The Brazilian goalkeeper stood on her line as Andy walked up. She was told by the coaching staff that if there is an opportunity, to take it. Andy sat the ball on the spot, keeping her eyes to the ground. The other players were outside of the box, just barely, except Hope and some defenders.

Andy two three big steps back, and one towards the right.

'Lower right,' she told herself. that's where she'll aim.

Andy runs up, kicking the ball.

The goal keeper went the right way, but just barely missed it.

Andy grins, then as she turns around, is jumped on by Megan Rapinoe, and Hugged by everyone. Abby smiles, giving her a high five.

The game started again, and Andy had another opportunity. she was running toward the goal, and Tobin sends in an amazing cross. Andy tries for a diving header, knowing she wouldn't get there in time if she ran. she missed by centimeters. Her back slams into the PVC pipe goal post, knocking the wind out of her. A few minutes after that, Andy crossed it over to Abby, and she scores.

Andy had the ball and was trying to get closer to the goal, however, she was tackled, and hard. Her ankle was on fire, and Andy knew she twisted it. She motioned for Pia to sub her out, not wanting to risk further injury.

Andy spent the last 20 minutes of the game on the sideline, getting her foot checked out. It ended up being a simple twisted ankle. She was just resting it, with ice on it while she cheered on the team. Alex scored a goal, as well as Carli. In the end, it was 4 - 1. In about six days, they were set to take on Japan.

At the end, They took some time and signed some autographs. After the team was showered and about to leave the stadium, U.S. Soccer stopped them to get a reaction video to the win.

"Andy," the person says, "You looked pretty angry out there when you were fowled on."

"Well, wouldn't you," Andy asks, "I have a headache from it now, but It's water under the bridge. I leave what happens on the field, stay there."

"You continue your specialty once again, how do you feel when you take a PK?"

"I love it, It's one of my favorite parts of this sport, honestly."

"How is the ankle?"

"It'll be fine in about a day. Just a simple twist is all. What really hurts is the wicked bruise on my back from that post."

"Thank you, Andy!"

"No problem," she says. she turns, seeing her mother with a smile.

"Hi Momma," she says, limping over and hugging her.

"You're amazing," she whispers, "you make me a proud mother."

Andy smiles at her, "Thank you."

"Let's go home, I think some ice cream is in order."

"YES!"

Her phone does a small little jingle as Andy and her mother head towards their car. She opens it an smiles.

'_Are you ok?'_

She smiles, typing back, _'I'm find, just a twisted ankle.'_

_'Congratulations on the win.'_

_'Thanks. I love you. Get back to your mission.'_

_'I love you as well. No need to.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I found her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>


	49. Reunited

**So i'm on vacation, but I still want to write... so you'll be getting small updates like these. Not too often, but I just couldn't leave you guys hanging.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."<em>**

**_ - Walt Disney  
><em>**

The day after the game, some of the players went to do something together for the Japanese television. Someone made an machine goalkeeper that can block every PK... that is, until Andy broke it.

"Are you positive you want me to do this," Andy asks, making sure.

The people nod, giving her thumbs up.

"Alright," she says, shrugging. She Takes three steps back and one to the right. She lets out a breath, and then kicks.

The ball flies towards the goal, and the person-shaped metal moves, getting infront of the ball. The ball hits it, bends the metal, and goes into the goal.

Andy grins, looking at the camera. Megan runs towards her, jumpping on her again.

"Wow," Andy says, shaking her head, "It's really awkward, seeing yourself on television."

She had her feet up on the table as she watched t.v alone. frowned at the silence. She always hated silence. Yes, the t.v was on, but there was no one there talking. No one to talk to, no one to listen, no one to distract herself. Looking at the clock under the television, she got up and stretched, "Well, time for another damn interview."

Andy put on her shoes, getting her bag, and locks the door behind herself.

It didn't take long to get there. It was only four blocks away. She sat down and was attacked by people with make up and things to go her hair. Frowning, she just suffers while taking advantage of their free coffee.

"Alright," someone says, "It's simple, we're just going to ask you questions off screen, and you just answer."

"Ok," she says, nodding.

"When did you fall in love with the game of soccer?"

"Since I can remember. By dad played and I wanted to be just like him, so strong and fast."

"Favorite memory from childhood soccer?"

"Some would say I'm still a child," She says with a laugh. "My first game. I played on a boys team and scored ten goals in my first half. My parents were so proud, seeing their faces, both of them, together, cheering me on... it was the best."

"Best thing soccer has provided for you on the field?"

"Most people say a chance to play in a world cup," Andy says, "and it is one of my favorites, but it just has to be knowing that when I'm out there, there are ten other people on that field that have my back and that support me. As well as those on the bench. The camaraderie of being on a team... that's the best."

"And off the field?"

"I have a second family," she says. "As well as all the places I've been able to go to. Places where I've learned so much about the world and just how different it all is than the U.S."

"You're the member of the team that's the least interviewed, is there a reason?"

"Honestly," Andy says, "I just like my privacy. I'm not much of a 'tell everyone everything' kind of person. I don't like talking about myself at all, and I try to avoid it."

"One last question," The camera man asks, "If not soccer, then what?"

"There is no 'then what'. Soccer has always been my goal, my main goal. I have no back up plan, this was plan A, and I never had a plan B." Andy looks up at the ceiling, "this is my dream, and I fought to get here. I never thought I needed another plan."

And just like that, Andy was on her way again. As she walks out the door, she was messing up her hair back to how it usually is as well as trying to get off the make up. She smiles, seeing a bunch of people in the street. A ball flies through the air from across the street, a small park where there's two small goals set up. Andy catches it, looking at it in her hands. It's a smaller size then the ones she uses. A boy stops in front of her smiling. "Andy!"

Andy grins, "Hey!"

"I... I can't believe it's actually you!"

Andy nods, "It's me," She says, "I actually live near here."

He grins, "That's amazing! you're my favorite player in the world!"

"Really?" Andy asks, "What about players like Ronaldo?"

"He's great too, but I like you best because you don't let people walk all over you."

Andy laughs, "Well, I try not to."

He smiles, "Well, I have to get back to practice!"

"Keep practicing," Andy says, handing him the ball, "And dream big."

He nods, "I'll see you when you play Japan!"

She smiles, "I'll look out for you!"

He bows to her, and runs off back to the park.

Andy smiles to herself, watching him run to his team mates. He points where she stands, and all the other kids wave at her. Andy waves back, laughing to herself. Finally, she goes home, having nothing better to do.

Sprinting up the steps to her apartment, she unlocks the door and walks in. Locking it back, she turns. She sees someone move, but before she could do anything, she screams. Her heart is racing, her eyes are wide. She was truly scared of the person in the dark in front of her.

However, the person lets a small laugh go, and Andy knew who it was instantly. she reaches to her right, flipping on the lights for the living room, just in time to see Kyoya was still laughing at her.

Before Andy could do anything, she ran, and jumped right at him. She knocks them both to the ground, but she didn't care.

"I missed you," she says, hugging him. "don't you ever scare my like that again!"

"How was I suppose to know that you'd scream," he says, picking up his glasses and putting them back on. During the tackle, they fell off.

"It's a natural reaction to seeing a shadow in your house. One you can't tell who it is. How did you even get in here?"

As they both sit up, he says, "Your mother told me where the spare key is."

"Oh, we do have one of those..."

He smiles at her, "I've missed you."

She hugs him to her, "I'm missed you too. You would not believe how bored I was without you."

"I'm sure I understand," He says.

"If that's how you feel when I leave you, then I'm the worst person on the planet. I should be locked up for negligence or something," Andy says, as Kyoya stood up.

He offers his hand to her, helping her to her feet, "I wouldn't say 'negligence'."

"Abuse?"

He shakes his head, "come on, I've been waiting for you so we can get dinner."

"Can we order in," Andy asks, "I just want you and me, just... here. Besides, you have to be tired. Jet lag is awful."

"I slept on the flights," He says.

Andy shakes her head. She can tell from the way he's standing that he's really tired. The kind of tired you can feel deep in your bones, she was familiar with that kind of tired.

"Kyoya?"

He turns, looking at her, "Yes."

Andy got up on her toes, kissing him, "I'm glad you're back."

He smirks, "You're just saying that for the chocolate."

"You're better than chocolate... and caramel. I'd rather have you here."

He gives her a kiss on her forehead, "Come on, lets order something."

"Grumpy," Andy says, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>


	50. Pain

**Another update!**

**ALSO, I posted something else. It's Andy writing her autobiography. So, if you want to learn more as to why Andy is the way she is, and why she isn't the way she's not, read it. It wound be posted as much, but it's more back story, and gives you more of a view as to how Andy thinks. Want to learn about her parents? Or how about her grandfather on her father's side was kind of bad ass? Check it out :)**

**Soon, i'll be getting quicker with the time. It'll just be training and things like that, so I'll do bits of stuff like that, but it'll mostly just be Andy working out, training and trying to make the Olympic team. It be a couple more parts, then the Olympics start! Are you read for it?**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me. It really helps a lot. you guys give me the strength to embrace my inner Andy and fight for my health. So thank you.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The only difference between a good shot and a bad shot is if it goes in or not."<em>**

**_ - Charles Barkley  
><em>**

"Why is math so damn difficult," Andy screeches, glaring at her textbook. Everyone in the class looks at her, and she just rolls her eyes. "Sorry," she says, pouting.

"It really isn't that hard at all," Kyoya says, looking over her answers. "They're all wrong."

"They're staying that way," Andy mutters, slamming her head down on the desk.

"You're forgetting to do the part in parentheses first," He says, "Try it once more."

Andy picks up her pencil, muttering curse words under her breath. She redoes all the problems, it takes her a while, but she does them all. She pushes the paper back to Kyoya, waiting for him to tell her how she did.

He looks down her paper, scanning them all. "Only one is wrong now," He states, returning to his book.

"It was that simple?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she says, throwing her hands in the air.

He just smirks at her.

"Well," Andy says, "I guess I could finish my paper."

"What are you doing yours on?"

"Don't laugh…"

"It is a children's book?"

"Maybe."

He just looks at her, waiting.

"Alright, fine," Andy says, "It's on one of the Narnia books."

He shrugs, and get's back to reading. She sees him smiling behind his book.

Andy throws out her hand, hitting him lightly on the arm, "I'm analyzing the characters."

"Of a children's book."

"They're rather deep characters."

"I was expecting you to do Lord of the Rings."

"I've already done that one before."

"Something tells me you're not kidding."

Andy rolls her eyes, starting to work on her paper. Her mind wasn't entirely into it. It was off, thinking about soccer. After the Japan game, she finishes up school here, graduates, and then it's training camp. She knows that she can't see anyone but the team for that time. She won't get to talk to them for weeks, as she tries to make the Olympic team. She doesn't even know where the training camp will take place. Her heart lurches, hoping she'll do it. She knows she has the talent, but she just has to make sure she's better than someone else, someone who is trying to take her spot.

The class ended, and Andy swept all of her belonging into her bag. She gives Kyoya a smile, and leaves the class room. She walks through the sea of people, some glaring at her, others smiling. Someone grabs her arm gently, stopping her. Turning, she sees Yamata.

"Um… good luck tomorrow," she says, a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Andy says, grinning.

"I'll be there, watching, so you better score," she says.

Andy laughs, "I will try, and if I do, it will be dedicated to you."

She lets go of her arm, waving as Andy walked away.

People can change, and it's nice to know that it isn't always for the worst.

It seemed like a blur, the time Andy spent training. She started out on the field, doing passing exercises, working on aim and things of that nature. After that, she went inside and lifted weights and ran on a treadmill. It seemed more like a few minutes rather than a few hours. Her shoulder erupted in pain, but not too much for Andy to handle. She simply ignores it, hoping it will go away.

After a shower, she went to the club room, where there was about fifteen minutes before it opened.

Kyoya was giving people things he brought them back. Andy saw Tamaki in the corner, thinking he didn't get anything.

"You know, I met a blonde woman in France," he starts, "She had a dog that looked like Antoinette, who has a sibling here in Japan."

Andy saw Tamaki freeze.

"She has a son who she's separated from. She thinks about him every day. She lives with her family and the dog."

"Was she doing well," Haruhi asks, looking up at Kyoya.

"Yes," Kyoya says, his eyes looking over at Tamaki. "She's doing very well. She smiles a lot and wishes that her son in Japan is living happily."

Tamaki nods to himself, "I see… she's living with a smile on her face!"

He stands, looking over at his best friend. Everything Tamaki had to say was on his face. There was no thank you needed, because Kyoya could see he was already telling him my his smile.

Andy decides to finally walk over.

"Hello Andy," Haruhi says, smiling at her.

"Hey," Andy says, waving, but then regretting it, "Ow."

Kyoya looks over at her questioningly.

"I'm fine," She states, "Just pulled a muscle or something."

He looks at her, "No, that's not what you did."

"Then what did I do, smart ass?"

"Your shoulder is out of place," He says, looking at her. Worry was in his eyes as he noticed her wince when she tried to move it.

"Really," she says, trying to look at it, "Huh, imagine that…"

"Are you alright, Andy-chan," Honey says, "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," she says, "Kyoya, can you pop it back into place?"

"I'd rather you have a professional do it," He says.

"I'd rather you do it so I don't have to go all the way to a hospital."

He stands there, with his arms over his chest, not moving.

Andy glares, "Anyone know how to do this?"

Mori walks over to her. "This will hurt," he says, taking her arm, he gently pushes it so that it is along her side. He brings her forearm up, leaving the upper arms rested along the side of the body. Keeping her upper arm pressed against her side, he takes her lower arms, pulling it out towards him.

There was a loud pop sort of noise, followed by a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush.

"Owwie, owwie, owwie," Andy whimpers, holding back tears.

Haruhi walks her, handing her a bag full of ice.

"Hot any plastic wrap," she asks, "Haruhi, can I have your help?"

"Sure," she says, following her to the back room. Once the door shuts, Haruhi looks at Andy, "That was incredibly reckless."

"Reckless is pretty much my middle name," Andy says, "I know what my body can take, Haruhi. I know that it wouldn't do anything back. I don't know how, but I knew."

"How did it happen, anyways," she asks, getting out the roll of plastic wrap.

"Probably when I was lifting weights," she says, taking off her tank top. "Alright," Andy says, "I'll hold the ice on my shoulder. Just wrap it around so that it stays there, ok?"

She does it, not saying anything. She finishes, looking up at her, "Andy, you know Kyoya just worries about you, right?"

"I know he does," she says, "but I'm not going to go to the hospital for every little thing. That's just not me… if it can be fixed outside of one, I'll do that. I'm stronger than most girls and I know what my body can take, more than anyone else in this school even."

"Just know it's ok to be weak sometimes, alright," she says, walking out the door, leaving andy to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The whistle blows, and Andy sprints off. It was the second half, and they were down by a goal. She got the ball, then would get tackled by a Japanese defender. Andy glares at the grass, softly hitting her hand on the hard ground.<p>

They've been shutting her and Abby down all game. There was someone on her almost at all times. She hated not being able to get a chance to get the ball, much less score.

And rushes back to defense, tackling the ball, and tripping one of the players. She then quickly get's up as Hope snatches it just inside the box. Andy sprints as fast as she could as hope kicks the ball forward. A Defender was in front of her when she got the ball, then she quickly sprints past her. For the first time in the game, there wasn't a person on her. She gets the ball to the ground in front of her. She looks up, seeing the goalkeeper far off her line, and no other players around her but the one defender who. Just as Andy passes midfield, she plants her right foot in the ground, and kicks the ball as hard as she could. It flies though the air as the keeper tries to scramble to her line to save it. It goes just over her finger tips, and goes into the goal.

"From 49 and a half yards away, Andy Val rockets one into the net," a commentator says to the audience in the U.S as they watch this game on their televisions. "Andy is one of those players you have to watch. I don't care where she's standing. She could be standing next to Hope Solo - I would have somebody touching her, bothering her, or else you'll get punished just like they did."

Andy sprints back, going to Hope, who was credited with the assist. She hugs the goalkeeper. Andy smiles, grinning ear to ear.

The game continues on, as Andy got another chance and it would have gone in, if she wasn't off side. It was a corner kick, and just her food was inches off, and it was called. A few minutes later, Andy had the ball. She passed it to Abby, then was bulldozed over by a defender. The defender's ankle was looped with Andy's, pulling it and twisting it. She went down, her entire leg now on fire. She knows it isn't broken, but it was twisted, and badly.

"You don't just tackle my daughter like that," Melissa Val yells from the front row, glaring bullets at the defender who did it. Only the club members hear her, as well as Yamata, who was sitting next to her father

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya. His eyes were on her, watching to see if she was seriously injured. She stood, walking off the field with a limp. Kyoya relaxed a bit, it must not be serious if she's walking off.

She was helped off the field by the fitness coach, Dawn and one of the medical staff on standby. Amy Rodriguez was subbed in for her as she sat down on the bench, holding in tears of pain. One of the doctors looked at it and said it was sprained, nothing broken.

A few minutes later, the game was over. Andy was limping, hugging team mates and shaking the hands of the other players, when she saw it.

A few feet away, talking with Abby, was the Japanese captian. On the back of her shirt, it said, 'Sawa'. Andy's mind goes back in time, remembering the American flag from the auction, and the note on it once it was at her door step.

'Enjoy! :D – Sawa'.

Andy hobbled over, her eyes wide and her face a full smile. The woman turns, and Andy just hugs her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice sooner," Andy says in full Japanese, "Thank you, thank you so much for that gift!"

She simply smiled at her, "I saw how upset you were, seeing it and knowing it would possibly go to someone who didn't care. So I thought you deserved it more than anyone."

Andy smiled to herself, letting a single tear fall, "You hit that spot on. Thank you so much. I owe you a lot."

She simply smiles at the young girl in front of her, "All you owe me is to keep playing the game like you do. You're amazing, and the future of this sport."

Before Andy could say another word, she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>


	51. Trust and Talks

**UPDATE! WOOT!**

**So, in the next part, there's some hanging with the hosts! Someone said that they were OOC, so thank you for telling me this! I'll work on it and focus in on their characters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this, and soon I'll have 50 parts of actual story (I don't include the author's notes as chapters really). Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You try to find reasons to trust because losing faith is worse than falling out of love."<em>**

**_ - Unknown  
><em>**

It was finally the weekend, as Andy looks up at the dark sky. Rain drops fell on her face as she just sat there, trying to free her mind from her thoughts. Fear was a reoccurring one. What is wrong with her mother? This question plagued her mind as she tried to sleep almost every night. However, nothing Andy did could ever change her thoughts on it. It was hard to respect her mom's wishes for her not to know, it was terribly hard. To know that Kyoya knew was a hindrance and helpful. It would be a hindrance because Andy didn't understand why her mother wouldn't trust her with something that big. Helpful, because he'd know what to do to help her more than Andy could ever dream of.

It didn't help the bit of bitterness that Andy felt towards the both of them, though. She knows that she shouldn't feel it, but she does. Her guilt of feeling that way weighing heavily on her lately. She tried to keep herself busy enough so that it didn't happen, but it always caught up with her at night.

Standing, Andy takes her bag. There was barely anything in it today, just a change of clothes and her phone. She puts it on and just starts to run, ignoring the pain she felt from her ankle. The sound of her feet hitting the ground in a fast pace comforted her. It was almost like her feet were trying to mimic her heart, that or try to race it. Both were going so fact, Andy's thoughts became non-existent. She doesn't really see anything, nor can she really see where she's going, she just takes comfort in know that she is going, as she always did.

It wasn't until she was racing up the drive way of Kyoya's house that she realized she was going there. Andy knocked, and a maid opened the door.

"Oh," She says, and smiles, "Hello, Adeline!"

"Hi," she says, "I was just coming to see Kyoya."

She lets her in, tisking at her, "Did you run here?"

"Yes," Andy says, looking down at her, since she was a good four inches taller.

"It's not wise to do such on a hurt ankle," She says, taking her arm gently and guiding her into the kitchen after Andy took her shoes off.

"I'm not a very wise person, then," Andy says with a small grin.

"Coffee," she asks, looking at Andy.

"Um… sure."

The maid prepares two cups of coffee, and guides Andy to sit at a breakfast nook. It had a bar, so that they could places their cups on it.

"Thank you, Mis…?"

"Hasuka," she says, "But call me Hana."

"Mrs. Hana," Andy says, taking a sip of the warm liquid. It was delicious, with a hint of something…

"I've added caramel flavoring to yours," She said, "I heard it over the television that you enjoy it."

Andy smiles, "Thank you."

"You know," she says, "Whatever is troubling you, if you hold it in, it'll only hurt more."

Andy looks down, taking another sip. "I'm scared to talk about it, honestly."

"Why?"

"I don't want Kyoya angry… or worse."

"If it's hurting you that badly, I'm sure he won't be angry. He tries to make it seem like stuff would anger him a lot, but on the inside, he's soft hearted."

"Soft hearted," Andy says with a laugh, taking a huge gulp of coffee this time. "No, he's not soft hearted at all."

"Perhaps not for anyone. If it's someone he doe doesn't know, as long as they don't hold influence to his family, he honestly couldn't care any less of what they would do or say, or even think. If they do hold influence, he just fakes being able to tolerate them. For his friends, he cares. A lot more than anyone would think and they can hurt him, yes. But for you, Adeline… you're the one person of which could honestly hurt him, hurt him deeper than anyone else could. More than his family and friends, even. However, you're also the only person he'd forgive if you've ever did that to him." She takes a few sips of her coffee.

Andy sat there, silence by what she had to say. She drinks her coffee, finishing it off.

"You know, I've been working here since he was a child," She says. "I know him more than I think I do. I know him more than his own family, even… and I know that he loves you more than anything else in the world. He'd give up everything for you, not that you'd want him to. He may not show it to other people, but I hope you know that." She takes one of Andy's hands in her hand, "I'm going to go get an ace bandage to wrap around your ankle."

Andy sat there, staring at the wall. Her words hit her deeply. It wasn't but a few second later that she came in, holding it up with a smile.

She wrapped her foot, smiling down at her handy work.

"What if it's Kyoya who's holding something from me," She asks, looking at her.

Without missing a beat, she smiles at her, "Just know he's trying to protect you from something, which isn't something he does for just anyone. Just trust in him."

Andy smiles at her, "Thank you, Mrs. Hana."

"No problem at all, dear."

"Is the evil step witch here," andy asks, looking towards the stairs.

"She's on a vacation with her friends."

Andy waves, and starts up the stairs. She mutters curse words to herself, the pain in her ankle really annoying her. She goes down a hall way, turning and starting down another. Andy starts banging on a door, trying to wake up its occupant. She's been up the entire night, even after playing a game, her thoughts wandering everywhere and nowhere at the same time and honestly, all she wanted was Kyoya.

The door opens and Kyoya glares down at her. His runs a hand though his messy hair as he moves over, letting her in.

"I'm sorry," Andy says, "It's just… I don't know."

"I'm sure you have a reason for being here at five thirty in the morning," he says a tad grumpy as he leans against the wall.

Andy looks up at him, her eyes shining. She sits down on the couch, "Should… should I stay with mom?"

His foul mood immediately evaporated, "Adeline…"

"I mean, I don't know how serious anything is, and she's not been her usual self…" Andy says, "I just want to spend time with her while I have her, you know?"

"She wants you to participate in the Olympics."

"If I make it," Andy says, "The camp to try and get on that team will mean that I'm away from you, the club, and her, for a month and a half, and after that, if I make it, games in Sweden and one last one here… I won't be able to see you all in so long… "

"She's able to go with you," He says, sitting next to her.

"With me?"

"Yes," He says.

"I'm still pissed that I don't get to know," Andy says, "But is she really well enough to actually go?"

"At the current moment, yes," he says, "I believe she'll be more than well enough when you actually leave."

Andy nods, "It's just… I want to participate so badly, but I don't want to if it's bad."

"It's not bad right now. She's getting better, astonishingly."

"I trust you… just, if it starts to get bad, please tell me you'd at least say to me that it is getting worse, alright?"

He nods, "Of course."

Andy nods, leaning against Kyoya, "Thank you," she says, closing her eyes, "You're comfy."

"You haven't slept, have you," He asks, looking over at her.

"Not a wink," She says, "I'm sore, and tired, and I have a headache from over thinking and crying… and I just needed to talk to you. So I ran here, which, oddly enough, doesn't help sore legs… or a twisted ankle"

"Do you realize you're so tired that you're currently speaking English?"

"I haven't noticed at all honestly," She says, shrugging, regretting it instantly.

"How is your shoulder?"

"Sore as well," Andy says, letting out a bitter laugh, "I'm falling apart." She slumps over onto the couch.

"If you thought more about the after effects or your actions, you wouldn't be in that situation."

"I can't help someone tackled me," Andy states.

"You ran into the goal post which resulted in a bruise on your back, You lifted weights so much you popped your own shoulder out of place, you've gotten your head stapled on the side of a soccer field, need I go on?"

Andy outs, turning away, so that she faced the back of the couch. "I'm going to sleep, ok?"

"Not on the couch," He says, "It'll just make you feel worse when you wake up."

"I don't think your step-demon would like it if I slept with you," Andy says, even though Andy knew that she wasn't here.

"It's a little late for that being a concern-"

Andy cuts him off, "Smartass!" She turns away, a blush creeping to her face.

She could practically feel his amused eyes on her. She knew he had on a smirk as well, so she remained facing the other way.

He let out a chuckle, putting his hand on her good shoulder, and turning her back to him, "Come on, to bed with you."

"I don't want to steal your bed, though," She says, looking over at him, once her blush has faded.

"I have a few things to work on," He says, "So you won't be."

"I don't believe you, you love your sleep."

He shakes his head. He stands, and simply picks her up. "You won't have a choice," he states an authoritative tone as he climbs the steps.

"Fine," Andy mutters, pouting.

Minutes later, Andy was lying in bed, listening to the faint taps of Kyoya's keyboard. It was soothing to her, and in just a few moments, she began to sleep.

* * *

><p>She was woken by a bunny stuck in her face a few hours later. What she did next she saw as an irrational way to handle the situation. She couldn't help the way she reacted, it just happened. Andy screamed, moving towards the other side of the bed. She falls off, her shoulder hurting her more. She landed on her hurt shoulder, causing a string of profanity to come from her.<p>

"I'm so sorry Andy-chan," Honey says, tears coming to his eyes.

Andy gives him a nod, telling him it's ok.

"Auntie," Tamaki yells from above, covering Haruhi's ears, "Don't let my daughter hear those naughty words!"

"Fuck off," she says, standing, her ankle feeling a bit better than it did before. "Sorry, Tamaki… I'm just in a lot of pain and I'm tired and you guys woke me up…"

"Tired, still," Kaoru says, "but the game was yesterday."

"Unlike everyone here, I didn't sleep at all last night," she says.

"But we need you to wake Kyoya-sempi," Hikaru says, pointing towards the sleeping form on the couch.

Andy gets a pillow from the bed and throws it at the sleeping Shadow King.

He sits up, glaring around at everyone in front of him.

"I wasn't kicking you out of bed, huh," Andy asks, leaning against the railing.

He ignores this, grabbing the pillow and tossing it at Tamaki.

"There," Andy says, "He's awake, so can I got back to sleep now?"

"No," He says, "Because we have an adventure planned today!"

After an hour of fighting against it, trying to convince the rest of them to leave Andy and Kyoya, the pair stood in front of a carnival, both of them being forced to go after all.

Time for the host club to wreck some havoc, and they just had to force a furious Kyoya and a sore Andy to go with them.

"I better get a funnel cake from this," she says, walking in after the group, with Kyoya walking next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D<strong>


	52. The Truth

**So... you all will be finding something out that Andy doesn't know yet. After the end of this, I'll have a talk with you guys again, to explain myself for this. Don't mate me, please?**

**Check out the story 'Long Kiss Goodbye' by KawaiiTenshiCeres! My friend and I have read it and started to read the sequel, but she's thinking of not continueing because people don't read it. It's damn good, so, after this, go and check it out! :D**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The truth. It's a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution."<strong>_

_**- J. **_

Andy was between Kyoya and Honey as she continued to devour her funnel cake (The one she forced Tamaki to by, since it was his idea and, after all, she wasn't made of money). She smiled as she popped the last piece in her mouth, licking away the powdered sugar. "Thank you, Tamaki," She says, grinning.

"Andy-chan, I want to play a game," Honey says, "Will you go with Takashi and I?"

"Sure," She says, standing. She resists the urge to wince and she turned towards them, "What game?"

"How about the one where you have to knock over bottles?"

"Ok," she says, walking with them. She smiles down at her senior. She was attached to the adorable host. It was like having a younger brother, despite him being older than her. Andy didn't have any siblings, but she imagined that one like Honey would be a perfect match for her.

"That's a cute son you two have," the man says, looking at them.

Andy looks at Honey, "Um, that's not out son, and that little one is older than I am."

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all!"

"Wow… what do they feed kids these days?"

Mori paid for her and Honey to play. She looked at Mori, "Thank you, Mori-sempi, though, you really didn't have to."

"No problem," He says.

Andy took one of the balls, and took a deep breath. Making sure it wasn't the one with the hurt shoulder she'd be throwing with, she began to focus. She knew it was going to go bad for her. She goes to throw it, closing her eyes. She hears a yelp of pain. Her eyes snap open and she sees the man who ran the booth holding his stomach, bent over in agony.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she says.

"I'll… be fine. That's some throw you have there, but there was no need to pay me back for the son comment, really," He says, his brown eyes looking up at her.

"I wasn't meaning to, I swear," she states, "I've got power, I just can't aim when throwing to save my life," she says, pouting.

"Is that why I never see you do a throw in," Honey asks, throwing his and missing one by a few inches.

"Exactly," she says.

Honey smiles, "Here, Takashi, you can throw my second one," He says, grinning up at his cousin.

"Mine too," she says, "Win something nice for Honey-sempi!"

Mori made it look so easy, Andy was jealous. He simply just threw it, not having to focus on anything. He got both of them, getting a fluffy blue bunny for Honey to play with. Honey smiles, hugging his new stuffed animal. He looks around, smiling, "Look, Andy-chan, there's a game for you!"

Andy looks over and sees a game where you have to kick the ball into a hole. You have to get it perfectly, or else it won't go in. She grins, walking over and paying the man who ran it.

Andy takes the ball, noticing it was lighter than a soccer ball. She got two chances to get it in the hole. There was one far away, one in the middle, and one up close. Andy kicked the first ball, noticing that the more power she gave it, the more it decided to go where she wanted it to.

"Go Andy," Honey says, throwing his bunny into the air and catching it.

Andy took two steps back, and one to the right. She ran forward, and kicked. Her ankle gave out for a second, causing her to kneel. It went right through the far hole.

"Pick your prize," the man says, uninterested in her.

She smiles, "The big flower with a smile!"

He hands it over and the three were off to play more games.

"Andy-chan, I'm glad you became part of our family," Honey says, with a grin. "You're like the missing piece of the puzzle."

Andy smiles, genially feeling touched. "Thank you," she says, "Honestly, I wasn't so sure I was going to like you all. You guys are an odd bunch."

"We're just cautious," He says.

"Protective," Mori adds, picking up honey before he tripped over a broken piece of glass.

"That too," He says, "We just didn't want anyone who would break our family."

Andy nods, smiling as they return to the group. She sees Kyoya, and hands the flower to him, "for your sister."

"And here I thought it was for me," He says sarcastically, but taking the plushie anyways.

"Shush it," she says, starting to sit down.

"Our turn," The twins say, grinning devilishly, "We want to ride the roller coaster!

"But, wait, I," Andy tries to protest, only to be carried away by the two.

"Roller," Hikaru would say.

Kaoru would continue with, "Coaster!"

"Is this a 'keep Andy away from Kyoya' day or something," She asks.

"Boss wanted to talk to Kyoya," Hikaru says, shrugging as they get to the end of the line. It wouldn't take but one more ride for them to get to the front as more people pile in behind them.

"You know," Kaoru says, "We hated you at first."

"Is today everyone's 'touchy emotional' day too," Andy asks, "Most people hate me, so that's ok."

"I think most of the world loves you actually," Hikaru says, "We hated you because we didn't want anyone else in our family."

"Whatever," Andy says, rolling her eyes.

"We already made room for Harihi, we didn't think we needed anyone else," Both of them say.

"I can understand that."

"Kaoru and I were jealous that you were taking our friend away… a part of our family. Then," Hikaru starts, "Kaoru noticed something… something important, and wouldn't tell me."

Kaoru nods, letting his brother finish the story.

"I hated you more because he wouldn't tell me that," he looks down, kicking a rock, "I thought it was your fault. Then we went back to the club room, and we saw you and Kyoya-sempi…"

"How you two are with one another. You both are just to calm and comfortable, and we could tell right there that even if the Shadow King didn't want to admit it, he was starting to love you." Kaoru says, "Before Haruhi, we always had our own pairs. Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi, Boss and Kyoya-sempi, and then there was the two of us."

"Then Haruhi was added," Hikaru says, "We didn't like her either at the beginning. But then, the dynamic of the group changed. Boss started going on with Haruhi… and Kyoya was just left alone."

"We realize now that he was awfully lonely… all of us did. We were worried. We'd try to get him to come with is, as did the other four did, but he didn't. I suppose it's because he didn't want to impose o our relationships with one another."

Kaoru smiles sadly, "All he did was host work, school work, and not much else, unless we dragged him there. He didn't have that person from the club that you could just know that they knew you, completely. Then you came along. He then had some to be a part of his pair."

"He may not show it as much to us, but he's happier now… we just were scared you'd break his heart, honestly," Hikaru says.

"So, we're sorry for hating you," They say, nodding in union.

Andy smiles, "Thank you, for accepting me into your family."

They both gave her a cheeky grin, "Rides here!"

Andy and the twins get on. She was seated next to a guy whom she didn't know as the bar came down to hold them in place. The ride starts, climbing up this big hill. The twins were in front of her, and they look back, "Don't puke!"

"You two would puke long before I ever would," She says, grinning. She loved things like this. Things that get her heart pumping, she loves. She's always wanted to sky dive, bungee jump and other things like that. Roller coasters are her favorite thing to do at the fair. She use to go and drive up to South Carolina to go to the Coastal Carolina Fair.

As the ride plummets, everyone in the park could hear all three of them as they scream of joy.

Particularly Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Is there something you're keeping from her, mon ami," Tamaki asks, taking a sip of his slushie. His entire mouth was the color blue, "She just seems a bit down lately."

"Her mother is having health issues," He says, knowing that if he didn't answer him now, Tamaki will make sure he would do so later.

"By issue you mean...?"

"I can't tell you that," Kyoya says, looking over at the roller coaster. He sees Hikaru, Kaoru and Andy with big smiles as they continue to scream.

"Is it the same reason why you're not telling her?"

Kyoya looks at his best friend. Violet eyes full of concern for him. "The exact same one, yes."

"Are you sure it's not too much for you to bear alone," Tamaki asks, glancing over as Haruhi walks past, a smile comes to his face.

"I know it is," He says. "I have to lie to her every day. Hold something back because that's what Val-san wants. She wants her daughter to go for this opportunity, one that is so rare for so many. If Adeline knew what was going on, she's drop everything to help her, and that is the opposite of what her mother wants her to do." Kyoya closes his eyes, "You don't know how hard it is keeping something like this from so many people."

Tamaki frowns, "Kyoya, you're going to drive yourself mad… I'm sure that Val-san will understand if you tell someone. She just doesn't want Andy to know, right?"

Kyoya nods, glancing around him. He sees Andy and the twins get in another line for a roller coaster. She hops on the rail, so that she wasn't standing on her foot anymore. "If I tell you this, you can't let anyone know," Kyoya says. He looks at him, glaring into his eyes, "Not Haruhi, not the twins, not Mori-sempi or Honey-sempi, you can't even mention this to your dog, got it?"

Tamaki nods, not saying anything.

Kyoya looks over at Andy, seeing her laugh and smile, shoving one of them off the bar so that they fall to the ground. Kyoya looks back at the princely host, "Her mother has cancer… and it's terminal."

* * *

><p><strong>I know many of you are like 'Why? why this? why her? Just why?'<strong>

**I'll explain.**

**This started out as something I wrote to help get over the intial shock of my finding out I have cancer. I saw someone who is like a shrink, because the kind I have is almost always fatal. She told me to write something to help with dealing with the pain of it all. So, I wrote a part of it where the character finds out her mother has cancer, and her name was Adeline. Then, I just started to add it all together and it became this story you all are reading today. This story is literally theriputic for me. It's making me see that what I have doesn't define who I am as a person, or what I can do. Andy taught me those things. I'm nothing like her. I'm weak and scard and timid... so I wrote about a girl who is strong and damn near fearless. I wrote it so that it will help me know that just because I am scared, doesn't mean I have to let it control me.**

**Truth is, I may end up dying. It's alarge chance of that happening. This has helped me get over the fear of death. I'm not afraid of dying, i'm more afraid of everything else, but not this. I just hope that you guys understand that I really don't mean for this to be... I don't even know... but just know that the way andy handle it, when the time comes, is how I use to be, in a way. **

**She'll get through it, though, just like I have, and I have you guys to thank for that. I can never tell you how much I owe everything to all of you who read this, and review it. Just please know that you all are in my heart forever and will stay there, even if the worst does happen.**

**Thank you.**

**Pendie**


	53. Talks and Demons

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. It just... I cried for hours of joy to know that there are so many people who support me. I can't even wrap my head around it. All I wanted in life was to make something people enjoy, and to be remembered for something. To know that that is happening... I just can't tell you how much that makes me feel... I feel great. My life goals have been accomplished, so thank ou all for the support, and the reviews.**

**But one stood out the most. So this part is dedicated to FireheartNinja, and her mother, because she (I'm assuming you're a female... if not, I sincerly apologize) is an amazing person, a strong person, and a true, real life Andy Val, for real.**

**Also, to Shan-Shan XP, who sent me a review of exactly what I wanted people to feel from reading this personified. You get exactly what I'm trying to do, and that has honestly made my entire life. Also, thank you. I can never explain how much your review has made me feel. I could honestly never find the right words in this or any other lifetime.**

**Next part is the hosts' plus Andy vacation!**

**I hope you all have a blessed life (Or a great one, if you don't believe in any religion) and I hope I can help you guys as much as you've helped me.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

***WARNING* Andy uses a not so nice C word in this...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Better a lie that soothes that a truth that hurts."<em>**

**_ - Czech Proverb_**

Tamaki stares back at his best friend. He looked pale, like he's seen a ghosts. He looks over at Andy, seeing her laugh and smile. "It can't... Not to Auntie..." He says, looking back at his friend with desperate eyes.

"It's true," He says, "They've tested, retested, and tested again. It's past the point where medicine, chemotheripy, radiation, could help."

"Kyoya," Tamaki says, "You have to tell her!"

"You think I LIKE keeping this from her," Kyoya yells. Eyes looked over at the pair, including Haruhi's, Mori's and Honey's. Kyoya looks in the opposite direction, "I don't want to keep this from her. I want to tell her, every second of every day. Do you realized how hard that is, to look at the person who love the most, and know that you're lying to them?!"

Tamaki frowns, "I know you don't... but is it really for her beneifit?"

"Her mother wants to wait until after the Olympics," He says, "It is a 99% chance that she will be able to wait that long, and tell her after. She just doesn't want Andy to drop her dream for her."

Tamaki nods, "Mon ami... have you thought of what could happen when she find out this is what you're holding from her?"

"She could hate me," He says, "But... for a chance for her to reach her dream, I'm willing to sacrifice that. I'm willing to let her hate me if she accomplishes a life long dream."

"Not just that... but she may never be able to trust you again."

"I know that," He says, "I know what I'm doing, and that it will hurt her... but I'm prolonging that pain as long as I can... is that really so bad?"

"I don't know," tamaki says, "This isn't a good or bad issue. It's not just black and white... There's some positives, but it seems to me there's a lot more negatives for her... AND you."

Koyoa nods, "I know."

"I don't know what to tell you other than that," Tamaki says, "I just hope you know what you're doing.

"I hope I do too," Kyoya mutters to himself as Andy and the twins walk up, all three of them laughing.

Andy sits next to Kyoya, grinning up at him, "This was a pretty good idea. I'm kind of glad they woke me up."

"That makes one of us," he says.

She rolls her eyes, "Live is for living, Kyoya, not to sleep all day."

Tamaki smiles, "That it is, Auntie!"

She smiles at Tamaki, "Thank you!"

The club spent hours at the festival. Most of them laughed until they cried, many more stuffed things were won, and much for grease filled food was consumed (Like deep friend chunks of caramel? Andy was very pleased at those). When it came time for the festival to close, most of them didn't want to part ways, so they all made plans to do something tomorrow.

Andy leaned against Kyoya yawning loudly. "I'm tired," she says, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you're home now," He says, exiting the car and holding a hand to help Andy up.

"Thank you," She says, walking over to the stairs. She starts going up, with Kyoya right behind her. After getting to her door, she unlocks it and smiles at him. "So, what did you and Tamaki talk about that needed me to be whisked away?"

Kyoya tensed up, "Nothing."

Andy looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Okay..."

He looks down at her, and she simply smiled at him. He took her face in his hands, and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry," He says, keeping his eyes closed. "I don't want to keep things from you... you know that don't you?"

She gives him an odd look, "I'm well aware of that."

"If it was anyone but you..." he starts.

"It'll be alright," she says, hugging him, "just hug me, ok?"

He hugs her close to him. She smiles, hearing his heartbeat. she looks up to tell him something, but his lips stop her. It was so full of raw passion and love. It was the kind of kiss someone would give a person they were never going to see again, like she was water and, without her, he'd die. Once they parted, Andy's head was so cloudy, shocked by the intensity of it all. He pulls her to him, hugging her tightly, but not so that it would hurt her.

"I love you too, Kyoya," She simply says, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of classes before a small little spring break sort of deal. Andy was laying out in the soccer field, letting the sun beat down on her as she breathes heavily. Kyoya finally let her start training again, now that her ankle was fine and her shoulder didn't hurt too bad. She takes her water bottle and opens her mouth, dumping all of the water in her mouth, as well as her face and neck. The cool water felt good as she just sat there, looking up at clouds. She smiles to herself, her mind imagining her first Olympic goal.<p>

And celebrated her first world cup goal a lot like she celebrated her first ever goal... she went completely crazy. She had a feeling that if she does make the team, her first Olympic one will be much of the same. There's just something about world wide tournaments that fuel her desire even more. That it's time to get it done, and bring the goal home to her country.

She did the math too. The quarterfinal game would be her 100th cap... her 100th time playing for her country. She wanted nothing more than to get there. It was something that she could take pride in, because a lot of people never get to that milestone when playing for their country.

She sits up, feeling the grass stick to her arms and the back of her neck and legs as she walks towards the locker room to shower.

Andy was walking calmly home, letting the wind whip her bangs around her, water droplets falling from her hair. A black limo pulls up and Andy eyed it curiously.

The window lowers and Andy sees Tamaki smiling over, "Come on!"

"Where are we going," She says, opening the door and getting in. It was no use to say no anymore. He'd get her to do something no matter what, it it normally ended in her being kid napped.

"Toyama bay," He says, "We're staying at the My family's beach house."

"But my Mom-"

"Will be at the Hitachiin one, not even a soccer field away,"

"What about my clothes?"

"you mom packed you some already," He says, moving over. "Everyone else is already there, we just have to go get Kyoya."

Andy leans against the seat, "Alright."

The two talk casually for the ride. It was only about twenty minutes. Once the car stopped, Andy opened the door and walked to the door. After a few minutes, Tamaki and Andy were on their way to Kyoya's room when they ran into Mrs. Ootori.

She looks at Andy, "Hm, no wonder I smelled a wet dog."

Andy kept her mouth closed, attempting to walk around her, but she stepped to the side. "what do you want," she says, being thankful she tucked the necklace Kyoya gave her under her shirt.

"I would like to know why there's a scoundrel here," she says, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Well, you do live here," Andy says, faking to the right. As the older woman went right, Andy got between her and the door.

Then, as if like a flash back, she felt someone grab her hair.

"Andy," Tamaki yells, reaching for her.

"If you don't let go of my hair, I'll see to it that you'll need a new nose job," Andy says, venom oozing from her words.

"At least I can afford one," she says.

Andy glares, knowing she was referring to the slight crookedness of her nose, when she broke it in middle school. Gritting her teeth, Andy yanks her head forward, her wet hair sliding out of her hands.

"Looks like you need work on your mouth too."

Andy glares. With her tongue, she felt towards her right incisor that had a small chip missing from it. It was hardly noticeable at all, really.

"Are you ok," Tamaki says, moving to her.

"I'm fine," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I thought I said I never wanted you here," Mrs. Ootori states, crossing her arms.

"I was under the impression that your husband is the one in control of the house. He has no problem with me being here, therefore, I can be here." Andy turns away, "Got a problem with that, take it up with him."

"I will. I can't believe he lets filth like you in here," she states, glaring at the girl. "You might be tracking something in here. I don't want to get sick like your mother. God, she's just as filthy as you are.

Andy turns, her anger snapping. "Listen here, you fucking bitch, I don't give a shit what you said about me, do to me, and what not, but next time you say a word about my mother like that, I'll make you regret it."

"But she is sick," she says.

"Andy," Tamaki says, taking her wrist.

"That's none of your goddamn business," Andy says, ripping her wrist out of Tamaki's hand.

"Oh," she smirks, "you mean to tell me... you don't know? Kyoya didn't tell you?"

"My mother doesn't want me to know," Andy says, "Now, fuck off, you putrid hag."

"What did you call me," she says, raising her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Andy smiles, hearing his calm voice.

"Why not," she says, "She came in here, disrespected me... I have the right!"

"Adeline is technically here as an ambassador for her country, since she's a professional athlete who is attending school that US Soccer payed for, so if you touch her, you'll have the American government seeking punishment." He glares at her, "I'm sure Father wouldn't like that at all."

Mrs. Ootori glares at Andy, "I don't understand how of all of the people in the world, all of the ones who could help you gain favor with your father to secure you the company, all of those smart and intelligent girls, you choose this disgusting, ugly brat."

"Says the one throwing the temper tantrum like a five year old," Andy says, rolling her eyes and walking towards Kyoya. "Get your stuff and let's go, I'm sick of this."

She glares at Andy as Tamaki walks with Kyoya to get all his stuff. "Mark my words, you two will never last, I'll be sure of it."

"Will you just go be a cunt some where else," Andy says, slipping into English out of anger.

"What did you say?"

"You don't know English? And you think you're smarter than me?"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"I'm honestly surprised you know that word."

She glares, fuming as she walks away, muttering words to herself.

Andy crosses her arms, walking into Kyoya room. Words spill from her mouth as she continues to curse at herself. She didn't stop until they were in the car, half way to their destination.

"Did she really have to make fun of my nose," she asks the two hosts, who just sat there, watching her boil in anger. She reaches up to it, feeling it, "and my chipped tooth? Wow."

"It's barely noticeable," Tamaki says, trying to comfort her.

"It's not like I asked for that chick to elbow me in the face," Andy says, looking down at her nose.

"It's not a big deal, Andy," Tamaki says, trying to help her. He looks at Kyoya, who gives him a look.

Kyoya knows that when Andy is like this, you have to wait for her to get down to the emotion she's trying to use anger to cover up.

"Of course she's only notice the negatives of anyone, especially me," Andy crosses her arms, "I know my tooth is chipped, I know my nose is crooked, I know I have a scar in my eyebrow and I know that it all makes me look to weird or too ugly, I don't need anyone to point it out to me. Hell, if anyone knows what's wrong about me, i'm the fucking goddamn expert."

"So the real problem is that you're upset that she called you ugly," Kyoya asks, already knowing the answer.

"If I said no, you wouldn't believe me, would you?"

"Not at all."

"Then yes, that is the problem," Andy says, glaring at the floor.

"You're trying to stay angry so you don't have to feel sad," Kyoya says, already knowing the answer.

Tears build up in her eyes as Andy tries so desperately to blink them away, "Yes."

Kyoya looks at her. Tamaki say a softness in his eyes that he's never seen for anyone before. Tamaki asked the driver to pull over, so he could stop and say he was getting something to drink, when really, he knows that this is a personal moment.

"I feel so stupid for letting her get to me," she says, wiping away tears.

"She does that," he says.

Andy leans against him, closing her eyes, "I know what you're going to say."

"Are you a mind reader, now?"

This causes her to crack the tiniest of smiles, "When it's you, yes."

"You're beautiful," He says, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "A broken nose, or a chipped tooth will not change that."

Andy takes a deep breath, "T...thank you."

"You're getting better at this."

"It's hard," she admits.

"No one said it was going to be easy."

"Why can't something in my life be easy?!"

"You would get bored."

Andy looks at him, "That is true."

"Don't think about what she said," He says, "She's just angry that she is not loved by everyone, like you are."

"I'm hardly loved by everyone," She says, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Name someone."

"The Brazilians."

Kyoya chucked to himself, "touche."

Tamaki came back in, holding cup in one hand and something else in the other. "For you," He says, giving it to Andy.

She takes it, and cautiously takes a sip. "Caramel milkshake!"

Tamaki grins at the two, "Let get to our vacation!"


	54. Vacations

**Here's the next part. Sorry I can't really stay to chat I'm just really tired.**

**The U.S. women's soccer team did it! They got gold! YES!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Love is a verb. Love is doing, saying, showing. Never think just saying you love someone is enough."<strong>_

_**- Unknown**_

Andy stretches, standing on the sand in her bathing suit after finally getting here. She has a ball at her feet and a grin on her face. She warmed up her muscled, getting ready to go against Hikaru and Mori in a game. She smiles over at Kaoru, giving him thumbs up.

Even thought it was beach volleyball, she was still competitive. She wanted to win. She went over to Kaoru nodding, "Serve to Hikaru. If we serve him, he'll have to be the one who takes the chance in spiking, and not Mori Sempi. Can you jump high?"

"Not at all," He says.

"So I'll be blocking. They'll probably serve to you, so you have to make your shots count!"

"This isn't the Olympics, Andy!"

"Every game is the Olympics," She says, throwing a fist into the air.

"You're being over dramatic, Sweetie," Melissa Val says, laughing at her daughter. Her, Mrs. Hitachiin and the rest of the hosts were on a deck that was raised seven feet above them, giving them the perfect view of the game.

"No, I'm being an athlete," Andy says, nodding. "Ready?"

"I hope so," Kaoru mutters.

Mori and Kaoru have the first serve, and as she predicted, it went to Kaoru. The game was pretty even. In the end, Andy and Kaoru lost. Mori's tall stature caused him to block a lot of their hits.

Andy sat next to Kyoya, pouting. "I hate to lose," she says.

He simply smirks at her, giving her a bottle of water.

"You knew we were going to lose, didn't you?"

"Yes. You should stick to soccer."

"At least with that game I don't lose very often," She mutters, frowning to herself.

Melissa Val smiles at her daughter, "Want to go with me to get coffee?"

Andy stands, following her mother into one of the beach houses. When the two first arrived, they paused at the size of the house. When they went in, the mother and daughter went around the one the teens will be staying in, marveling at the luxury of it all. The two even had a pillow fight in Andy's room before they all came outside, ending in laughter.

Melissa Val is exactly like the way before her father passed away. To have her back makes Andy want to cry of joy daily.

Andy opens the pantry, looking in. She smiles, "Is that caramel hot chocolate?"

"It's a little hot for hot chocolate, isn't it?"

"When there is caramel involved, it's never too hot," Andy says, getting the box. The door opens and Andy smiles, looking up at Kyoya.

"I would ask if you wanted some and be polite, but I already know the answer is 'no'," Andy says, throwing the box to the counter, "Oh, marshmallows!"

Melissa Val laughs, "You're such a kid."

"Say the women who had a pillow fight with me," She says, giving Kyoya a hug before going over and looking for mugs.

"To your right," Kyoya says, sitting down on a stool at the bar.

"Thanks," She says, opening the cabinet.

Kyoya watches as the two Val's laugh, joking with one another. He can see the love that they both held for one another. He remembers his mother, remembering the times like these, which were just as rare as theirs.

Just by watching them, Kyoya can see that Andy held no ill thoughts about her mother and her actions in the past. He knew that Andy thought that her mother did what she did, use something to numb the pain and be a distraction. The pain of losing her father was still with Andy. Times where she wished he was there. He knew that the World Cup final was one of those moments. Other than that, Andy just carries the pride of being his daughter with her, and, because of that, he was there with her thought it all.

It's something Kyoya didn't understand. He preferred not to think of his mother at all. The pain of her leaving him so young was still there, because it felt as if Kyoya had no one who knew him. No one knew him as much as she did. For the longest time, he thought that no one will ever be able to do the same.

Until Adeline Val, that is.

When the limo crashed, and he saw the soccer ball, he wanted nothing more than to scream at her. To make her suffer and sue her for all she was worth… until he saw her, crying and frantic. Normally, something like that wouldn't have bothered him at all. Heartless, perhaps. This time, it did. He didn't understand why, but he, to this day, is thankful that he didn't completely rip her apart.

He wasn't the type of person who would just say things like 'she's my soul mate and were meant to be'… but his life did change when he met her. For the better, he knew that for sure.

Andy takes a cup out the microwave, grinning like a fool. She walks over, setting it on the bar next to him, and takes the seat to his right. She smiles at him, taking a sip. "So good," She says, "I'm already exhausted."

"You could take a nap," He suggests, glancing at her.

"I don't know…"

"You've been though a lot today. First all of the… emotional trauma from this morning, then you and your mother bouncing off the walls in a pillow fight-"

"That woman has a wicked swing," Andy says, nodding.

"Then play a game where Mori Sempi had you running circles for about 15 sets, most people would have passed out by now," Kyoya continues.

"But I really should work on-"

"No."

"But I-"

"You're on vacation. The best thing for you to do is relax and get reenergized."

Andy pouts, "But… a day without soccer just feels incomplete to me."

"Then watch a game on the television."

"There is a Manchester United game on tonight that I wanted to watch," Andy says, taking a huge gulp.

"Then take a nap, and I'll wake you so you can see it," he says, giving her a kiss on her forehead." After all, there is a theater room."

"Theater room? Alright, fine," she says, rolling her eyes, "I'll just put this into the fridge and eat it with ice cream later," she says about the hot chocolate, hopping off the stool.

* * *

><p>"Come on ref! THAT WAS A TOTAL RED CARD," Andy yells at the T.V. To her surprise, all of the hosts joined her in watching the game.<p>

Honey looks at Mori, "She's scary!"

"Come on! Go! Cross the damn ball! YES," she yells, holding her arms at her sides in anticipation.

"I don't understand what is going on," Hikaru says.

"NO! Why did you have to kick it right at the keeper! God, I hope the player gets him off the pitch," Andy complains, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she always like this when she watches a game," Kaoru asks, looking at Kyoya.

"I tend to try and avoid her during these, since she lapses into momentarily insanity," He says.

"I'd punch you if you were not you right now," she says, "Go! GO!" The leans forward, as the ball is kicked into the goal. She jumps up from her seat, "FUCK YES! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!"

"Auntie is insane," Tamaki says, cowering away from her.

Haruhi points to the T.V., "Um… that flag was held out…"

"What," Andy says, stopping mid celebration, "No! UGH! It's was onside, dammit!"

"No it was not," Kyoya says.

"You're asking for a beating," Andy says, slumping back into her seat. "The defender went back to talk to the Goal keeper, because I believe the Keeper wanted to bitch him out for not doing his job. He saw the ball coming, and right as it was past, the striker was still onside, but a half a second later, he was behind the defender. It's on side. I know what I'm talking about." She stands, "I'm going to go get some water. Tell me if someone scores."

Andy walks into the kitches, seeing the sun just barely over the water as she gets a glass. She looks over to see where her hand was going. Picking up the glass, she feels something crawl against her hand. Andy shrieks, throwing the glass in the air and shaking her hand. Faintly, she hears the sound of someone walk into the room, but she didn't care at the moment. The glass breaks against the ground, and the spider falls from her hand, into the pile of glass.

What happened next was not one of Andy's proudest moments. Out of panic, Andy sees the spider, and slammed her foot down on it. "OW," she screams, watching blood drip from her foot onto the floor.

"You have got to be the most ignorant person on the face of this planet," Kyoya says, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"But it would have bitten me," Andy says, pouting.

He shakes his head, "I'll go get the first aid kit."

Andy nods, hopping up onto the counter. She gets a paper towel and holds it close to her foot, so that blood doesn't get everywhere.

A few seconds later, Tamaki peeks his head out the door, "What happened?!"

"I fought off a genetically altered spider from going in and infecting you all. You're welcome you guys are not zombies now," Andy says, not looking over at him.

"Thank you for saving us all," Tamaki says, running over and hugging her.

"She dropped a glass, flicked the spider off her, and then even thought it landed in the glass, she stomped on it," Kyoya said loudly as he came back in.

"That was stupid," Hikaru says loudly from the theater room.

"Shut it before I shut it for you," Andy yells back, hopping off the counter, hoping on one foot into the bathroom, with Kyoya following her. She sat down on the toilet seat after closing the lid, pouting to herself.

"Let me see your foot," He says, sitting on the ground.

She lifts it towards him, "I just panicked."

"I know you did," He says, "You have glass in for foot still. Some shards even stabbed up into it."

"From my point of view, ALL of the shards stabbed up into my foot."

He glares at her, "Adeline."

"Sorry," she mumbles.

Kyoya gets the tweezers from the case, started to take bloody shards of glass out her foot and putting them in the small trash can. "You have to learn to think before you do."

"But I never do that. I always do what my gut tells me."

"It told you to stomp on glass?"

"No, you ass, it told me to kill the damn eight legged freak."

"You are the most destructive person I've ever met," He says, a small smile on his face.

"My father was worse," she says, grinning. "He broke his leg and still played the last 30 minutes of a match."

"If you ever try that, I will go out there and drag you off the field myself," He says, getting the last shards out.

Andy shrugs, rolling her eyes, "I'd love to see you try."

"With a broken leg, you really think you could put up much of a fight?"

"You would have to break both of my legs to even stand a chance," Andy says, a small smug look on her face.

He doesn't reply, instead, he pours rubbing alcohol on her foot.

"Fuck!"

"That's hardly appropriate giving your situation," He says, rubbing her foot with a paper towel.

Andy wanted to slap the smirk he got after he saw her blushing.

"Do you have any Kinesio tape," He asks, looking up at her.

"In my bag, the one I carry with me. It's still in the kitchen," She says, trying to fight her blush.

It only took him a few seconds to find. He was back in the room. He wrapped gauze on her foot, then taping it with the black Kinesio tape. "Off the field, you need to think more about what you do," He says.

"I'll try," Andy says, mumbling.

He helps her to her feet. Andy winces at the pain before hugging Kyoya. "Thank you."

"You're going to give me a heart attack," He says.

Andy gives him a small kiss, "Life isn't worth living without having a few of those, because then it means you didn't live your life full enough."

He pulls her to him, giving her a deeper, longing kiss.

"GOAL," Voices come from the other room.

Andy smiles at Kyoya. Sure, she missed a goal, but she'd miss a lot for him… as long as it wasn't when she was playing, that is.


	55. Beauty and Pranks

**I sincerely think you guys are the absolute best there is of all reviews, ever. Thank you for the support, and I hope my story doesn't let you down.**

**So, I was informed by someone what I should bump up the rating for this because of the curse words. I'm going to, so this will e M now, so I hope that is ok with you all. I honestly forgot to, truth be told. It was a mistake, and I'll try not to make ones like that again.**

**This is a shorter one, but a funny one... if you like Andy suffering. Well, not suffering... but not doing something she likes.**

**Also, those damn lovable twins! (You'll see why I say that soon).**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It was an elaborate prank, and our supposed intellectual elite continue to fall for it."<em>**

**_ - Orson Scott Card_**

The next day, Andy, Mrs. Hitachiin, Melissa Val and Harihu were all out. The two older ladies decided they all needed a 'girls day'... spa, makes overs, facials, nails, the whole shebang. Most females were welcoming to something like this, and even though Haruhi didn't like all of the things they were doing, she agreed anyways.

Andy felt like it was pure torture.

"We have a reservations," Mis. Hitachiin says, "for the four of us."

"I feel so bad that you're doing this for us," Melissa says, "I wish I could help pay."

"You can help pay by making it worth it and enjoying yourself," she says, smiling sincerely.

"Oh god," Andy says, seeing someone walk by with seaweed on their face.

Mrs. Hitachiin smiles, "I take it you don't do this often."

"I don't do this ever, actually," Andy says, "I'm not having seaweed on my face."

"Well, you did say you needed your hair cut," Her mother says, smiling.

"By that I mean you taking a pair of scissors and just lopping some off," Andy says, following the group.

"I also am not going to do the seaweed," Haruhi says, "It smells."

"That's a small price to pay for beauty!"

"I'm ok with not paying it," Andy says.

Four women walk forward, "We're all here to help you guys. One of us will provide all of the treatments for each one of you today."

Andy stood as one of the ladies smiles at her, "I'm Aya."

"I'm Andy," she says shaking her hand.

"Dear," she says, "your hands, they're so rough!"

"I work out a lot."

"And dirt under your nails."

"I have a feeling you and I are not going to see eye to eye," Andy says.

"First is a facial," she says, smiling.

"Right," Andy says, pouting.

"So, what are your skin concerns?"

"For it to stay on my flesh?"

Aya looks at her, "You don't seem to break out, but I can see some dirt on your face. You say you work out a lot, does that mean you sweat a lot?"

"That would be correct," Andy says, as the woman lays her back in a chair. Andy was glad it was comfortable, at least.

"Do you wash your face after?"

"Yes."

"Good, then that's why you have no acne," she says. "First I'm going to cleanse your face, then just take a closer look. To see if you have dry or oily skin, or if it's sensitive."

"Let's get this over with," Andy says, closing her eyes.

About 25 minutes later, Andy was glaring, wearing nothing but a robe. "I feel ridiculous," she says to her mother, who was drinking some water. "My poor nose... I have no idea what she was even picking at!"

"Relax," she says, "Now it's a massage!"

"I get those all the time."

"What?"

"Perk of being a professional athlete I suppose," Andy says as Aya comes in.

After a long talk, the woman and her mother convince her to finally lie on the table. A towel cover from just below the small of her back to half way down her thighs.

"I feel like a discounted hooker on the end of the Las Vegas strip," Andy says to her mother in English.

"Discounted? You'd be full price plus some."

Andy grins at her mother.

"You have a horrible bruise on your back!"

"My boyfriend says it's fine," Andy says, crossing her arms and laying her head on them.

"He didn't... hurt you, did he?"

"Not at all," Andy says looking over her shoulder. "It was my accident."

"If you're sure," she says, "You have a hot stone massage on here."

"Let's just get this over with," Andy says.

"You have very broad shoulders," she says, "Very weird for a woman to have."

"I'm very aware," Andy says, rolling her eyes.

Andy liked the massage part. It was weird, because she was use to a sports one, but this on was relaxing enough. It was hot, but not too hot, and it was actually really nice.

Hair was the next part.

"I have a leave in conditioner that would be wonderful for you," she says. They already wet her hair and cut it. It was now barely past her shoulders, just like she likes.

"Ok," Andy mutters. She decided it was no use to fight back anymore.

She saw two people give her the bowl, and quickly walk away.

"Here we go!"

The stuff was piratically painted into her hair. Aya put a black shower cap on her head, keeping all of her hair in there. It burned, but Andy supposed that 'that was the price to pay for beauty'.

"What color for your nails," she ask.

"Black?"

"Toes too?"

"Sure..." Andy says.

The pedicure was Andy's least favorite thing of them all. The woman fought with her feet, trying to get the calluses off. Aya was determined, and ended up getting Andy's feet to feel smooth for the first time since she was... well, a child. It didn't help that Andy laughed so hard she cried too. Andy felt as if Aya liked that part.

Once her hands and toes were done, Haruhi, Mrs. Hitachiin and Melissa were all done as well. Aya removed the shower cap and dropped it to the floor in shock.

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"Let me wash your hair," she does, and Andy rolls her eyes.

"Oh my God," she hears her mother say once she get to the chair.

"What," Andy asks, looking at them all.

"Your hair," Haruhi says, "It's... well... it's..."

"It's WHAT?"

Andy stood, and turned towards the mirror. Her mouth dropped open, "Holy shit... what the hell happened?!" Andy was livid. Looking at herself, she was pissed. she wanted someone to pay for then and she wanted it now.

"I... I don't know," Aya says.

Andy closes her eyes, remembering something. Two people gave Aya the bowl. They walked at the same pace. They were the same height.

Then, it clicked.

"I'm going to KILL THOSE TWO," Andy screeches.

However, the three women made her wait a small car ride, trying to calm her down.

Once it stopped, Andy threw the door open and ran inside. She was so angry her blood felt as if it was boiling.

Kyoya looked up, looking at her. His glass dropped from his hand, spilling water. As it fell to the floor, He looks at her, his eyes wide, "What happened?"

Andy walked passed him, getting angrier and angrier.

Finally, she saw them. They were on the back porch, talking with Honey and Mori.

"What the fuck did you two do," She yells, glaring.

Mori picks Honey up, and walking to the opposite end of the porch. He knew that she was angry and didn't want his cousin in the way.

They grin, "It's called a prank!"

"I hope you have a term for the definition of my putting my foot so far up both of your asses, it'll be coming out your fucking mouths!"

"What," Hikaru says with a smirk, "We think you look good!"

Kaoru nods, "That does work well on you, actually. I thought it would be hideous!"

"It IS hideous!"

"No, it's not. It's actually good!"

"I don't give a damn," she yells, leaping at them. They ran, with Andy right behind them.

They laughed as everyone stared at her. It was odd, seeing her that way. They were so use to her red hair, the nice bright color of it being ginger, that now, it was jut hard to take. It wasn't just blonde, it wasn't platinum, it was, as Andy would describe it (in her usual nerdy way) the hair color of a Targaryen, which is describe as being 'silver gold'. Though, if you ask Andy, she's say it's just plain ugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know what a Targaryen is? Just look up Daenerys Targaryen! That's all you need to see :D<strong>


	56. Bone Deep

**I'm sorry I'm not updating like normal. I just got sick, and with my immune system already compromised, I honestly felt like complete and total, for lack of a better word, shit. ****So I hope this Kandy time will help with that ;D I love writing moments like this. I can't wait for the next chapter after their, either.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and know that I adore you all with every inch of my soul and that you guys mean so much to me.****And, to A Lovely Reader, this chapter is for you, you stunningly beautiful soul you! :)**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."<strong>_

_**- Aristotle**_

Andy jumped out the shower, quickly getting dressed. She was excited to see her hair after dying it today. Last night, Andy stormed off, running to a drug store and got hair dye. She smiles to herself, wrapping a towel over her head.

Today, Kyoya was determined to have a day with Andy, and she was all for that. She had to dress nicely. Andy asks if he meant to his definition of nice or hers. Needless to say, she had to wear a dress. Mrs. Hitachiin simply smiles at her and trust one in her direction. she seems to like Andy wearing lace dresses, apparently. Andy dried her hair, smiling at it. It was orange... neon orange.

She loves it.

She puts on the dress. It was extra weird. It goes to her mid thigh, which freaked her out more than it should, honestly. It was lace over just a straight nude color fabric. The lace was very intricate and detailed. Andy shrugs, thankful that it didn't have long sleeves. They are as wide as a tank tops, so it was a bit of comfort for her. She put on some eyeliner and left it at that. she walks into her room, seeing a pair of heels for her. She sighs, picking one up to look at it. It had these jewels on the heel that were in an pattern, and Andy thought that it was a bit too cutesy, but who is she to argue?

She put it one as her door opens. She looks up, seeing her mom. "Hey, Momma!"

"You look beautiful," she says, smiling at Andy.

Andy nods, "Thank you, Mom."

She smiles at Andy, "I want you to have fun tonight. No worrying about the Olympic, no worrying about me, no worrying at all. Just live in the moment... spend time with him."

Andy nods, "I will. Well, I can't worry promise about the worrying part."

"Just... I know that what you two have is special, just like your father and I had. I want to you just enjoy every moment you have. You've been taking care of people far too long. It's ok to be taken care of once in a while," she says, smiling at Andy. "I'm proud of you."

Andy hugs her, "Thank you, Mom."

"Now, go have fun," she says, pushing her lightly.

Walking out the door, Andy looks back, an ecstatic look on her face. Andy waves, and just walks from her room out toward the front door. she sees Kyoya, and she smiles at him. She smiles, "You better hope this is some damn good food since have to get all dapper."

"I wouldn't say you look dapper," He says, offering her his arm.

She takes it. She crosses her eyes and makes a ridiculous face. "Adeline, you're beautiful," she says in a playful jeering way.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," He says, opening the door.

Andy sticks her tongue out at him.

If was about a five minute drive to their destination. The sun was setting and Andy was watching out the window. It's one of her favorite things to do, though she'd never admit it. she just loves look and seeing scenery, and people living their lives. Other people fascinate her, and that's part of the reason why she was so drawn to Kyoya. He fascinated her, and she knew he knows that.

Andy walked with him towards the restaurant. She still felt out of place in environments like this. She knows she always will, and she has come to accept that. "I don't understand how you feel comfortable in places like this," She says as some people who were walking out were staring at her.

"It's all I've ever known," He says, "Besides, they're staring, yes, but it doesn't mean a thing."

"You're confusing me," She says, "I don't fit in, so of course they're going to stare."

"You have what most of them don't," He says as the door is opened for them."

"And that is...?"

"You can be yourself, while they are all too scared of what others think to even try."

"That isn't exactly true," she admits, "It really does bug me when people do look at me like this," She says as eyes look at her. "I know the neon hair doesn't help, but I wanted to do something fun before I have to have it a normal color. But it's not that I'm not scared, it's that I think having people look at me like this is worth it to be me."

He smirks at her, looking up at someone walks over.

"you table is ready," He says, leading them back.

Andy takes Kyoya's hand and walks beside him, "If I trip because of these damn shoes, make sure that they're thrown in the trash."

Once at their table, Kyoya helped Andy into her seat and they both sat down. Andy looked over the menu, her eyes instantly finding the dessert list. "Caramel gelato? I'm all for that!"

He nods, "I knew that you would like somewhere with a huge dessert list."

"You know me so well."

"You still have to eat dinner first."

She pouts, "Really?! Not fair."

"You love food."

"I love dessert more," she says, "This is like a menu from America! You did this on purpose."

"Perhaps," He says, smiling.

Dinner came and empty plates left, Andy was smiling, waiting for desert when she tapped on the shoulder. She looks to her left, and sees a girl. Andy smiles, "Hello!"

"You're... Andy Val!" she says, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Miyami," a woman says, walking over and taking her hand, "I'm so sorry, she just ran off before I could stop her!"

Andy grins, "It's perfectly fine!"

"Can I have your autograph," the girl asks while trying to struggle away from her mother.

"Of course," Andy says, looking across her table, "Kyoya, I know you never leave anywhere without a pen..."

He nods, reaching into his pocket and handing it to her, "You don't have paper."

The small girl looks up at her mother with pleading eyes.

The woman reaches into a purse, getting out a small little notebook and opens it to a page. she hands it to Andy, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Andy says with a grin. Andy writes a message, and her signature and gives it to the little girl. "There you go," Andy says with a big smile, "and tell your mom thank you for the paper."

"Thank you so much Mom! thank you Andy," She says, taking her moms hand wand walking with her back towards their table. Before she sat down, the girl looks back at Andy, "You're going to win the gold, I know it!"

Andy smiles, "Thank you!"

When things like this, is never fails to warm her heart. She was that girl a couple years ago. To think that there are people who actually look up to her blows her mind. Andy looks over at Kyoya, "Sorry."

"I've accepted things like that will happen a long time ago," He says as her dessert was placed in front of her, "I knew things like that would happen often, being that I'm dating a famous athlete."

"I'm not that famous," Andy says, taking a spoonful of the gelato in her mouth, "Oh my God... this is heaven!"

They had conversations as Andy devoured the sweet dish. Afterwards, they payed and left. Andy took off the shoes and left them with the driver, As she turned towards the beach.

"Adeline," Kyoya says.

she tunrs catching her bag. She gives him a look of pure confusion.

"I knew you wouldn't want to spend all night in that dress," He says, "So your mother got some clothes for you to change into."

Andy grins, "you two are amazing."

The driver smiles, "You can change in the car, I'll just be out here while you do."

Andy practically dives into the car, changing quickly. she smiles at her tank top. It had the TARDIS and it says 'My other time machine is a DeLorean'. She hops out the car, still shoe-less, and takes Kyoya's hand. She smiles up at him, "Let's go walk on the beach."

He walked with her, side by side. It was dark, but the moon provided enough light to see what was going on. She lets go of his hand, walking towards the water. A wave comes up and brushes her feet. It was nice and cool. "You know," Andy says, "Life would be easier if you listened to your evil step mother..."

"I've learned from someone that the easiest choices in life are not worth making," He says from behind her. "That from taking the tougher way, you gain much more."

"Whoever taught you that is an idiot," She says, sitting down so that the waves wash over her feet.

"She's just some stubborn American," He says.

"Sounds horrible," Andy says, looking out at the water. "I want to ask you something, ok?"

He sits next to her, though avoiding the water, remaining silent.

"You know, how someone could be full of energy, and so awake,but at the end of the day, not only are you just tired, but you can just feel so tired deep down," Andy turns her head away, "So exhausted, it's bone deep... like nothing you can do can help it?"

"Can nothing help it, or are you not trying to," Kyoya asks.

Andy looks at him, "I have a feeling that was suppose to make me think, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What causes you to feel that way?"

Andy shrugs, "I have no idea..."

"I, however, do," He says, "For years on end you've taken care of someone alone, all by yourself. You've supported someone who didn't support herself. The pressure from that alone is monumental. Then your job is high stress, with traveling so much and knowing that literally the world is watching your every move. After all that, you would have to be superhuman to not feel exhausted."

"Well, I am apparently Iron Woman," Andy counters, bumping her shoulder into his with a coy look on her face.

He shakes his head, "You just need to have time to relax, which is why this vacation is important."

"Yeah, what a great vacation," Andy says sardonically, "My face was molested, my hair was stripped and my poor feet feel like they've been taken advantage of."

"Only you would complain about going to a spa," He says, glancing over at her.

"I'm good at things like that," she says, leaning against him.

He simply puts an arm around her, ignoring her sarcastic wit.

Andy leans and gives him a kiss, "Thank you, for dinner... and everything."

He doesn't say anything, he just leans towards her and gives her a long, loving kiss. They stayed they for a while, just enjoying their time alone. It was getting late when Kyoya noticed Andy had fallen asleep. He shakes his head at her. He knew it wasn't a hypothetical question she was asking. She really was exhausted. She looked peaceful, as she always did when she was asleep.

Kyoya didn't want to bother her just yet, so he stayed there for a while, thinking to himself while occasionally stealing glances at Andy.


	57. Articles and Snores

**Here's the part! I hope you all enjoy. If you want to ask me questions and stuff about my two series, just ask me at nonsensicalnoodles dot tumblr dot com! Soon their vacation ends and graduation of a few hosts and Andy. I get teary eyed over it. It's like she is my daughter! :)**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." <strong>_

_**- Jess C. Scott**_

She went four days without working out, and it felt weird to her. Andy works out for at least two hours every day, so not doing anything at all for four days on end seems like she's just gotten lazy. She misses the feeling of lifting weights, kicking a ball, running and just moving.

So, today, she was going to work out, no matter what anyone says. She woke up at 6 in the morning, and changes into her usual work out clothes. The house has a room on the lower level that was a gym that Andy was smiling at. She stretches, excited to get to work. The feel of her muscles just moving.. it's something she loves. It gets her mind off everything going on in life and just gives her not only a sense of accomplishment, but her time alone. Sweat was all over her arms and there are dark spots on her back, chest and stomach where the shirt was soaked in it.

After lifting weights for thirty minutes, she goes on a run. It was nice to have some time alone and to think and do something purely for herself. She get's back at the house, seeing a new car. Andy made a face, opening the back door.

"Andy," Mrs. Hitachiin says, catching her arm.

"Hello," Andy says, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at the woman.

"Don't you have that thing you need to do," she asks, steering her towards the stairs.

Andy ducks, getting out of her grip, "Actually, I need to get a bottle of water, first. I'm thirsty."

She chases after Andy, not being able to keep up with Andy's long strides. "You don't need to, there's water upstairs!"

Andy rolls her eyes, walking into he kitchen. Her eyes taken in all the people before her. Her mother was sitting on a stool, a frown on her face. Kyoya was standing. He clearly hasn't been up very long, because his hair was a birds nest of a mess. Not that Andy minded at all, since it was honestly quite hot on him. His eyes met hers and he could see he anger in them, though his face was kept calm. She looks over, her eyes meeting the she devils soulless ones. Andy frowns, "Lovely, you're here."

Mrs. Ootori was standing next to the refrigerator. Her arms were crossed with a rolled up magazine under one arm. She was wearing something that was probably considered 'stylish' by most, Andy thought it was just ugly. She smirks at Andy, "I wanted to know what all the fun was."

Andy walks over to the refrigerator, getting a bottle of water, "Not having you here."

She gives Andy a fake grin.

Andy shrugs, opening the bottle and drinking.

"There was a article about you in this magazine," She says, smirking.

Andy's blood runs cold as she looks over at the woman. "Have you read it," Andy asks, taking the magazine, going to the page that is marked.

"No, not at all."

She sees a photo of her from the other night, wearing the dress. Andy frowns, looking at it and begins to read.

_'So, every week, I get a moment to sit here and write about what I please. Mostly I use this time to speak about my own views upon things like fashion, gossip and things like that. I'd like to take a moment to talk about something different. Something that has occurred at dinner a few days ago for myself and my family. So, sit back, relax, and get ready..._

_Andy Val walks into a pricey restaurant the other night. The look on her face, everyone can clearly tell she was uncomfortable. Was it because of the clothes she wore? A dress and heels are a far leap from shorts and a jersey. The shoes, which were a lot taller than her usual cleats? The make up on her face?_

_That was not it at all. It was the fact that she was in a room full of people who only care for appearances. For someone who doesn't put much thought of what a person looks like, to be surrounded by people who do, it's like being in a cage underwater, surrounded by sharks. She was nervous, that was obvious. The way she moved and looked around the room, it was bright as day._

_I was one of those people who was honestly disgusted that she was here. WAS, being the key work. I was angry for the stories I heard of her mouthing off to one of the richest people in Japan, Mrs. Ootori. I thought she was some stuck up floozy from the gossip that follows the teen girl. In hindsight, I realize how foolish I was, and how foolish all those who still believe this are. We're criticizing a girl, a teenage girl, for simply standing up for herself, as well as her mother. We've crucified her for doing something anyone would do._

_But who is she really? From what I could she, she was not comfortable around the people who seem to hate her. I don't think she's comfortable around most people, period. Once she forgot the people around her, she was very relaxed and funny. Val was just enjoying the moment, all of it. the atmosphere, the food, her company, who was none other than Kyoya Ootori, step son of the person who she mouthed of at._

_The moment that changed my mind of her, however, happened instantly. My daughter is a fan of Andy Val, she watches her games any time they are on the television, and if they are not, she tries to convince someone at our estate to tell her the score from the internet. She was at the final with her soccer team, and from that moment on, she was hooked on not only the U.S. women's team, but on Andy Val._

_My daughter recognized her, and before I could stop her, ran over and started to talk to her. Andy didn't seem to be annoyed that a little kid was interrupting her and her partner's evening at all. In fact, she smiled and spoke with her with the utmost respect. After a few more moments, my daughter walked back to the table with an autograph and the biggest smile on her face in a long time. Before she sat down, my daughter smiled and yelled from our table, 'You're going to win the gold, I know it!'_

_The look on her face is what changed my mind of her. She looked so truly touched at what my daughter said to her. She smiled and yelled 'thank you' back, even if all the unwanted attention was back on her._

_This moment taught me not to believe every ounce of gossip. That gossip is almost never true at all. I remember a moment from an interview they asked her about the gossip. She smiled, and simply said, 'Gossip is gossip, all that matters is if I can live with myself at the end of the day. In case anyone is wondering, living with me is f-king awesome'. Everyone should live that way, I think._

_Though, I'm not sure, but her and Kyoya looked absolutely adorable together!'_

Andy smiles, "All it does is talk about how I took the time to sign something for Miyami from the other night."

Mrs. Ootori's smirk falls, "What?"

"Yeah," she says, "I'm just such a great person, according to this!" Andy just smirks, "Thank you for the confidence booster!"

Andy shrugs, "Right, so I'm going to take a shower."

As Andy walks away, she can't help but letting her smirk grow bigger and bigger. She hears a bit of an argument as she starts her shower, and then the slam of a door.

* * *

><p>Andy was sitting at the bar, trying to ignore the feeling she had. When she was showering, Mrs. Ootori left, apparently in the middle of an angry fit. Everyone went off to go do something... she wasn't sure what. Not everyone, really. Her mother was sleeping upstairs, and Kyoya was somewhere. Andy moves her straw around her smoothie. Her mind was running free with everything. She takes a sip of her banana mango smoothie, looking out the glass window. She closes her eyes, thinking back.<p>

It's been months since she came to Japan. This experience has changed her life in so many ways. She went from not caring about friends to having a whole group of them. She had a horrible mother, and now a caring one. She didn't believe in love or things like that and now she has Kyoya, whom she can honestly not see herself without. It is honestly mind blowing how much a person and their life can change in such a small amount of time.

She heard foot steps come from the stairs. She feels someone wrap their arms around her and she smiled to herself. "I had no idea what there was someone watching us the whole time," Andy says, leaning against him.

"Most people were," Kyoya says.

"In disgust, probably," Andy says with a sigh. "Their looks of disgust remind me of the way they hated courtesans in Victorian England."

"Please tell me you didn't just compare yourself to a harlot."

Andy shrugs, "I did. But that is how they look at me."

He says nothing, just holding her. She turns toward him in her chair, hugging him back. She smiled to herself, "Can we just freeze time and just stay here?"

"How can you get a gold metal if we do that," He asks. Andy could hear the smile on his face.

"That is true," Andy says with a smile. "You could give me one."

He looks down at her, shaking his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm... a badass," Andy says, nodding to herself, "Yup. A badass."

"If you mistake being a badass for being insane, than sure."

"'I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity'," Andy says, "Being sane seems like it's not fun anyways."

She didn't have to look up to tell that he just rolled his eyes at her. She feels him pick her up, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise.

A small laugh echos lightly. "Relax," He says, taking her into the living room.

"Why are we coming in here?"

"You had another game you wanted to see."

"FC Barcelona Vs Real Madrid," Andy says, as he sets her down on the couch. "I forgot all about it."

"What kind of fan are you," he says, "I'm going to go get your smoothie."

"Thank you," Andy says, turning on the television. "I'm a horrible fan."

Kyoya walks back into the room, handing her the drink. She takes it, taking a sip as her eyes become glued to the screen. She had to keep it down and make sure she doesn't wake her mom up. She puts her feet over Kyoya's lap, watching intently.

"I think I ave sand in the cut on my foot," Andy says, looking at the bandage.

"You probably shouldn't have walked barefoot in the sand," Kyoya says, looking over at her. To other people, her sitting there looked like an average person. Her hair was still half wet, the rest was in her face or sticking up all over. She wasn't wearing anything that screamed spectacular either. Just her normal tank top and shorts. Most people in the Japanese upper class thought she was just... normal. However, none of them see her like Kyoya does. They don't notice the fire in her eyes when she's doing something she loves. They don't notice how her nose has a crinkle in it when she smiles and laughs. They don't see her adorably confused face when she first wakes up or hear the small, cute snore that happens every so often when she sleeps. They don't know her other than 'Andy Val, professional athlete'.

He knows her, though. All of her. He knows the athlete side of her, like everyone else, but he also knows Adeline Val, who is just trying to get though life. Who wants nothing more than everyone around her to be ok. he person she is when the cameras are off and her cleats are put away. He knows that person, and that is the person whom had made him fall in love with her.

She finishes off her drink, setting it to the side. She glares at the referee as the whistle is blown for half time. She snuggles up to Kyoya, giving him a kiss on his jaw. "You're the bestest," She says.

"That's not a word," He says.

"Just take the damn complement," she says, running her hands through his hair, leaning up and giving him a kiss. It was an innocent type of kiss, one that just says 'I love you'.

She leans against him, watching the last part of the game. Andy was warm against him as the game starts to wind down. He hears a soft snore from from her. He looks down, seeing her asleep. He quietly picks her up, taking her up stairs and to her room. He lays her in her bed as she eyes open a bit, "Kyoya?"

"Yes," He says, putting the covers over her.

"Who won the game?"

Kyoya smiles at her, "Real Madrid."

"Dammit," she says.

"Goodnight, Adeline," He says, turning off the light.

"Don't go," she says. Her voice was small, timid, and even weak.

He looks over at her, "Let me get into pajamas."

"Ok," she says, turning over onto her left side.

Andy lies still in the bed, fighting going to sleep. She hears the door open a few minutes later. She feels someone get into her bed next to her. She smiles, moving so that she was snuggled against him once more. He gives her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, and finally letting her sleepiness win.

After a few minutes, Kyoya smiles to himself as Andy lets out another of those small soft snores.


	58. Bed Time

**Hello everyone! Two quotes today! I hope you all are doing well and you all know how much I appreciate you all. So, the line is from City of Lost Souls, by Cassandra Clare. The song I was listening to when writing this I think is just really good, it's called 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole, that and 'Some Nights' by Fun. Next part is the 'talent expo' thing. I thought about having Andy try to learn some talent (NOT the one I list in here (Not that it's a bad talent, I just feel as if Andy would need A LOT more confidence to do something as... risqué as that)). So, what would you think of Andy learning something new? What talents do you think would suit her? **

**Also, we go a bit into Andy's mind, and some of her past. I spent hours deciding if I should add this into here just yet, or wait to revile it in her autobiography. It's always been part of Andy's past, ever since I created her. I just hope you all accept her for who she is.**

**Other than that, I have a tad favor to ask... anyone know of any good Naruto fanfics? (I adore Neji, so if there's a good one with him, I'd love to know it.) It seems like this website would like me to never have fanfiction to read.**

**I can't believe you all have stuck with me so long. This fanfiction is over a year old! Happy 'Glory' belated birthday everyone! You all will NEVER know how much you all mean to me. I may not know all of your names, but I will remember you guys forever and your names and Fanfiction dot net names are forever etched into my heart. Thank you for letting my have my dream come true.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine, and Andy is mine, and if you'd like to borrow her for something, just ask.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss." <em>****_- Jarod Kintz_**

**_"True love is rare, and it's the only thing that gives life real meaning." - Nicholas Sparks_**

Andy opens her eyes, getting blinded by the light from the window. She turns, burying her face into Kyoya, covering her head with the blanket. She didn't need a clock to know that it was six in the morning. She signs to herself, starting to get up. Kyoya's arms tighten around her, however, keeping her in place.

"I've got to train," she whispers, just in case he was still asleep.

"No, you don't," He says in a weary voice.

"You do realize I can get out of here, right," she asks, looking up at him.

His eyes remained closed as he smirks, "but the question is, do you really want to?"

She pouts, "I dislike you." She rolls her eyes at him, but staying anyways, "I'll stay for one more hour, then I'm getting up."

"Good," He says, "since we only went to sleep a few hours ago."

"We went to bed at midnight," Andy says, drawing circles on his skin.

"Might as well be a few hours."

Andy just smiles, "what if I won't let you sleep?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Andy poked his cheek, and again... and again. "I'm daring," she says in a singsong voice. "Daring! Daring," she sings, moving her hands to his sides, wiggling her fingers.

Kyoya held back a laugh, grabbing her hands and moving so that she was under him. He was close enough to her that he didn't need his glasses to see her. "All I wanted is to sleep."

"But I don't want you to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm awake."

"I hardly see that as a valid reason."

"If we were in opposite positions, you'd be doing the same thing."

"That's because if I was up at six in the morning, you'd be awake anyways."

"We'll then, I'm getting sleepy," she says with a fake yawn.

"So sleep," He says.

"Wait," she says, stopping, she thought about what she just said, "Well fuck, that's what you want anyways."

He smirks and nods.

"Shut it," she says, pouting.

"Why? You made a simple mistake, most people make those when I trick them too."

"I will shut you up, I swear."

"After all, I'm good at manipulating people," He says, not stopping.

She learns up, kissing him, "I said shut it."

"I think I'll need a bit more persuasion for me to agree to what you want," He says, kissing her again.

She smiles into it, feeling goosebumps arise as his hands travel up from her shoulders to hold her face close to him. He way he touches her and kisses her like this, soft and sweet, it was perfect. Andy was strong and intense, but to have someone do something like this that was so sweet and calm, it made her feel alive. Before her and Kyoya happened, Andy wasn't use to being treated so gently. Her past 'flings', I suppose you could call them, none of them treated her like this. It was always rough and intense. They would always grab at her, squeeze her, and pull her hair. It was always her and whom ever she was 'with' hidden away, as if they were ashamed of her... like she was someone's dirty little secret. With him, it always started out like this. Soft and sweet. There was no grabbing, but caressing, no squeezing, but holding her tenderly and no hair pulling, but him softly running his hands through her hair. She wouldn't describe it as him treating her like glass... no, he knew her better than that. It was just... lovingly. That's the word, lovingly. She knew from every movement he made, he was doing it for her, not just himself, like all the rest. What she really loves is that he's not ashamed to be with her. He openly shows their relationship instead of hiding it away like all the others.

It honestly reminded her like a line from a book she read... 'If I kiss you all day every day for the rest of my life, it won't be enough.' It felt like that with him. The way these feelings enveloped her use to scare her about him. She tried to ignore them and they just grew. No matter what she did, they way she felt just grew and grew and grew...

She smiles, pulling him closer to her. The kiss breaks for a brief moment, then she kisses him again. She feels his teeth graze her lip. She smiles, deepening their kiss. She loved him. She loved him more than anyone, more than soccer. No one and nothing on Earth she loved more than him.

Andy has been apart of many relationships that were not concidered 'dating'. Friends with benefits, one night stands... all but an actual relationship where someone had to actually care about her other than if she wanted to have sex. Before him, she never knew what it was like to have someone care about her own feelings, her thoughts, her everything. It was always them, them, them. It was NEVER about her, and she thought that maybe that's what made her not believe in love.

Andy regrets all of those things. It's not like she didn't try to have a stable relationship, but it always ended horribly. One 'boyfriend' even tried to sexually assault her, to which she sent him to the hospital for. It was always proof that love didn't exist, that no one could ever truly love anyone, and that they were all fools for trying. She thought people had to change who they are to suit another, she thought that it was always about the guy in the relationship, and never the girl... all these misconceptions about what love really is. Looking back, she realized she had a twisted approach to love. Truth be told, if any of them truly loved her, they wouldn't have treated her like they did.

They would have treated her like he did. He has his faults, just like they did. He's too protective, can anger easily... but things like that, you just have to learn to accept about the other person. Unless they take it to a point where they hurt you, then you accept that makes them who they are and just love them for it. Which is exactly what she does. She loves him for him, faults and all, and she knew he did the same. He's proven it, because she told Kyoya about what she use to do, about the one night stands and everything of the like. It shocked him, a bit, but he loved her just as much after she said it. Those were her mistakes, and he loved her even if she made them in her past.

She smiles at him, looking in his eyes, "You've convinced me. I'll stay."

"If I knew that would work, I would have tried it earlier," He says with a playful smirk on his face.

She pushed him gently off her, going back to curling up against him. She stayed like that, letting his heart beat be the lullaby that soothed her back into the dream world that had ones of gold metals and him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Andy woke once more. She sat up and stretches.<p>

"Good morning."

She sequels in fear, not noticing Kyoya was awake. "You scared me," She says, trying to calm herself once more.

"I'm sorry," He says.

"It's alright," she says, feeling her elbows pop as she stenches her arms. Andy looks at the clock, "I'm going to take a shower, got to get ready for today."

"What is today?"

"Tamaki wants to take us to... something... as a family," Andy says.

He nods, "I suppose that means I'll be going to get a shower as well."

"Not mine," Andy says, "Shower time is my time."

"I was not even thinking of taking one with you at all. You thought that one up all on your own," He says. His trademark evil smirk spreads on his face, "Though, if you'd like to offer-"

"No," Andy says, gathering clothes for herself to wear for the day. She looks at him, "I'll see you AFTER my shower."

She closes the door behind her, turning on the hot water as high as it'll go. She felt a blush come to her face, remembering all those clandestine kisses this morning. She sighs, smiling to herself. She made sure that she cleaned the cuts on her foot, making sure she got all the sand. She tugged on a black tank top with a creeper from Minecraft. She bought it for herself as a gift, and it has a speech bubble coming from the creeper saying 'creepers gonna creep'. After tugging on a pair of shorts, she looks up at the mirror, growing , fourty five minutes later, she came out the bathroom fully clothed, seeing Tamaki and Kyoya in her room. Her hair was down and she squeezes the water out of it, thanking anything that was listening that she took her clothes in the bathroom with her. "Hey," she says. She get's a brush, "Bye." she leaves the room before any of them could speak.

She walks over to the kitchen, seeing her mom. Andy sits in front of her, handing her the brush. "I don't want my bangs in my face, can you fit it?"

"Don't you have that stuff to make headbands," Her mother asks, but brushing her hair anyways.

"I've run out of pre-wrap," Andy says.

"Do you have those little plastic rubber bands," Melissa asks as Kyoya and Tamaki come down the stairs.

"One," She says, "And one normal."

So her mother begins to braid her hair. "I remember going this for you before your games as a child," She says, easily braiding her bangs and hair so that it remained back. "I don't think I'll need the plastic one," she says, "Do you want the rest of it braided too?"

"Do whatever you'd like," Andy says.

Her mother just let the rest of the hair be loose in a pony tail. She smiles at her daughter, "There."

"Thank you," Andy says, giving her a hug.

"Alright," Tamaki says, "Let's go on an adventure!"

Andy shrugs, "So, how are we doing this?"

"The drivers are gone," Mrs. Hitachiin says, sipping at a cup of hot tea, "So all those who can drive will have to be the ones who... well, drive."

"I can," Andy says, "And Mom can... anyone else?"

Mori raises his hand.

"There's three cars," Kyoya says, "One can carry five, one can carry three, and the other two."

"Which is the car that's a two seater," Andy asks.

Her mom grins, "2011 BMW Z4."

"I'm driving that one," Andy says.

"But that's the best looking one," Mrs. Hitachiin.

"I know that, and I also know it has a three liter six cylinder engine that pumps out 255 horsepower at 6600 rpm," Andy says, "I'm the only one here who knows all of it's beauty for what it is, so it's mine to drive."

The twins pout, "But-"

"I'm. Driving. It. End of story," Andy says, putting her hands on her hips, looking over the pairs of keys.

"Well, we all know who she's picking to take with her," Hikaru says.

"Not you, that's for sure," She says with a smirk. "My mom will probably want to go with Mrs. Hitachiin, so literally there is only one person who will not annoy me as I drive. Distracting a driver is dangerous."

And so, everyone was off. The car with Tamaki went first, and Kim and Kyoya's car was last in the line. Andy turned on the car, revving the engine. "Yes," she says, "This is nice."

Andy turns the radio to a station as she And Kyoya follow everyone else. "Can you not drive?"

"There hasn't been a need for me to learn," He says.

"I'm just happy that there's something I know how to do that you don't," Andy says, grinning.

"Until I do learn, that is."

"Don't you dare."

"Well, I'm sure in the U.S., I'll have to know how to," He says.

"I honestly almost forgot about that," Andy says. "You can only learn if you promise to come watch me kick some ass at college soccer."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time where I'll watch you play," He says, "However, I'd rather fly then have to drive twelve hours."

Andy smiles at the thought of him only being close to her in college... well, closer than Japan is, anyways. "Where is Tamaki taking us," Andy asks, taking a left.

"It's this festival where they show off a bunch of talents," He replies, boredom coating his words.

"This could be fun," Andy says, nodding.

"I'd rather be back in bed," He says.

"Have fun being alone then," she says, "This sounds like a good idea. I can't believe Tamaki thought of it."

"Are you saying this because you want to show off your talents," He asks.

Andy shrugs, "I don't have any talents."

"You have honestly never said anything more ignorant than that."

"Soccer is a lifestyle, not really a talent," she explains, "Anyone can learn how to do anything, that's why most women in the U.S. want to take pole dancing classes, because with enough effort, someone can learn anything."

"You didn't just use that as an example."

"What?! It's true. You clearly don't know anything about most American woman."

He shakes his head, "Alright, then tell me, would 'most American women' include you as well?"

"Pervert," she says, "I probably could do it, with how much muscle I have. However, the 'dancing' part I'd not be able to do, not that I'd ever want to try it."

"Sometimes you surprise me with the things you say," He states.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Both."

Andy smiles as everyone takes another turn, "Got to try to keep you on your toes, after all."

"I assure you, you don't have to try at all at that."

"But one can only get better at something if they try," Andy says. It's something that she live by. she pulls into a parking lot, "We're here!"


	59. Strenght

**Hello everyone! This one is short, but it's an important chapter. The thing that Andy is given actually exists, because, well, I was given one. I added that into this, and I knew I always wanted this to happen, for Andy to receive this gift. I felt that Andy is sort of like a tale of my struggle though life, even though the same things don't happen to her that has happened to me. The thing she was given that I also was given, that I still have... it helped me so much. It still does, only mine says 'Hope'. If you're interested, I have the link, and I'll post it to my tumblr at pendemonium-loves-carrots. tumblr .com**

**So, after this one, I'm going to speed though a bit of time. The last bit of school, and I'll talk about the graduation of Honey, Mori and Andy. I'll really speed though, try outs and things, as well as Sweden. Then it's the OLYMPICS! I'm excited to write this part. After the Olympics, the story ends. The sequel after that. I'll try not to make it a long wait between the two. I just felt as if you all needed to know this, a bit of my plans. Brace yourselves, because then ending will completely rock your worlds! :D**

**Thank you all so much. I adore you all.**

**The idea for Andy's new hobby came from Mitsy-chan! Thank you so much for that brilliant idea. I originally wrote it with something like dancing, but I didn't want to use something that can be physically strenuous, since she already plays a LOT of soccer :)  
><strong>

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You are never strong enough that you don't need help." <em>****_- César Chávez_**

The person slowly takes the sword, lifting it up. Inch my inch, Andy's eyes widen. Once the sword was completely out of their mouth Andy starts to applaud. "How can someone just stick a sword down their throat," she asks, crossing her arms.

"I could tell you," Kyoya says, looking around for the other hosts, who seem to have disappeared.

"Don't ruin the magic," She says, looking around. Tap dancing, sword fighting, people drawing things for others... everything was here. She smiles, going over to watch a person do archery with their feet. Andy just couldn't understand how someone could do that.

"I like it here," Andy says, looking over at Kyoya.

He looks over at her, "I'd rather be back in bed," He says, before taking a sip of the coffee he got on the way here.

Andy shrugs, "Grumpy."

He smirks at bit, but says nothing.

Shrugging, Andy strides over to the artist's table. She sees characters from popular anime, as well as some original characters and other fan art. Andy looks though it all, seeing so many amazing ones. She bites her lip, she really wants one, but she doesn't know what she will do with it. Kyoya was dragged away to the next table over by Tamaki. He resisted at first, but then, in the end, he figured it would be over sooner if he just went along with it.

Andy picks up one, seeing a girl sitting with her knees close to her. She has her hands on wither side of her face. Her long hair hanging down, and out from her hair, it turns into a scary, shadow creature with long sharp fang like teeth. It had arms that circled the girl, with sharp needle like fingers. She looks like she's cowering away from it. Andy nods, deciding she's going to splurge and get it. It said that it would be 25 U.S. Dollars, which is fine for an original piece of art.

Waiting, she sees the artist looking around. Andy instantly knew she wasn't Japanese.

"Dammit," she swore in English, "Where's the safe box with the money for change? AH! There you are!"

Andy laughs a bit, getting her attention.

The girl stares at Andy, her eyes wide in shock, "You're... you're you!"

"I sure would hope so," Andy says with a smile. "You're a wonderful artist."

"Thank you," she says, a small blush coming to her face.

"I don't see many people who are not from around here," Andy says.

"I decided to come here to try and become a Mangaka," she says, "I'm actually studying art right now. I'm from Oregon."

"Hello fellow American," Andy says with a smile, handing her the piece of art, "Is this for sale?"

"Yes," she says, looking at it. "What drew you to this piece?"

Andy looked in her eyes, "The raw emotion of it... how relate-able it is." She looks up and tells Andy the amount. As Andy was waiting on the change, she was looking through more art. Then she saw one. It was one of a girl, jumping, heading the ball into a goal, and just barely past the fingertips of the goal keeper, and in the right corner, she saw an anime styled face, grinning wildly.

It was a picture of her... of the goal that changed her life.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm a fan," she says, giving Andy the change.

Andy smiled, trying to keep tears from her eyes, "You know, I looked at pictures of these moments, and they made me re-feel the moments... but this... you captured them so much more than any pictured I've seen... and I just can't help but feel those feelings a million times stronger than any picture ever made me feel."

She smiles bright, "Really? That's just... wow... I don't know what to say..."

Andy sets it back down, "Thank you, I really needed that. I don't know exactly what 'that' was, but I needed it."

She smiled, and reached for something around her neck, "This necklace was given to me by a complete stranger, and they said that I looked like I needed it. A few weeks later, I almost died in a car crash, and ever since then I had this to remind me every day of the message it has... the stranger told me that when it was time, and I felt someone else needs it, that I must give it away. I just feel like you could use this now... take care of it, and when the time comes, you must also give it to another."

She hands it to Andy, The silver chain still warm in her hand. She looks, seeing a golden key in her hand. It looked like a normal key, circular top, leading into the key part. Andy turns it, seeing a word stamped into the metal.

'Strength'.

Andy looks up, seeing her smile.

"I can just tell by looking at you that you've been though a lot, and are going though a lot. That and, the art gave away it. I drew that right after the car accident, and then for months, I didn't draw." She moves some of her hair out her face, "Stress, school things, whatever it is, it'll be ok," she says, smiling, handing her a bag. "My card is in the bag, it has my website and stuff. And thank you, not just for buying my art, but for your words about that piece." She smiles, her hazel eyes sparkling, "To have someone tell me that about my art... it's priceless. I'm Jill McLeod," she says, holding out her hand.

Andy smiles, shaking her hand, "Thank you."

She smiles, "That necklace will look great next to the gold you're going to win!"

Andy smiled as she went to help another person buying her art. Andy smiled to herself, putting the necklace on. The chain was long, and it hung just above her breasts. She takes one look back and Jill, and then goes on her way to find her friends and family.

Andy looks at the key, and just smiles, finally finding everyone in a group. They were all watching someone hula hooping... one that was lit on fire. Kyoya looks over at her, seeing the necklace, "Where did you get that?"

"It was given to me," Andy says, "I don't even know why... but she felt like I needed it more than her." She picks it up, showing him the word on it.

He nods, "Well, we could all use that, at one point in life or another... sometimes it's harder to be strong than others." He looks away, taking in a deep breath. He knows exactly why she'll need strength... and he needs it every day to keep the promise he made to Melissa.

"Amen to that," she says, watching the flames. She couldn't help but feel as if Jill was right... than she would need this message.

Andy smiles, turning and seeing someone messing with some soccer balls. She tries to stay away from that. Not really wanting more attention. She walks ahead of the group. she feels someone slip their arm in hers. She smiles, "Hey, Momma."

"Hey," she says, "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Me too," Andy says.

"You need it," Melissa says, "you'll be in super stress mode soon."

"Yeah," Andy nods, "and if I made the team, back to Sweden... Meh."

"You hate Sweden," she asks.

"Well, it's a beautiful country, but... well, my injury happened there. And we'd be playing on the SAME field too."

"Ouch," she says, "Well, maybe it'll help if I'm there?"

Andy grins, "I'd love it if you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know you'll make the team. After all, your father taught you very well."

Andy smiles. She knows she's making him proud... she just hopes that where ever his soul is, he's not annoying any other souls with his cheering... that thought makes Andy laugh to herself.

"I think you should try something to help take your mind off stress," her mom says, "Like a hobby."

"Like what," Andy asks."

Tamaki smiles, running over and taking Andy's hand. "I know," He says, dragging her off with him.

"Where are you taking me," she asks, looking and seeing her mother, Kyoya, and the rest of them get smaller and smaller.

He stops, looking at an empty piano, "I could teach you to play!"

She shrugs, "Why not? I'll give it a try."

He smiles, and they take a seat on the bench. He starts to explain the keys, and shows her how they sound. Andy smiles, nodding, trying to remember all he was telling her. He shows her a small piece, and she attempts it when everyone else finally caught up.

It was the worst sound she's ever heard... and the twins felt that Andy should know they agree too.

Tamaki honestly had no idea what he got himself into... Kyoya even felt sorry for him, because Andy was just... well, she was bad at it.

"I can't remember the keys," she says, pouting, getting frustrated at herself.

Tamaki smiles. He's a patient teacher, "You'll get it one day. You just have to be patient."

What Tamaki didn't know was that, for Andy Val, patience was NOT a virtue.


	60. Away

**This is just the part to get though all of the long things. Like camp and such. It's a bit longer than other parts. I just really would like to get to the good stuff, the REALLY good stuff. This was weird, reading though it, because I don't think Andy cusses... at all in this part. Wow... talk about odd.**

**So, after this, the next one starts in Sweden, where Andy get's to see her mom... and possibly others? ;D you'll have to tune in to see.**

**I was thinking about doing a small little one shot about what Kyoya was doing while she was away... would you guys be interested in that? Let me know!**

**Also, the quote in this part is one of my favorites! I hope you like it!**

**You all mean a lot to me and I just want to tell you guys that every part, just in case there ever comes a time when I won't be able to say it again. ****Thank you all.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine, including the song reference I use in this part.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The biggest adventure you can ever take is to live the life of your dreams." <strong>_

_**- Oprah Winfrey**_

The rest of the school year seems to go by in a blur. Andy would help the club with what they needed to do, as usual. Before the begun, Tamaki would try to keep teaching Andy the basics of the piano. The only song she has learned was 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', and when she got that one down, she was literally jumping for joy. For her, the days went by relatively smoothly. She sent Jill and E-mail, and became a fan of her portfolio. She even tweeted about it, because Andy truly thought that Jill needed more recognition. Day in and out, it was the same thing. Three classes, training, shower, learning piano, club, and whatever else nonsense happens after that. Andy was happy for a set routine, and was getting even more excited for graduating.

The day that the club announced to its guests that it will no longer be in service, the guest were shocked, but wished everyone luck, as well as congratulating Honey and Mori. Andy was happy to see that, to the guests, they were not just idols, or good looking guys to just look at, they genuinely cared about them, and gotten to know them for a long time. They learned that Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya were going to finish schooling in America, and congratulated them. Hikaru and Kaoru were going to be staying in Japan, but going to an art school... different, rival art schools. Mori was also staying in Japan, while it was said that Honey was not. They even wished Andy luck, and some even apologized for how they treated her. Some even saw the article that came out over the break, and said that they felt really bad that they treated her with such disrespect.

At the very last day of the club, the second to last day, Haruhi told everyone that she really was a girl. The guests were shocked, for a moment, they thought it was just some sort of prank. Once Haruhi came in wearing her normal clothes, however, they all acted very well to her. They smiled and laughed, saying that they could not believe that she tricked them. All felt well.

On the last day before graduating, during the club time, it was all the hosts and Andy, looking into the now empty room. It was a bit heartbreaking, leaving this room. For Andy, this was the place that changed her life. She met her family there. So many happy memories... leaving this sense of normalcy scared Andy, but she felt ready. For the rest of the day, the eight of them sat on the floor, just talking. Laughter, and normal shenanigans took place, as they all felt camaraderie and companionship they felt for one another.

After everyone started to go home, Andy left them and took a walk. She went just outside the school, at a place from across the soccer field, and just sat down on the side walk. That moment... that scary moment changed her life. There was still a place where the sidewalk was chipped from it coming in contact with the car. She runs her fingers over the spot, smiling. She is glad she met the host. They will never know how much they have helped her. It's like the hosts are a small group of misfits, and they accepted her into their group because she, too, was a misfit in need of a family. Sure, it was a host club on the outside... but on the inside, it was so much more. It was a safe haven for those in it. A place where those who need a place can go to. A place that Andy will never forget.

The next day, it was time to graduate. For Ouran's graduation, it was a bit different from those in most of Japan, and a LOT different from those in America. Normally, the students in Japan just wear their uniforms, but anytime the blue bloods get the moment to dress up, they take it. Andy sat in a chair, her nerves shaking her. They call up each class, 3 - A, 3 - B and so on one by one and give them their diplomas. Andy was informed that she would be going up there alone, since she was not part of those classes. Once they called her name, she stood, and took a deep breath. Andy walked up there, wearing something her mother picked out for her. Normally, Andy would not let her do that, but she made an exception. It was just a skirt, she kept telling her self as she smiled and shook hands with Suoh-san. He smiled at her, and knew she did not like being up there more than needed, she quickly speed off the stage.

After they were all awarded, the graduating students were to leave the building, where the rest of the students were. Just like normal graduation in Japan, the other students were there to congratulate those who are graduating. Andy went and found Honey and Mori as they all exit started to the building. She hugged them, telling them she was proud of them. They both smiled, and told her the same. As they walked out, Andy left Mori and Honey, and start to look for the one person who, besides her self, this day means the most to.

It took awhile, as she passed many people who congratulate her. Andy smiled, and told everyone thanks. Then, finally, she saw her. Her mother stood away from the crowd. Her blonde hair was flowing freely in the small breeze as Andy kicked off her heels and ran towards her, even if the ground was muddy from the rain from the night before. Melissa Val had tears running down her face. She was proud of her daughter, that she did something that she, herself, did. not She knew how Andy felt about school, and how she was only doing it because she promised she would.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby girl," she says, hugging her daughter close.

"I did it all for you," she said, "All for you, Momma, all for you."

"I know," She says, releasing her daughter from her tight hug. "Thank you."

"Well," Andy says, "Can we get breakfast now? I am starving."

Melissa laughs, "Is there any time where you don't think of food?"

"Honestly, no."

It didn't take long for Andy to get bombarded by people. The twins found her first, and called out to everyone, while running at her. The almost tackled her to the ground as they happily yelled her congratulations. She laughed, and hugged each of them.

"Where did your shoes go," Hikaru says, looking at her muddy feet.

Andy points in the direction where she came from, "That way... somewhere. They can stay there."

Tamaki pushed though the crowd, and she could see a few people following him. She picks Andy up, spinning in a circle and hugging her, "YOU DID IT TOO!"

"Thank you, Tamaki," she says, grinning.

Haruhi shoved Tamaki to the side and hugged Andy. She didn't need to say a thing, because Andy knew she was happy for her.

Honey and Mori came over, and once again, the three congratulated one another.

Kyoya stood to the side, and waited. He knew the others were so excited to see her, that if he got in their way, they would just bulldoze him over. He saw her smile, and thank everyone as they told her they were happy for her. Then, she looked and found him. she walked over, smiling. She hugged him, smiling as she leans her head on his chest. "I know, you are proud, and stuff, and all that... probably more surprised I graduated at all."

"Especially calculus," He says.

"I know, that final exam was torture," She says.

He smirks, and takes something from his shoulder and handed it to her. It was her bag.

"If that has a change of clothes, I'll love you forever," she says, taking it and looking, "YES!"

"Um, I packed that," Melissa says.

"Thank you," she says, handing her mother her diploma. "So, plan?"

"Knowing you, you more than likely haven't eaten yet," Kyoya says.

Andy smiled, and they all start to celebrate together. The next day, Andy was leaving. She smiled sadly, not wanting to leave them all. She was leaving at three in the morning, and by the time most of the hosts left and told her they'd see her soon, and they'd be in touch, it was around 11 at night.

So Andy sat on her floor, her mother down there with her and Kyoya sitting on her desk chair as she packed. All three of them had coffee, since it was soon seemed that they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

"You two have to take care of one another while I'm gone," Andy says, "Because they're no one I trust more than the two of you... and I wouldn't want just anyone to take care of the both of you, so the only way I'll be able to rest is if you take care of each other."Andy stops, looking at Kyoya, "Mom always forget's to put coffee grounds in the pot when I don't do it, so she'll just have hot water if she does it. And she get's cold easily, and she get's migraines really badly. She'd try to ignore it, but don't let her." She smiles at him, "And that's my mother, so if anything happens to her, like she accidentally breaks a bone of something, I WANT to know. I don't let just anyone take care of her."

He smiles, "I know, Adeline."

Andy turns to her mom, "Now, while you're stubborn, there's no one more stubborn in the world than... well, me, but Kyoya is a very close second. He'll over work himself to the grave if you let him. Every once in a while you'll have to drag him away from whatever he's working on, which knowing him, he'll be starting on the summer work for school already. Make him go out and do something, even if you have to get some of the other hosts to help you. It could be anything, just anything other than work. He also needs LOTS of sleep of he'll be a grumpy gills. He also get's a lot of headaches, so what I do to you, make sure happens to him too."

Melissa smiles, "Great, now we have assignments!"

"Oh hush," Andy says, folding another tanktop. "You two mean more to me than anything else in this world... and I love being there for you guys. And the fact that I can't for a while... it hurts, but it's comforting to know that you both will be here together." She smiles, "And, I know you both don't like me not being here... and I know it's hard for me to be away," Andy looks down, letting her bangs hide her faces as tears start to form. "I know it hurts, being away from those you care for... and I'm so grateful that you both will endure that for me to do what I love, and to fulfill my dreams. It means a lot to me."

Melissa looks up at Kyoya, smiling, "We'll be fine."

"More than," Kyoya says.

Andy wipes tears away, "No gold medal in the world could compare to the two of you, you both know that, right?"

After the packing was done, it was time. The drive to the airport was a silent one. It was not very long, but the silence was comfortable. Andy got her back checked in, and waited for her flight to be called. Soon, it was, and it was now time for her to go.

Melissa Val hugged her daughter, holding her tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Andy says, wiping away her mom's tears.

"You make me proud, every day."

"Thank you, Momma," she says, smiling.

Kyoya and Andy's good bye wasn't as talkative. They hugged, and it seemed like it was forever. Andy gives him a small kiss, smiling.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you too," she says, hugging him one last time before the turned, and was all they said to one another, because that's all that was needed. 'All you need is love', after all.

What seemed like years later, Andy walked out in LAX, and started to look around. Andy saw a small group of people who were already there, the ones who live in California. Abby smiled, "Hey, congrats, Andy!"

"For making it here in one piece," She asks jokingly.

"No," she says, "for graduating, doof."

"Thanks, Abby," she says, taking a seat. They couldn't leave until everyone got there. It took a few hours, and Andy took a nap, but once she was woken up, it was time to get to her room for the next two months, and start work.

Every day for two months, Andy and 27 others train. Wake up, breakfast, then the weight room. After than, some lunch and then they hit the field, with about once a week there being fitness tests. It was a routine, and there were no days off. Every day, even weekends, it was always a test to see who would be in in London and who wouldn't. People who were not on the team previously were there. It was friendly, but highly competitive. Every day, Andy would call her Mom, Kyoya, and the hosts. Those most of the conversations were short, and one time she was so tired she even fell asleep on the phone with Kyoya.

It was tiring, that was for sure. Andy liked it, though, she loved all that there was to this lifestyle. She loved it all. She always feels proud at the end of the day of the work she put into this.

They had mini game sand fitness tests to decide not only who are the best players, but who were the ones who worked the best together. After all, 28 players going for 18 spots? Tough choices for Pia, that's for sure.

As the days came closer and closer to the announcement of the team, and felt nervous. This could literally be it.

The day the squad was announced, everyone had one last practice. Then, at lunch, everyone found out. The team was Nicole Barnhart, Hope Solo, Rachel Buehler, Amy LePeilbet, Heather Mitts, Kelley O'Hara, Christie Rampone, Becky Sauerbrunn, Shannon Boxx, Lauren Cheney, Tobin Heath, Carli Lloyd, Heather O'Reilly, Megan Rapinoe, Alex Morgan, Amy Rodriguez, Abby Wambach and Andy Val. The reserves were Ashlyn Harris, Lori Lindsay, Sydney Leroux and Meghan Klingenberg.

Everyone was congratulating one another, and those who didn't make the team were not sour about it, but rather they were supportive of the team. Andy smiles, grinning ear to ear. And soon, her phone starts to ring. She smiles as she hears her mother screeching in her ear.

She did it... she was going to be going to London. Adeline Elane Val was going to be an Olympic athlete.

Though, before that, the next stop was the Olympic send off game against China, and then off to Sweden. Andy smiles, remember how her mother was going to be coming. She was excited to see her mom once more.

When she called her friends and her mother they all said the same thing... something that really helps Andy. It warmed her heart. 'I knew you could do it!' But when she called Kyoya he said the same thing, but in a different way.

"Was there ever any doubt you'd make it?"

"I doubted, a bit," She said.

"That's because you don't see what I see. What everyone sees when you play."

"Thank you, Kyoya," she says, "For believing in me."

"You never have to thank me for that," he says, "Besides, you make it easy to believe in you."

"I'll see you in London?"

"Actually, I was demanded to go to Sweden by your mother."

Andy laughs, "And you listened to her? You don't listen to anyone."

"I was planning on going anyways, Adeline. Only, it was going to be a surprise."

Andy smiles, "Thank you." Then she leaves it at that, as she and Kyoya talked for the next hour or so. She misses him so much, but she was happy that he was happy for her. That meant so much to her.

"Adeline?"

"Yes?"

"You remember when you asked me what I though freedom would taste like?"

Andy nods, "Yes."

"Coffee... and the smell of a new book. And spices."

Andy smiles, "That sounds like a wonderful freedom."

"It would taste a lot better than carmel covered cut grass would."

"Hey," Andy says, laughing.

Thought out the rest of the conversation, Andy couldn't help but think that she was simply happy that he know knows what his freedom would taste like. That thought just brought her some inner happiness for him.


	61. Reunion

**Hello! I don't feel particularly good, but here's the next part! Sorry it took so long. :(**

**Thank you all, so so much. Not only for the reviews (Which honestly, flabbergasts me with how many there are and how many people enjoy this story), but for caring about me and my life. You all help me more than anything else.**

**I disclaim all that is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"But I must admit I miss you quite terribly. The world is too quiet without you nearby." <em>****_- Lemony Snicket_**

Andy yawns, rubbing her eyes as she steps off the bus. It was an open practice, so people will be there. They literally just got there, and went from the airport to the training field. In Sweden, they have two games. One against Brazil and another verses with Sweden. Andy frowns at the field, the memories of her injury flash in her mind as she shutters.

For the next four hours, they train. Passing drills, shooting, one verses one, one verses two... so on and so forth. Once Pia called training to an end, Andy sits on the ground. Her eyes glance on the scar on her right knee. She takes a sip, enjoying the banter between everyone around her.

Abby sits in front of Andy, "We're going to have to change our numbers."

"Olympics," Andy asks.

"Yeah," she says, "There's two available."

"Lori's and Ali's?"

"So you want 14 or 11?"

"I'll take 11, if that's ok," she says, picking at the grass.

"I wanted 14 anyways," she says with a laugh.

Andy looks at the ground, and feels cold water spray in her face. She looks up, seeing Abby laughing. Andy reaches for her water bottle, spraying her back. Abby ducks and it get's Hope on her arm. She gasps, looking over.

"Oopsies," Andy says with a cheeky grin.

Hope started to stand, "You better run!"

Andy got to her feet, quickly, with Abby and Hope chasing her as she runs and dashes across the field. After a few minutes, Abby caught Andy, and Hope too the top off her water bottle and threw it at Andy. Andy lets out a screech, the freezing cold water runs down her face and chest.

Everyone spent the next hour or so signing autographs. Andy smiles, looking around at everyone. It's a nice feeling knowing that even in countries over seas, people still support the team, and Andy feels that every time she looks out at the crowd. Even people who are not from the U.S. support their team, which surprised her at first. Then she realized that there is just something about this team that draws people in, including those on the team.

They got on the bus and went back to the hotel. Everyone was given the rest of the day off until the yoga session later that evening. The only rule is that they couldn't sleep, because everyone has to get on the right time schedule. Andy showers and got dressed in some shorts and a shirt that was once a t-shirt, but she cut the sleeves off. She leaves the room she was sharing with Abby. Starting down the hall, Andy hears her phone ring.

"Hello," She asks.

"No one here understands English, and I'm trying to rent a car, but I can't," Her mother says.

"I'll come and get you," Andy says with a smile. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Be careful."

"I love you Momma," Andy says.

Her mother tells her she loves her too, and Andy bolts down the hallway. There was a pile of laundry to her right, but she kept going. The pile moved, and Heater Mitts jumps out, yelling.

Andy jumps, and screams, jumping backwards and falling on her butt. Once Andy realizes what happened, she pouts, "Mittsy!"

"That was amazing," She says.

Andy picks up a pillowcase from the pile and throws it at her as she stands. "I'm going to go pick up my mother from the airport, so if anyone nees to know, tell them."

"Will do," she says, getting back to hiding.

"Get Abby for me," She says, "She needs payback, and Hope too."

"I'll try!"

Andy smiles, getting up and continues to the elevator. It took her a few minutes to get someone at the desk to see if she could get one of their hotel cars. Andy had to sign some agreement, saying if there were any damages, she'd pay for them.

Finally, she was off to get her mom.

Sweden was a beautiful country. In Halmstad, there was a huge river that Andy had to drive across, and it was just so pretty that Andy had to constantly remind herself to keep her eyes on the road. Andy has been many places, and Sweden as always been one of the prettiest.

Andy parks. Getting out and taking the keys with her.

Her phone rings again. Andy answers without looking, "Momma, it took a bit because I had to get a hotel car and I had to sign all this stuff, but I'm here. I know I said 15 minutes, but I'm here, so where are you?"

"We're getting out luggage," A voice says.

Andy smiles, "Hello Kyoya, safe trip?"

"It was. You mom is getting a bit panicky."

"She doesn't know where she is, and her being panicky ALWAYS happens when she doesn't know anything about where she is," Andy says, opening the door, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then," He says.

Andy closes her phone, and starts to sprint. She dodges so many people, running to the luggage claim. After a few minutes of trying to see them, Andy spot them, and she grins. Andy ran, going and her mother turned and saw her. Andy almost tackled her to the floor, hugging her. "Oh, you're safe!"

Melissa smiles, "The flight was so long!"

Andy smiles, "I know! Are you both ok, tired?"

Kyoya nods, "both."

"Well, I don't know if the hotel were staying at has more rooms, but we can check," Andy says, taking her mother's luggage from her.

It took an hour to get them checked in. They were two floors above her, each other them with their own room. Andy paid for her mother's room, even if Kyoya tried to fight her for it.

"I've been saving money for a LONG time for this. It's FINE," Andy says, following them to their rooms.

Kyoya rolls his eyes at her.

Melissa Val opens her door, and Andy follows her in. "You're not going to want to take all of your clothes out of the suitcase, since we're going to be moving around a lot... from here to Glasgow, and so on and so forth. We don't get to be at the opening ceremony."

"Alright," Melissa says, "I'm ok. Calm down."

Andy nods, "I just missed you... and I'm glad you're here."

Her mother smiles, resting a hand on her shoulder and patting it. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"I'm going to go see how Kyoya's hold up," Andy says, waving as she goes to a room three down from her mother's. She knocks, waiting for it to open.

The door opens, and Andy could smell the coffee brewing from the coffee pot. Andy smiles, "Hello."

He smirks, "Long time no see."

Andy hugs him, "Why are you brewing coffee? You could go to sleep."

"Can you?"

"No."

"I figure i'd rather spent time with you."

"Wow, I feel so loved."

"You should," He says, walking back and looks at the coffee pot with a glare.

"There's a coffee shop in the lobby."

Kyoya looks at her, "That would have been nice to know before."

"I didn't know you were going to be making coffee," Andy says, "Well... never mind, I should have known."

He shakes his head at her, sitting down on the bed, "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, then," Andy says, looking over at the coffee. "How much coffee did you make?"

"However much fit in the pot," He says, "I hate long flights."

"Grumpy," Andy says with a smile, "At least you didn't have to train DIRECTLY after getting here."

"I would have murdered someone."

Andy stands, taking the pot out after it had enough for one cup. She pours it into the paper cup. "Murder would mean I can't play, so... not an option," she says, handing him the cup of coffee. "It doesn't keep brewing when you move the pot, so if you're quick, you can get a cup."

He takes a sip, pushing his glasses up, "How was your flight?"

"I sat next to Tobin and we played the Monopoly card game," Andy says, sitting next to him.

"Did you win?"

"No," Andy glares at the floor, "She's the master at that game! Ugh!"

"You did that for a 14 hour flight?"

"Well, she fell asleep, so I watched the movie. That's all I did." Andy says, laying back against the bed. "Did anything happen at all when I was gone?"

"Your Mom did accidentally got a staple in her finger once," He says, "That's about it."

"Is her finger ok?"

"Yes," he says, taking a few more sips, "She's fine, Adeline. You don't have to worry. She still has her finger and everything."

"How does someone staple their finger?"

"How does someone stop on a pile of broken glass with bare feet?"

"A spider, that's how. So was my mother trying to staple a spider to death?"

He looks at Andy, shaking his head again. "No, not at all."

Andy smiles, looking at the clock. "An hour, then I have a yoga session... meh."

"How are you still alive?"

"I've only been awake for... 27 hours... give or take a few minutes."

"I would have definitely murdered someone."

"How are you doing?"

"I've been working on school work mostly," He says, "As well as being dragged around by Tamaki and, now, Melissa."

"Did she make you go and help her with simple stuff like clothes shopping?"

"Yes. Why on Earth are there so many different types of blouses for women, anyways?"

Andy smiles sadly, "you know, the last man that she ever took clothes shopping with her was my father."

He stops, and looks down at her, "Really?"

Andy smiles, nodding. "That means she's adopted you as her family... be afraid."

He didn't say anything to his. Refilling his coffee. "Afraid of what?"

"Because once you're in, you can't get out," Andy says, sitting up. "This is one messed up family, Kyoya. We may not be that big, but we've got enough baggage for 20 people."

"I'm well aware."

"Just warning you now," Andy says.

"I haven't run away," he says, "I know what I'm getting into."

Andy shrugs, "Do you?"

"I know you better than I know most of my own family," He says, "And, I'm getting to know your mother more and more each day."

"She's a crazy one, isn't she?"

He chuckles, "Seems like she passed that along to her daughter."

"Crazy is the new 'it' thing," Andy says with air quotes, "It's like crazy is 'the new black' or 'the new sexy' or something."

"You just offhandedly called yourself sexy."

"Damn," Andy says.

"Adeline."

"I'm pretty," Andy says. "I'm comfortable with that word now. It's a slow process, you know. Slow and steady won't win a sprint, but it will a marathon."

"Life is a marathon," He says.

"That's deep," Andy nods, a grin on her face. "So, there isn't a team dinner, so how about after Yoga, you, Mom and I all go get dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan," He says.

Andy smiles, "I'm glad you're here." Andy stands, giving him a hug, "Being with the team is nice, it really is... but it's not the same as when I'm with you."

"I would hope not," He says, setting his coffee down and hugging her back.

Andy pokes his chest softly, "Pervert."

For a while, they spent the time in silence. They enjoyed each other's company, even if it was silent. It was a comfortable silence, and Andy just felt like she could relax around him.

She looks at the clock, "Time to go..."

He nods.

"I'm sorry... I'm glad you're here, but I'll be working mostly."

"I already knew that," He says.

Andy smiles, standing on her toes and givin him a soft kiss, "I'll see you after."

"I'll start looking for a place for dinner," He says, giving her kiss on the forehead.

Andy hugs him once again and turns to leave. She stops, looking back at him, "Take a nap, Kyoya. I'll come and wake you and Mom up after."

He looked at her, debating with himself if he should or not.

"I don't want a grumpy gills," Andy says, smiling, and opening the door, "So take a nap."

And with that, she was out the door and running down the hall before he even had the chance to tell her he would.


	62. Help

**I'm a bit ill. I tried to get this out quickly. I'm sorry.**

**But I'm almost to 300 reviews! You guys are amazing, and I love you all! I'd stay and chat a bit, but I just want to get some rest... :(**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."<strong>_

_**-Unknown**_

The time in Sweden was paradise to Andy, Kyoya and Melissa. Andy spent equal amount of time with not only the both of them together, but them apart as well... mostly when Kyoya was asleep and her mother was awake, and vice versa.

The games went well. Andy scored in the Sweden game, heading in a corner kick. They won that one with two goals to their one. The Brazil one, Andy didn't score, but she had an assist to Abby, then she was taken out for the second half so she didn't over do herself before they even start the Olympics.

After the game, Kyoya and Andy talked. Her mother was getting a bit worse, and they both had to think of what to do. The only really bug hospital that could do for her what they want is the one in London. So, after a few more words and a couple of silent tears, Andy went to tell her mother that she would be staying on London while Andy travels around to play.

"I want to stay with you," She says, clutching her stomach a bit.

Andy and Kyoya stood in her room on the last full day here before they all leave. Kyoya was leaning against the wall as Andy stood in front of her mother. Kyoya could tell that Andy has a bit of a wall up, to try and keep herself from crying in front of her mother. Adeline was strong, stronger than most, for everyone else in life. For everyone but herself. When she needs to be strong for her own needs, she just hides them and tries to ignore it, like her pain not only doesn't happen, but it doesn't even matter compared to everything else. That is something that infuriates him about her. It's hard to get her to even talk about herself and what she needs. She knows he sees it, but she tries to hide it anyways.

Andy shakes her head, "Momma... please. I need you to do this. If not for you, do it for me. I want to be sure to know that you're getting the best medical attention you can, even if it means to be away from me."

Melissa blinks, a few tears falling down her face, "I want to see you play..."

"They'll be on television," Andy says, "And we WILL make it to Wembley. We WILL get to the final so you can see me then. But Mom, you told me that you'd do what you need to for your health... please do this."

Melissa wipes her tears away, "Alright, fine."

"Besides," Andy says with a smile, "You could go and see some other sports too. I know you liked Gymnastics when you were younger... now you can go and see some of that?"

She nods, "Ok... Kyoya?"

He looks over at her, seeing her look at him. "Yes?"

"You should go with Adeline."

Kyoya smirks, "I've already been told you go with you."

She shakes her head, "She's going to need someone there..."

"Momma," Andy says, "you're going to be alone!"

"No, I won't," She says, "I believe the rest of the hosts are going to be coming to London to watch all sorts of things, am I correct?"

Kyoya nods, "They are."

"Then go with her," she says with a smile. "If I can't be with her, then I'd want you to be with her."

Andy shakes her head, "You're stubborn."

"I know," she says, smiling.

Andy rolls her eyes, "I've got things to pack up. I'll see you two in a bit." She gives her mother a hug, and Kyoya saw the second she turned around. tears started to come down. She hold a hand up to him, telling him she wants to be alone. The door opens and shuts with a soft click.

"She's too damn much like her father," Melissa says, "He never wanted me to see him upset either."

Kyoya nods, "Are you sure about this?"

Melissa nods, "They i'm going to say this will be harsh, but just listen. You should be there... you're her future, I'm... I'm not."

"Melissa," Kyoya says, "If you think that, then you don't know your daughter as well as you think."

"I don't have much time left, and I know it," she says, "So... she'll need you there... she'll need you. Especially when I finally..."

"She won't want me around when she find out," Kyoya says, sitting in the chair close to the door.

"She will... you just have to wait until she's no longer angry. That's when she'll need you." Melissa clutches her stomach, "Ow."

"Do you need anything?"

"I've got it," she says, hold up a bottle of medicine. She takes the pill and with a sip of water from the bottle beside her bed, she smiles. "Her anger... it may be a flaw, but it's a security blanket. If you can just wait it out... then that's when she'll need you. She'll say things she doesn't mean, and they hurt so deep down, you'll wonder where that even came from... how someone who cares about you so much could say something. She'll hold no punches back. She'll rip you to shreds with her words... but you just have to understand that she won't mean it."

"Sounds like you've been though this before," He says.

"Once," She says, "Adeline was saving up money, the little she had, to get the money to buy Amber's horse. They wanted to give it to her, but Andy wouldn't let them, she said she wanted to work for it. I took that money and spent it all. Next thing I know, I was awake with a hangover and I hear this loud crash. I looked over and saw her with her fist against a broken mirror. I started to yell at her..." Melissa, takes a deep breath. "She looked at me with so much anger, but I never once saw hatred. She told me that she was trying to buy the horse so she could spend sometime with Amber... because they use to ride together... Andy told me that it was like she could feel her next to her when she rode. Then she told me I was only drinking because I was sorry for myself, not because her father died, and that I disgusted her, since all I did was sit on my ass all day and drink myself to death."

Kyoya frowned, "Ouch."

"But she was right... for the most part. All I did was sit around and drink... and, in the end, I pretty much did drink myself to death... and when she said that, it hurt me so bad. She didn't mean the part about my drinking for my own self pity, but it still hurt. She slammed her fit down on the mirror again and left, and all I could see was my face, tears in all, in the fragments of that mirror, with a bit of blood all over it. She still has the scars on her knuckles from it. Looking at the mirror... it was just like what I did to her. I broke her heart, and she broke mine in retaliation." Melissa looks up, "She'll be mean... but, when that time comes... just try to remember how she feels to get thought it."

Letting out a shaky breath, Kyoya nods. "I've come to expect the worst, honestly."

"Just don't hold it against her."

"I won't," he says, "How could I, since this is what I'm keeping from her," He says, pointing to the bottle of pills. "If someone did that to me... if it was my mother... I'd hate them for it."

"She could never hate you," Melissa says, "The only thing she hates are sugar free sweets."

"I hope you're right," He says.

"I know my daughter... even after all these years, she can't bring herself to hate someone. She may say she does, but on the inside, she doesn't. What really matters is how you feel about yourself after this."

Kyoya takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before placing them back again. "How so?"

"Do you hate yourself for having to do this?"

"That's an interesting question," He says, not giving an answer.

Melissa shakes her head, "That's not an answer. If you start to feels as if you are... tell her, ok?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the reason you hate yourself, Kyoya," she says. "I wanted to keep this from her so that she could accomplish her dream... but there's always 2016, right?"

He nods, "Thank you."

She smiles, "I did nothing but talk to you, theres no need to thank me. Unless you just feel a big need to go get some coffee, then I'd appreciate a cup too."

"You could have just asked for a cup of coffee," Kyoya says, standing.

"Wheres the fun in that," she says, standing and starting to her pile of clothes.

Kyoya couldn't help but think that she just reminded her of Adeline right then.

"So..." Andy says, at the airport with her mother and Kyoya.

"I'll be fine," she says, "I've already have people going to the airport to meet me."

Andy nods, "I wish your flight didn't leave so early."

"You'll be fine," she says, wrapping her arms around her and Kyoya, giving them both a hug. "Take care of each other."

Andy watched as her plane flew off until it could no longer be seen. She turned, hugging Kyoya, resting her head against him. "I miss her already," she says with a bit of a laugh. "I'm glad you're here... I honestly didn't know how much I needed you here until now."

He smiles at her, "Want to talk about it?"

Andy looks up, and nods. "I suppose I should."

For the next few hours, he sits and patiently listens to her as she rants, raves and even cries. She lets out everything she's been holding in, all the stress and pain. Kyoya listens, and gives the occasional comment. After it all, she flops down on his bed, and just takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Kyoya... I needed that."

"I know," he says.

She smiles at him, walking over and gives him a soft kiss. "Seriously... I'm glad you're here... really glad... now time for dinner."

"What do you want today?"

She stops and looks out his window, looking at the local restaurants. The neon lights and the moon light illuminated her face as she points, and smiles. She looks at him, her eyes shining with happiness, hope, and love. She looked beautiful to him, even with the neon orange hair.

She looks over, twirling her hair in her hands, "I have to finally dye it back... have you ever dyed hair before?"

"No," He says.

She smiles, "So after dinner, we have an adventure!"

An adventure that ended up with them paying for damages to the room in the end. There was dye on some of the walls, in the shower... and, much to his displeasure, some was even swiped on his face. Which we all know caused Andy to giggle the rest of the night.


	63. The Journey

**I'm so sorry :( I got really sick and I was literally told not to do anything but rest. I feel like utter rubbish... well ,I feel worse than that, but believe it or not, I'm not a huge cusser like Andy.**

**But, let that be the past. This is a bit of a hurry part. I really want to get to the final moments of this one.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine, and I thank you all who stay with me thought it all. You all are precious to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Set your goals high, and don't stop till you get there." - Bo Jackso<strong>**n**_

The group stage went by in a blur. First thing when they touched down in Scotland, they all had to go get their credentials. Andy wasn't excited to get it, because it's just a big pass with her face that allows her to get to where she needs to be. It's honestly just one more thing to forget. She has to sit there and not smile for the picture, and to resist making a funny face. After she got that, it was from there to practice. She spent most of her time off with Kyoya, trying to wind down from the stress that was mounting. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

In the first Olympic game ever, the first 20 minutes started out terribly. It was against France in Hampden Park. They went down two goals to none, which was extreamly frustrating. Then, however, their offence and defense turned it on. It was like the first 20 minutes was just nerves. Shannon Boxx got injured, and it felt as if everything was against them. The first goal came from Abby, a header from a corner kick. After that, Carli tabbed one in from a pass from Andy. Finally, at half time, they were even. The second half, they killed it. Abby was subbed out for Alex, who maneuvers past the defenders and slides one in. Alex celebrated more than Abby or Carli, since it was her first Olympic goal. Then, it was finally Andy's turn. She rips one from 25 yards out and get's it into the top right corner. Andy sped off the field, and damn near tackled Abby to the ground.

Finally, after 93 minutes, their first Olympic game was over, and they got 3 points for their win. Andy smiled, and once she got back to the hotel, she hugged Kyoya and couldn't hold the tears of happiness in any longer.

"My first Olympic goal," she says, grinning ear to ear.

Kyoya laughs, "It was a fantastic one too."

"25 yards," She says, "It was like a cannon ball!"

Kyoya couldn't help but smile to himself. She was like a child who was just given a king size candy bar for the first time. He sat there and listened to her explain the game from her point of view, seeing her be just so completely happy, even if he was there and saw the game, he let her tell her story.

The days were filled with practices and yoga. Team meetings and strategy talks, then team day offs and individual days off. He was patient with her any time she was frustrated from a bad practice, and he was there when nerves got to her. With out him, she'd probably be a giant mess. Every day, she thanks him for being there. She was happy someone was there for her... it's a nice change, to have someone there for you in a foreign country and you have no idea where you are.

Then it was the opening ceremony, which all the teams and whatever family and friends were there all watched together. They wore their opening ceremony outfits, which Andy was not pleased by. It was all white tennis shoes and socks, a navy blazer with a red, white and blue scarf. Under was a white shirt, with the Polo logo and the team U.S. Olympic emblem. Around the middle was a red white and blue belt, and on their heads were a navy blue beret. Then there was a just under the knee skirt... Andy wasn't happy about that alt all. So she just put all this on over her pajamas. The group got in a line, and walked out in their own mini opening ceremony, with captain Christie Rampone leading the way with a small American flag. After that, there was a team picture, in which everyone laughed as they saw Andy's green, purple, pink and black plaid PJ pants.

Andy and Kyoya sat next to one another as they watch the opening ceremonies. It was sad, not being there. Andy felt like they were missing something... like it was part of the experience she wasn't getting, and one that she wanted. But she wanted the gold more. After that, they went to bed and had mostly yoga and meetings the next day.

The second game was against Colombia. During the game, Abby was punched in the eye. As she was on the ground, Andy was arguing with the referee. The ref didn't see it, so apparently it didn't happen. That didn't matter, though. Because Abby, Megan and Carli all got goal to their zero. But it came at a price, because many of them were tackled hard, including Andy. The rain was pouring down, and Andy felt like a soaked cat after the game, once the final whistle was blown. They did their job, they got the win, and their three points turned into six. Abby also had a nice, intimidating shiner for the next week, though. Andy just told her it was her battle scar, and Abby howled in laughter, telling that to anyone who'd listen for the rest of the night... not that anyone really had a choice, since Abby's voice not only carries, she's just loud in general.

Andy walked into Kyoya's rooms, flopping down on the bed, her head into the pillow.

Something mumbled comes from her as she continues to lay into the pillow.

"Are you trying to converse with me or the pillow? If it's the latter, I fear for your sanity."

Andy lifts her head, "I can't believe I didn't score," She says, her head hitting the pillow once more.

"You can't score all the time," He says, sitting down next to her.

She looks at him, "If you're job is to do something, do you do it?"

"Yes."

"This is my job, and I didn't do it."

"That's the past," He says, "Think of the next game. You don't have time to dwell on it. Besides, you played fantastically."

"Perhaps," she says. She grins, "Old Trafford is next! First women's game to be played there EVER, and we're going to be the first team to win!"

"Against Korea," He states.

"We played them before, though, their line up has changed so much, it's ridiculous. They have players younger than me."

"That's not uncommon for other team to," He says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinches, "Sorry. I've got a bruise there. And my muscle is super tight. I would ask you to rub my back, but with that fucking bruise... no thanks. Besides, I have to suffer though a deep tissue one tomorrow."

"'Suffer'?"

"Dawn doesn't know what the word 'gentle' means" Andy turns, laying on her side.

"Poor you, getting massages every other day."

"I'll make her give you a massage," Andy threatens, pointing her finger at him.

He shakes his head. "So, Manchester, then where?"

"Manchester, Newcastle, back to Manchester, then London... hopefully."

"You'll get there."

Andy smiles, and give him a peck on the cheek, "Don't tell her I said this, but I really do need you here."

The next two games were fast. Andy did get a goal the next game, and it was the first by a female there ever. She took great pride in that. Abby got the next one, and all after the game, kept teasing Andy, 'first is the worst, but second is the best!' They won that game three to nill.

After that, it was New Zealand. Andy didn't get to play this game, and she understood why. Pia was giving others the chance to play, and Andy hasn't been preforming like she normally was. So Andy has to earn her spot back somehow. This news was hard for Andy to take, but she'd earn her place on the starting 11 again. Though, Pia took her out because she'd run herself ragged, and they needed Andy for the Semifinal and, if they win, the final. So this game, she sat on the bench, feeling helpless. Abby, Alex and Sydney scored, making it so that they captured a semifinal spot. Sydney's face was priceless, and as a team joke, everyone's Twitter picture because her reaction to her first Olympic goal face. Alex also got her first Olympic goal, and she freaked out just as much as they all did.

Andy breathes in, taking in all the sights and sounds as she let's the joy of getting this far hit her. Semifinal, in the Olympics. When the world is watching. When all the best are competing. When your country's fellow athletes are cheering you on. The feeling of happiness, and the feeling of knowing that they got there as a team feels good. And it's not just the players or the coaching staff, but the family and loved ones there too, because they keep the players from getting too upset or too anything. After all, someone needed to keep Andy in check, and it just so happens that Kyoya is the best at that. Every night, when Andy would leave Kyoya's room, she'd smile and tell him, "You're worth more than a thousand gold metals."

The second the door closed, the guilt hung in the air. Kyoya didn't know just exactly how much more he could take of this. Sometimes he wonders how he even withstood the guilt up until now. It ever got any easier... the the opposite, in fact.

He tried to let that go out of his mind as Andy was in the elevator. Her thoughts were on Canada, and how much she wanted to kick some ass and take names, to get to that final. Andy would make sure they would get there, no matter what she needed to do.

Even if that means facing all odds, and coming back from what is called 'impossible' odds.


	64. Battle

**I forgot to mention the new uniforms that the team got for the Olympics... :'( So I'll mention it here.**

**Here's a second one this week. Next one is the last part of this. I was going to make it two, but I don't want the emotion of it feel broken. I wanted it to be a continued experience. So look out for it.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I firmly believe that any man's finest hour, the greatest fulfillment of all that he holds dear, is that moment when he has worked his heart out in a good cause and lies exhausted on the field of battle - victorious." <strong>__**-Vince Lombardi**_

Kyoya was sitting in his seat, front row, a part of a sea of people who have come to see the Semifinal. He was nervous for her, he wanted so badly for this team to win. Andy would be unbearable if she didn't. The Japan and France game was earlier, and Kyoya's home country would be going for the gold metal. He feels pride in that, he truly does... but he just loves Adeline more. Seeing her face, her on the podium... he just couldn't explain it. Seeing his country win gold would be amazing, but at the same time, he knows that if that does happen, there would be one red headed athlete crying her eyes out. She even said so herself. 'If we don't win this, with all the emotions invested in this... I'll be crying for days'.

Andy, however, was in the tunnel. She looked down at the red and white striped jersey. When She first got it, she thought the horizontal stripes were ugly... but they've grown on her. She thinks to her They start to walk out as the crowd erupts. She calms herself, and it just seemed like the anthems went by in a blink. Then, it was time. The whistle blew and all of the nerves melted away.

Kyoya was in his seat,watching as they start off.

"Kyoya! Mon ami!"

Kyoya let a small smirk come to his face as Tamaki comes over, pulling along Haruhi, who, "Alone?"

"Honey and Mori's plane was really late, and the twins are with Melissa as well as their mom," He says, smiling.

Kyoya stares at him, "You look completely ridiculous."

Tamaki was wearing one of the jerseys with Andy's number, as well as a red, white and blue top hat, a foam finger on one hand and on his face, he had three stripes that consist of the colors of the American flag. Haruhi was just wearing normal clothes.

"What?" Tamaki gives him a look, "You're not the cheering kind, so I have to cheer for the both of us!"

He shakes his head, "How did you let him leave his room like that?"

Haruhi shrugs, "Better than that guy over there with his chest painted and a sign asking Andy to marry him."

The first few minutes, Andy got a few changes, but few were converted. She was tackled, shoved, and pulled to the ground any time she tried to get close, and the only shot she was able to get it was a bad angle, so it went just to the right of the post.

Then, around the 20th minute of this back and forth game, Christine Sinclair slid the ball past Hope, and it was nill to one, and the U.S. are down a goal for the first time since their very first game in these Olympics. Andy cursed to herself, but it was a constant battle. She was running towards the goal, one defender with her and no one around to pass it to, and right as Andy went to go make her move to get around her defender, and elbow hit her hard in the gut, and the ball was taken away. Andy turns to the referee, using her hands to ask 'what was that? you saw that!' The ref just motioned for her to play on. After hitting the ground once out of anger, she got up.

Half time was called, and they go into their locker room. Abby was on her feet, hollering. "It takes just ONE. CHANCE! I know we have it in us!"

Megan Rapinoe would answer that call. Andy shot towards the goal, and the keeper tipped it over the crossbar with her hand. Megan walks over to the corner. She set the ball down, and then, after holding her hand up, let's one rip. It was a strong and powerful strike, and it didn't need any help from Andy or Abby, or anyone, because it curved into the goal. It was an 'Olimpico', a goal scored off a corner kick, and they were rare. Andy jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hell yes," Andy says, patting Megan on the back.

Tamaki jumped out of his seat, screeching. Sometimes it was French, sometimes Japanese, and other times English, but everyone around knew why he was happy, because most of those around them joined in. One guy even put his arm around Tamaki, screaming along with him as they celebrated the U.S. goal. They even hugged, and it doesn't matter they didn't know who the other was or why they were rooting for the same team, but that's just the thing about soccer... it brings people together. It bonds people, even if it's just for 90 or so minutes... that is why it's the beautiful game.

A little over ten minutes later, Sinclair gets another goal. She was proving why she was Canada's top goal scorer, that's for sure. She just jumped and got it into the goal with her head, and there was literally nothing Hope could have done about it.

Andy didn't think for a moment they would lose.

Two minutes later, Carli Lloyd falls to the ground, and Melissa Tancredi stops to take a moment to step on her head before going and continuing on her way. Andy was livid. When the referee finally stopped the game, and refused to even give a yellow card for something that deserved a red, Andy had a few words with the ref.

"You were looking right at her, are you kidding me," she says, looking up at her. She was knelt beside Carli, trying to see if she's ok.

The referee decided she'd ignore that.

"Hey," Andy says, "I'm talking to you. Why are you not giving a card? Can I at least get a reason?!"

"No," she says, reaching into her breast pocket, and pulls out a yellow looking at her, "But you can have this."

Andy threw her hands up in the air and had to walk away before she said something that would earn her a red.

Up in the commentators box, Brandi Chastain laughed, "If I was her, I'd wear that yellow card with pride."

Once Carli was up and the play started once more, Megan once again decided to take it upon herself to tie the game up. She just took a swing and drove it into the net.

Then, Canada answers again as Sinclair records a hat trick, scoring for the third time.

A few minutes later, the Canadian goal keeper was called for holding onto the ball to long. The rule is, they can't hold it for more than six seconds, but it's rarely called. Abby was counting out loud when she held the ball, knowing that during half time,the keeper was warned about it. Abby had to count to over 15 seconds over three times before they finally let the U.S. have a direct free kick. Megan stepped up again, and took a swing. It hit one Canadian in the arm, and then it went and hit another, who pushed the ball away with her arm.

The whistle was blown, and the referee was pointing to the spot.

Andy looks over at Abby, and her heart flutters. "Abby," she says, "I... I don't think I'd make it."

"Are you sure," Abby asks, looking as the ball was placed on the spot.

"I'm not sure, but I shouldn't take it unless I'm sure I'd make it," she says.

"You realize... this moment..."

"I know," She says, "But I just feel like it's not my time."

She nods, and then it was decided Abby would take it... and she'd slide it in to make it tied three to three.

"Auntie didn't take it," Tamaki says, looking puzzled.

"Pressure," Haruhi asks, looking at Kyoya.

"No," He says, remembering her a few days earlier, being angry that the whole practice, out of 27 penalty kicks, she didn't make a single one of them.

Then, after a five minute rest, it was extra time. The first 15 minute half blew by, and the second was coming down to a close. Then, in the 123rd minute of the game, someone, somewhere, it was her time once O'Reilly was on the far side, and she got the ball, and she crosses on into the box.

That feeling of silence went over Andy again. It was that feeling you get when something truly amazing was about to happen, and Andy welcomed it back like an old friend. She got to her place and she jumped, getting the ball with her head. A Canadian player collided with her as she fell, putting her on her back. She couldn't see what happened, and once she hit the ground, the breath was knocked out of her. A few moments later, that felt like years, the crowd erupted with screams. The ball went over the goalkeeper's hand, but went into the goal.

Tamaki, Haruhi, and even Kyoya were all on their feet for that one. It was another last minute goal, only this time, it won the match. Haruhi hugged Tamaki, and she was screaming too as tears of joy went down her face. She was so happy for her friend. Tamaki wrapped an arm around her, yelling as well.

The whistle blew to end the game, and before anyone could celebrate with Andy, she was off the ground and gone. She sped off, jumping and yelling at the top of her lungs. She spots the three of them, and she made a beeline. She leaped over the barrier and went to the stands, and before anyone could blink an eye, she jumped over the metal barrier and straight into Kyoya's arms, who held her just as tightly back. She couldn't even speak, all she did was cry. All of the stress from this one game alone melted away as she cried and cried and cried as Kyoya told her how proud he was, which only made her cry more.

In London, her mother had her hands in the air and tears running down her face as she watched a camera man follow her daughter as she ran over to Kyoya. Just faintly over the cheering, the audio barely catches Adeline Val just completely sobbing her eyes out in joy. The twins went nuts, as they ran up and down the hall screaming 'GOAL!' Melissa smiles, looking over at Mrs. Hitachiin, and kept crying. she was so proud of her daughter.

Andy pulled away a few minutes later, hugging Tamaki and Haruhi quickly before getting back on the field.

All hell broke loose, however. Comments were made about the referee 'wearing an American jersey' and the ref 'already deciding the game before the match'. Once Andy found out, she was pissed.

A reporter stops her, and asked Andy want her thoughts are about that first thing.

"If the ref was really on our side, there would have been a red card given for Carli getting her face stomped on. So, even without the PK, we would have won. What really matters is the fact that this was an epic battle, and saying comments like that, it cheapens what they've accomplished. That was one of the only hat tricks in women's Olympic soccer... I just feel it's disrespectful to not only the other team when you say that, but to everyone who watched the match and, most importantly, to your own team," Andy says, trying not to show anger.

"Do you just have a thing with really late goal or something?" He asks, holding the mic over to her.

"I don't know... I was just there at the right place, is all," she says, smiling. "Old Trafford isn't called the 'Theatre of Dreams' for nothing!"

"Why didn't you take the PK?"

This was the question Andy knew everyone wanted to know what the answer was. "Honestly, I missed over 20 at practice, in a row... and I just felt that it wasn't my time, and I wasn't confident that I'd make it, and I know if Would have tried I wouldn't have gotten it." she says, smiling.

"So," He says, smiling, "Olympic finalist Andy Val... how does it feel?"

"I don't know how it feels yet. I can't process anything like that," She says, "All I can say is that we're coming, and we're going to fight for it. Wembley, here we come!"

As much as Andy was excited for the game, she was even more excited to finally see her mother again.


	65. Glory and Pain

**So... here it is.**

**There will be a sequel. But... please don't hate me.**

**I care deeply for you all and I'm so happy that you all have stuck with me on this incredible journey. Thank you so much. Please, once you read this, tell me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"For glory gives herself only to those who have always dreamed of her."<br>**_

_**- Charles de Gaulle**_

The second Andy and Kyoya got to London, Andy had a few hours before the team's first practice. The two go into a cab and went to the hospital. Andy was told the room number and she sped into the elevator, Kyoya walking behind her. Andy went through the opening elevator doors the second she could fit and ran down the halls. She blots into the room, looking and seeing her mother sitting up in her bed, holding Hunny's bunny. Andy didn't see all the other's in the room. She didn't see the twins or their mom. She didn't see Tamaki or Haruhi, or Honey and Mori who finally got there. She didn't even see Fuyumi, who was there to surprise her and her brother. Her eyes locked onto her mom, who, the second Andy went into the room, stopped talking in the middle of her sentence.

"Momma," Andy says, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

Melissa holds out her arms, tears already falling down her cheeks. "Come here!"

Andy stepped forward, capturing her mother in a hug. "I missed you so much," she says, "I wish you were there every day. Every day I missed you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," she replies, hugging her daughter tightly. She smiles up at her, letting her go and moving so Andy could sit on the bed with her. "I'm so proud of you!"

Andy smiles, and it was only then that she started to realize who was in the room. Kyoya was already in there. Andy was too focused on her mom to hear him enter. She stood and went around, hugging them all. No one in that room could understand how grateful and how happy Andy was that they were there... that they were there for her, of all people. She smiled, talking and laughing as she heard her mom tell her the stories of Hikaru and Kaoru running up and down the halls like they were track stars screaming 'goal'. Andy smiled, it felt so good to be back with this group, her family.

After a few hours, Andy announced she had to leave and go to practice. As she left the room and started to walk towards the elevator, the realization hit her hard. In four days days, sh'ed be playing for a gold medal... and no matter what, win or lose, she was leaving London with a medal. There was a sense of pride, in not only herself, but the team, that was settled in her heart.

2012 felt like it was her year. It was her year to become a new person... and it felt good.

Then, her and her teammates got to go into the Olympic village for the first time. It was odd. There were so many athletes who stopped Andy and told her that the goal was amazing and they can't wait to see her. People from swimming to Gymnastics... all of it. Andy even got to meet Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh Jennings, two athletes she really looked up to. She even got their autograph! It was exciting! and she didn't have to pay for anything. If she wanted a bottle of water, she could take it. There was even a 's where she could get free anything (and she made sure to remember that in the morning when she woke up, she went by and come a caramel coffee). It was amazing, and she felt like all the people staying there understood the commitment it took to get here, how much you have to give up... it was an experience of a life time.

For the next three days, she juggled seeing her mom, and things she had to do to get ready. The team's strategy changed, since Shannon Boxx was now fit, so they had to shift it around. She had to remember the things she noticed when watching matches of the Japanese women's team. They're technical, they pass a lot, even if it's a little opening for it, they make it happen... but they don't attack with the fierceness the U.S. has. They were calm and patient when they play, which Andy and her teammates are not. Her and Abby especially. They attack hard and fast. Abby can overpower anyone while Andy can beat any of their defenders in a foot race. The only once she couldn't ever beat were two from her team, Heather O'Reilly and the 35 year old captain,Christie Rampone. The two of them combined, Andy and Abby, made for a lethal team, one that Japan didn't have. If that wasn't good enough, their midfielders, like Carli and Megan, can score too.

It was going to be a meeting of the perfect opposites.

On the last day before the game, Andy had a long talk with her Mom, who told her no matter what she'd be proud. Her mother smiled, "I'm just happy to know that you're an amazing person... you're such a fearless and strong woman. I see so much of your father in you," she says, smiling. "He is proud. I just know that no matter what happens after death, his soul will be with you tomorrow."

Andy wipes away some tears, "I'm such a blubbering mess lately."

"I'm sure everyone understands, Adeline," She says, "Now, go on. I'll see you after the game. Win or, heaven forbid, lose, I will always love you. I always have, and I always will, no matter what happens to me."

Andy nods, looking over at Kyoya, who was sitting in the chair, "Dinner?"

He nods. Andy left the room, and turned down the hall.

Kyoya looks over, "Is it...?"

Melissa shakes her head, "Don't worry. Go and enjoy yourself with her. Forget about all that I've put you through." She smiles sadly, a few more tears fall. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you... I just didn't know what to do."

"I helped you because I wanted to," He says, "My mother told me that you should never Apollinaire for letting someone help you, that everyone needs it once in a while. While I don't make it obvious, I do help others... there's no need to apologize."

Melissa smiles, looking at him, "I agree with that. Your mother sounds like a smart woman... maybe I'll meet her someday."

Kyoya didn't say anything to that... he didn't need to ask, he knew what she meant.

"I was apologizing for what will happen to you after I'm..." She stops, "Just please know... I don't mean for whatever to happen after I go... I didn't want it to happen." She reaches over and pats his hand, a big grin on her face, "And I think of you as family... and I know it doesn't mean much, but... well, to Adeline, what her father thought of anything she did or whoever she was with meant the world to her, and I know that Jonathan would feel the same about you too."

Kyoya smile a bit to himself. He knows exactly how much Andy's father means to her. He couldn't even count the times she's sat there with a barely passing exam or even a World Cup medal and ask 'do you think he's proud of me?' or 'I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't have liked me doing that.' Kyoya looks up, "How do you know?"

Melissa smiles, "Because you make her happy, and her happiness above everything, is what he wanted."

Kyoya honestly didn't have the heart to tell her his thoughts. That Andy wasn't going to like him after all this. He modded, told her goodnight, and set off to try and catch up to Andy, who was already in the lobby of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Andy was outside Kyoya's hotel room, pacing back and forth. She would go to knock, then stop herself, and then try again. Finally, she knocked, waiting for the door to open.<p>

He opened the door, looking at her in her pregame training gear. She looked up and went to say something, but stopped.

"Adeline?"

Andy took a quick step forward, pulling him to her and kissed him. She didn't know what she was going to do that when she was outside the room, but she just needed him for a minute. It was the long, slow kind that just shares how innermost thoughts and feelings to the other was loving and gentle, and that's what Andy needed. She rests her head on his chest, "I just wanted to tell you I love you. That you're the best and I can't imagine my life without you, because even if I were to try, it scares me too much to even think of you not being there."

He hugs her, "I love you too."

She smiles, and turns. "I've got to go... I'll see you after the game."

He nods, "I'll be at the hospital with your mom."

She smiles, "Thank you."

Turning, she walks away. She left the pressure ease off her. It's not gone, but it was just enough to motivate her rather than smother her.

Andy has dreamt of this day her whole life. She's always wanted it... even as a child. An hour later, she was standing in the tunnel. The roar of the crowd was damn near defining as she stands. She held her pennant one hand and the child who stood next to her in the other. Before they walked out, the team was told that Wembely had 83,000 tickets sold... it was the most people to ever watch an Olympic women's soccer game. Andy let the nerves settle as she could feel the energy from her teammates.

Then it was time to hit the field. 'The Star Spangled Banner' sounded sweet, and Andy sung along as a camera went past, getting a close up of all the starting line ups. Then hand shakes and exchanging of pennants. A few moments later, Andy and Abby were standing. They had the ball first. Abby looked over at Andy and smiled, "You know, Kiddo, I wouldn't want to have anyone else up here beside me."

Andy smiled, trying to not let her emotions over runs. "Gosh Abby, no need to get all sappy!"

Then the whistle was blown, and Andy passed it to Abby, who passed it back to Carli in the midfield. Andy ran forward as their team starts on an attack. Andy took a shot, and the keeper went out and snatched it out the air. It was a long and hard back and forth U.S. was on the attack for most of it, but the fist second they made a mistake, the Japanese team had the ball and were trying for a goal of their own.

Thirty minutes in, Andy had the ball and let one rip from just outside the box. It soared into the net, and Andy was immediately swarmed by her teammates. Joy was written all over her sweat covered face as a room full of people about a few blocks away was cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. Melissa Val just cried, watching her daughter in aw as they show a replay.

A few people complained, but the doctors didn't do anything. They understood how much it meant to the patient in the room. So they just let it slide for the day.

The thing about playing the Japanese, is that it was a clean game. No one was stomping on someone's head or sucker punching anyone else in the face. There were fouls, but that's just the nature of the game. In fact, the only 'injury' Andy got was from colliding with Abby as they both went for a ball that the keeper dropped. Abby's foot ended up in Andy's stomach, and after a second to take a breather, Andy was up. It was half time as they stood in their locker room, listening to Pia.

"We have had the ball for the most part, so if we keep up with that, and just tighten out passing, we'll be set," she says.

_'Another goal would be great too'_, Andy thought to herself.

They stepped out onto the field, and, after a few moments, Carli Lloyd answered Andy's thoughts and headed a ball into the back of the net. After they celebrated the goal, it was only a mater of minutes before Japan finally go one of their own. As the final minutes started to whined down, there was a moment where Andy was scared they'd get another. Becky ran towards the player, forcing the Japanese striker to take a shot, Hope dove to the side, saving the ball from going in. The corner kick was easily defended, and, as the ball got to midfield, the whistle blew, signaling game over.

Andy honestly didn't know what to do with herself. She was so happy... no words could describe it. She saw as all of her friends jumped into each other's arms. Andy saw Abby get a flag from the crowd, put it around herself and run. As Andy went to her, she saw her go to her knees. When Andy got there, she saw Abby just sobbing tears of joy. Andy put a hand on her back, her own eyes tearing up, "Now you can be sappy!"

Abby laughs at that, as she jumped up and hugged Andy. "WE DID IT!"

Andy smiles, yelling too.

The room back at the hospital was louder that it ever was. Everyone was smiling, so happy. None happier than Melissa Val, as she watched her daughter with tired eyes. A smile was on her face as she wiped tears off her face.

Then the team were rushed into the locker room to prepare for the medal ceremony. Champagne was sprayed all over and a couple players had a beer, but Andy stayed away from that. They all showered, and most dyed their hair as they all put on these track suits. The jacket Andy loved. It had the team USA symbol on the left side of her chest, and the Nike check on the right, while on the left arm was an American flag. The back, the words 'The United States of America' were stitched in. The team even had matching black Nike shoes, everything given to them.

Finally, it was time. Canada won the bronze, and were called out first. Their names called out, and people clapped for them. Then the Japanese, and the same. As they waited, they lined up by number. Abby and Andy decided they didn't want to go by the numbers they had to take for the Olympics, so they were back to here they belong, at the back of the pack. Then they had all their normal members, Abby was number 20, and Andy 21. They liked being behind everyone else.

Finally, they were announced, and the crowed exploded, their voices louder than thunder. Once they were on the top podium, their named called individually. Andy waited patiently for 17 other names to be called before hers. When the voice called her name, everyone cheered, like they did for everyone else, but it was special, when it's you they're cheering for. She waves in front of her, and turns, waving behind her. There was something very humbling knowing that all of these people here bought tickets to see them. It didn't matter that it was a woman's team, they put on a damn good show this whole tournament, and beat all odds. They are the first woman's team to win the World Cup and then the goal directly after it. They cheered because they appreciated their hard work, because they love watching people who defy the odds.

Then, it was the time they wanted, and have waited for since they moment they got off their World Cup winning high. Andy couldn't tell you the woman's name who handed them their medals, but when it was placed on her neck, it was heavy. The purple ribbon had 'London 2012' on the sides... it was so pretty. Andy shook her hand, smiling. As they were giving out their small bouquet of flowers, Andy picked up her medal. She looked at it... it was huge! The glittering Greek Goddess of victory, Nike, stepping out of the depiction of the Parthenon was on one side. The detail was breath takingly stunning. The other side has the 2012 design, with a ribbon behind it, then there were all these crisscrossing lines and a square. It was pretty, too. Everything about it was pretty.

Then, Andy was handed some flowers. She shook the man's hand too, and smiled. There were pink, yellow and orange roses died off with another purple ribbon that said 'London 2012'. Then, she smiled as they all turned to watch the flags rise up, and the anthem begin again. Tears started down Andy's face once more as she sang along with her teammates, her comrades, her companions and friends. The national anthem never sounder more beautiful that it did in that moment to her.

After a few pictures were taken, they all started to get pulled off, asked questions and interviews. Andy was about to do one, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at it, it said that she had one text message and three missed calls. She flipped it open, and read. It was only one line of text, but it was the most painful thing she ever saw. Her emotions did a 180 as she looked over. Hope was standing next to her, and saw her face changed. Andy handed her the phone as she let the words sink in.

"Go," Hope said, looking her in the eyes. "I'll explain it, just go."

She didn't need to be told again. Leaving her phone and flowers with Hope, she turned. Andy sped off, into the tunnel and going around in what seemed like a maze. Her heart pounding harder than it ever had as she run. Her muscles ache, but she kept going. She leaves through an emergency exit. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want it to be true, but she had to get there and see for herself. She dodges past people, into traffic and nearly got hit. As the man stopped to scream cuss words at her, she kept going. Her heart wanting to give out on her as she finally gets to the hospital.

Once up to the floor, she saw all of her friends faces outside the door. They looked sad, and some were even crying. Andy's heart drops into her stomach as she opens the door, and shuts it behind her. She saw Hope on the television, her voice echoing.

"Where is Andy Val," The reporter asked, his tone slightly disgusted at the fact she left.

Hope frowns, "She left... her mother is passing away as we speak, and she went to go and see her."

"Oh," He says.

"Yeah." She says, "'oh' as in, you wish you didn't use that tone, huh?"

The T.V. turns off, and Andy looks at her mom.

She was pale, and her eyes were struggling to look at her daughter. Andy walked over, sat by her and took her hand in her own. "Momma..."

Her mother smiled sadly, "I don't have much time... let me talk."

Andy nods, holding her hand gently.

"A few months after we got here, I was diagnosed with stage four liver cancer," she says. Her eyes were looking directly into Andy's. "There was nothing they could do... I have tumors all over. It was a lost cause. I chose to live my life quality first. I didn't know what to do... I was alone and I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to go after your dream. I know you disagree with me on that... but I would die a guilty death knowing I kept you from this."

"Why didn't you fight it," Andy asks, her voice cracking as she tries to keep tears from falling. Deep inside, she could feel her heart crack slowly. It was like torture.

Melissa ignores this,"But I still needed help." She looks to her lap, tears coming to her eyes, "So I told Kyoya. I called him in a frantic mess, not knowing what to do. He helped me. He got it so that I'd have what I needed to do whatever I chose. I told him not to tell you, to keep it from you, and the only reason he did was because he loves you, Adeline, please don't forget that. He just did what I asked him to do, so if after this, you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." Tears fall from her eyes as she shakes her head, "I had to watch everyday as the guilt grew inside him... he won't admit it to me, but it was breaking him, not being able to tell you. Please remember that..."

"Momma... please," Andy says, her tears starting to hit the blanket.

"I love you. Trying to fight wouldn't have guaranteed me anything but a week or so more. I didn't want to be sick the entire time, please tell me you understand... I didn't want to be miserable." She cries, "I didn't want you to have to take care of me instead of doing what you love."

Andy was silent as her mom smiles at her, "Adeline... I know not being able to say goodbye to your father hurt you so bad... so I wanted you here."

"It's not goodbye," Andy says, "It's never goodbye!"

Her mom smiles, "I love you, so much... I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too," Andy says, holding her hand with both of hers. "Mom, please, don't leave me... I... I just got you back, please don't go," she begs.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I love you," her voice was small, and low. Andy held her hand as she watched the life leave her eyes. A deep, hallow feeling filled Andy. Tears ran freely as she held her mothers hand, "Come back... please come back... no..."

She sat there for ten minutes, just staring at her mom. Her brain trying to process what she just went through. As her heart shattered into a million pieces, she stood, and her defenses started going up. Andy grit her death as her hands balled into fists. It was like she had tunnel vision... or none at all. Like she couldn't control herself as she yanked open the door and left the room. She ignored all the sad looks and ones of pity as her eyes found the one she was looking for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind." <strong>_

_**― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince**_

* * *

><p>"You knew," her voice says. It was a shaky whisper.<p>

Kyoya closed his eyes, preparing himself for this... or trying to. "Yes," He says, looking down at the ground. He couldn't bare to look her in the eyes.

Andy glared. Her voice was no longer a whisper, it was now loud and angry, "And you didn't tell me?! Every time I asked, all you ever fucking told me was that she was going to be ok!"

"I know," He says, looking at her finally.

Everyone was looking at them, not knowing what to do.

"Don't you fucking think I deserved to know," Andy asks, screaming at the top of her lungs. "To know my mother was dying a slow and painful death? How could you do this to me? How could you not tell me?!"

"Adeline," He starts.

"No," She says, "Don't you even dare try to justify what you did!"

"She wanted you to compete... to do this," He says, his tone even, but anyone who knew him could tell he was trying so very hard to keep himself together.

"For what," Andy asks, holding up the medal, "For this?! It compares NOTHING to her! I'd rather have her! I would have given up everything for her!"

"Which is exactly what she didn't want you to do," He says, looking up at her, and finally, into her eyes.

"You both had no damn right to make that decision for me," She says, "To hide this from me... to lie to me!" Her fists were shaking in anger.

"Kyoya didn't want to lie to you," Tamaki says, gently.

Andy glared at him, "But that doesn't excuse the fact that he fucking did! This isn't something small like where he was, we're talking about my mother's fucking life, and he," Andy stops, for a brief moment, sadness overcame her anger as she looked into Kyoya's eyes. Her voice was soft and fragile, "You lied to me..."

"I'm sorry," He says, closing his eyes, "I've never felt more sorry in my life... I've never felt more guilty..."

Andy's anger was back, "Sorry?! For what, the fact that you lied or the fact that it was about my mother's death?!"

"About all of it," He says.

A doctor comes over, "Excuse me..."

Andy turns, looking at her.

"We... we need to know where she's being buried," she says.

Andy took the papers, and quickly filled them out. She had to try hard to make sure her handwriting was legible. Her anger grew and grew as the silence over came the room. Andy fills it out, handing it to the woman. She then just starts to walk away. Her thoughts were consuming her as she punched the elevator button. The doors were about to shut when a hand stops them from closing, and Kyoya steps into the elevator.

"You're the last person I want to fucking see right now," she says, not even trying to keep the poison out of her voice.

"I know," He says, "I don't want you to do something reckless..."

"Why? What do I have now," she asks, "I'm a fucking orphan! I have no one left! I don't even know if I can count on you anymore!" She says as angry tears come down her face. The doors open and she runs out the doors, with him in close pursuit "I can't deal with the fact you lied to me... for months! I just can't do it right now, I don't to! I just want everything to go back to the way it was," She says. "I love you so much, Kyoya, it scares me! and then you lie to me about something like this?!"

"I never wanted to," He says, trying to keep his temper. He's not really angry... not at her. "Everyday I had to look at you, it hurt knowing I was doing this to you. It was wrong, I won't deny that! She didn't want you to feel sorry for her, she didn't want you to baby her and protect her!"

Andy glares, "I don't-"

"Yes, you do," He yells, "It's what you've always done! She wanted you to be happy, and she didn't want you to look at her with pity every time if you knew, which is exactly what you fucking did the moment you saw her in Japan, and the moment you saw her as you opened the door!"

"I'd rather be pitied at that fucking lied to," Andy yells. "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore!" Andy stops, her anger growing more and more as it bubbles out of control. "How do I even know if any of it was real at all? Was all of it a lie?! Was I just being used the entire time?"

Kyoya looks at her. His anger hid from her what he was really feeling. Those word hurt, his heart shattering, just like hers did earlier. "How could you even ask that?! I would never lie about that Adeline!"

"How am I suppose to fucking know if you did or didn't," she says, "I can't even tell anymore!"

Kyoya says something that, for the rest of his life, he wish he never did it. When he get's upset, he was just like Andy. He get's angry, and he goes out to hurt someone.

"Can't tell, or never believed in the first place?!"

Andy stops. She looks up, seeing him go from anger to regret. Blinking, tears fall from her eyes, and she looked at him, "What... what did you say?"

"Adeline, I didn't mean it," He says, he says, his voice desperate. He waned to take those words back, but he knew he couldn't. The look on her face... i anyone else made her look like that, he'd murder them, but the fact that he did it to her... he couldn't live with that.

She shakes her head, "How... why..." Her voice cracks, her lip quivering as she tries so hard not to cry even more.

"I'm sorry," He says, not knowing what else to say.

"There's nothing in this world I love more that you... nothing I believe in more than us... and you changed that for me." she says. "How could you question that?"

"I don't, Adeline, please-"

"No," she says, "No... I can't handle this right now... I can't do this. I won't." She backs away, her and pain clear in her eyes. Her mother's death, and know this? She didn't want any of this. "Don't follow me."

"Adeline," He says, taking a step towards her.

"I said don't," She says, "Please... if you still do care... leave me alone. I can't deal with all this right now. I need to be alone... I need to start preparing to go home. If you love me, just please understand I can't do this right now."

It was the hardest moment in Kyoya's life as she stood there and watched her walk away. Tears ran down his faces as she walked away. He wanted to chase after her, but the last few sentences she said rang in his head and he couldn't make his feet move to go get her. He watched as she walked and joined a crowed. He stood there until the moment he couldn't see her anymore and wondered if this could be fixed... if they could be fixed. He truly didn't know, and that scared him, because there is nothing in the world he wanted more than her, and to know she's happy. He thought back to what she said to him earlier that day.

'_I just wanted to tell you I love you. That you're the best and I can't imagine my life without you, because even if I were to try, it scares me too much to even think of you not being there.' _

He realized in that moments that he, too, couldn't imagine not meeting her. He couldn't imagine his future without her, and now, it seemed like a strong possibility that he may just have to live without her... and that thought hurt him deep down.

Andy walked, being ignored by everyone as she slid down the wall of a building, and just breaks down and cries. She attempts to put together her shattered heart, only to keep failing over and over again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well... yeah.<strong>

**Please share your thoughts. And thank you all, and I'm sorry for the tears your cried if there were any. I adore all of you and I'm glad you all were here to hear the first part of the story of Andy. Thank you so much. Please tell me how you feel about this. Don't censor your feeling, let it all out, because I'm a blubbering mess, crying so hard. Thank you again. I know I say it a thousand times, but still, once more won't hurt.**

**- Pen**


End file.
